Time Travelling Holidays
by G. Novella
Summary: A summer vacation turns awry when the Next Generation travels back in time to their parents fifth year at Grimmauld Place. The holidays have turned interesting now! But will the family get back? And Scorpius tagged along? Will the house go crazy with so many people hidden there? Roxie has a plan? Things are slowly changing, can it turn back? BETA-ED by eyechange
1. The Night Before All Hell Breaks Loose

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Betaed chapter now down by eyechange, who has been a sweetheart while editing for me! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Night Before All Hell Breaks Loose<strong>

Teddy Remus Lupin stood outside the door of his godfather's house. He was returning home after a lovely date with his long-time girlfriend Victoire. His grandmother Andromeda Tonks was in the Caribbean for some old reunion, and so Teddy had decided to stay with his godparents for the summer, and Merlin knows they would need him. James, Albus and Lily Potter were a handful for two parents, but with the additions of Fred, Rose and Molly Weasley, the summer was going to a long one.

Teddy's thought's drifted to his date with Victoire. He smiled as he remembered her soft, silvery blonde hair tucked under a white sun cap that would droop slightly at the sides. Her bright blue wrap dress that seemed to bring the blue of her eyes out.

Her smile, when she smiled, thought Teddy, he felt like there was nothing better in the world.

The door was opened by a red-headed woman. She had warm, almond brown eyes and soft laugh lines around her mouth. Her entire face lit up at the sight of him. She quickly ushered him inside, out of the late summer night. She quickly shut the door behind him, and then turned to look him over as he did the same to her.

Ginevra Weasley was beautiful for her thirty seven and half years of age. She had long red hair that Teddy had often tried to imitate when he was younger, soft, tender brown eyes, and a very kind, motherly demeanor. She was a good head shorter than her godson, but that didn't stop her from being a terror to him when he misbehaved. She broke into a wide smile, eyeing her godson's happy face.

"Well, five fingers on each hand, and ten toes, no breaks or bruises. Sweet Merlin Teddy, did you make it a day _without_ tripping?" asked Ginny, laughing.

Teddy grinned even wider than he had been before. His hair was a bright shade of turquoise, not unlike Victoire's eyes. He had a heart shaped face, pale skin that never seemed to tan, a sharp nose, and warm golden eyes that lit up when he smiled. He was lean and lanky, similar to his father in that sense, and was famous for his inherited clumsiness.

"Would you believe it Aunt Ginny? I'm all grown up now!" he said beaming, as the two walked from the hallway into the kitchen.

"About time Teddy, if I had to take you to St Mungo's one more time because of some break or injury that 'just happened', I would have gone mad!" teased his Aunt Ginny, lovingly.

"Where are the kiddies?" Teddy asked, as he carefully slid onto a stool by the kitchen table. He carefully stretched his arm out, accidentally knocking over a pitcher of water.

"_Teddy!_ We almost made it to ten hours without an accident in the Potter household!" laughed his aunt, as she waved her wand to clean up the mess.

"Sorry Aunt Ginny," he said meekly, trying his best not to grin. "_Ten hours_?! How'd you manage that?"

"The kids went to the Burrow for the day; they're ridiculously tired right now. I think they played five games of Quidditch in the blistering heat. Even Fred and James were too tired to do more than set of some infernal banshee screams in the garden, riling up the gnomes, who then tried to force themselves into the broom shed," said Ginny, as she placed a sandwich with some water out for Teddy.

Teddy chuckled, "Did Grandma Molly find Grandpa Arthur's newest toy then?"

"Thank Merlin no, Dad managed to sort it out before she saw his motor boat. Harry's currently attending a trial at the Wizengamot, and probably won't be home until late. How was your date?" Ginny asked, munching on an apple.

"Wonderful, I couldn't have imagined it any better," beamed Teddy, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, any plans for the future yet?" she asked, curious.

"Well, Vic says she wants to wait until our career s are sorted out before we focus on our relationship, but considering she'll be a full-fledged healer by December, and I'll be most likely beginning an apprenticeship with Headmistress McGonagall to train as a teacher in September, I'm thinking out asking Vic about marriage soon, but you know Vic, when she's ready, she'll drop probably a hundred hints that she wants to get married. Heck, I bet she already has a fixed date in mind for when I'm supposed to propose," said Teddy, grinning.

"That's true, that girl is so organized! She could give Hermione a run for her money." Ginny shuddered at the thought before continuing, "Could you take the kid's to Shell Cottage tomorrow? Bill and Fleur were planning on going to France for the weekend, and Harry and I thought that you and the kids could stay there for a bit."

"No problem Aunt Ginny, anything for my favorite red-headed godmother," he said, getting up and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm your only godmother, not to mention the only red-headed motherly figure in your life. Well, besides my mum, but she's going grey now, so, she doesn't really count," replied Ginny.

"Hmm, is that so? How odd, I was certain there were two," he replied cheekily, "Good night Aunt Ginny!"

Ginny watched as he sloped out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to his room. She laughed when she heard the coat stand fall over, and smiled, happy at her ordinary and exciting life. Little did she know that her excitement was about to increase.


	2. Prank Assistacator

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Betaed chapter now down by eyechange, who I owe the world to for reading this entire thing and fixing and polishing it up for me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Prank Assistacator<strong>

Teddy Lupin woke up to a small redheaded girl jumping on top of him. Groaning he sat up to see a small redhead smiling widely at him. The girl had sparkly green eyes like her father, and long red hair like her mother's, which had been pulled back into two tiny plaits that went down to her belly button. Her main features though, belonged to her mother, with a freckled face and mischievous smile. She was about seven years old, and very ecstatic at the sight of her god brother.

"Good morning Lily-Pop," said Teddy, smiling widely at her. He sat upright, letting her settle in between his legs. He pushed his turquoise hair out of his face as Lily sat on her knees.

"Good morning Teddy! Look, mommy made me braids!" she said excited.

"I see. They're beautiful, just like my favorite little sister in the whole wide world," he said, still smiling as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you Teddy! You're pretty too! Are you taking us to see Vicky today?" Lily asked, as Teddy stood up to get dressed. He knocked over a book while trying to get his wand, causing Lily to giggle.

"Yes I am Lily-Pop, where's Molly?" he asked, placing the book back on the table.

"Mommy's making Molly braids too! I'm going to go grab my stuff for the sleepover, see you at breakfast Teddy!" said Lily, jumping off of Teddy's bed, and running out the door.

Lily ran past her big brother's room, where a tired James and Fred were sleeping. She ran past Albus's room, where she heard him shuffling around trying to find his things. She ran directly into her room, where her best friend and cousin, Molly, was sitting on the bed with her mother.

Molly was seven years old, just like Lily. She had the traditional Weasley red hair, though cut to her shoulders, unlike Lily, and full bangs covered her forehead. She had soft brown eyes that matched her mother's and a face filled with freckles. She was stroking one of her short plaits, and had a happy smile. She was a little taller to Lily. Molly had her mother's small button nose, but otherwise looked identical to her father. Beside Molly, Lily's mum Ginny, was sitting and making Molly her second plait. She was wearing a red dressing robe. She gave Lily a small smile.

"Did you wake Teddy?" asked Ginny.

"Uh huh, he said I look _buuuutiful_!" said Lily, cheerfully. "He said were going to see Vicky! That's why I'm getting my things mummy!"

"Good girl, I've already packed your clothes, you can take two toys and a book, no more." Ginny said sternly, but with a small smile.

"What can I take Auntie Ginny?" A wide-eyed and excited Molly asked.

"The same goes for you, two toys and a book." Ginny smiled at her niece, letting go of the finished plait. Molly jumped off of the bed and began going through the toys with mixed feelings, trying to decide what was best.

She left the girl's to their decision making, and went up the hall into Albus's room. Albus Potter was often said to be his father's carbon copy. He had the same green eyes, and messy black hair, and glasses. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans, old hand-me downs from Teddy. At twelve, the boy had yet to hit his growth spurt, and was a bit short for his age. Her son was busy tearing apart his room, looking for something with great concern.

"What's the matter Al?" asked Ginny.

"I lost it! Rose is going to kill me!" he moaned, as he continued digging through a pile of clothes in the corner of his room.

"Lost what?" asked his mother.

"The set of snitches Rose gave me for my birthday!" he cried as he turned to look through a pile of papers.

"Oh Al, not again! This is why you need to keep your room organized and clean," his mother said, smirking at the fond memory of her room when she was younger.

"Mum, please, help me!" said Al, with a pleading look in his eyes, resembling his father.

"Oh alright! Accio snitches!" she said with a flick of her wand. From underneath Al's desk a box flew out, with twelve different snitches inside. They were all well-crafted, and polished to look very professional. These snitches were collector's items, from famous Quidditch matches around the world, and Al's favourite treasure. His Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had bought it for him this year to congratulate him for making the House team as Seeker. Rose had given it to him for Christmas from the family.

"Thanks Mum!" he said, beaming up at his mother. He placed the snitches carefully on his desk, just as a young witch entered the room.

The witch in question was Rose Weasley. She looked very much like her mother, except with red, bushy hair and blue eyes. She was a tall for her age, almost Ginny's height already, but she got that from her father. Her red bushy hair was pushed back by a blue headband. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt with jeans. On her shirt was a cartoon owl reading a book. Ginny had bought it for her, claiming it was a perfect fit.

"Hurry up Al, were going to be late, and make your parents late too!" said Rose, in her bossy voice.

"Yes mum, just a minute," he replied calmly, as he grabbed his broomstick and slipped it into her bag.

Ginny left the two to sort out Al's things and continued down the hall. She walked into James's room. If Al's room was messy, than James's room was a disaster. Various stains covered the room from spells and potions gone wrong. Different Weasley products and their packaging covered the floor. Ginny knew better than to step further than the red line painted along the floor. It was the border, as Albus often claimed, to hell. If you stepped over the line, and weren't Fred, James or Lily, you could be caught by some trial product gone wrong, or worse.

"James! Fred! Up! Up! Right now!" yelled Ginny, grinning as the two boys sat up immediately.

James looked exactly like his grandfather and father, except for his eyes; they were the same brown as his mother, and his freckles nose. He shoved a pair of glasses onto his face, blinking up at his mother. Fred looked exactly like his father, George, but with both his ears, and a darker skin tone, like a latte, and dark, dotted freckles.

"G'morning mum," said James, yawning.

"G'morning Aunt Ginny," said Fred, yawning at the same time.

"Come downstairs, you're going to Shell Cottage, remember?" asked Ginny.

"We remember mum," replied James, rolling his eyes at his mother.

Just then Lily ran into the room, having heard her brother's voice. Behind her, came Molly, walking at a slow pace. Lily bound across the room, following some kind of maze route to her brother's bed. She jumped into his open arms with a laugh.

"G'morning James!" Cried Lily, hugging her big brother with all she had.

"Morning Lily-Pop, blimey, you're looking very pretty today, did you do something with your hair?" James asked in a very serious matter.

"Mommy made me braids!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Look out James, your pretty little sister might just nab a boyfriend soon," teased Fred lightly.

"Over my dead body," growled James, hugging his little sister, who giggled.

"Boys are gross, except for Hugo, and James, and you Fred, oh and Albus, and Louis isn't too bad, oh and Teddy isn't gross either, neither is Daddy and –

"That's right Lily-Pop, all boys who aren't your family are gross, and don't you forget it. Same applies to you Molly!" James said seriously.

Ginny laughed at her son. James was famous for his love for his little sister. He treated Lily like a princess. Ginny privately thought that when Lily did start dating, James and Fred would hex the boy into oblivion, before Harry even had a chance to draw his wand.

"Get dressed and come downstairs, I'll be checking your bags, so don't even try hiding anything!" Ginny said, as she left to check on Albus and Rose.

When she was gone, Molly bound across the room and onto Fred's bed. He ruffled her bangs slightly, and she smiled.

"Well?" asked Molly, a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Well what Molly dear?" asked Fred. Fred was close to Molly. When Molly and Lily were born, Fred and James took it upon themselves to be good big brothers, and had ended up becoming very protective of the two. Fred however, had become closer to Molly, who often spent nights at his place when Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy, and Lucy went to some kind of museum or ministry party. He had taken it upon himself to raise Molly right, meaning he had taught her how to be naughty.

"What are we_ smuggling_?" asked Molly with a hint of pride at knowing such a big word.

"What does smuggling mean?" asked Lily, crinkling her nose.

"It means sneaking things for our brothers," replied Molly.

Fred began, "Smuggling? Molly-dolly, do you really think-

"We would ask something so dangerous of you two?" finished James

"Uh huh," said Molly proudly.

James replied, "Well-

"We may have got-

"Something important that we were hoping-

"You could take for us." Fred said, ending this time.

"What is it?" asked Lily, nervously. She knew what her brothers and Molly were capable of, and she didn't want to get in trouble.

"It's this," said Fred, pulling out a time turner.

"What's that?" asked Molly, curious about.

"It's a, um…Prank Assistacator. Mom can't see it, otherwise we'll get in trouble," said James.

The two girls held the strange device in their hand. It was a necklace with an hourglass in the middle. They looked at their brother's in awe.

"How do we use it?" asked Lily, impressed at the strange necklace.

"We'll show you later. For now pack it, and don't let anyone see it, and don't touch it either, ok?" Fred said.

"Ok," said Molly, thrilled at her new responsibility.

The two girls left, giggling in excitement. Once they were gone, the two boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Prank Assistacator? That's the best you could think of?" asked Fred, amused.

"Shut up you git, do you want them to know it's a time turner? They'd have asked more questions, questions that we don't need to answer just yet," said James, grinning.

"That's true, we'll test it out tonight then?" asked Fred, getting up, and carefully maneuvering through the room.

"Of course," replied James, grinning.

The two boys chuckled at the mischief they were planning. This was going to be a good weekend, and if they went unscathed, a good few years ahead.


	3. Phoenix Tears and Time Turners

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Betaed chapter now down by eyechange, who I owe the world to for reading this entire thing and fixing and polishing it up for me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Phoenix Tears and Time Turners<strong>

Ginny eyed her children as they finished their breakfast. James and Fred had their familiar smirks, and she was certain they had some kind of prank packed away in their bags. Rose was nattering away about her Potions essay to Albus, who was dazedly munching away at his pancakes. Lily and Molly were discussing an important tea party they were going to be throwing at Shell Cottage. Teddy was eating his pancakes with a dopey grin on his face, most likely excited at his weekend with Victoire.

"Alright, I'm going to check your bags now, there had better not be anything I'd disapprove of," announced Ginny, giving her son and his cousin a direct glare. They both cowered, and held out their backpacks.

Ginny waved her wand and cast a spell that George had perfected for her to weed out any dangerous pranks. Due to Ginny and Angelina's screams, and the various Howlers that had been sent to Hogwarts, George had developed a rating scale for each prank. If the prank was higher than a five on the scale, it was not allowed. The scale was out of seven, and was based on the Weasley family. A one meant a Percy type prank, a two was a Ron type prank, a three was a Bill kind of prank, a four was a Charlie kind of prank, a five was a Ginny kind of prank, and a six or a seven was a twin kind of prank. Needless to say, two pranks at a rating of six were pulled out, but otherwise, nothing dangerous.

She then waved her wand over Albus's bag, and pulled a prank rated at a seven out. Most likely the prank was there in retaliation of whatever James and Fred had planned for him. He meekly apologized at her glare.

"Aren't you checking the other bags?" asked Fred, innocently.

"No need, I helped the girls pack, and Teddy's responsible enough to handle himself." Ginny replied firmly.

Ginny marched her children and nieces and nephew to the fireplace. She nodded first to James and Fred, who took the Floo powder and disappeared into the fire. Then Teddy went, taking Lily and Molly. Finally Albus and Rose left. Once they were gone, Ginny sighed. Then she returned to the kitchen, smiling at her relaxing weekend ahead. If only she had known.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Shell Cottage, the seven children had arrived, and were being greeted boisterously by their cousins. Roxanne and Lucy, Fred and Molly's older sister's, were spending time with their best friends, Louis and Dominique. Hugo had arrived the night before to be a part of his happy family reunion.<p>

"Teddy!" cried Victoire, as she rushed to embrace her boyfriend. The two hugged, and then turned to sorting out their cousins. Victoire had the long silver blonde hair, and was often said to look exactly like her mother. Her sparkly blue eyes twinkled with excitement at seeing her family. Ever since she was little, Victoire planned everything. She even refused to open her Hogwarts letter for a week because it had arrived too early.

"About time you got here! We've been here since six in the morning!" complained Roxanne, though a smirk lined her pink lips. She was often said to look exactly like a paler skinned Angelina, with short brown hair cut into a pixie style, that helped accent her sharp cheekbones, and glittering blue eyes, whereas Fred was a tan George.

"It hasn't really been that long," mused Lucy, who looked very similar to her mother, with a button nose, warm golden brown eyes that resembled her little sister's, but were hidden behind horn-rimmed glasses. She was petite, just a little taller to Rose, having gotten her grandmother's stature. Her short curly red hair, that reached her shoulders, was pulled back with a few barrettes. Unlike Roxanne or Dominique, Lucy was pretty in a soft way, not too flashy. She had the gentlest nature, and was easily spooked. However, it was still a mystery to everyone as to why James and Fred were terrified of her.

"She's lying," drawled a boy from the background, and earned a dirty look from his cousin in response. Louis was one of the most handsome boys at Hogwarts. He was tall, stretching to be as tall as his uncle Ron and his father. Unlike them, he had long silvery blonde hair that he pulled back into a pony tail, vaguely resembling his father and mother in their youth. He had brilliant blue eyes, and long white lashes. His features belonged very much to Bill, but with the Veela blood in him, he was able to reel in girls like a fisherman with the largest net in the ocean.

"Ignore them Lucy."

Dominique was the only red-head of the three siblings. She had the flaming Weasley hair that she kept cropped to her shoulders with long side bangs, sweeping over one of her eyes. She had pierced only one of her ears, the one on the other side of the bangs, in both the cartilage and the lobe to have a long bar drawn across the ear that drove her mother insane. Like her sister and brother, she was tall, and she was taller than her sister, stretching to be her father's height. She kept to wearing black and silvers, and occasionally reds. Otherwise, she looked exactly like her mother. She idolized her father in every way, and for that reason, would dump her boyfriends, because they weren't good enough.

"Can we play something now? I swear I'm feelin' better!" came a small, scratchy voice from the couch. Hugo was tall for a mere seven years. He had brown hair that resembled Hermione's coloring, but Ron's style at the age of seven. He looked extremely like Ron, including the cornflower blue eyes, and smidge of dirt on his nose. He was often trying to keep Molly and Lily in hand, however, after a while, his curiosity and mischievous nature would get the better of him, and he would find himself in trouble. He was currently recovering from a high fever which had kept him from being with his cousins.

As the cousins all settled in, Bill and Fleur apparated to their checkpoint, from which they would go to France to visit Fleur's parents. Teddy and Victoire tried to reel all the children in as best as they could. Albus and Rose sent their mothers an owl saying they had reached and that everything was fine to assuage her worries.

"Lucy! I've missed you all summer! You should have come with us to Potter Manor!" cried Rose, running to embrace her second favorite cousin.

"Rosie, I've missed you too! I bought some wonderful books about Muggle medicine for you, so you could study them for future reference," said Lucy, laughing in the grip of her younger cousin.

"Roxie o' sister o' mine, gem of my heart, has our great patriarch sent you anything for your younger and handsomer brother?" asked Fred, bowing mockingly to his sister.

"Nothing of sheer importance, o' brother o' mine, besides, I'm certain his shelves are under stocked thanks to you and your inseparable cousin," replied Roxie, grinning at her brother.

Finally all the cousins settled into the living room to relax. Victoire and Teddy sat at the love-seat by the fire, smiling at each other and talking about their respective jobs. Fred and James had rounded the triplets (Hugo, Molly and Lily) and were busily discussing their pranks. Albus was discussing Quidditch statistics with Louis and Roxanne at the other end of the room, while Rose, Lucy and Dominique were reading and doing their homework.

"Teddy, can you take me and Lucy to Grimmauld Place?" asked Rose, looking up from her book for the first time.

"Why Grimmauld Place?" asked Teddy, frowning at the odd suggestion made by his cousin.

"Well, Grimmauld Place has some terrific books on dark magic, and I thought, well, Grimmauld Place is where mum and dad keep most of the dark magic books, and history books, and defense books, so I could use them to finish my essays." Rose explained slowly.

"I need to go too, this history essay requires some components of dark magic, can I come too?" asked Lucy, peering up from her book.

"If Lucy goes, I go," said Dominique, not bothering to look up from her fashion magazine.

"Well Jamesie, it looks like they're going to Grimmauld Place-

"Freddie, you don't think they'll leave us-

"Behind? Oh perish the thought, because if they go-

"We go too," said James, beaming at Teddy.

Teddy frowned. It was no secret that James and Fred wanted to go to Grimmauld Place to search for joke items. After the war, Grimmauld Place had turned into a library and house for dark magic items, and memorabilia about the war. Portraits of Severus Snape and Dumbledore hung in the walls of Grimmauld Place, and after each memorial service, the remaining Order of the Phoenix members would go to Grimmauld Place for a hearty dinner. It was the only time the children were allowed there, and without fail, every year, the two tried to sneak out something dangerous.

"Us too!" cried Molly, not wanting to be left out.

Teddy looked at Victoire for some assistance, but she was trying to hide a smile. He sighed, and thought to himself, what's the worst that could happen?

"Fine, get to the Floo," said Teddy with an eye-roll.

One by one, all the cousins disappeared through the chimney to Grimmauld Place. Teddy felt a nervous wave go over him, but brushed it aside, he was simply panicking.

Once at Grimmauld Place, the Lucy and Rose rushed upstairs to the library to find the books they needed. James and Fred were busy looking around for items to fill in their pockets before they travelled back in time. Albus and Louis were looking for a book on Quidditch statistics over the last few years to prove their points. Roxanne and Dominique had begun a conversation on hair styles. Molly had followed Lucy upstairs to see the library.

Lily had begun a conversation with her favourite portrait in Grimmauld Place, Severus Snape.

"Uncle Sev!" cried Lily, as she rushed to the portrait. She beamed at the portrait, who smiled a soft, gentle smile never seen on the face of Severus Snape while he was alive, back at her.

"Lily, how are you today?" he asked, as he settled into a recliner in his portrait.

"I'm good! I missed you! Daddy says that he's going to have your portrait back up on the wall in his study soon. I'm sorry about spilling tea on it," said Lily, downcast at the memory.

"No worries Lily, I've been visiting my other haunts. Minerva, the current Hogwarts headmaster said it was lovely to know I still exist," said Snape, still smiling.

"In four years I'm going to Hogwarts! Then you can teach me potions!" cried Lily, excited at the prospect of her favourite portrait teaching her potions.

"Anything for my favourite niece," he said still smiling.

Teddy smiled as he watched them talk. Professor Snape only smiled at Lily, and was happiest when talking to Lily. He didn't mind Albus, and couldn't stand James. Often when the boys were at Hogwarts, Lily would stay in her dad's study, playing games with the portrait as best as she could. Once Teddy had walked in on her learning potions with the portrait, and that was when Teddy began to believe Harry that Snape wasn't a bad person.

Teddy turned to see Hugo, swaying in one spot. He had a runny nose, and his cheeks were turning red. His fever was coming back. Immediately Teddy scooped Hugo up into his arms and turned to find Victoire looking at Teddy with surprise.

"I think Hugo's falling sick again," replied Teddy to the question in her eyes.

"Am not, don't wanna go home," said Hugo, struggling in vain to twist out of Teddy's strong grip, which only forced Teddy to hold him tighter.

"Don't worry Teddy, Vicky's going to save you," said Victoire. "I think I saw a bottle of Phoenix tears upstairs, we can mix those in with some medication for strep throat and he should be good as new."

"Why phoenix tears?" asked Teddy curious.

"They act as an enhancer. Though commonly used in healing, when added to other spells or potions or magical devices, they enhance the process. For example, I put them in a Whiz-Bang, and suddenly I get three times as many whiz-bangs. I put them in a simple calming drought, and that women will be dazed for months, get the idea?" asked Victoire, as they headed upstairs.

Teddy smiled at Victoire and gave her a kiss. He then took Hugo and began gathering everyone into the entrance way, deciding that they should cut their trip short and head home so Hugo could rest. Victoire grabbed the tears and called her siblings and cousins into the entrance way.

James and Fred had gotten their first, and were hiding behind a coat rack, and were going to turn back time at this moment, unaware of Victoire and rest of the cousins gathering close by. Once everyone was in check, Victoire opened the phoenix tear phial to pour them into Hugo's medicine. Then she heard someone chuckle.

Victoire flung back the coats, forgetting that she held the phial in her hand, to see James and Fred laughing, until they saw her, and the rest of their family so close by. They had just turned the hour glass in the time turner 25 times, to go back 25 hours. Before anyone had registered what was happening, Victoire slipped slightly, dropping the phoenix tears onto the time turner that was beginning to take them back.

Slowly the entire family watched as the Grimmauld Place they knew underwent a major transformation, going back 25 years, taking everyone with them.


	4. Persuading the Midgets

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Betaed chapter now done by eyechange, who I owe the world to for reading this entire thing and fixing and polishing it up for me! Also, I edited the entrance scene to make it more canon and take out some of the useless side characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Persuading the Midgets<strong>

When the turning stopped, the children turned to look around. This was certainly Grimmauld Place, but it was_ different_. The portrait of Mrs. Black still hung on the wall with the curtains. The entire place was dirty. The lighting was dim, and the door was of a different kind. The coat rack was gone, and was replaced by an umbrella stand.

"Where are we?" whispered Victoire to Teddy, who was holding Hugo on his hip. The poor boy's fever was getting worse.

"I think this is Grimmauld Place in the past, but I have no idea what year it is," he whispered back, putting Hugo down to ascertain his surroundings.

Suddenly, the curtain to Mrs. Black's portrait swung open, and she began screaming foul curses at them. _Mudblood! Stains on my ancestors! Besmirching the house of purity_! Bewildered, Dominique slammed the curtain shut, in her attempt to shut the lady up. By then, Molly, Lily and Hugo had burst into frightened squawking, and were on the verge of tears, while Rose and Albus shook like leaves on a chilly autumn day. The cousins turned to face each other, unsure of what was going on.

* * *

><p><em>Mrs Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Harry hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.<em>

_'I want you in bed, now. All of you,' she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione._

_'You can't boss us - ' Fred began._

_'Watch me,' snarled Mrs Weasley. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. 'You've given Harry plenty of information. Anymore and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway.'_

_'Why not?' said Harry quickly. 'I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight.'_

Before anyone could respond, they heard voices from the entrance way. _Unfamiliar_ voices. Everyone turned to the door, unsure of how to proceed. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were bulging from her eyes. Arthur harshly turned to Bill and said, "Call for back-up. The rest of you lot, get to the fire-place! Now!"

Finally, Remus stood up and headed to the door, his wand drawn. Arthur and Sirius followed suit, as Bill rushed to call for aid. Mrs. Weasley picked up her wand and followed carefully, her hand trembling. From the Floo, Severus Snape and Tonks had already responded to the call, emerging and pushing the teenagers back as they followed the group of Order members, with Bill bringing up the rear-end.

The teenagers, not to be left behind, had their wands at the ready, though only Harry really looked stern and ready for combat. The rest of the teens looked uneasy, and were silently staring with wide-eyes at the door-way.

"Damn, let's head upstairs and see if we find something," said a voice from the corridor.

The Weasley boys all tensed as the voice carried. Their little sister was upstairs. _Alone._ They moved without guidance, despite Hermione's hissed 'No!' and stampeded to the front. Harry was quick to follow, wand drawn and hex prepared in his mind, a grim expression on his boyish face. It made him look old and weary. Ahead of them, Mrs. Weasley's gasped in horror;_ Ginny_ was upstairs,_ all by herself_, because of her. Before anyone could stop her, she burst through the door, only to see a large group of teenagers and children. The rest of the group came up behind her, wands at the ready.

Victoire gazed at the group standing in front of her. She recognized her father, his brothers, Uncle Fred and Uncle George, as well as Uncle Ron and Harry, alongside Aunt Hermione. She swept her gaze over towards Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Her eyes rested upon Remus and Tonks, and she took a step back in horror. They were _alive._ She looked over at Teddy, who had paled considerably and Lucy had already taken Hugo from his arms, placing the feverish boy on the ground.

As this occurred, Victoire's mind was racing with the possible spells and charms that could have done this. Her eyes, however, had already settled on the culprits, standing just ahead of her, and holding a gold chain in their hands. The hour-glass was tipped slightly, with sand that looked whiter and sparklier than regular sand. Her temper rose as she made the connection, and she turned and glared at James and _Fred_. The minute they saw her face, they blanched. This was not going to be good. Besides Lucy, Victoire was the only person who could frighten them this bad.

"You complete- totally horrible- Merlin! I'm going to bloody _kill_ you!" she screamed, pulling out her wand to hex them with whatever curses she could. Teddy and Louis grabbed her before she could do something stupid. Louis managed to grab her wand out, while Teddy held her waist, preventing her from hitting them.

"Vic, now is not the time," said Teddy trying to calm her.

"Those bloody brats! What the hell were they thinking?" she said screeching like a banshee.

"Not our fault, it was your bloody phoenix tears," they muttered under their breaths. This only caused her to howl louder.

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched as the beautiful blond girl was being held by the Remus look alike. They had their wands ready to fight, but this was not what they were expecting. They glanced up the stairs to see Ginny. She had slipped out of her room with her wand to see what the noise was about. She looked down at the large group in fright.

No one however, had been keeping an eye on the youngest of children. Before they could stop them, Lily, Molly and Hugo ran to the adults in the room, seeking warmth and compassion after the fright they had received.

Lily squealed in delight, moving to jump on= a startled Severus Snape. She had grabbed him around the waist in a tight hug. The two toppled over and Snape's wand slid out of his hand, prompting Sirius to reluctantly point his wand at the little girl. However, when she began talking, all the curses running through his mind vanished.

"Uncle Sev! It's really you!" cried Lily, smiling up at the shocked Severus Snape.

Snape felt millions of thoughts swarm into his head as he looked at this little girl, with warm green eyes and fiery red hair. She was familiar in an unfamiliar way. All the right sentiment, but all the wrong looks. There was something in the tone of her voice, the way she smiled, that made him feel like was seven years old, in the park where Lily had been playing with Petunia, and he watched from behind a bush. This girl looked at him with a brilliant smile, just like his Lily had, before he had messed up. The same adoration was on her face. As though he could do no wrong. She was talking about a million things, but he couldn't keep up, and it was like he was a boy again, talking to Lily Evans. His heart clenched, and he was unsure of how to proceed.

"Do you like my braids? Mum made them for me! Can we play tea party? Or the princess game? Oh Uncle Sev, I've always wanted to play like this!" cried Lily, ignoring his bewildered face.

Everyone was shocked at the little girl's reaction to Snape, and was unsure of how to respond. They were even more startled at Snape's reaction, having lost his harsh sneer, and attitude, he sat there looking bewildered, bewitched by a girl who was no more than seven. She had called him her uncle, but that wasn't possible, Snape had no siblings.

Little Molly ignored her cousin's reaction to Snape, and saw someone who she adored. Immediately she bounced over to him. She stopped at his feet, and gave him her most adorable smile. This smile of hers always made melt. She watched his eyes soften, and knew she had him where she wanted him. Within minutes, he would scoop her into his arms, and he would begin to educa-mate her.

"Gramps!" she yelled, as she hugged him the best she could.

Arthur Weasley was taken aback, to say the least. He had no grandchildren, unless Bill or Charlie were hiding something from him. Judging from her size, this was a secret they had been keeping for a while. However, this little girl seemed to believe she was his grandchild. She looked so similar to Percy, that he could almost believe she was Percy's daughter, but Percy wasn't dating anyone, and Percy loathed him right now. He wouldn't let his secret love child near his father any time soon. And of all his sons, Arthur had the hardest time believing that Percy would have a secret love child.

"Grandpa, can we play with the muggle radio? You know the grammy-fone, that muggles put giant records on, and then can we read the muggle bed-time stories? Mum said she bought you a dozen new ones!" she asked him expectantly, already holding her arms up and ready for him to pick her up. Arthur was unsure how to proceed.

Hugo, meanwhile, was feeling sick, and having seen Lily and Molly bound off, was feeling a little lonely too. That's when he saw her. She was looking shocked, which made sense; Hugo hadn't been this sick_ ever_. He walked slowly over to her, and nobody saw him until he tugged on her robe and she jumped slightly. She looked down at him with surprise, and then concern seeing the redness in his cheeks and the obvious nausea. That made Hugo happy; she would take care of him. Maybe she would make him some honey porridge; it was his favourite meal when he was sick.

"Grandma, I feel bad, can I have some of your magic better porridge?" asked Hugo to Mrs. Weasley, with big expectant eyes that so resembled her Ron's at that age.

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback to say the least. This little boy looked so much like her Ron, but with brown hair. It was obvious he was running some kind of illness, and she just wanted to hug him and make him feel better. He was looking at her with such expectant eyes; she felt a tug at her heart. She almost scooped him into her arms, if it wasn't for the look she got from Bill and Sirius.

"Oh bloody hell, why wasn't anyone watching the midgets?" hissed Dominique, her blue eyes crackling with anger, seeing the three bound off, not a care in the world.

"James, _Fred_, get your sisters back!" whispered Victoire, her anger fading into concern, seeing the less than happy looks on the faces of the Order.

"How!?" snapped _Fred_ back.

"Follow my lead," interrupted Lucy, before the two could snark at each other. She had already thought of a plan.

With that, Lucy stepped forward. The Order pointed their wands at her. She pulled her own wand out, almost getting hexed in the process as Harry shot an expelliarmus in her direction. Gently, Lucy laid her wand on the ground. Slowly she stood up, her arms above her head, and walked towards Hugo very, very slowly. She kept her eyes level with everyone in the room, hoping her plan would work.

"Hugo, Gran is feeling tired right now, why don't you let me make you some porridge?" asked Lucy to Hugo, who was holding his Grandma's robe tightly in his hand.

He glanced back over at Lucy, his nose starting to run. The fever was getting worse, and he felt dizzy. The kind look in Lucy's eyes made him feel comforted. However, Gran would be upset if he just left. He turned to look at his Gran, unsure of how to proceed.

"You feel tired, right Gr- I mean Mrs. Weasley?" asked Lucy, looking at the younger version of her Gran.

"Oh? Ah, yes, I do," she said uncertainly. She watched the little boy's face fall, and that familiar tug at heart happened again.

"So'wy Gwan, I di'n' mean to bother you," said Hugo, stepping over into Lucy's arms as he rubbed his eyes. She scooped him up, and stepped back with her cousins.

Mrs. Weasley had never felt so upset in her life. That boy was obviously sick, and here she was, unable to help him. He looked _just_ like Ron, it was scary. She just wanted to hold him and hug him and make him feel better.

Meanwhile, _Fred_ and James were scowling at Lucy. She had taken the easiest one. Hugo was too sick to be stubborn and put up a fight like the girls would. With one look from Lucy however, the scowls were wiped of their faces. Gulping, they stepped forward to receive the girls.

_Fred _went first. He put his wand down like Lucy had, and nobody tried to hex him. Then he stepped over to Molly. He walked slowly, as to not upset anyone in the room.

"Molly-dolly," said _Fred_ gently, causing Mrs. Weasley to look over at _Fred_ in surprise, and then at the little girl in her husband's arms.

"Yes _Fred_?" asked Molly, turning to look at him. This caused the twins to look over at their tanned triplet in surprise. Everyone was a little taken aback by the appearance of the boy who looked just like the twins, only tanned and younger. The fact that he was named 'Fred' added to the shock.

"Gramps is a bit busy right now, how about you get him to play with you later?" suggested _Fred_, trying to coax Molly away.

"Why?" asked Molly, looking at _Fred_, frowning.

"Urm, well, he's got some stuff he needs to do," said _Fred_, tensing at the look he was receiving from Bill. Who knew his uncle could be so scary?

"B-bu-but I want to p-play! Grandpa always makes time for me!" said Molly, clutching Arthur's leg, and burrowing her face into his leg. Arthur could feel her tears on his robes. He felt a sudden pinch at his heart.

"How about you play with me instead?" asked _Fred_, still tensed.

"Grandpa?" asked Molly, looking up with tear-stained eyes.

Arthur felt something tug at a corner of his heart. This little girl was looking up at him with such earnest eyes, she couldn't be a Death Eater, and he just knew it. A part of him wanted to scoop her into his arms and tell her all the muggle facts he knew, but judging from the people around him, that would not be wise. Instead he bent down, as to reach eye level with her, and smiled.

"Maybe we'll play later, um, Molly, but right now your um- g-gr-grandpa has to do some work," said Arthur, choking slightly on the word grandpa.

Molly looked at him with big solemn eyes, trying to hold back her tears, and then nodded. She let go of her grandpa's leg with a slight pout. Then she ran to _Fred_'s wide arms, and buried her head in his shoulder, put out that her grandpa didn't want to play. Why didn't he want to play with her? He always played with her when she went over to visit!

_Fred_'s demeanor visibly relaxed when Molly jumped into his arms. The people from the past felt their eyes bulge as they saw the twin's look-a-like smile a gentle, caring smile at the little girl in his arms. People were used to seeing the twin's faces with flamboyant, cheeky grins, not this gentle expression, so tender and soft that it could melt stone. Fred and George shuffled a bit, unsure of how to react to their look alike displaying this expression that even they didn't recognize. The watched as _Fred_ slowly carried Molly back visibly relaxed. Once they were back at the stairs, _Fred_ sat on the stairs with Molly in his lap, comforting her from her rejection. Arthur watched the scene unfold, and once again he felt the pinch at his heart. He looked over to his wife, who was gazing sadly at Hugo, and knew she felt the same.

James cursed a long string of curse words under his breath; of course _Fred_ would take Molly. He should have known. Molly would be easy to coax away from a grandfather that she had seen on a regular basis, one that could hold her and play with her. Lily, on the other hand, would drive him crazy before he could tear her away from Professor Snape, who was still looking dazed. He threw a panicked look at his cousins and brother, however, they had no pity. He could see Albus sniggering, and vowed that he was going to pay back his brother double. He dropped his wand and stepped forward.

"Lily-kins," began James, trying his best to keep his nerves in check.

Lily, who had been babbling away to Snape, stopped after hearing her brother calling out to her.

"What James?" said an exasperated Lily, giving him a pointed look suggesting that she was busy and would not like to be disturbed.

"Umm, I think Professor Snape is a bit overwhelmed," said James, wincing at the glare his little sister was giving him. Merlin, she was like mum when angered.

"So?" asked Lily, doing her best to imitate her mum.

Snape snapped back into reality seeing the James Potter look alike. He began to try and get up, but Lily's hold over him was strong. Using her entire body, she clung to Snape, refusing to let him go. Snape looked at James, and felt like he was back in Hogwarts, watching James slowly draw Lily away from him, and he felt his heart pinch. However, he amended, after catching the stranger's face with the spirit of his Lily, this situation was different. His Lily was dead, and James Potter had gone with her. These children were different people.

"Well, maybe you want to give him some time, you know, to relax?" suggested James, doing his best to sound relaxed.

"But, I never get to play with Uncle Sev! Like his real self!" said Lily, her voice shaking, almost has though on the verge of tears.

"Well, you can play with him later, I promise," said James, trying his best to reason with his little sister.

"But I don't want to! I want to play now!" howled Lily, breaking into tears as she clung to Snape with all her strength. James was bewildered. He knew Lily had developed a close relationship with the portrait of Snape behind his father's desk, but this was beyond all his expectations. Lily thought of this man as a surrogate brother and father, to tear her away would be a real challenge.

"Lily Luna Potter, good little girls do not throw tantrums," said James, trying to be as intimidating as he could, however, his eyes channeled his fear and uncertainty.

"S'not a tantrum! I'm a goo' girl!" said Lily, wiping her tears away. She didn't like it when people said she was a bad girl.

Snape looked at the crying little Lily; she too, was a Potter. Snape felt a familiar anger burning inside of him. He wanted to push her away, but the sight of this little girl crying for him, it shook all the bitterness inside of him. He wanted to hold her tight and stop her wails. He wanted to be there for her like he hadn't been for his Lily, he wanted to protect her. The sight of the James Potter look-a-like trying to take Lily away was rekindling old wounds Snape had not felt in a long time. He winced at the memories drudging their way up.

"Why don't you come here, and you can play later," said James, opening his arms for Lily.

Lily hesitated, and then began to walk. Snape watched her walking away in horror. He suddenly grabbed her sleeve, unaware of the action. The little girl turned to look at him, a small smile starting to build on her strange lips, and he let go. This was not Lily Evans, he mustn't confuse the two. He stood up and picked up his wand and looked away. He saw from the corner of his eyes that little Lily looked so hurt, that he felt all the pangs to his heart rising up again. However, with a new set of tears in her eyes, Lily walked over to James, and then fell into his arms, sobbing.

"I know Lily, I know," James whispered softly, patting the back of her head as she sobbed into his t-shirt, upset at being denied this rare opportunity to play with Uncle Sev.

Once the children had been rounded up, Teddy stepped forward.

"We mean you no harm, I give you my word," he began slowly.

"Oh really? And how good is your word?" asked Tonks politely.

"The best," choked Teddy, and then he looked away, unable to meet his mother's eyes. His dead mother's eyes.

"Well, I'm certain you don't mind sitting through some questions then, do you son?" asked Arthur, not taking his eye off of little Molly.

"Fine, however, there are some things that I cannot tell you, so Victoire will ascertain whether or not you can ask those questions, deal?" asked Teddy.

"Are you trying to strike a deal kid?" asked Sirius, slightly amused at this boy's courage.

"Sirius! Their just children for crying out loud!" cried Mrs. Weasley, aghast at his behaviour.

"We'll see about that Molly," Tonks replied softly, her eyes still lingering on the blue of Teddy's hair and his pale face, "Snape, could you Floo Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall please? I'll go fetch Mad-Eye from his house. I think the professors are in a board meeting, but they'll want to see this. Get some Veritaserum while you're at it please!"

"Ah, yes," said Snape, not even ready to put up a fight at being bossed around by a former student. He spun around, his cloak billowing as he exited, longing to be away from the crying Lily.

This was going to be a strange night indeed.


	5. The Truth is Out

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Betaed chapter now done by eyechange, who is brilliant and I aim to compliment in as many ways as possible for her help!**

** Also, I edited the entrance scene to make it more canon and take out some of the useless side characters. A few minor details changed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Truth is Out<strong>

All the members of the Order were now seated on one side of the dining room. On the other side were the people from the future. They all eyed each other with wary glances. Mad-Eye, upon arrival, had insisted that all of the people from the future be tied up and denied their wands. Mrs. Weasley had gone ballistic when he wanted to tie up the littlest children, and had screeched that she would not stand for it, so Tonks and Lupin had been assigned to watch over them. Lily was currently telling Lupin all about her favourite toy, Mr. Snuffles. Hugo was napping with his head in Tonks' lap, and Molly was excitedly asking Tonks to change faces for her and do her favorites like the piggy and the duck.

Dumbledore walked into the room, flanked by Hagrid, McGonagall, and Snape. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, wondering if he would notice him, if he would talk to him, but alas, Dumbledore did not even glance his way. The teen frowned at this, but let it go. The four took a seat behind the dining table, and Teddy was brought up from the other side of the room by Mad-Eye and Kingsley to sit on a chair and face Dumbledore. Kingsley then went and grabbed Victoire, who sat in a chair beside Teddy, ready to translate the questions.

"Snape, could you administer the Veritaserum?" asked Dumbledore. Snape snapped out of his thoughts and turned to pour the potion down Teddy's throat. Teddy drank it willingly knowing that Victoire would help keep them safe.

"Teddy's going to kill us _Fred_," whispered James to _Fred_. They were both tied up and sitting against the wall on the other side of the room.

"He'll have to get in line James, Victoire, Lucy, our parents, most of our cousins, they all want us dead," replied _Fred_, nodding to the people in the room who were currently glaring at them, or ignoring them entirely.

"I guess my beauty was just not meant to walk this Earth for long," sighed James,

"Alas, we are cursed to be the devilish handsome boys that died before their time," said _Fred_, doing his best to look dejected.

"Tell you what, I'll stuff your bodies and hang them in Uncle George's shop so people never forget the biggest idiots of the world," hissed Dominique, glaring at the two, shutting them up.

"Well then, let us begin these questions," said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye.

Victoire and Teddy nodded. Their chairs were so close, that even though they their arms were tied to their sides and pressed to the back of the chairs, they could still grasp each other's fingertips for support. Roxie rolled her eyes at Louis when they saw this, and they both snickered. Victoire snapped her head around and glared at her little brother and cousin. This promptly made them shut up and listen to the questioning.

"Can I ask him is name?" asked Dumbledore, smiling.

"What's your name?" asked Victoire to Teddy.

"Teddy," he replied, grateful that Victoire was phrasing the questions in a way that he could answer truthfully but that didn't reveal the entire truth.

"His full name," prompted Dumbledore.

"Your full name?" asked Victoire,

"My full name is Teddy Remus Lupin," said Teddy, more than glad that the potion made him sound confident.

At this, Remus snapped his head up and looked at Teddy with wide eyes. This boy was related to _him_ in some way or the other. How? The majority of the people from the past were looking closely at the boy now that the connection was established, and were astounded by the realization of how alike to Remus his features were, but with bright blue hair. Remus felt his own throat constrict at the sudden recognition of those features, but his thoughts were cut off by a pat on his cheek. Lily was looking at him confused. He smiled a wobbly smile at her, and gave her a nod. He turned to see Tonks giving him a warm smile, and he nodded, grateful that she was there for him.

"Lupin? Are you related to Remus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Teddy, not waiting for Victoire.

"May I ask how?" asked Dumbledore to Victoire.

Victoire gave an uncertain glance to Teddy. Under the effects of Veritaserum, he was not able to help her plan the next move, nor would he be able to give her any advice. She desperately wanted to tell the relationship, but what if she messed up time. Then she felt a gentle squeeze of her fingertips. Teddy would be okay with whatever she said, and she smiled lovingly at him, ignoring the gagging sounds made by Louis, Roxanne, _Fred_ and James. She heard a small sigh from the Order's side of the room.

"Remus is Teddy's daddy, isn't he?" asked Molly, her innocent voice carrying around the room, causing everyone to look at her in shock. Victoire snapped out of her reverie with Teddy, and gazed in horror at the innocent expression on Molly's face. Different forms of muzzling were going through her head at the call made.

Remus, for his part was relatively calm. After hearing Molly's outburst, his eyes had popped from his head, and he had paled. However, he dismissed the idea, it was just a coincidence he looked similar to Teddy, and due to Remus's older appearance, and Teddy's youth, it might not be uncommon for someone of Teddy's age to be his son. Though, he'd have just left Hogwarts at the time of his conception. Still though, he could feel something nagging in his mind, and refused to look at Teddy further, unsure of how he would react if such news was true.

"Is that true?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Victoire.

"Umm, uh, Teddy?" said Victoire weakly, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes," said Teddy, the Veritaserum controlling his reactions and his face horrified at having replied like that. He didn't want his dad to find out about him while Teddy was drugged!

Remus snapped his head up to look at Teddy. He couldn't believe it! He had reproduced! There was a woman who had loved him enough to carry his child, and his eyes softened at the thought. However, his next thought made his eyes return to a hard angry look. What if his condition had been passed on? He was terrible, how could he have done that to a woman, or his own _child_. Teddy didn't deserve that. But Teddy wasn't as aged as Remus had been at the time. The condition most likely hadn't passed on. The mother must have kept him away to avoid the stigma of a werewolf for a father, thought Remus glumly, clenching his fists and trying to ignore the sting in his eye. Another thing his condition had deprived him of.

"Who's your mother?" asked Dumbledore gently. Victoire was shaking, looking at Teddy, but unfortunately, the question had been directed at the blue-haired lad.

"Nymphadora Tonks," replied Teddy, and then a look of horror crossed his face.

Tonks's jaw dropped at hearing this. She turned to look at Lupin, who was looking at her like she had grown three heads. She heard Sirius sounds of cursing in the background, but she couldn't tear her eyes from Remus. She had been developing a little bit of a crush on Remus, but _this_, this was most definitely_ not_ expected.

Remus felt awful and ashamed and confused all at once. He wanted to run from the room and bang his head on the wall while simultaneously demanding an answer. There was no way Tonks had carried the boy! She'd have been barely Lily's age at the time of conception! Tonks was looking at him with shock on her face. He could hear Sirius cursing and yelling about lies in the background, and even Ron and the twins had joined the chiming. But for some reason, Remus had his doubts on such a matter.

"How can that be possible? Tonks is far too young. Is there another person with that name who Remus has had a child with?" asked Dumbledore gently, while Tonks snorted and muttered, "As if. Only my fool of a mother could pick such a name out!"

"Wait," interrupted Victoire, determined to fix this mistake that she had let pass. "Lucy, Dom, how should we proceed?"

"We could say the truth and then Obliviate their memories?" suggested Lucy, who had seen this coming and had been whispering with Dominique for a solution.

"I agree, but only the parts of the truth that are important and in no way explain, teach or change the future drastically," nodded Dominique sternly. She and Lucy had agreed this was the only way through the mess.

Victoire nodded, and then she took a deep breath. She turned to Teddy, who was still squeezing her hand, and once again, she was thankful that Teddy was with her, was hers.

"Teddy, t-t-te-tell them how we got here," whispered Victoire, her throat constricting.

"We were visiting Grimmauld Place to get some books, Lucy and Rosie had to study, when James and _Fred_ disappeared. Hugo was feeling sick, and Victoire was afraid his fever was returning. She grabbed some phoenix tears to mix in with his cold medication so that he'd heal twice as fast and not infect anyone else. She had opened the phial in the front entrance, where we had all gathered before we left to go home. James and _Fred_ were laughing behind a coat rack, unaware everyone was with them. Victoire went to see what was hiding there, because we thought they were just sneaking around upstairs. She tripped just as they activated the time turner, spilling the tears on the time turner, enhancing its abilities. We are now stuck 25 years in the past," explained Teddy.

"Well, that's certainly something," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"You believe them Albus?" asked Mad-Eye, opening his mouth for the first time, flabbergasted at the story.

"Well, unless the boy knows how to lie under the effects of Veritaserum, then I'm afraid we have no choice but to believe them," said Dumbledore.

"Or the boy had help," said Mad-Eye, throwing Snape a suspicious look.

"If you are suggesting I tampered with Veritaserum and then had the boy suggest such a ludicrous tale," said Severus shortly, "Than perhaps your eye isn't the only thing not working properly after last year."

"Don't you worry about my eye boy! It's always got a good lookie at you laddie," said Mad-Eye darkly, "And I can promise you that I'll be the first to send your sorry ar-

"Mad-Eye!" screeched Mrs. Weasley, "There are children present! And Severus! Behave yourselves!"

The two relented, but were throwing each other dark looks. Mrs. Weasley turned her back to the both of them, beaming and looking at the various children in the room, who she knew were her grandchildren. She saw Arthur smiling slightly, and the two could barely contain their joy.

"Am I correct in assuming that the various children around you are Weasley and Potter children?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Teddy with a nod and grin.

This caused Harry's head to spin towards the children in the room as he realized there were Potters mixed in there! Some of them were his! He suddenly felt apprehensive, how could any of the children in the room be his? Did this mean they had won? Who was their mother? He saw Albus, who looked just like him, and knew that he was his son. He saw James and Lily, and knew they must be his; they were named after his parents. Though, he didn't think Lily looked much like him or his mother at all. Perhaps she resembled her mother. He suddenly felt uneasy, who was their mother? Was he a good dad? Did they like him? Was he around for them?

"Oh Arthur! We have so many grandchildren!" beamed Mrs. Weasley, looking at the children.

"Yes we do Molly," he replied, taking her hand and smiling.

It was only the Weasley parents that were happy at this discovery. The Weasley children were thinking the exact same thing as Harry. They were unsure of how to proceed.

"Wonderful, Potter and the Weasley's reproduced. Tell me that at least the Black line has ended," sneered Snape, getting a dirty look from Sirius but both of them were cut off by Dumbledore, who was ignoring their petty rivalry.

"May we know who's children you are?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Victoire this time.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Victoire, privately thinking, they had said this much already, what was a little more.

"Untie them Kingsley, Mad-Eye!" ordered Mrs. Weasley, upset at seeing her grandchildren tied up. "Floo Poppy, Severus, that little boy is obviously very sick!"

"With pleasure," drawled Severus, desperate to be away.

"Well, how do we introduce ourselves?" asked Dominique, rubbing her wrists where the rope had been attached, as Tonks went around and un-tied them.

"Why don't the Weasley children and Harry, ask you which of you belong to them, and you can tell us about yourselves." Dumbledore was very excited at the prospect of introducing the children to the members of the past.

"Oh don't worry sir, we're all Gryffindors so far. Though, it was a close one with Al," smirked James.

"You should be grateful I ended up in Gryffindor and not Slytherin," said Albus sharply, "Otherwise they'd have taken the house cup this year because I'd have been the best seeker yet!"

"Please," said James with an eye-roll, "One good player is hardly anything to the thousands of great ones Gryffindor can produce. And if you had won, we'd have pranked the Slytherin dorm anyways"

"We already did that after they lost," said _Fred_ wryly, "Professor Longbottom claims that one is the reason for all his grey hair!"

"Professor Longbottom?" asked Hermione, surprised.

"Uh huh, he took over as Gryffindor House head when Minnie became Head Master," explained _Fred_.

"Minnie?" asked McGonagall sternly.

"It's what we call you, we can address you by first name," began James, ignoring the glares he was receiving from his cousins,

"Because we have special chairs in your office engraved with our names," continued _Fred_,

"You let us pick the colour for the upholstery,"

"Saying we spend so much time in your office,"

"It's a just prize,"

"For our pranks," finished _Fred_, as the two took a mock bow.

"Why is McGonagall Head Mistress?" asked Hermione sharply, as the people around her sniggered and McGonagall paled eyeing the two boys.

"Ah, Dumbledore retired after everything settled down, saying he was too old to handle James and _Fred_'s arrival at Hogwarts," explained Dominique, glaring at the boys who took it as a sign to shut up.

There was a slight nod from everyone at the table, but the doubts were felt coursing through the room.

"Enough of that, let's learn who these children belong to," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at the thought of her grandchildren.

Tonks stepped forward with Remus, curious to meet her son. Teddy, Tonks and Remus all eyed each other, unsure of how to proceed. Everyone in the room watched, the tension in the room was thick. Teddy clutched Victoire's hand, gulping. She squeezed it, and nodded at him.

"Hi um- mum, dad," said Teddy, his voice hoarse.

"You're…ours?" Remus croaked.

"Uh huh, I'm not a werewolf Dad. Just a regular kid, well, with my mum's metamorphmagus powers," he said, smiling. They watched as Teddy's hair and nose altered color and shapes, until finally settling back to their regular blue coloring and facial shape.

"Oh sweet Merlin," whispered Tonks, and then she timidly stepped forward, as though testing the waters. Slowly, leaving Remus where he was standing, she walked over to Teddy, until she was close enough to stretch her hand and touch his cheek. Both her hands were soon running over his face and through his hair. Satisfied from her inspection, she hugged him tight. Shocked Teddy looked at Remus for guidance, who just gave a small smile. Teddy slowly gripped her back, and then he buried his head in her hair, to hide his face.

Remus was next to step forward. He was unsure of how to proceed. Unlike Tonks, he couldn't just grab the boy tight into a bear hug. This was his son for crying out loud, he should behave better. Finally he decided to get to know the boy.

"Teddy is it?" he asked uncertainly. Teddy just nodded, as Tonks continued to play with his hair. Teddy took a seat in a chair Victoire had pulled up for him, as Remus sat in the chair provided by Hermione.

"So, Gryffindor then?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes sir, I was Quidditch Captain and a Prefect, never made it to Head Boy though. McGonagall said it was because I tripped over my own two feet whenever I wasn't on a broom," replied Teddy. He was unable to say dad, it just felt too weird in this situation.

"Quidditch Captain? I was never a hand with a broom, but I was Prefect too," replied Remus softly, the question barely evident through his words.

"I know, I learned to fly from my godfather," explained Teddy.

"Who did I name?" asked Remus eagerly.

"Harry," replied Teddy, as the two swiveled their heads to see Harry.

"Me?" asked Harry, surprised. He thought for sure it would have been Sirius.

"Why not me Moony?" asked Sirius, pouting.

"He said it was because you were already someone's godfather," replied Teddy quickly.

Sirius and Harry accepted this answer, and then turned to face the other children.

"Well then, who would like to claim their children first?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

All the Weasley children and Harry turned to face the kids from the future. No one was sure how to proceed. A part of them was curious about how they ended up, but another was unsure if they would like to know.

Harry saw Ron had visibly paled looking at Hugo, and it was without a doubt that Hugo was his child. He himself already knew which children were his, but to hear it from their mouths, he wasn't sure if he was ready. Then there was the question of their mother, and once again he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear the answer. His only potential love interest was Cho Chang, and looking at these children, he was sure that Cho was not their mother.

He saw Hermione eyeing Rose, who looked exactly like Hermione except with the Weasley red hair, blue eyes and smatter of freckles. Hermione was apprehensively eying the Weasley brothers, as if trying to find the father amongst them. Harry looked at each of them, and then his eyes settled on the brown haired Ron, and he felt like he had the answer. Of course Ron wouldn't be able to guess it. Judging from Ron and Hermione's confusion, they hadn't figured it out, and at this he smiled.

Finally the silence was broken by one man stepping from the crowd.

"I'll go," he said.


	6. Introductions and Revelations Part I

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Betaed chapter now done by eyechange, who is brilliant and I aim to compliment in as many ways as possible for her help!**

** Also, I edited the entrance scene to make it more canon and take out some of the useless side characters. A few minor details changed.**

**Also, if you haven't caught on yet, future Fred is italicized. Molly is by context, but in scenes where they're together, older Molly is referred to as Mrs. Weasley. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Introductions and Revelations Part I<strong>

"I'll go," said a voice, as one of the men stepped forward to claim his children.

The man in question was Bill Weasley. He had only recognized one boy to be his child, and judging from the boy's blond hair, the mother wasn't anyone in this room. He felt nervous as he looked at the large group of children in front of him. He could practically feel his parents' happiness at his bravery, but he wasn't brave. He'd rather face a hundred Goblins than be subjected to meeting children he hadn't even dreamt of yet. He gulped, as Ginny quickly offered him a chair to sit down in.

"So, which of you kids belongs to me?" he asked.

"Well, I do," said Victoire, stepping away from Teddy, who seemed to be relaxing around his parents.

Bill's jaw dropped when he saw Victoire. She was just a little younger to him, and looked surprisingly familiar. Stunningly familiar. Like- he knew her mother familiar. Victoire was very pretty, soft and ethereal, just like _her_.

"My name is Victoire Weasley, I'm twenty-one, and in training to become a Healer. When I was in school I was a Prefect. I hate flying, and I was top of my class. McGonagall would have made me Head Girl, but went with Millie Flint instead, because she was more relaxed. My best subject in school was Potions, which I got an O in during both my OWLS and NEWTS." Victoire finished her introduction with a smile.

"Wow," was all Bill could say.

"Wow indeed, but I'm better Daddy," said Dominique, waving wildly at her father and flipping her hair to reveal the silver bar in her ear, to Mrs. Weasley's consternation.

"You're mine too?" he asked, his cheeks coloring.

"Uh huh, and I'm also you're favourite child, because unlike Vic, I don't start screaming when I get angry, don't plan things so meticulously that if the owl is even a minute late from the expected time I begin to panic, and I don't have a boyfriend," said Dominique, as her sister glared at her.

"You're with Teddy right?" asked Bill to Victoire, curious.

"Uh huh, we've been together since my sixth year and Teddy's seventh, but the family was betting on our relationship since we were tweens. It was Auntie Ginny who won," said Victoire, smiling at the memory.

"Forget her Daddy, I'm more important!" cried Dominique, pouting, though amusement in her blue eyes.

"She's a spoilt brat, no thanks to you," said Victoire, rolling her eyes.

"Am not! My name is Dominique Weasley, I'm 17 and used to play Chaser for the Gryffindor Team, but now I'm head girl and don't have the time for it. I have like a gazillion friends, and my best subject is Ancient Runes. When I graduate I was going to become a Curse-Breaker," Dominque, beaming at her father.

"Head girl? Wow," whistled Bill, and then he grinned. "My kids are pretty accomplished, eh mum?"

"Oh yes," began Fred.

"Bill the perfect little boy," continued George.

"Raises two perfect little girls-

"Who mum will be so proud of-

"That our children really don't stand a chance-

"It's sad really," finished George, pulling out a handkerchief to mock wipe his eyes.

"Not quite," said Louis, stepping forward.

"I have three kids?" said Bill, surprised.

"I'm your youngest child, Louis," said Louis, flashing a dazzling smile, before turning his head, with a look of boredom on his face that Bill could only remember seeing on the face of the girl he'd been seeing. Looks wise, he may be like Bill, but there were other features that were all hers.

"Wow, who's your- Before Bill could continue, Louis had caught sight of Hermione who was standing at the edge of the dining table. Before anyone could stop Louis, he had stepped over to Hermione.

"Hermione right?" he said, flashing his best smile, as he placed one hand on the table and leaned over close to her.

"Yes, you know me?" she asked, surprised at this beautiful boy giving her attention.

"Yes, I do, and I must say, you are beautiful, if we had met when you were younger, and I was older, I wouldn't have been able to control myself," he whispered, taking her hand.

This caused Hermione to blush a deep red. Louis began to intertwine his fingers in her hand, and never let her eyes leave his. Ron turned a deep red in anger, and everyone else in the room was thoroughly shocked at the brazen attitude of this boy.

"Tell me about yourself," demanded Louis, as he came closer to Hermione, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Oh my god! You sick little bugger leave her alone!" screeched Rose, disgusted at Louis behaviour.

"What's the matter Rosie?" asked Louis innocently.

"You! You're flirting! With my mother!" she screeched angrily.

"There are laws against that Louis," said Roxanne, amused.

"It wasn't meant to be my amour, but, you should know, we're not related by blood, we still have a chance," he whispered, taking his other hand to place in her hair. He was a few inches taller to her, and still growing. As she looked up at him, confusion entered her mind, and she couldn't think straight with this boy near her.

"What is he doing?" asked Bill, confused.

"Louis Weasley, the family fool," sighed Victoire, "He's bottom of his class, and never spent more than an hour in his life studying. He took Divination in his owl year because he managed to charm Trelawney into thinking he's the 'divine seer'. Ironically, he got a T in the subject on his OWLS. When he was five, he discovered he could make women do things for him by acting cute and using a bit of the Veela power. When he entered Hogwarts, he charmed as many girls as possible into doing his homework. Needless to say, he failed almost all his examinations, but he doesn't really care. You and mum have always been frightened that once he graduates Hogwarts he would live the rest of his life by charming women into loving him, and then mooch of them. However, once he became Quidditch Captain, you guys relaxed, happy he'd make a career doing something besides flirting. Don't worry, the family can escape his grasp, but right now, Auntie Hermione has no experience dealing with Louis, so she's trapped by the Veela power."

"This isn't even that bad! When he was thirteen," said _Fred_."He charmed all the seventh year girls to do his homework for him!"

James continued the tale, looking both disgusted and impressed as he tacked on, "And eventually, it led to a fight in which 28 girls were hospitalized, and three had to go to St' Mungo's. Minnie said that if Louis asks any girl that's not family to 'help' with his homework that our house would lose all its points and he would have to serve a two month detention with Filch."

"After that, Louis realized he just loved having girls love him, so he still continued to flirt with the entire female body at Hogwarts, but declared he had enough love in him for everyone, so the girls stopped fighting, and Louis began creating his harem," said Dominique, disgusted.

"I'm not that bad, I just like to snog, but don't worry Hermione, you're special," said Louis, winking at Hermione.

"I-I-wh-wha-what?" said Hermione, her eyes wide as she gazed at Louis.

By this point, Ron's face was as red as a tomato, and he was eying Louis with a deep hatred. Everyone else in the room was eying Louis with a mixture of respect and disgust.

"Leave her alone or so help me Louis I'll hex you into Sunday!" yelled Rose, her wand out and pointing at Louis.

"Alas, we have to face so much, I'm sorry Hermione, our love is forbidden," said Louis, as he kissed her fingertips and walked away, leaving a stuttering and blushing Hermione.

"That really was a stupid idea Louis, once she learns to escape your enchanting ways, she'd never to your homework," said Roxanne, trying to hold back her laughter.

"It was worth a shot," sighed Louis, as he turned to face Bill. "Sorry, where were we?"

"Umm, you're my son?" said Bill, shocked beyond belief.

"Well, I am your blonde twin," smirked Louis.

"Who's the mother?" asked the twins in unison, a devilish grin on their faces.

"Fleur Delacour," replied Dominique, glaring at her brother.

"Fleur? Really?" said Bill, surprised, while Ginny whispered, "Oh bloody hell,"

"A part Veela," began Fred,

"Well done Bill," continued George.

"Looks like all those lessons-

"Really did eemprove 'er eenglish-

"And you got paid pretty well-

"If we say so ourselves," ended George, wearing an identical smirk to his twin. Bill made a rude gesture at the twins earning him a sharp glare from his mother.

"Alright, we have met Bill's children, and Remus's children, who else would like to meet their children?" asked Dumbledore, interrupting the twins and Bill from breaking into an argument.

"I'll go," said Harry, having seen Louis made him a lot more confident to meet his children. He doubted his children could be so... _eccentric._

"Daddy!" cried Lily, having recognized her father. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Harry hugged her back, though he was totally lost.

"Um, hi, Lily?" he asked.

"Lily-kins, this Daddy has a few memory problems, why don't you remind him about yourself?" suggest Albus. Lily nodded solemnly at her brother, and then patted her father's leg.

"It's okay Daddy. My name is Lily Luna Potter. I'm seven," she said, looking up at him expecting a big reaction.

"Seven? Wow, you're so big!" supplied Mr. Weasley, seeing Harry's obvious confusion.

"Uh huh grandpa, I can read too!" said Lily, smiling.

"Grandpa?" asked the twins in unison, their grins growing wider.

"As I was saying," said Lily, giving the twins her best glare, upset at being interrupted, "I'm seven, and my best friend is Molly, and my favourite uncle is Uncle Sev. He plays with me all day! And this is Mr. Snuffles!"

At this she held up a black stuffed dog vaguely resembling Sirius's Animagus form. Sirius grinned seeing the stuffed dog, and transformed.

"It's a big Mr. Snuffles!" cried Lily, excited, leaving her father behind to meet the big Mr. Snuffles. Sirius licked her face, and let her hug him. Lily pat Sirius's head, and began to play with the big Mr. Snuffles.

"I'm your oldest dad, my name is James Sirius Potter," said James, giving a mock bow.

"Potter, was naming your eldest son after two of the Marauder's part of your plan to have me die young?" asked McGonagall, shocked.

"Who's your mother?" asked the twins, their grins stretching across their faces.

"The one and only, Ginny Weasley!" said James, an identical grin spread across his face.

Ginny, who had watched the introductions and had been trying to find her children, James's outburst made her swivel her head to look at him, her surprise plastered across her face. She looked over at the little Lily playing with Sirius, and then gulped as she began to piece together the features of Lily's face and realize how similar they were to her own. She felt her face redden and looked at Harry. He too was red, and shock was written across his face. Ginny felt a little hurt looking at Harry's obvious shock; he really had no feelings for her, despite her old interest in him.

"Me?" she croaked, finding her voice.

"Whoa, mum's young!" cried James, surprised at seeing his mother.

"You got my sister up the duff twice?" asked Ron, surprised.

"Three times, actually," said Albus in a bored tone, with a slight smile at the corner of his lips.

At this moment, Snape walked back in with Madame Pomfrey, ready to treat the sick child. Immediately she found Hugo, and with a nod to Molly, they carried Hugo to the living room to be treated. Snape resumed his seat beside Dumbledore, and looked bored. He saw the little Lily playing with Sirius, and felt anger burning in his chest.

"You're also my son?" asked Harry, surprised.

"My name's Al, Albus Severus Potter," said Albus proudly, with a hint of defiance in his eyes at anyone who judged him.

Snape snapped out of his jealousy to look at the boy in shock. Potter had named one of his children after him? How? Did he know? He must know, but why? Severus would never let the boy know the truth, but he had found out. He glanced at Dumbledore, angry, wondering if the man would tell Potter in the future.

"Severus? Why would he name you after Snape?" asked Ron carefully, eying the man in question warily.

"Professor Snape, Weasley," replied Snape icily.

"I don't know the exact details, but Dad says Professor Snape was the bravest man he knew, not that me being named after him makes him any nicer to me, apparently I'm just like my father. He only likes Lily, probably because she's adorable and doesn't blow up cauldrons," said Albus rolling his eyes at Lily. Lily turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother in response.

This confirmed Snape's worries, and he glared angrily at Dumbledore and then at Harry. A whole string of curse words ran through his mind. Sirius, who had been playing with Lily gave Harry an incredulous look, and then glared at Snape, before returning his attention the Lily, who really was quite demanding.

"Anyways, I play Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and I'm twelve, and my best subject is Care of Magical Creatures," said Al.

"Oh I forgot about that, I play Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team alongside _Fred_ and I'm 14, and my best subject is Defence against the Dark Arts," said James.

"Well, you have to be either mine or George's," said Fred looking over at _Fred_.

"Right you are, I am _Fred _Weasley the second, and I play Beater alongside James. I'm 14 as well, so sorry Minnie, you have three more years not including our fourth year, ahead! My best subject is Charms, and Neville once said that when me and James graduate, he wouldn't know whether to laugh or cry," said _Fred_ grinning.

"Which one of us is your parent?" asked the Twins.

"George Weasley," said _Fred_.

"Why'd I name my son after my twin?" asked George, confused.

"Uh," _Fred_ started to panic, and looked at his sister for help.

"You said it was because of some bet you made with Uncle Fred when mum was pregnant," said Roxie quickly.

"Wait, you're mine too?" asked George, looking at the girl in surprise.

"Yes I am papa, and don't worry, unlike _Fred_, I'm not into stupid pranks, mine are _much_ better. My name is Roxanne Weasley. I play chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and I'm fifteen. My best subject is Herbology, and Professor Longbottom says I'm a delight." Roxie flashed a dazzling smile at her father.

"Who'd he marry?" asked Fred excited.

"Angelina Johnson," said _Fred_, with a shrug.

"Angelina?" said Fred, surprised. He and Angelina had gone to the Yule ball together, and afterwards he had a felt a connection between the two. He had been thinking of getting serious this year with her, but well, this was a surprise.

"I thought Fred would end up with her," said George, equally surprised.

"I don't know the details, but Uncle Fred decided he wasn't into commitment, and instead chose a life of bachelordom instead," said Roxie quickly.

"Oh, so you guys like jokes?" said George, not pushing the subject further.

"Oh do we? Me and James have done such brilliant things over the years. We stole all the toilet seats in Hogwarts, and sent them to you, and you displayed this in the windows of your shops, Mum nearly killed us," said_Fred_, chuckling at the memory.

"And that was only in our first year," said James, grinning.

"We got the idea from you," said _Fred_.

"What about you Roxanne?" Fred asked eagerly.

"I do things differently. I prefer to convince people to do silly things. I managed to convince half the Slytherin boys to dye their hair red and gold on the eve of a Quidditch match all on the pretext of taking the best-looking one on a date. Needless to say it was Zabini, that boy looks good no matter what he does, pity he has such a temper, I mean, when I said I wasn't into commitment, he nearly flipped," sighed Roxie.

"You date?" said George, unsure of how happy he was with his daughter dating.

"No, she doesn't date. She's a female Louis. With brains. All she does is flirt, tease, and then make boys do stupid things for her. She had all the boys in Hufflepuff sing stupid Muggle songs whenever they heard the word therefore, which ended up with Hufflepuff losing 200 house points, though, it was kind of funny, especially in Binns class, I think that was the only time I stayed awake," said _Fred_, with a mixture of disgust and respect.

"It was classic _Fred_, and it was only the beginning. Don't worry daddy, when McGonagall sent the letter begging you to make me stop and admit I was the mastermind, I convinced you I hate boys. I'm your favourite in the future," said Roxie beaming.

"Psht, looks like your daughter has you whipped, Angelina doesn't have much work cut out for her," said Fred, laughing at his twin's face.

"Shut up," said George with a glare.

"Why does Uncle Fred not have a missing ear like Uncle George?" asked Molly, confused.

"Missing ear!?" asked Fred, gaping at George in horror.

"Umm, Molly's little, she doesn't know what she's saying," said Roxie, her eyes widening in horror.

"But why do they both have two ears? I thought Uncle Fred had both his ears before he went to away?" asked Lily, causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"Went away? Where?!" croaked George, his eyes wide. .

"What's going on?"


	7. Introductions and Revelations Part II

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Betaed chapter now done by eyechange, who I shall continue to write waxing poetry about for her brilliance at helping me.**

** Also, I edited the entrance scene to make it more canon and take out some of the useless side characters. A few minor details changed.**

**Also, if you haven't caught on yet, future_ Fred_ is italicized. Molly is by context, but in scenes where they're together, older Molly is referred to as Mrs. Weasley. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Introductions and Revelations Part II<strong>

Roxie was flabbergasted, what was she supposed to say now?! She turned to _Fred_, who wore an identical gobsmacked expression on his face. They had forgotten to explain the concept to Lily and Molly of secrets. Thank god Hugo was sick; otherwise they would have been caught much faster.

"Well…" said Roxie, unsure of how to proceed.

"I'll explain," said Teddy, saving Roxie. "Since were going to Obliviate your memories, this really shouldn't change too much anyways. Just, don't hate me when this is over."

"Teddy Remus Lupin, one more word from you, and I will personally Obliviate all my memories of ever loving you and go back to the days where I was dreamily obsessing over Thomas Wood," said Victoire, her wand drawn out and pointed at her head, "I- We- We aren't doing this!"

"But Vic, they deserve to know!" Cried Teddy flabbergasted at his girlfriend's response.

"I die, don't I?" asked Fred, his voice hoarse, as a small tear escaped from his eye.

"You d-

"One more word from you Teddy and I will murder you and marry Thomas Wood and have adorable babies with brown hair and blue eyes that look like bloody movie stars!" screeched Victoire.

"This is why she was never made Head girl," said Dominique, rolling her eyes, "She's way too dramatic for her own good."

"Does he die or doesn't he!" yelled George.

"Why is everyone yelling?" asked Molly, upset at the change in the mood.

"Because it's fun!" yelled James, trying to lighten the atmosphere and prevent it from falling to pieces.

"What is going on in here?" asked Mrs. Weasley, walking back into the dining room.

"They won't tell us if Fred dies," said Ron, his voice cracking.

"Fred?" whispered Mrs. Weasley, her eyes bulging.

It was her biggest nightmares come true. Every day she went to sleep and the images would haunt her. She'd see her babies, dead. She'd see Arthur dead. She'd see Hermione and Harry dead. She knew what a war entailed, and death was unavoidable. She had long ago resigned to the fact that she would have to protect her own in some way or another, but this, this was it. She looked over at Fred, and for the first time in her life, she was paralyzed. She couldn't even move to embrace her own child, it was too much. She felt her knees buckle. She didn't know who brought a chair for her, but she was seated. She had taken the appearance of her grandchildren for granted, not everyone survives. The tears wouldn't appear. She had always been prone to crying at emotional moments in her life, she had bawled on her wedding day, at the funeral of her brothers', at the end of the first war, but this, this time she couldn't. She wouldn't. She would never let anything happen to Fred. Already her mind was at work. Fred would stay with Sirius in Grimmauld Place, where he could be kept safe. She'd keep her baby safe.

The Weasley family of the present was in tears. The future Weasley family were looking away and distraught. It wasn't fair; they hadn't meant to upset anyone. This was not a part of the plan. Lucy was sobbing quietly into her handkerchief. Dominique had a stoic expression on her face, her eyes filled with sadness. Roxie was crying in Louis arms, she knew all too well how her father suffered. Every year on his birthday, he'd go into a depressed state, and wouldn't speak. Her mother would just cry. On the memorial date, her mother and father would get extremely drunk, and spend the night telling tales about Fred and laugh and cry. Molly and Lily started crying seeing everyone in the room cry. James held Molly as she cried, upset at the ruined evening. Sirius let Lily bury herself in his fur to cry. Albus held a crying Rose; his cousin was too emotional for her own good, though he too felt saddened. Victoire had lowered her wand, and was distraught. Teddy just sighed, he knew this was coming.

"Remus and I are dead too, aren't we?" asked Tonks gently, breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Teddy, shocked at his mother's perception.

"It was the way you acted around Remus and I, you just felt so awkward, like you had no recollection of us, I thought, it had to be," said Tonks, sadly.

"I-

"It's okay, you turned out marvellous Teddy," whispered Tonks, as big, fat droplets began streaming down her cheeks. Remus came over and held her.

"No! They can't die, I mean, no!" said Sirius, who had changed back and was holding a crying Lily.

Teddy just looked away, as he held his mother's hand. Victoire went and scooped the crying Lily out of Sirius's arms, and stroked Lily's back, calming her down.

"Who else?" asked Mr. Weasley, a grim expression on his face.

"Sirius dies, as do Snape and Dumbledore and Mad-Eye," said James quickly, it was like ripping of a bandage.

Snape snapped his head up in shock. Then he resigned himself to his fate. He knew he wouldn't survive. Voldemort must have learnt of his deceit. Well, it didn't matter; his death was in the future, not now. He would protect Harry, even if it meant death. He had to, for Lily Evans. He closed his eyes and thought of Lily, and sighed. When this was over, he would finally get to be with her, the way it was meant to be.

"No!" said Harry, his voice cracking. He slumped down in his chair, and felt his tears stream down his face.

Not Sirius, not Dumbledore, not Remus, not Tonks. It wasn't fair to them. They didn't deserve this. He felt a cool hand on his back, and turned to see a crying Ginny, attempting to comfort him. He just took her hand, and they sobbed silently. He couldn't bear to look over at them right now, it just wasn't fair. Why did he have to lose everything to gain the happy future? It just wasn't fair. He had already lost so much; he couldn't bear to lose anymore. He wanted to run away, to a corner of the world and just hide, not wanting to show his emotion. Gripping Ginny's hand, an intoxicating scent of flowers surrounded him, and calmed him as his sobs died down into quiet tears.

Sirius had come over to Harry, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at the man with tear stained eyes, and Sirius just nodded dumbly. He ruffled Harry's hair, and turned back into his Animagus form. He placed his head on Harry's knee, and just sat there, letting himself mourn with Harry.

"Do I die fighting?" asked a gruff voice. They turned to see Mad-Eye. He had retreated to the corner of the room to avoid the emotional outburst and family reunion.

"You die in a fight with the Death Eaters, not the final fight, but a major fight nonetheless. You die facing Voldemort himself," said Teddy, his voice filled with emotion.

"Then I died the way any of us would 'ave wanted to go," said Mad-Eye, taking a deep breath.

"Which of the Death Eaters die?" asked Bill gruffly, hugging Fred and George.

"Gibbon dies accidentally from one of his friends curse, Pettigrew dies by Voldemort himself," began Teddy.

"Scabior is taken down by Professor Longbottom, Neville as you know him, he takes down Nagini, Voldemort's snake as well," continued Victoire, still holding Lily, who had cried herself to sleep.

"Longbottom?" asked McGonagall, surprised.

"He grew into his Gryffindor courage," replied Victoire sadly.

"Gran takes down Bellatrix Lestrange," said Louis beaming at his grandmother.

"I do?" asked Mrs. Weasley, shocked.

"Mum does?" asked the twins, surprised.

"How?" asked Bill.

"Luna Lovegood, Auntie Ginny, and Auntie Hermione were duelling Bellatrix. Bellatrix almost killed Auntie Ginny, and Gran got mad, so she made the three step back and she began to duel Bellatrix. Bellatrix didn't think Gran could do it, but she did. She killed Bellatrix moments before Uncle Harry took down Voldemort himself," said Lucy sadly.

"Mum, who knew you had it in you!" cried Ron, looking at his mother with new respect.

Mrs. Weasley sat there dumbfounded and enraged. Bellatrix had tried to kill her daughter, and she in turn killed Bellatrix. Mrs. Weasley looked down at her hands, and suddenly the tears fell. She would lose so much before that moment, when she could rid the world of one of the biggest evils. So much good would be lost before the balance would sort itself out.

"Anyone else?" asked Bill, curious.

"None that we know of," said Victoire, sadly.

"Ears?" croaked George.

"You lose one of your ears in a fight, the same one in which Mad-Eye died," said Dominique.

"Any other injuries?" asked Harry, uncertainly.

"Daddy gets attacked by Fenrir Greyback, but it isn't enough to become a werewolf. You tried to make mum leave you, because you were injured badly, but she refused, she's stubborn as a cow," said Dominique with a small smile.

Bill nodded. He felt himself get lost in his thoughts. He had been elated beyond belief just a few minutes ago when he knew he would marry Fleur Delacour and have three children with her, but now, now he was lost. For his happy future he would sacrifice his younger brother, his favourite headmaster, Lupin, a good mentor of his, Tonks, a fast friend and Mad-Eye, his mentor. How would George survive, he had no idea. It wasn't fair for George, who would lose so much.

George nodded dumbly at this, before lowering his head in between his legs. Roxie knew this pose well. Often on his birthday he would assume this pose. It was his breathing technique. When the sadness became unbearable, he would lose his breath for a few moments as he cried, which would result in the use of the breathing technique, to regain his breath. This caused her to cry harder, as Louis rubbed her back.

James took the sleeping Molly into the living room with Hugo, and then returned for Lily, as everyone sat there in silence, depressed at what they had just heard. When he returned, he gripped _Fred_'s shoulder. His best friend turned to look at him, and sighed. They had seen this scene all too well, this time though, it included those who were dead.

"Well, this is depressing. We don't need to know anymore though," said Dumbledore, the twinkle of his eye having disappeared.

"I think that's all there is to share," said Victoire grimly.

"Well then, everyone, I'm going to cast a slight memory spell. This spell will make you forget about the deaths and injuries you will receive, and this moment of sadness, and of the battles we will face, and who we will kill. Should the topic be brought up, you will remember for that moment, and then instantly forget again. It will be like it never happened." Dumbledore said as he stood up and flourished his wand.

"Suspendisse Venenanatis!" boomed Dumbledore's voice over the large crowd. His wand moved with delicate flourishes over the group, and slowly they felt the memories fade, until it was just Dumbledore who remembered.

"Well then, shall we continue?" asked Dumbledore taking a seat and smiling.

"Who's left?" asked Mrs. Weasley, much more cheerful then she was a few seconds ago.

"Lucy, Molly, Rose and Hugo," droned Louis in a bored tone, releasing Roxie from his hug.

Harry immediately let go of Ginny's hand, unsure of how it had happened. He could feel a slight tug at his memories, and ignored it. The memory wasn't of much importance anyways. He instead turned to find out which of the Weasley brother's children were next. Ginny, on the other hand, flushed as she let go of Harry's hand. She couldn't remember how it happened, but she was glad it did.

"Why don't you go Ronald dear?" asked Molly, smiling.

"Uh, sure, which one of you belongs to me?" asked Ron, uncertainly.

"I do, and so does Hugo," said Rose carefully.

"I have two kids?" said Ron, astounded.

"Uh huh, my name is Rose Weasley. I want to be a Healer like Victoire when I'm older. Everyone says I'm just like my mum, but I don't think that I'm that similar, though according to something I read in muggle study on genetics, personalities can be determined through genes," said Rose, losing everyone as she began to describe the study she had just read.

"Rose, focus," said Al, bored.

"Oh right, sorry, I get that from you dad. Mum says when you talk about Quidditch you forget everything else, though, like mum, I'm really focused on my education. Anyways, I don't like Quidditch much, and I'm best at Transfiguration. I often help Louis with his homework too even though he's three years older to me," said Rose.

"Who's your mum?" asked Ron, excitedly.

Hermione felt herself shake; she knew who this child's mum was. She sighed, wondering if she had gone mad to have married the man, but the girl was so like her and Ron, it was unbelievable. She smiled slightly to herself.

"Umm, I think you know her already," said Rose, looking away. Everyone in the room was grinning, and looking between Ron and Hermione.

"Oh Ronniekins," began Fred smirking.

"We're so proud!" continued George,

"The day finally came-

"When you were strong became a strong enough wizard to charm-

"The smartest witch in the world to marry you;

"Oh glorious day!" finished George, breaking into laughter with Fred.

"What are you on about?" asked Ron, confused.

"Oh Ronnie," breathed Mrs. Weasley, looking as elated as the twins, for entirely different reasons. After all, she had adored Hermione and Harry, and now both of them were a part of her family!

"Ronald, it means that I'm your future wife, how thick can you be?" asked Hermione, exasperated by Ron's cluelessness.

"What?" cried Ron, shocked, "But you were into Krum for crying out loud!"

"Who's Krum?" asked Rose, crinkling her nose and eying her parents curiously.

"He's not important, what's more important is Hugo, is he alright?" asked Hermione turning away from Ron's heated look, and goofy grin. It was making her blush, in a much different way than Louis had. She knew with Louis it was the Veela power, but Ron? No way.

Ron on the other hand was elated. He married Hermione and had two children. Sure Hermione could be annoying, but after the Yule Ball, he begun to see her in a much different light. She was pretty, with her eyes. She was always there for him, especially when he was stuck with his homework. She was brilliant, and judging from Rose, was a bloody good mother.

"Oh, right, I have to introduce him too. Hugo's seven. He's the oldest of the midgets, and like me and dad, he's brilliant at chess. He loves it. He can beat dad every once out of three games, unlike me, but I guess I wasn't too fond of the game. Dad thinks Hugo could get even better. He loves to fly, and dad's been teaching him to play Keeper in Quidditch. He fell sick last week, and mum was nursing him back to health, the muggle way, because it makes you stronger or something, when we decided to go to Shell Cottage to play, that's Vic's house. Hugo couldn't bother to stay away, so mum gave him a potion and let him come. I guess all the excitement and the time travel reactivated his fever," said Rose.

"Oh the poor thing!" cried Hermione and Mrs. Weasley at the same time.

"What is it with women and motherly instincts?" whispered _Fred_ rather loudly to James.

"I don't bloody no, all I know is, give them a cute kid, and they go to mush," continued James.

"But the minute we walk in,"

"Oh bloody hell, it's them,"

"We're cute too!"

"Positively adorable!" whined _Fred_.

"Oh really, I'd rather give birth to a baby cow than you two," said Dominique rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Agreed, raising the two of you would be hell, no offense Auntie Ginny, and Dad," said Roxie grinning.

"None taken," said Ginny weakly, still taken aback by the sight of her son, who reminded her far too much of her twin brothers.

"Well then, Lucy you and Molly are Charlie's daughters then?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly.

"Ah, no, we're Percy's daughters," said Lucy shyly.

"Percy?" said Mr. Weasley, his voice whipping through the air.

"Yes, he comes back during the final battle, and makes up with everyone. He was there during Uncle Fred's…" she trailed off, forgetting what the final part of her sentence was. No one seemed to notice.

"He comes back," said Mrs. Weasley, a tear running down her cheek.

"How come you and Molly are so far apart in age?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Well, dad wasn't planning on having more than one daughter, but mum said that she wanted two kids. Because of their jobs though, they would have difficulty always being there to raise Molly. Finally Uncle George convinced them to have Molly, and since Auntie Hermione was pregnant with Hugo, it seemed like the best time. My mum's the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and he's the Head of the Department of Transportation, so their constantly off in different countries and balls and parties, promoting the Ministry and such. Often I stay with Dom, my best friend. Once Molly was born, she ended up spending almost half her life with Uncle George at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes store, and because of that loves to pull pranks. She's closest with _Fred_ and Lily, and Hugo, and drives dad crazy with her pranks. He always forgives her though," said Lucy, smiling fondly at the memories.

"Percy's daughter likes jokes?" said Ron, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Terribly so, she once dyed his hair blue right before an important meeting. He was so distressed, Uncle George bought her ice cream afterwards because of it. _Fred_ helps her plan them." Lucy's eyes glazed at the memory, and then she turned red realizing she had been blabbing.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" asked Dumbledore, chuckling at the story.

"Well, I'm the top of my class, and terrible at flying. I can't even get on a broom without squealing, which aggravates my mum, but my dad says it alright. I like to study, and I'm the top of my class. My best subject is Charms, and I plan to join the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad when I graduate." Lucy finished her introduction and then smiled at everyone shyly, before retreating behind Dominique.

"Percy named his daughter after me?" asked Mrs. Weasley, surprised.

"He said it was to pay you back for all the stress he caused you during the war," said Dominique, filling in for Lucy, who was bright red, her face blending in with her curly red hair.

"Well then, with the introductions done, Molly, I think it's time for dinner!" said Dumbledore.


	8. Dinner-time Weasley Style

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Betaed chapter now done by eyechange, a genius at work for me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Dinnertime Weasley Style<strong>

Dinner time at the Burrow was always a huge riot. At Grimmauld Place, with thirteen children from the future, and all the people from the past, dinner was chaotic. Mrs. Weasley was beside herself, trying to make sure everyone stayed for dinner. Mad-Eye had tried to leave, not used to the emotional outbursts that seemed to take place every minute, but one look from Mrs. Weasley, and he had cowered into his chair. McGonagall had left after being obliviated by Dumbledore hiimself about the night, and with the instruction to find a new place for the Order to meet until the situation was sorted out. Snape was quick to follow her out. Bill had wanted to call Fleur, but the look in his mother's eye made him choose not to. Mrs. Weasley did however plan to call Charlie and introduce him to her grandchildren.

Everyone was gathered around the table, laughing as they passed the delicious food around. Mrs. Weasley had made baked potatoes, three turkeys stuffed with peas, onions and mashed potatoes and drizzled in cranberry sauce, two plates of roast beef drizzled in delicious gravy, a delicious shepherd's pie stuffed with beef, and for dessert, a caramel custard and treacle tart.

"So, what do you blokes do for fun?" asked George, having seated himself and Fred in front of James and _Fred_ and beside Sirius. Both older boys had been punished by Victoire, and had been placed in charge of Lily and Molly. They were trying to get the girls to eat their vegetables, while feeding themselves.

"Well," drawled James, grinning at _Fred_, his brown eyes twinkling.

"We're innocent angels," continued _Fred_, grinning back at his cousin.

"All we do is work hard,"

"And live up to the reputation of the Marauders," finished _Fred_, grinning.

"So Harry told you about that?" said Sirius, grinning.

"Yes he did, mum was livid. Said he was putting bad ideas in our heads, can't imagine why, can you James?" asked _Fred_.

"Not a clue," said _Fred_ innocently, causing Sirius to snort.

"Harry knew the Marauders?" asked George.

"Uh huh, I'm named after two," said James, grinning.

"No way! Sirius, you were a Marauder?" cried Fred and George, turning to look at Sirius as _Fred_ gave Molly her pumpkin juice.

"Yes I was, Padfoot at your service. Remus was Moony, and James was Prongs," said Sirius, grinning widely at the boys, a grin he hadn't used in years.

"You sir," said an awestruck Fred.

"Are our idol," breathed George.

"Well," said _Fred_, smiling.

"You outshine the Marauders in some ways," continued James.

"How?" cried the twins, desperate to know.

"How?" asked Sirius, thoroughly interested. He thought he and James had earned enough detentions to set a high bar for fellow pranksters.

"You managed to drive one of the defence teachers you get crazy, and stormed out of Hogwarts, leaving advertisements for your soon to be prank store, and while doing all of this, managed to earn the respect of Peeves," said James, frowning.

"They got Peeves to respect them? I thought he only respected the Bloody Baron, and that too because he was terrified of them," said Sirius, grimacing at the memory of Peeves.

"Bloody hell, that damned ghost is the most irritating thing we've ever run into," groaned _Fred_.

"How?" asked George, curious.

"Every damned prank we pull has a flaw according to him. He hears us planning something, and he does the prank instead, yet we still get blamed! And he's always saying that we can't do half as well as our grandparents, well James's, and my dad, did in their time," growled _Fred_.

"Are you allowed to use that kind of language in front of the two of them?" asked Fred, warily, pointing at Lily and Molly.

"Oh yeah, Lily-kins, what do we not say in front of mummy?" asked James.

"Anything James said," said Lily solemnly.

"Good girl," said James, patting his sister on the head. She quickly brushed his hand away and looked at him with her best pleading eyes.

"James, where's Uncle Sev?" asked Lily.

"Umm, he's feeling a bit sick right now, Hugo gave him a cold, so he went home to rest," said James awkwardly. Lily nodded at this answer, and then tried to cut her turkey, only to find that a fork is not enough.

Sirius watched his god-granddaughter struggle with the fork for a while, trying as hard as she could to cut through the turkey, and smiled at her determined expression. James and _Fred_ were busy regaling their older counterparts with stories they had heard from Peeves. He watched Lily, and remembered the past. She looked so much like Evans, not in her features, but in her personality, he thought to himself. He took the plate from Lily, who gazed at him in surprise, and cut up the turkey. He returned it to the little girl, who stared at him for a small moment, for breaking into a big smile. She drenched the turkey in cranberry sauce, and then munched away happily.

He had understood now, why Snivellus had run, despite Mrs. Weasley's protests. When he was younger, Sirius had often tried to tell James that Snivellus loved Lily, but James had laughed it off, saying Slytherins don't love muggle-born women. Seeing the reaction Snivellus had when he saw Lily, Sirius knew in that instant he was right. James had agreed that it was odd Snivellus hung out with Lily for so long after their sorting, but had said it was simply a crush or hormone thing. Sirius now knew it to be different. For a moment, Sirius almost pitied his long time enemy, and felt a slight bit of envy. Sirius had never loved another woman so much, but he had attributed that to his youth, his attitude, and the time lost in Azkaban. Maybe when the war was over, he'd find love.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't mean to ruin the fun, but how are we going to get back?" asked a voice from the end of the table, snapping Sirius out of his thoughts. The voice belonged to Dominique, who had steered Lucy and herself beside Bill Weasley, Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley.

"That's a good question, and to be honest, I'm not too sure myself," admitted Dumbledore.

"Oh god, when they find out, they'll go crazy!" cried Al, fearing his father's reaction.

"I think I can handle that," said Dumbledore, smiling. He had seen Harry snap up to look at Al, and then go slightly pale at Al's fear.

"Am I a strict parent?" asked Harry and Ginny at the same time.

"Strict? Not at all, but you do tend to be a bit over-protective. Basically, we do anything to harm ourselves or our futures or each other, and mum goes ballistic. Dad usually just laughs and calms mom down. James has only got three howlers since he entered Hogwarts, one from Mum, one from Aunt Angie and one from Dad. The one from mum was because he and _Fred_ tried to turn the castle pink in celebration for Valentine's Day, but the potion they used was a bit too potent, and it melted parts of the Astronomy tower. They only got away with it because the rest of the castle was so bloody pink and the charm worked so well, that they decided to teach it in potions. The one from Aunt Angie was when they tried to charm all the Slytherin Quidditch brooms to fly away from the Slytherin team, but instead the brooms flew towards the team, almost impaling three kids. The one from Dad was when James and _Fred_ almost got me and Rose killed because he convinced us and a friend of ours that the Whomping Willow was home to a banshee, and when we got there, they scared us out of our wits, and we ran out and got crushed by the Whomping Willow, and were in the hospital for a week! Dad was livid. He said that pranks are funny until they almost kill your brother and cousin and their friend," ranted Al, shooting daggers at his brother.

"Oh, that's good," said Harry, weakly. Ginny was red-faced, having realised she sounded just like her mother. The rest of the table was roaring with laughter, except for Mrs. Weasley, who was tut-tutting away, trying to hide her smile.

"Peeves found faults with that?" asked George, recovering from his laughter.

"Apparently," said James dryly.

"I have an idea on how to inform your parents, but I'll need your help with it," said Dumbledore.

"Oh?" asked Teddy. He had been telling Remus and Tonks all about his first year at Hogwarts.

"I was thinking about a Time Capsule. I could hide it cleverly in my office, and inform the portraits to instruct Minerva to open it when she hears of this mess. That way, we can get the message across to them. In fact, I already have a Time Capsule that works wonderfully," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"A time capsule? That's brilliant, muggle's make them all the time," said Hermione, her eye's shining at the idea.

"Not quite Ms. Granger. The time capsule I'm talking about is similar to a time turner, but it works as a gateway to the future. For example, if I feel like I'm going to forget something, then I write myself a letter, place it in the capsule, and tap the capsule with my wand uttering the date I would like to remember the item. Then, on that day, the letter would arrive to me," explained Dumbledore.

"Amazing!" said Ron, "I should get one to remember my assignments!"

"They're extremely rare objects. The one I have works both ways; I can contact myself in the past and future. However, contact to the past is difficult. I'd need a piece of the past to connect with. It's like, if I take a time turner and go three hours behind, and when I return to my time, using the essence of the now charmed robe, I can send my previous self, three hours ago, a letter. At the same time, if I sent myself an object from the future, with the essence of the future, I can communicate to myself in the future. It's a complicated process, and few have tried sending things to the future, especially one so far away, but I've always enjoyed experimenting," continued Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"What if it doesn't work Professor?" asked Mrs. Weasley, frowning.

"It's a risk we'll have to take," said Dumbledore, not sounding the least perturbed by the notion.

"Oh! Are you planning on sending something from the past to those in the future?" asked Hermione, smiling.

"Exactly Ms. Granger, would we be at Hogwarts, I'd award you fifteen points!" Dumbledore beamed at the young woman, who flushed with pride at this recognition.

"Great, Hermione's smart, can I have some custard now?" asked Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron, here, and I'm not smart, I'm just pointing out the obvious, if you spent any time at the library, you would be able to as well!" exclaimed an exasperated Hermione, as she handed Ron the custard platter.

"All books and no play makes little Hermione into a dull girl," chastised Ron, serving himself some custard. Harry winced at his friend's tactlessness, while the rest of the table just sighed at Ron's tactlessness. Rose rolled her eyes at her parents; she was used to this.

"I'd rather be dull than dumb!" cried Hermione, offended at Ron's comment.

"Yeah right! You're the one who married me, over Krum, and if anyone's dull, it's him!" cried Ron, positively gleeful.

"I-I-Yo-You, Th-that is beside the point!" cried Hermione, turning a bright red.

"Don't mind him Hermione, he's just a prat," said Fred, rolling his eyes,

"A prat who's thrilled some woman took pity on him," smirked George, as Ron's glee was wiped from his face to be replaced by red ears and an angry scowl.

"Hey! Those are my parents!" cried Rose, angrily. "I'll have you know mum said she married dad out of love, and not pity or anything of the sort!"

"Oh really? And how do you know?" asked George, eying a brilliant opportunity.

"Yes Rosie dear, how do you know mummy didn't lie?" asked Fred innocently, while Hermione and Ron turned red.

"Because, she kissed dad every morning and they say I love you all the time, even when me and Hugo aren't supposed to be listening or even be around for that matter. Mum says that she dropped hints for almost a year to dad so that he would ask her to marry him, and then she'd take them back because she didn't want dad to ask her because she wanted him to, but because he wanted to! She was the one who kissed him first as well! I don't know the whole story, but Uncle Harry said it was during the Final battle, and dad said something about saving house elves, and mum was really happy, and she snogged dad right there!" cried Rose indignantly.

"A year!" Chortled George, as he collapsed into laughter with his twin. Rose's face flushed when she realised what she had just done to her parents, who had turned bright read. The rest of the table was trying to hide their smiles and laughs behind covered hands and coughs. Sirius, James and _Fred_ were openly laughing, while Molly and Lily looked on, confused.

"Well, at least we know that Ron doesn't change much," smirked Fred.

"I'm going to check on Hugo," said Hermione weakly, pushing away her plate, and bolting out of the room.

She couldn't have been more humiliated. She understood Rose had been defending her and Ron, but to think that she made the first move, oh sweet Merlin, help her. Deep down though, Hermione had always known she'd make the first move. It was just ingrained in her body. Ron was too dense about it, but a year?! She couldn't even imagine waiting that long for a man. It had been almost two months since she and Victor had seen each other, and her thoughts hardly lingered on him. Then the blatant displays of affection. She flushed, standing in the hallway and then continued on to check on Hugo.

"I'm going somewhere too," said a mortified Ron, though anyone could tell he was still elated at Rose's words.

Hermione had waited a year for him. He was grinning ear to ear as he headed to his room. Hermione loved him enough to be showy about it. Hermione was the one kiss him, all because he supported her stupid S.P.E.W thing. He couldn't help but give a silly grin. He wondered what it would be like to snog Hermione, and his thoughts drifted away.

"I told you, she'd make the first move," said Ginny, holding her hand out to the twins.

They stopped laughing, and sighed. George counted out ten sickles and handed them out to his sister. She smiled brilliantly at her brothers, and then bounced away cheerfully.

"So, umm, how did you get the time turner?" asked Harry, trying to steer the topic away from Ron and Hermione's relationship.

"I'd like to hear this too," said Victoire, narrowing her eyes at the boys.

"Umm, well…" trailed of _Fred_ lamely, looking at James.

"What's a time turner?" asked Molly, looking at_ Fred_ very confused.

"It's the prank assistacator, it has another name," explained James.

"Prank assistacator?" asked Roxie, cocking an eyebrow at her brother and cousin.

"They called it that so me and Lily could smuggle it!" cried Molly proudly.

"So that's how you snuck it past mum," muttered Al.

"Well _Fred_, I guess we may as well use the truth," said James, and _Fred_ nodded.

"Well, you see, an incident happens later this year," began _Fred_.

"And you break all the time turners the ministry owns-

"But, certain families like the Blacks, and probably the Malfoys-

"Despite the regulation control and everything-

"Own some time turners-

"And after the war, dad found some in Grimmauld Place-

"Don't ask where-

"We don't know-

"But he kept a few just in case-

"And the rest went to the Ministry to be duplicated and studied-

"And we may have found one-

"Lying on Uncle Harry's desk after the trial-

"And we took it-

"Because Uncle Harry probably wouldn't remember it in the morning," finished _Fred_, as Victoire turned an alarming red.

"You idiots! You total and utterly disrespectful prats! I cannot believe you were capable of such stupidity! How the hell did Uncle Harry keep you alive all these years is beyond me!" yelled Victoire, pausing to take a deep breath.

"Relax Vic, they're learning the lesson, slowly and painfully," said Teddy, smirking at the fear stricken boys.

"Fine," grumbled Victoire, settling back into her conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank Merlin for Teddy," muttered James, as Lily began to demand for more juice.

* * *

><p>Snape leaned back into his armchair. He was drinking a cup of tea, and pondering the evening's events. He had mixed in a calming draught with his tea. After a horrible day at the Dark Lord's lair, he had returned to the Order to find a look-a-like Lily, who gazed up at him with such innocent eyes. It was beyond him how a child could ever love him the way she did.<p>

He was feeling mixed emotions as he watched the fire flicker in front of him. He had never felt so conflicted. He knew he was going to die; Dumbledore had let him retain the memory. Oddly enough, he wasn't sad. He was simply determined to die having seen this through. He had lost too much to care anymore about his own life. In a way, he had felt his life ended when Dumbledore told him Lily died. Maybe that was his problem; he was still in love with a ghost. He had often wondered if he could love another woman, but, deep down, he knew he couldn't. Lily had been the only woman for him.

Personally though, and he would never tell a living soul, he was glad when she married James. The look of happiness on her face, it was enough for him. He knew if she married him, she'd have been plagued with sadness. The thought of him simply talking to Death Eaters had upset her; he couldn't imagine what it would have been like to be married to one for her. He had gone to the wedding and spied on them, intent on ruining it. However, the look on Lily's face had shamed him. He just couldn't bring himself to do such a thing to Lily. That was when he had realised he'd always love her.

After that, Severus was destroyed. When the Dark Lord went ahead with his plans to kill Lily's son, he had been aghast. He knew Lily would never be spared. He could still remember Dumbledore's face when he brought the news. He could still hear Dumbledore telling him Lily was dead. The new Lily played on all his old scars. The scary part was, if she asked him to jump off a cliff without his wand, he probably would have. He'd do anything for Lily, and though this little Lily was a Potter as well, he knew that wouldn't stop him. She was just too much like Lily Evans, with her innocent trust, and the way she spoke, it was like Lily Evans was alive was when he had run. He needed to be away. He just couldn't embarrass himself, and let the world know. Not yet, at the very least. He'd do so on his own terms.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore returned to his office late into the night, thoroughly exhausted. He leaned back into his chair, and began to write a carefully worded letter. Victoire had given him a necklace her mother had given her when she was born as proof. It was a pretty silver chain, with a small sapphire cut into the shape of a heart. The sapphire was pressed into a silver backing, holding it in place. It was goblin made, of course, and so delicate, yet strong, just like the girl. He chuckled at the children.<p>

Dumbledore finished his letter, and placed it in the Time Capsule, and cast the spell. He was certain Minerva would be shocked. He then placed the Time Capsule on a shelf where previous trinkets from past Head Master's resided. The capsule would glow a bright red until Minerva opened it. He was certain she'd be fine.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he thought of the happy future ahead, but grimaced at the thought of all those who would die. He cursed Tom Riddle in his head, and not for the first time, did he wish that he had done something for the boy, changed him in some way. He was glad however; to know his hunches were correct. He sighed, as he went to rest. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


	9. Hugo's Fever

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Betaed chapter now done by eyechange, a genius at work for me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Hugo's Fever<strong>

Hermione sighed as she opened the door to the sitting room. It was a small room with two large black arm chairs, with silver throw pillows, and a large regal looking black couch with black pillows and silver embroidery of the Black family crest. A roaring fire was going in the large, black marble fire place. The carpeting in the room was a lush green, rather befitting of the regal look of the room. The furniture was on old mahogany, so dark, it was almost black. There was one large window on the left of the room, from which two dark green curtains hung, revealing the front street. Light rain drizzled onto the window, making the street outside look soft and romantic despite the eeriness of the entirety of Grimmauld.

Hugo had been moved in here to avoid the noise and the hustle and bustle elsewhere in the house. He lay on the couch, as Madam Pomfrey scribbled some furious notes into a book. The woman maintained her strict appearance, though very lightly in order to comfort the boy. Her head snapped up as Hermione entered, and she nodded briefly, before returning to her note pad.

"Is he alright?" asked Hermione, worried. Though she may not be a mother just yet, this was still her son from the future.

"Not in the slightest! He has strep throat, poor dear. I would give him the potion, if it wasn't for the fact that I have none. I'll have to brew some tonight, but it won't be ready until morning," clucked Madame Pomfrey, gazing at the sleeping boy with pity.

"Is there nothing we can do until then?" asked Hermione, horrified.

"I gave him a potion to soothe the fever and his throat, but until then, he's going to be fatigued, nauseas, and possible headaches and some mild stomach pain. The best you and Molly can do is comfort the boy," said Madame Pomfrey, clucking her head.

"Alright," said Hermione, as she approached the couch, and looked at the little boy.

Hugo was a tall boy for his age. He still retained his baby fat on his cheeks, and his brown hair was straight and messy like his father's. It splayed across his forehead. Hermione slowly brushed it out of his eyes, only to realise just how soft it was. He looked so much like Ron. She felt him stir slightly, and she pulled away, startled. The boy's cheeks were slightly red, and he was sweating. Mrs. Weasley had charmed some of Ron's pyjamas to fit Hugo, and he lay there in a pair of blue and white plaid pyjamas.

"Mama," murmured the boy in his sleep, causing Hermione's eyes to widen, and her heart to clench.

"I'll send Molly in to care for the boy," said Madame Pomfrey, getting up to go.

"It's alright, I'll handle it," said Hermione, determinedly. Hugo was_ her_ son, not Mrs. Weasley's. She would care for him.

"Alright," said Madame Pomfrey. Hermione ignored the woman's slight frown, and didn't even notice her walk out the door.

Hermione went over and gently placed Hugo's head on her lap. The little boy curled against her, and she could feel his warmth radiating outward. He was slightly warmer than regular, but that was due to the potion Madame Pomfrey had given. He was so cute. Hermione smiled, positive that she could do this.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Madame Pomfrey. She was thoroughly terrified for Hugo, her grand-baby. She knew it was silly to be so worried for a mild fever and sore throat, but she had always been the one to cluck. She wondered how the poor boy must be feeling, without his parents to care for him. She knew he had Ron and Hermione, but they were just kids themselves! It would be silly to think that they'd just slide into parent roles. Well, Hermione might, because she would be determined to do this right no matter what. Ron on the other hand, well, Mrs. Weasley wasn't sure how he could ever grow up and raise a family. He was still a baby himself!<p>

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Madame Pomfrey at the door until Madame Pomfrey walked in. Normally, she would have jumped up to serve Madame Pomfrey some tea; however, this was hardly a normal situation.

"Poppy!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Good evening Molly," said Madame Pomfrey, as she sat down.

"How is he?" asked Mrs. Weasley nervously.

"He's fine Molly, just a bout of strep throat, no doubt future Ms. Gran- Mrs. Weasley realized a muggle cure would help build his immunity better, however, in this situation, it would be wiser to give him a potion," said Madame Pomfrey, as she sipped her tea.

"Oh that's wonderful, has he taken the potion yet?" asked Mrs. Weasley, relaxing.

"No, I have to brew the potion. I rarely get cases like this to be honest. I'm usually running after student's curing their broken bones, injuries, or magical mayhem," said a bemused Madame Pomfery,

"Potter and your son are two of my most regular patients."

"Indeed, I think I've gained hundreds of grey hairs whenever I hear about one of them," said Mrs. Weasley, sighing at the thought.

"Well, I'm going to brew the potion; the boy will spend the night with his fever. I left him with Ms. Granger," said Madame Pomfrey, standing up to go.

"Hermione's with him?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, I left her a potion that will help for the fever and his sore throat, he'll need to take it after a meal, and it's a mild potion. I didn't want to give him something strong, otherwise I'd have to wait for the first potion to detox from his body before giving him the cure, otherwise I'd ruin his immunity, and have a future Mrs. Weasley's efforts go to waste, and the detox would take too long for this situation," explained Madame Pomfrey.

"That's nice, she was born to be a good mother," said a beaming Mrs. Weasley, proud of her future daughter-in-law.

"She was born to be good at everything she puts her mind to," corrected Madame Pomfrey, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"That's true," conceded Mrs. Weasley, smiling up at her friend.

"Well, I'm off Molly. I'll be back in the morning," said Madame Pomfrey. Mrs. Weasley led her to the Floo, and Madame Pomfrey whooshed back to Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley turned to go check on Hermione and Hugo. She wanted to make sure that the girl would be okay with the little boy. Seven year old boys were a handful, especially when they were sick. She should know because she raised six boys. Fred and George had been the worst. Fred had fallen sick first, and George had thrown tantrums until he lost his voice, demanding to see his twin. Shortly after, the situation had been reversed. Fred however, began pulling all kinds of tricks trying to reach George. There was a slight nagging thought in her mind concerning the twins, something worrying, but she pushed it away. Probably just an ingrained instinct after all the grey hairs they had given her.

She sighed, and turned to go check on Hermione.

* * *

><p>However, before Mrs. Weasley reached Hermione, someone else had found her cuddling Hugo. The little boy was still asleep, worn out from the fever and the day's excitement. Hermione was playing with Hugo's hair, and memorizing his features. She was busily identifying what he got from Ron, and what he took from her.<p>

Ron Weasley stood at the door, watching. Hermione hadn't noticed him, too busy eying her future son. Ron felt his face flush. He wanted to go in, but he couldn't. He was excited about being Hermione's husband, however, to be a father? He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Just a few minutes ago he had been in his room, daydreaming about his happy future with Hermione. Then he had left to find his mum and Madame Pomfrey talking about Hermione watching his son.

Earlier that evening, Ron remembered lying in his bed. He had been having a daydream of snogging Hermione senseless. It was right after he had been named Head Boy and she Head Girl. The two were in the Head's common rooms, sitting on the couch. She had walked in, looking, well, like Hermione. He had been lying on the couch reading a Quidditch magazine. He had lowered the magazine, and had slowly called her over to him. She had come, blushing furiously, her blush trailing from her cheeks down her neck, making him wonder how far the blush could go. Then the two had started snogging, lightly at first, adjusting to the taste of each other's lips as she climbed on top of his lap. Just as his fantasy had began to take off, the door swung open.

Fred and George walked in with Harry, grins wide on their face. Behind them, came James and _Fred_, along with Albus and Louis. Teddy had decided to stay with Remus and Sirius, and the girls had disappeared with Ginny and Tonks somewhere. He had blushed furiously when they entered, his ears turning bright red, as though he had been caught in his dream situation. His blush caused Fred, George, and Louis to smirk, knowing full well what had been on his mind. _Fred_, Harry, James and Albus hadn't taken his blush into consideration.

Harry didn't understand because he thought that like his situation with Ginny, Ron was confused about how to treat Hermione now, and didn't think of Hermione beyond a sisterly or friend relation. Albus, James and _Fred _never thought of their uncles and aunts or parents in some kind of sexual relationship, let alone physical. The three saw their parents and uncles and aunts kiss, but there was never any deeper meaning beyond the kiss, at least, not in their eyes, it was just too weird to develop that train of thought. Louis however, was more mature, and relaxed about this and had no qualms about intimate relations among his parents and uncles and aunts.

"Well, George, ickle Ronnie-kins seems to be very embarrassed at us walking in on him lying down," began Fred, grinning widely as he took a seat on the bed beside Ron.

"What ever could he be embarrassed about?" asked George, plonking himself down on the other side beside Ron.

"It couldn't be about a girl, could it?" asked Fred, wide-eyed, as he mockingly gasped and covered his mouth, his eyes twinkling with mischief and delight.

"Especially not the girl downstairs, cradling his future off-spring?" said George, mimicking his twin's reaction.

"Not cool! That's our aunt!" cried James and _Fred_, horrified, still standing in the middle of the room with everyone else.

"What's not cool exactly?" asked Albus, confused slightly, unsure what exactly the blush had meant.

"She's not your aunt yet," said Louis, as he lay down on Harry's bed, stretching his long limbs out, and placing his head on a large pillow, grinning widely at his uncle.

"B-b-but she's- and he's- It's just not right!" cried James, as _Fred_ nodded fervently beside him.

"We do not need to know details!" cried _Fred_ aghast, as the twins broke down into laughter. Ron had turned a deep crimson red, and wasn't sure where exactly to run to.

"What details?" cried Al, still confused at the lacking information. Harry was looking at the proceedings wide eyed, as the realization sank in as to what Ron was thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me you had those feelings? I mean, I suspected, but, you- You could have told me!" cried Harry, indignantly.

"What feelings? What details? What are you on about?" yelled Al, angry at being ignored. His temper was similar to a mixture of Harry's and Ginny's and everyone jumped at this. The twins eyed Albus with respect and slight fear, while Harry eyed him with surprise. James and _Fred_ just stared at him, and shrugged it off. Louis was still wearing his grin, resembling a lounging, wildcat.

"Al, it seem as though Uncle Harry has neglected providing you an education," drawled Louis.

"What education Louis?" asked Al, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"The most important education," said Louis, his grin turning into a serious, straight-faced expression. He turned onto his side, and tilted his head to face Al. He lowered his voice, and continued, "S-E-X, sex my dear sweet little cousin."

Al turned bright red, his eyes widened in shock. He glanced around the room wildly. His eyes settled on Ron, and then he turned a brighter red. This was apparently too much for the twins to handle, and they burst into gales of laughter. The two were clutching their sides, and leaning heavily on Ron, so he couldn't run. Ron began to imagine different scenarios he could use to kill his brothers and Louis, thinking Bill wouldn't mind too much since he was enamoured by his daughters.

"Oh, er- sorry," whispered Al, causing Ron's face to turn into a grimace.

"It's alright, when we get back, I'll teach you all about pleasuring women, and Uncle Ron, I can always provide you with tips to indulge in your fantasies, with the women in question," said Louis, smirking.

"Shut it," said Ron, glaring dangerously at Louis. He still wasn't too sure about Louis, who seemed to see no difference between Hermione, his aunt, and other girls.

"You know," began Fred, collecting himself.

"You're a bloody git," continued George,

"While you're here, indulging in dirty thoughts-

"You're wife to be, who you eventually indulge dirty deed with-

"Is busily caring for the product of those dirty deeds-

"Like the good mother she will become someday," said George, smirking.

"What?" asked Ron, surprised since he had thought Hermione had just run away.

"She's downstairs in the sitting room, off of the living room, why don't you go see her?" suggested Harry, awkwardly. He felt bad for embarrassing his friend like this. When Ron was ready he would tell him himself.

Ron's eyes widened at Harry's suggestion, unsure of what to say. If he said sure, the twins would take the mickey out of him forever, but he really wanted to go. What Ron didn't realise was his silence was answer enough. The twins were still grinning, as the kids from the future waited to see how Uncle Ron would react.

"Well, if you're not going, I might as well," drawled Louis, as he started to sit up. His legs stretched out from the bed. He stretched his arms, as he started to get up.

"No!" yelled Ron, jumping up, as the twins spread apart, "I'll go."

He had stormed out, as he heard money change hands, and wondered just how much planning they had done, and who had won. That's how he had reached this door. However, he was unsure how to enter. He turned quietly, and walked away. He walked down the small hall, and the sat down. He wasn't sure where to go from here.

* * *

><p>Hermione turned to face the door. She had heard someone leave, though when that person arrived, she wasn't sure. She saw a tall red head walk away, and was certain it was Ron. She sighed, and leaned back into the couch. Ron was probably taking his own time to adjust. She bit her lower lip, upset. It wasn't easy for a guy to learn she was their future wife, she supposed. She held back her tears, and turned to look at Hugo.<p>

Hugo had begun to shift, and his eyes opened slightly. Hermione had been moving around a lot, stirring the little boy. He looked up at his mother, now much younger than he remembered her. He struggled to sit up. He turned to look at her, his cheeks reddening. He had been down for almost forty-five minutes, and was now awake. He didn't feel like doing much, but he couldn't sleep, not in this strange room.

"Mum?" he asked, unsure of this strange woman.

"Uh, well, I guess that's me," said Hermione, uncertainly.

"You look different," said Hugo, annunciating each word carefully.

"Don't you remember going to the past?" asked Hermione, tilting her head.

"Oh yeah!" cried Hugo, his eyes widened. He searched the room, and turned to search the room before saying, "Where is everyone?"

"They went to a different room, I came to sit with you while you rested," said Hermione. Hugo pouted, obviously unhappy with the answer.

"I'm not sick!" cried Hugo, his eyes flashing dangerously, as he placed the same stubborn expression as Ron.

"Umm…" said Hermione, at a loss for words. She had never been so good with children, and was unsure of how to keep him.

"Can I go play now?" asked Hugo, looking earnestly up at Hermione with big expectant eyes.

"Ah, how about a story?" asked Hermione wildly.

"A story? Can I choose?" asked Hugo, really excited.

"Sure thing," said Hermione, visible relaxing.

Meanwhile, Ron had calmed down, and gathered his courage. He stood up, and walked slowly to the door, taking deep breaths the entire time. He stopped just before the entrance, as he heard a little boy's voice. That must be Hugo, he thought. He started panicking. That's when he heard Hermione, her voice with an edge of panic and surprise. She's nervous too, he realized. That made him grin, and he listened in.

"Can you tell me the story of Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump?" asked Hugo.

"What?" asked Hermione. Ron peered in to see her face go blank. He was surprised at her confusion, and then remembered she was a muggle.

"I'll tell you," said Ron, entering the door with a smile. He glanced nervously at Hermione, who gave him a relieved smile. He looked down at Hugo, whose eyes had gone wide with delight. He ran to Ron, and jumped into his dad's arms.

"Daddy!" cried Hugo. Ron's eyes widened, as he held the boy.

"Let's sit down," said Ron, as he sat down on the armchair. Hugo snuggled onto his lap.

"How come you're so excited to see Daddy but not Mummy?" asked Hermione, fake sniffling.

Hugo looked shocked at his mother's pain, and jumped off of Ron's lap, and walked slowly over to Hermione. He gave her a big hug, and held her for a little while.

"I love you too mummy, sorry. I just miss daddy, cause he's so busy working with Uncle Harry at the Min-itry," said Hugo softly.

"It's ok, go sit with your daddy, mummy was just joking," said Hermione, surprised at the little boy's sweetness, and she felt slightly guilty. She looked over at Ron, who just gave her a small smile, filled with understanding. She smiled back at him, happy he was on her side.

"Can I have a story now daddy?" asked Hugo, as Ron lifted him back onto his lap. Hugo snuggled against his dad. He looked up at Ron expectantly. Ron began softly telling Hugo the story, and Hermione smiled as she began to read the potion's bottle. She could hear Hugo interrupting Ron with questions and comments. He's so like Ron, she thought, shaking her potion's bottle read that it was to be taken on a full stomach. Hermione frowned.

"Hugo, are you hungry?" asked Hermione gently. Hugo and Ron turned to look at her, both redder in the face from arguing about the way the story was supposed to be told. Hugo claimed that in mummy's book it was different from daddy's version. He kept trying to interject the differences between daddy's and the book and then asking why daddy had changed it. Ron just wanted to get through the story.

"Uh huh, can I have some jam sandwiches with no crust please? Oh, and some milk," asked Hugo, still annunciating each word carefully.

"Me too, please. Anyways, why do speak each word slowly and carefully?" asked Ron, already predicting the answer.

"Mummy and Rosie say that I need to speak carefully and properly, otherwise it's bad for my education," said Hugo, "And, Molly can't know all the big words."

"That's right, Ron Weasley's kids are smart too, especially if they have Granger in them," said Ron proudly. Hugo grinned widely at his father, and then demanded he continue the story.

Hermione left to get the toast, blushing slightly, but smiling. Ron wasn't unhappy about being her husband. In fact, he seemed positively thrilled. She was confused, what did this mean for her? How was she supposed to react to this? Confused and lost in her thoughts, she made the jam sandwich dazedly. She cut the crust off, and made three sandwiches. She cut them into triangles like her mum had when she was a little girl. Then she piled them on a plate, and left the kitchen, unnoticed by everyone except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who both smiled knowingly at each other. Mr. Weasley had caught his wife and suggested she leave her children to care for Hugo. She had relented, seeing the same spark of mischief so commonly found in her sons eyes, repeated in her husbands.

Hermione returned to find Hugo and Ron enjoying their story. They both crowed over the sandwiches, though she hadn't thought them to be great.

"Thanks mum!" said Hugo, cheerfully as he munched on the second half of his sandwich.

"Thanks Hermione," said Ron, as he scarfed down a third sandwich piece. Hugo giggled at his father's stuffed mouth and bread crumb beard.

"You're welcome, and honestly Ron, Hugo eats better than you!" chastised Hermione. However, the anger in her voice was dispelled by the beaming smile on her face.

"Mum, can you tell me the story of the Three Musketeers?" asked Hugo, as Ron finished the fourth sandwich.

"Ah, sure!" said Hermione, relieved to be doing something, "But first, you have to drink this potion."

"Fine," growled Hugo, as Hermione handed him the phial carefully. It was a small phial, about the size of a small eyedropper. Hugo drank the orange potion quickly. It had a faint taste of strawberries and toothpaste. He made a face at the taste, and handed it back to his mother. He knew arguing about it would end in a lecture of some sort, and had learnt early on to just drink or eat what he was served by his mother.

"Alright, well, once upon a time…" Hermione recited the adventures of the three musketeers, as Ron and Hugo listened wide eyed and they interjected their own commentary. Finally Hermione told them to be quiet or else. Slowly the two began to drift into a sleep. Hugo laid his head against Ron's chest, as Ron held the boy carefully, and the two shut their eyes. Hermione concluded the story misty-eyed, and turned to see the boys fast asleep. She smiled to herself, before covering them with a blanket.

"Thanks 'Her'ione," mumbled Ron, causing her to blush furiously. Hugo snuggled closer to his father. She turned to leave, however, the sight of the two boys made her heart clench. Though her face was still heated, she knew that the picture of the two boys sleeping so serenely was enough to make her melt.


	10. The Following Morning

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Betaed chapter now done by eyechange, a genius at work for me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Following Morning<strong>

Professor McGonagall woke twenty five years in the future, and headed into her office to begin her daily duties. Over the past twenty five years, the woman hadn't changed much. Her hair had gone entirely white, and resembled cotton. Her face was still stern, and lined with as many smile lines as frown lines. Her eyes held wisdom beyond her years. Overall, she had grieved many, but had persevered. The young Marauders of the generation had been keeping her entertained.

She smiled entering her office. The chairs in front of her desk for visitors sat empty. One chair was a bright red, matching the Weasley hair. On the back, in faint lettering, was the name Fred George Weasley II. Beside it, a grey chair sat, with faint lettering saying James Sirius Potter. She hadn't planned to let them letter the chairs; however, the two had switched her regular chairs with these new ones. Much to their delight, she had left the chairs in their place. It seemed fitting, that the names of the biggest pranksters were written on the chairs. Not to mention the Marauders and Weasley twins had equal representation.

She took a seat at her desk, and began to write a neatly worded letter to the Potters. They had sent her a large box of fudge for her birthday, much to her pleasure. Just as she settled in, she noticed a strange red glow in the corner of her eye. She turned, to see the Treasury of Headmaster Delights glowing. More specifically, a small treasure chest had lit up and was glowing a deep red. She frowned, and grabbed her wand. Uncertainty enveloped her, as she considered what spell to use.

"Minerva," said a portrait hanging on the wall. She turned to see the portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiling at her.

"What is that Albus?" she asked curiously.

"I do believe it is my old Time Capsule, though I hardly remember why it's glowing. Just pull it off the shelf, and open it, whatever's inside is safe," assured Dumbledore gently.

"Time Capsule? I've never heard of those!" cried McGonagall. She listened to her old superior's words, however, and pulled the box down off of its shelf.

Slowly, she opened the box, to find letter in the box, alongside a locket and a hat that she remembered from somewhere though she couldn't place it. Was it a student's? She picked up the letter, and began to read it.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I believe you are currently Headmistress of Hogwarts, about twenty-five years in the future. What a wonderful thing! I always knew you'd be the one to replace me after my unfortunate demise._

_However, that is not the reason I wrote to you. As you can see, the locket you are holding belongs to a certain Miss Weasley, and if my instincts are correct, a soon to be Mrs. Lupin. However, I regret to inform you, I have met Miss Weasley, in my time, twenty five years in the past. This may confuse you, so allow me an explanation. _

_It seems that yesterday, if my instincts are correct, the Weasley-Potter-Lupin children took an old time turner they found from the Black household, and a certain James and Fred began turning the time turner twenty five years in the past. However, a young Miss Weasley, Victoire to be specific, was adding Phoenix Tears to a potion to cure a young Mr. Hugo Weasley. She tripped, and the Phoenix Tears blended with the Time Turner, enhancing it. They are now stuck twenty five years in the past. They are currently residing in Grimmauld Place alongside Sirius Black, their parent's teenage selves, and Mad-Eye Moody, as well as the rest of the Order who was privy to the Order Meeting the night before Harry's trial._

_Rest assured, I will do all in my power to keep them safe, and however, I too, am stumped as to how exactly to return these children to their right time. So, I will do part to research techniques for the rescue of these children. In return, I hope Ms. Granger, now Mrs. Weasley, I hear, and the rest of our lovely students will have some information or resources that can help get their children back._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. My portrait can inform you how to use the Time Capsule to send letters to the past. Keep the hat, it's important._

As McGonagall finished reading the letter, she paled. This was no laughing matter; those children had finally done something dangerous. She knew the writing to be Dumbledore's. The locket was Miss Weasley's, and the hat was a gift she herself had given to the previous headmaster. Immediately she made copies of the letter, and sent them out to the various parents, and awaited their arrival.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the past, Madame Pomfrey entered the side sitting room with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione Granger, to find Ronald Weasley holding Hugo Weasley in his arms, as the two slept. They were wrapped in a red blanket that stood out against the dark black chair. The sombre look of the room was broken by the gentleness of the picture. Ron was holding Hugo against his chest, his head on Hugo's, and the brown and red hair mixed together. Hugo was curled up against Ron, one fist gently clutching Ron's shirt. The sunlight from the window peered through a crack from the heavy drapes, illuminating their faces.<p>

"Oh!" cried Mrs. Weasley, as she covered her mouth with her hand. The picture before her was just too cute,

"I don't want to wake them," said Hermione, wistfully.

"Perhaps we could wait until they wake up?" suggested Madame Pomfrey, smiling.

"I'm getting my camera," said Mrs. Weasley, rushing out of the room. As she left, Ginny Weasley entered, and gaped at the scene.

"Ron looks, well, like- parental," said Ginny, breaking the silence.

"It's so cute," said Hermione, with a sigh.

"Looks like you made a good choice," added Ginny wickedly, smiling at her blush. Mrs. Weasley burst into the room and took a few pictures.

"I'll get the twins or Mad-Eye to develop them," she said, with a smile.

"I want a copy," murmured Hermione.

"As do I," said Ginny, smiling at her brother. Suddenly, she thought of Harry holding a young Al, and blushed. That had definitely never entered her mind before.

"Her'ione?" said Ron, waking up and rubbing his eye. He shifted, still holding Hugo gently; Mrs. Weasley was busy clicking pictures.

"Right here, Ron," whispered Hermione, as Hugo woke up. He was red in the face, and stared at the women in the room with big eyes. Shy, he buried his head into Ron, who just smiled, amused.

"Little bugger, isn't he?" said Ron proudly, as Hugo peered at the women.

"Ron! Don't say those words in front of children!" cried Hermione and Mrs. Weasley at the same time.

"Sorry," he said meekly, as Ginny stifled a laugh, fully aware Hugo must already know those words.

"Here, Hugo, drink this, and you'll feel better," said Madame Pomfrey. Hermione placed a t-shirt and jeans for Hugo, and Ron, on the couch.

"Get dressed and meet us for breakfast in the dining room," said Ginny laughing at Hugo's face, as she and Hermione walked out.

Quickly, Hugo drank the potion. He felt his fever go away, and his throat stopped hurting. He felt really hungry, and began to get dressed. Ron changed too, and the three walked downstairs. A pale Harry was seated at the breakfast table, as Mrs. Weasley tried feeding him.

"Relax Harry, you have kids, so you made it through this," said Ron, rolling his eyes, as he and Hugo slid into their seats. Harry smiled weakly at him, and resumed shuffling his food in his plate. Hugo peered at all the food, and began serving himself. Ron helped him with the difficult things, like the sausages. The two began eating their very large bowls with delight.

"Blimey, he really is Ron's son," said George, grinning.

"And we thought you could do better Hermione," said Fred, shaking his head.

Hermione and Ron turned a bright red, as Rose shot them an apologetic look. She glared at _Fred_ and James. The two winced, and resumed eating.

"Good luck dad," whispered Al to Harry as he lifted his plate to give to Mrs. Weasley.

"So Hugo, how do you like mummy and daddy?" asked George, leaning over the table. Hugo glanced up at him. He had been struggling to cut his sausage. Ron had taken over, seeing his struggle.

"Daddy's really nice! He lets me play Quidditch! And chess! I'm going to be a Keeper, like Daddy," said Hugo slowly, once again enunciating each word carefully.

"Why are you so careful with your words?" asked Sirius, surprised at Hugo's careful pronunciation of each word.

"Mummy says that words are important. She reads me lots of stories, my favourite is Babbity Rabbity and the Magical Stump, and the Three Musketeers. I'm going to be D'Artagnan when I grow up," said Hugo proudly, as Ron threw Hermione a quizzical look at the words.

"What do mummy and daddy do all day?" asked Fred, fishing for something funny.

"Um, well daddy works a lot, so I only see him at nights and on weekends. Mummy works too, so I spend a lot of time with Gramps and Gran, and Lily and Molly. But, when were altogether, mummy and daddy read to me, but daddy always interrupts mummy, and then she gets mad, so they fight. It's funny when they fight, cause daddy makes faces and then he gives me candy to tell mummy to forgive daddy and I do, and then they kiss, they kiss too much, oh and sometimes, when Gran is mad, daddy asks me to help," said Hugo, biting into a sausage and chewing carefully.

"Does he now?" asked Sirius, grinning at Ron.

"He learned from us Gred," said George, wiping away a fake tear.

"I'm so proud Forge," said Fred, clapping George on the back.

"Ron!" said Hermione, aghast at his future self and embarrassed at Hugo's declaration that she and Ron kissed too much.

"What? I've not done anything yet!" cried Ron indignantly.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm certain our Uncles won't mind it when it's their turn to have the mickey taken out of them," said Rose, smiling sweetly at the twins, who quickly stopped laughing.

"Touché, little Hermione," said Fred.

"Well, doesn't matter for me, what else does he do?" asked Sirius, leaning in.

"Well, he does daddy stuff, like buy me ice cream. Oh, once, Uncle George and James and _Fred_ made all my aunties and Gran mad, so Daddy made them pay him fifteen galleons each to get my help," said Hugo, pleased with the attention.

"What did you do?" asked Sirius, grinning as Hermione threw Ron glares.

"Uncle George gave me a candy which made me cry and then while I was crying, I said that I didn't like it that everyone was so ang'y, and they got forgiven, and I got candy and Daddy got rich," said Hugo.

"The usefulness of children, pity yours aren't young, Forge," said Fred, grinning at Hugo, who smiled back. His big blue eyes were full of innocence.

"However, it seems as though Ronald has a rent-a-child service going," said George.

"No! You will not corrupt my grandchildren! None of your hare-brained schemes shall touch that little boy, and if I even have a feeling you are using him for some mad-capped plan, I will lock you up at the burrow, and take your wands!" said Mrs. Weasley, having recovered from her initial shock and amusement.

"Yes mum," said the twins, their minds whirring with plans.

"Do grand-god-uncles count in this program?" murmured Sirius.

"Hugo, why don't you spend the day with mummy?" asked Hermione, smiling sweetly at the little boy, who was confused at the sudden outburst.

"'Kay," said Hugo, jumping off of his chair and joining his mother.

"She adapts so quickly," said Remus, entering the room. He had gone to sleep in Sirius's room, his head whirling at the news. Teddy had fallen asleep with Harry, James and _Fred_, having taken Ron's bed.

"Well, we have a busy day ahead of us," said Mrs. Weasley, "We need to clean out more bedrooms for the guests."

"Wonderful, just wonderful," muttered Ron, stabbing his sausage in anger.

"Let's go Harry, I'll bring you back after your trial," said Mr. Weasley, smiling at his children and grandchildren. Harry nodded and the two walked out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the older Harry Potter was bringing his wife some breakfast in bed. She smiled her wonderful smile as he entered the room. Her long red hair was pulled back messily, and she was wearing a royal blue pair of pyjamas with daisies patterned along them. She kissed her husband as she began to eat her breakfast. Harry was sorting through the mail on the tray. He frowned, as he saw a letter from his former House head, and current Headmistress. He read the letter and paled.<p>

"Gin, look at this," said Harry, as he jumped out of bed to get ready.

"What is it?" she asked, as she scanned the letter. Her eyes widened at the writing and words.

"Oh- my- bloody hell! I'm never letting those idiots out of my sight again! Ever! Oh god! My babies! They're in the middle of the war Harry! Oh!" cried Ginny, as the breakfast tray clattered to the ground and smashed.

"Shhh, Teddy's with them, and they are at Grimmauld Place," said Harry, holding the crying Ginny.

"What do we do now?" asked Ginny, sobbing into her husband's shirt. Her life revolved around her children, and to think they were gone, it was awful.

"Don't worry, let's head to Hogwarts, I'm certain McGonagall has a plan," said Harry, not meeting his wife's eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. The thought of his children stuck in the war was driving him insane.

"O-o-ok-okay," stuttered Ginny, drying her red puffy eyes. She sat down on the bed, watching her husband. He was tense. His black hair had silver roots, indicating his age. He was muscular, and tall, radiating his emotions. Today, she saw his worry. His green eyes flashed dangerously, and she knew that he was terrified. She bit her lower lip, and got dressed.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at Hogwarts, where a grief-stricken Angelina and Fleur opened their arms to accept Ginny into their gathering of wallowing misery. Harry fluttered away to George and Bill, both equally worried. Professor McGonagall was talking quietly to Dumbledore's picture.<p>

Ron and Hermione Weasley tumbled in through the fireplace with Audrey and Percy Weasley. The two couples separated accordingly. Ron glanced over at his friend, who nodded slightly. Ron was pale, his red freckles standing out on his face. His red hair was messy, and his white shirt was buttoned incorrectly. George would have taken the mickey out of him, but his children's plight was running havoc in his mind. Finally, the Weasley grandparents tumbled through the Floo, aghast at the situation.

"Is it true, Minerva?" asked Mrs. Weasley, shocked.

"I'm afraid so, look," said McGonagall, showing the phial of phoenix tears, that had been dropped in the madness. Bill had run to collect the tears after George had shown up with a Portkey in France, informing him of what had transpired.

"Oh!" cried Mrs. Weasley, burrowing her head into her husband. Her red hair had begun growing grey, and she had taken to dying it much like her daughters. Her husband was sporting a full head of grey hair and half-moon spectacles that he had balanced on his nose.

"So what now?" asked Hermione. She had grown up wonderfully. Her long brown hair had thinned out over the years, and now fell in gentle curls down her back. It was pulled in a messy bun for the solemn occasion. She had a fierce glint in her brown eyes, indicating her stubborn will. Her face was soft and round, but that didn't make her any less fearful. She was a great thinker and constantly at work.

"Albus taught me to use the Time Capsule. If my assumptions are right, then the children are stuck in Grimmauld Place twenty five years exactly the same time in the past. We can use this little box to send letters to them. We need to make several preparations, assuming we won't see them for at least a week, or even up to a year," said Professor McGonagall, upset at having to deliver the news.

A sob escaped Fleur's throat, and Audrey began to weep. Percy rushed over to hold his wife, and he ran his hand through her short brown curls. Her small body convulsed into his, and he just held her there, willing himself not to cry. He pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up, and looked at his family, who were all in an equal state of shock. His red hair seemed to be the only thing of color on his face.

Harry was a ghostly pale color, and seemed as though he had heard Voldemort had returned, but this was different. This time he knew that his children were in a world where the mass evil existed, and he couldn't do a damn thing to protect them. George was even worse. His children would see his twin, and he wasn't there. He couldn't afford to lose his children in this mess. He already lost Fred. Even his fiery red hair seemed dull.

"Letters you say?" asked Ginny, her eyes twinkling with anger. Her brown eyes held electricity that could make the earth quake.

"I believe she did," said Angelina. Her fierce expression made her husband blanch, and immediately he felt for his son.

"Let's get busy then, I have some words I want my son to hear," said Ginny, her red hair offsetting her expression to look like she was on fire.

"Shall we?" asked Angelina. Ginny nodded, and the two angry women went to begin their Howlers.

"I'm going to join them," said Harry.

George didn't say anything. This was too much for him. He turned to see Percy looking at him. Percy nodded slowly at George, as he held his gentle timid wife, who so resembled his daughter.

"Will ze children be able to zend us letters?" asked Fleur, looking at McGonagall.

"I believe so," said the Headmistress.

"Zan I shall wait for my babies to zend me a letter, right now zey must be busy," said Fleur, with a nod to her husband.

"Babies, they're all grown up now, love," said Bill, smiling at her, "And besides, Teddy will protect them."

"Teddy iz a baby too," said Fleur softly, as Bill embraced her, and ran his hand through her silvery blond hair that would never go grey.

"I know, love," said Bill, "I know."

"I'm going to begin my research," said Hermione, a ghostly pale color. "I know a few Unspeakables who would give me some more information, and I have access to a few ministry books."

"I'm going to Malfoy Manor," said Ron suddenly. Everyone turned to face him, surprised. Over the years, Ron had accumulated a few scars, and from his temple to his jaw he had a faint thin scar. His red hair was cut neatly. He emanated power, and was a remarkable Auror, and now a Head of the Auror office; he was doing a splendid job. He had refused promotion several times now, to avoid the public eye, and to help George run his store.

"Why Malfoy Manor?" asked Bill, breaking the odd silence.

"Think about it, the Unspeakables won't just hand over their delicate time turner collection of what, three time turners? Not to mention they are still a bit wonky at times. If anyone has a suitable time turner for us, it's Malfoy," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Brilliant, get to it!" said Hermione, kissing her husband before Flooing to the ministry. Ron followed after her, a grim determination etched on his face.

Professor McGonagall watched them go, and prayed that the children would return soon.


	11. Letters and Howlers

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Eyechange betaed this one too. She's beta-ing the entire thing. I can't breathe with how great she is. Literally. Two days to beta this entire thing. 0.o Can we just?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Letters and Howlers<strong>

Scorpius Malfoy was the heir to the Malfoy estate and property. He sat at the breakfast table with his mother, Astoria, and his father, Draco Malfoy. Scorpius was often said to resemble his father, with his pale, pointed face, platinum blonde hair that he left messily spread around. However, he had his mother's clear grey eyes with flecks of blue.

Today was a completely normal day for Scorpius. He would eat his breakfast with his parents, then he would write a letter to his best friends, and then he would go flying. He spent a lot of time flying, and thinking up various pranks and schemes to pay back James Potter and Fred Weasley. He would spend time with his mother, doing various chores such as shopping, and just talking. In the evenings his parents would retire to their study, and occasionally, Scorpius would join them for an evening chat with tea, before bed. Needless to say, Scorpius was currently struggling to combat his boredom. Lucky for him, a solution was just about to present itself.

"Master, there is a guest waiting for you in the study," said Blippy the house elf.

"What guest? I invited no guest," said Draco, scowling. He didn't like it when his house elves let people in without telling him.

"It's the Auror, Ronald Weasley, he claims he needs to see you, Blippy wouldn't have let him in otherwise," answered Blippy nervously.

"Oh alright, tell him I'm coming," said Draco, as he stood to go.

"Take them some tea Blippy," said Astoria, as she stood to go with him, despite years having passed, Ron and Draco still managed to maintain their hatred for each other.

"Is grandmother visiting today?" asked Scorpius, his mind whirring with a plan to get to his friends and away from boredom.

"Yes she is," said Astoria, as she left with her husband.

"Would you like some more toast, young master?" asked Blippy.

"No thanks, I'm done," said Scorpius, rushing out of the breakfast room and into a secret passageway to spy on his parents.

He reached the spy hole to his father's study, and grinned. His father's study had two large windows, with giant green drapes with silver embroidery falling on each side. The windows overlooked the garden, where his grandfather's peacocks strutted proudly amongst the hedges. The carpet in the study was a rich black, darker than the chestnut furniture in the room. A love seat, in a silver colour, with green pillows, sat by a roaring fireplace. In front of the love seat was two black armchairs. The fireplace held different photos of his parents and himself. The shelves on the wall of the study were filled with books about History, Defence against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and more. His father had become a curse-breaker after going free. It irked Mr. Weasley to no end that the goblins liked his father well enough, but detested him. Of course, he forgot to take in account the fact that he robbed Gringotts with Harry Potter and stole their dragon.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," said Astoria, as Blippy served them tea in ancient tea set with the Malfoy family crest adorned on every peace.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he said with a curt nod, taking a seat on the love seat, as Astoria and Draco positioned themselves in the two armchairs.

"What do you want Weasley?" asked Draco, scowling.

"Well, Malfoy," he spat, "I have a few questions, that's all."

"Relax," said Astoria, placing a calming hand on Draco's knee.

"Well?" asked Draco, taking a sip of the tea. Scorpius had a feeling his mother had laced it with a Calming Draught.

"I'll be blunt, your family has illegal time turners, right?" asked Ron, sipping his tea slowly.

"Why?" asked Draco, while his mind whirred.

"My children, adorable little gits, and the rest of my nieces and nephews have taken a time turner to god knows where," said Ron, sighing.

"Oh sweet Merlin! But it's only supposed to work for a few hours!" cried Astoria, as her hand flew to her heart. She could only imagine the pain of knowing her children were gone.

"Their twenty-five years in the past, in the war, at Grimmauld Place," said Ron, sighing as he ran his hands through his long red hair.

"Oh you poor thing," said Astoria, patting Ron on the shoulder.

"How on earth did they manage that?" asked Draco, looking thoroughly shocked.

"Phoenix tears, natural amplifier," said Ron stonily.

"We'll give you the time turner we have," said Astoria, as she left to go get it.

Draco and Ron sat in a stony silence, glaring at each other with pure hate. Ron had sworn he would never enter Malfoy Manor on his own whim ever again. Just sitting in the study, he could still hear Hermione's screams as she was tortured, just like it was yesterday. Draco eyed Ron with hate and envy. He had made all the right decisions, and was now so rich and famous that the Malfoy name was left in the dust. Of course, Ron and Harry had testified for him and his mother, but that didn't change the fact that he hated Ron.

Scorpius left the two in their silence, and ran through the passageways, fully aware of where the time turners were kept. His parents had two. If he took the first one and a bottle of phoenix tears, kept by his parents for emergencies, he'd finally get to have his adventure. Grinning raucously, he couldn't wait to turn his boring summer, upside down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place, Harry had just returned after his trial, thrilled.<p>

"What happened?" asked Hermione, as everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"I was tried by the full court in Courtroom Ten," said Harry grimly, as Sirius's jaw dropped.

"Courtroom Ten? Where they tried the old Death Eaters? Are they mad?" he demanded,

"Yes, but tell us what happened," said Ron.

"Amelia Bones was pretty impressed, Fudge spluttered for a while, and I was saved by Dumbledore and left to go free," said Harry, grinning.

"Yes!" cried Ron and Sirius, as Hermione hugged Harry.

"He got off! He got off!" chanted Ginny, George and Fred as they danced around the room.

"That's wonderful, we should celebrate!" said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at Harry.

"Well, we knew he was going free, I mean, aren't we proof?" asked Al, gesturing to himself and his siblings.

"He got off! He got off!" continued the three.

"Shut up!" roared Dominique, who was getting irritated.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley, looking pleased as the three quieted from the red-head's glare.

"Anyways, let's get cleaning!" said Lucy, already rallying the group of teenagers, who were digging into their brunches with delight. The littlest ones were lead away by Victoire to wash their hands. Before the group could get upstairs to start their task, an owl from Hogwarts arrived, and was tapping at the window. Mrs. Weasley pulled the letter out and immediately all the children of the future quieted down, eager to listen to the words of the old headmaster who was determining their fate.

_Dearest Travelers and Company, _

_The device worked. These letters are from your parents. _

_Well Wishes, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

"Wonderful! We can read these right now!" said Molly Weasley, beaming at the large group.

"Bloody Hell," said James, having seen the red envelopes.

"Ten galleons say their timed," said _Fred_, gulping.

"Howlers," groaned the twins, nodding sympathetically.

"Let's read in the dining room," said Lucy, ushering them out of the frightening study. In the living room, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Fred and Bill were already seated.

Teddy, Victoire, Roxie, Louis, Molly and Lily entered after washing their hands from breakfast. All the time travelers and teenagers were soon gathered in the living room to hear the letters. James and _Fred_ sat with the twins on the floor near the fireplace, in an odd stony silence, as they feared their parents reaction. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Hugo had gathered on the largest couch. Hugo sat on Hermione's lap, and Ron brushed his hair. Lily bounded over, and with a pleading look, convinced Harry to let her sit in his lap. Sirius was guffawing as he sat on the floor in front of his godson while Lily chattered away to the group. Al and Rose took Molly and sat on the floor in front of Lucy and Dominique, while Teddy, Victoire, Louis and Roxie all sprawled along the floor. Lucy began playing with Crookshanks. Mrs. Weasley sat with Bill, Remus and Tonks on the last couch.

"Well, let's begin," said Remus, a knowing smile on his face as the group cringed.

"Looks like the first Howler agrees with you sir," said George, pointing at the smoking envelope on the table. Mrs. Weasley quickly opened it, and a female voice began to shout.

"James Sirius Potter! You are in so much trouble! I cannot believe this! Of all the stupid things to do, _this_ is what you pick? I swear! Do you have any idea how worried I am? How worried your aunts and uncles are? And to use you're little sister! _How could you!?_ I thought you knew your limits! Of all the- aarrgh! When we get you back, I'm taking away the Marauder's Map,_ and_ you're broomstick!"

"No! She's so pissed," said James, covering his face, as the Weasley brothers began to smirk at Ginny's embarrassment.

"Who does she remind you of?" asked Ron loudly, as Ginny sent a glare at him.

"-And I'm never letting you step out of the house without _dozens_ of tracking charms and _a leash!_ A leash you hear me?_ A leash!_"

"Not like it's the first time, until we were in Hogwarts she had tracking charms on us," said Al, rolling his eyes at Rose, who was giggling at the memory.

"You will never get away from my sight again! I won't let you get away from me until I'm good and buried! Do you have any idea of the danger you've put yourself in? _Obviously not!_ This is what you do to me? I was the one who gave birth to you! This is how you repay me? Just remember, I made the choice to raise you, and I can _end_ you too! How could you even think this stunt was fun? Where are your brains! No broom, no prank products, no map, _never ever ever!"_ shrieked the howler, as the Weasley's and Harry paled in awe at Ginny's vocal chords. The trinkets scattered around the room shook as the voice screeched.

"-And Teddy! Be a dear and look after that son of mine, but make sure James is in charge of Lily duty," said the Howler, as it puffed in smoke.

"Damn, she's mad," said James, muttering under his breath.

"Well, Gin," began Fred.

"Someone took after mother," said George.

"Poor Harry-

"She's so scary-

"Poor James-

"Don't worry-

"We've done worse-

"I hope not!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley interrupting the twins, who immediately paled and silenced themselves.

"Crap, my howler's starting," said _Fred_, paling as the second Howler began to smoke.

"Let's see how Angelina is," said Fred, grinning at George's worry.

"Fredrick George Weasley! What the_ bloody hell_ were you thinking? Obviously you weren't, otherwise I wouldn't be in the biggest panic of my life and be forced to take a calming draught-

"Like it helped," muttered _Fred_, as the twins snickered, though George a little bit less, scared of his future wife, and worried for his son.

"A bloody_ calming draught_! Is this what you want me reduced to? Taking a draught because your stupid pranks get out of hand _all the bloody time?_ This is beyond stupid! I cannot believe you would pull such a dumb stunt and not even think twice! How could you use your cousins in such a stupid manner! Not only have you endangered yourself, you've taken your cousins with you! This is the silliest thing you have ever done! When you get back, I promise you, you will never see daylight again! No more will you help your father in the joke shop,_ never again!_ Do you hear me-

"The neighbours can hear you," said _Fred_, pouting,

"Don't you dare sass me! I raised you remember? Why can you not think before you act! Your father and his brother were never this stupid! Sure their jokes were dangerous, probably illegal, but they didn't jeopardize the very balance of time and space itself! Oh god!-

"Angie darling, I think he got it," said a new voice in the howler.

"Shut up George! My hair is going grey premature!"

"It was already going grey," continued George from the future, chuckling.

"Glad to see you have some control," said Fred, snickering.

"For your sake, George, and your son's sake! You had better hope I never get grey hair!" shrieked the howler. There was a quick bang.

"Course Angie, Son, that was a silly idea, but I get it wasn't completely your fault. I just stunned your mother, she'll be fine, she's just a bit hysterical, I'll try and help you out in the long run, but for now, you better hope for your sake, and mine, and James', that Madame Pomfrey can brew Calming Draughts fast," said George quickly, "Crap, someone's coming, better wake your mother."

"George! That is horrible parenting! What are you teaching your son?" cried an absolutely aghast Mrs. Weasley, as Hermione nodded sternly, as George paled.

The rest of the boys were laughing hysterically. Even Remus was chuckling softly. Tonks was trying hard not to laugh, though Ginny was snickering. Hermione looked resolved to warn Angelina. Roxanne was just shaking her head and smiling. Dominique and Lucy were laughing. The three youngest children were giggling. Louis had his wild, feral smile. Victoire was glaring at Teddy, though he hardly seemed to notice as he continued to laugh.

"George? What happened?" cried Angelina.

"You passed out dear. High blood pressure. You're worrying too much," said George from the howler, as the laughter continued. This time, Tonks really burst into laughter, along with Ginny.

"Bloody hell, you might just survive marriage," whispered Fred to his twin.

"Maybe Gred, maybe," George grinned.

"Oh George, I'm just so worried," sobbed Angelina.

_Fred_ squirmed uncomfortable, his mother rarely cried. Everyone could tell something was wrong because James sighed, and placed his hand on _Fred_'s shoulder. The kids from the future all squirmed, and Roxanne moved over beside_ Fred_ and hugged her little brother.

"Worrying? Let me help," said George in the howler.

"Oh so this is how he's going to punish me," said _Fred_ aghast, as the sounds of kissing came from the Howler. Everyone was caught between snickering and looking embarrassed. George's eyes popped out of his head, and he turned a bright Weasley red that was never seen on the twins. Fred burst into laughter, and clapped his brother on the back.

"The Howler dear," said Angelina, as she resumed kissing her husband.

"Right," The Howler ended, as _Fred_ buried his face in his hands. Roxanne just rolled her eyes at her little brother.

"Well, Mum, looks like the Weasley potency won't be failing your desire for grandchildren," said Ron gleefully, laughing at his brother's glare.

"Crap, the third one's starting," said Al, scared out the howler.

"I have never been so disappointed in my children, and by children, I mean all of you," said a quiet, commanding voice, as all the children paled.

"Dad," whispered Al, though everyone heard, and Harry paled, realizing _he_ had sent the Howler.

"Do you know just_ what_ exactly you have done? No, I don't think you do. This is an absolute moronic stunt, and trust me, I know moronic plans, I've done them, remember?" said the Howler.

Harry blushed as everyone snickered.

"Next time, do us all a favour, and try doing something safer, I love your jokes, just like everyone else, but please, for your mother's sake, and the hopes that I don't go grey before fifty, do something less reckless. I'm placing Teddy, Victoire, Lucy and Dominique in charge, listen to them as well as the current adults. Please, don't do anything stupid, and don't reveal anything!" said the Howler, as it burst into flames.

"At least he's not angry," said Rose, patting Al on the head.

"That was me!?" said Harry. He hadn't really believed he'd have a future, and even the children weren't really helping him, but that, that was real proof.

"Uh huh," said Lily, as she snuggled closer to him. Harry wrapped an awkward arm around the girl as she began babbling about how amazing he was, making his ears turn red and all the people in the room coo. Mrs. Weasley already took a picture of the two like that.

"Well, that was interesting," said Sirius, a large smile on his face at hearing future Harry's voice.

"Let's read the letter," said Lucy, hurrying to take the attention away from the Howlers that were still ringing in everyone's ears.

"I'll read the one. It is from myself after all," said Hermione, rushing to get the letter.

"How'd you know you sent a letter?" asked Ron.

"Because, knowing me, I would," said Hermione, smiling at Ron.

"That's true," said Ron, grinning back at her.

"Do mine eyes deceive me?" asked Fred.

"I think they like each other," said George obnoxiously loud.

"And to think-

"All it took was some future offspring-

"Shut it," growled Ron, as the twins, James, _Fred_, Louis, and Sirius chuckled.

"Read the letter from Hermione," said Professor McGonagall, shooting her best stern glare at the pranksters.

"Dear children, and people of the past," began Hermione, reading the words of her future self, "I am so sorry about the dumping our children on you."

"Wasn't really her fault, it was those idiots," said Dominique, shooting a nasty glare at James and _Fred_.

"What about Vic's bloody phoenix tears?" growled James and _Fred_ in unison.

"She was trying to help, not harm!" said Lucy quietly, shooting Dominique a look, that quelled her temper, and the boys stopped talking.

"Can I continue?" growled Hermione.

"Go ahead," said Tonks, smiling.

"Hugo was feeling quite unwell for the past few days, so I'd keep an eye on him. He's a bit fussy about his food, and doesn't like anything with hollandaise sauce, so try to keep that away from him. Rose and Al are very well-behaved, so don't expect them to be too much trouble," read Hermione, as Mrs. Weasley began to furiously made mental notes.

"Leave the two with a few books, and try and take them out for a bit, to survey the world in the past, otherwise they'll go nuts," read Hermione.

"Us too!" cried the majority of the kids.

"Padfoot can go with them, just dye his fur a russet color, and try to transfigure his shape slightly, it should be alright," continued Hermione, as Sirius beamed and looked hopefully at Remus.

"I suppose we can ask Dumbledore," said Remus before Sirius could protest.

"James and _Fred_ should not be left with the twins alone ever, it's safer. Sirius and Remus are fine. Molly and Lily are fussy eaters, but generally eat everything with some encouragement. It helps if someone sits with them to make sure they eat. Make sure _Fred_ and James are watching them, it is their punishment after all. And to be honest, they excel at getting the girls to calm down.. Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, and Lucy can handle things quite well between the younger ones, so look for advice from them," continued Hermione.

"No, Teddy and Lucy can handle things," said James.

"The veelas just break into their temper," said _Fred_ nodding, as the two girls shot them angry glares.

"Watch Louis carefully when you take him out, he's a handful in his own way," said Hermione, louder to drown out the rest of the comments.

"Me? How?" asked Louis innocently, as Ron aimed a glare at him.

'He's too confident for his own good, and I'm sure you'll learn that immediately," said Hermione, as Ron glared even harder at Louis, who grinned.

"Roxie's not too much trouble, but try and keep her entertained, otherwise she'll drive you mad, and make sure she stays away from anything dangerous. She just had a run in with a baby Hungarian Horntail when we visited Charlie in Romania, and the poison's just worn off," said Hermione, as Roxie scowled and muttered curses under her breath.

"How'd that happen?" asked Ginny.

"Stupid, little thing," said Roxie, not caring to elaborate.

"Anyways, I'm researching over here for any clues, but I think you'll have some luck in the past. Keep in touch, Hermione," said Hermione.

"Well, that was illuminating, let's take a break, and resume our meeting at dinner. Head back to work," said Remus, looking thoughtfully at the letters.

And from there, the discussion devolved into discussing the adults of the future.


	12. Disguises and Malfoys

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Eyechange betaed this one too. She's beta-ing the entire thing. I can't breathe with how great she is. Literally. Two days to beta this entire thing. 0.o Can we just? Also, more edits in this chapter. Mostly to remove unnecessary characters from the letter scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Disguises and Malfoys<strong>

Scorpius Malfoy was not put in Slytherin for just being a Malfoy. No, Scorpius was cunning and sly. He knew how to devise schemes that could go unnoticed for _months_, if not days. Scorpius was thrilled to have finally been given an opportunity to use his brains to scheme and achieve a goal that was by no means plausible.

His best friends, Rose and Al, had gone on an adventure to the past, and he had been left behind. Not that he blamed them, but he wasn't about to let it stay that way. He had devoted his entire repertoire of skills to developing the perfect plan to get the upper hand. After his mother had delivered a time turner to Rose's dad, he had been free to scheme to his heart's content.

He had waited until his grandmother arrived, and then, when the adults were busy conversing about the daily issues, he'd sneaked away to plot. He had then ordered Blippy to stop following him. With Blippy unable to watch him, he'd turned into his parent's cellar, and began hunting for another time turner. He knew his family had two; it was unthinkable that they could only have one. After about an hour of searching, he found the second one.

He took in the detailing on the time turner with great interest. After all, it wasn't every day that you would find such a treasure. The time turner was silver, and seemed to be goblin made, because it still sparkled as though it were brand new. The hour glass was filled with white sand that seemed to shine like crystals. The glass was still polished and clear. He held the time turner in his hand and sat there in awe for a few moments. Finally, he'd left the dirty cellar, and escaped to his he was safely in his room, he hid the time turner underneath a floorboard beside his bed.

Part one of the impossible task was complete.

He then proceeded to his father's potions storage cupboard. His father would brew potions and store them in this large cupboard that was about the size of a small bedroom really. Beside the storage cupboard was the brewery. In the brewery was the door to the ingredients cupboard. He was able to enter the cupboard with ease. It helped that his father didn't mind that Scorpius liked brewing potions, and would let Scorpius use the potions lab at whim.

From there came the tricky part.

He knew his father would acquire phoenix tears and save them in the rare ingredients section of the cupboard. It was just another door blocking him from the tears. Unfortunately, the door had enough magical barriers to deter him. Nevertheless, Scorpius was a Slytherin, and once you set your mind to something, there was no turning back from it. He couldn't even touch the door without alerting his father; the door only responded to his father's touch. Now, how was Scorpius going to acquire his father's touch? He left the potions lab in frustration, and entered his father's library, to begin researching.

Immediately, he stumbled upon a book about essence spells. The books stated the obvious laws governing essence spells. For instance, Scorpius would be unable to enter the room because the door responded to his father's magical energy. Magical energy is like a human fingerprint. He skimmed through the chapter, and after finding it useless, he placed it back on the shelf, and began looking through counter spells.

Then he found it. In the fourth book he searched, he found a way to break an essence spell. All Scorpius would have to do is acquire either his father's wand, without changing the wand's allegiance. Then, using the wand that's in tune with his father's energy, he'd just have to tap the door with the wand, and he'd be able to get through the barrier between him and Phoenix tears. Grinning wildly, he placed the book back on the shelf, and began plotting.

Finally, he had devised a plot that would work wonders. He went into his father's study, to see his father, grandmother and mother all chatting away. He cleared his throat, and the adults turned to look at him. With a quick smile, he walked over to his family. His grandmother smiled widely at him. His father and mother exchanged wary glances, but then smiled. Scorpius had perfected his innocent routine.

"Father," began Scorpius, as he settled into the chair with his grandmother.

"Yes, Scorpius?" asked Draco, slightly amused at his son's attempts to protect himself in case his request was denied and Draco lost his temper.

"I was wondering could I make a Polyjuice Potion?" asked Scorpius eagerly.

"Pardon?" asked Draco, narrowing his eyes at his son's eagerness.

"Well, Professor Slughorn was introducing us to all kinds of rare ingredients, and describing their uses, and I was just writing an essay about boomslang skin, for extra credit, to beat Rose Weasley, you know, and then I thought, what if I managed to make Polyjuice, then I'd be top of the year without the year even having started!" said Scorpius eagerly, lying through his teeth.

"Oh look at my grandson, isn't he ambitious!" cried Mrs. Malfoy, hugging Scorpius as she beamed with pride. In her eyes, her grandson could do no wrong.

"And this is just for school?" said Draco, still not convinced. He began using Legilimency to search his son's mind. It didn't help, however, that Astoria had trained her son in Occulemency, and Scorpius could keep his father at bay. The two struggled in silence for a bit, until Scorpius's wall crumbled, and Draco saw the memory of his son with Al and Rose, discussing how to prank James. Al had suggested using Polyjuice Potion to become James and Fred, and then making fools of themselves.

"Alright," said Draco, smiling. He didn't find James Potter endearing at all, and enjoyed his son's little rivalry. More often than not, Draco and Astoria would make bets on which group would win their prank war.

"Thank you father! Can I enter the second storage cupboard to get the boomslang skin, for my essay?" asked Scorpius, eagerly. He was throwing a little dance in his head, at the brilliance of Occulemency, and how well he had thrown his father off his track.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you," said Draco, not trusting his son to go alone.

"Alright," said Scorpius, still beaming, though inwardly his smile crumpled. Improvisation it was.

"I'll be back," said Draco, as he led Scorpius away. A part of him was wondering if he had made the right decision.

The two entered the second storage cupboard, which was the size of a bathroom, and began looking for the boomslang skin. Draco immediately headed towards the boomslang skin, while Scorpius searched desperately for the phoenix tears. He searched shelf after shelf, as his father carefully measured the boomslang skin.

Just as Draco was finishing, Scorpius picked up a small vial of dragon's scale powder, and dropped them into a box of doxy eggs. The two began to steam as they mixed together, and Draco rushed over to sort out the problem and rescue his doxy eggs. As Draco wrangled with that mess, while berating his son for being troublesome, Scorpius continued his search for the phoenix tears. He peaked at every vial, and nodded along as his father yelled. He plastered a shamed look onto his face, and continued searching desperately.

Finally, he found a tiny red vial labelled phoenix tears. He slipped the vial into his pocket, and turned to help his father. After about ten minutes, and forty ruined doxy eggs, Scorpius and Draco left the cupboard, with the promise that Scorpius was never allowed back inside. Scorpius however, didn't mind, because he had achieved his goal. He told his father he was going to brew the Polyjuice after he got the book from his room.

Finally, the time had come for Scorpius to accomplish the biggest scheme yet. He had secured the phoenix tears and the time turner. Without a second thought, he headed to the fireplace, and used the Floo powder to head to Grimmauld place.

Once at Grimmauld place, he went straight to the entrance way, and he felt the excitement swell in his heart. He dropped four drops of phoenix tears onto the time turner. He had figured out that each drop increased the time turner's capability, from days, to weeks, to months, to years. He had done some quick research on the properties of phoenix tears in his father's library, and had learned the potency of each drop.

Once the time turner was ready, he swallowed back his fear, and grinned. He was thoroughly excited, as he smiled smugly down on the time turner. He couldn't have planned this better. He didn't even care that he'd be in a whirl of trouble when he got back. It just meant that he'd have done it; he'd have gotten to his friends, and escaped the boring life at Malfoy Manor.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly began turning the hourglass, until he reached twenty-four, and he grinned wildly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place, a very embarrassing meeting had just wrapped up for the day. After the Howlers, immediate arrangements and contingency plans had started being discussed. James and <em>Fred<em> had no intention to take the whole planning ideas seriously, and had ended up being severely reprimanded several times by Victoire, Lucy, though in a much sweeter, gentler tone, Dominique, and Mrs. Weasley. It was dinner time, and the boys were very much subdued and antsy. Mr. Weasley had returned for dinner, and was getting caught up on the plan.

"So it's agreed, if a way out isn't found before the week is out, then we'll register them as foreigners from Beauxbatons who enjoyed the school. We can have Dominique, Lucy, Louis, Roxie, Rose, posing as Beauxbatons. James, Albus and Fred can pass for Durmstrang, after we dye Fred's hair a deep brown shade. Muggles, they have they oddest remedies," said Mrs. Weasley, as everyone gathered around the dinner table.

"Hair dye isn't really that odd, it's similar to potions," objected Hermione, but Ron just shook his head at her, and patted her hand gently.

"How does it work exactly?" asked Mr. Weasley excitedly, "Is it similar to muggle paint?"

"Sort of," said Hermione with a nod.

"Fascinating," said Mr. Weasley, looking as though he was already scheming to acquire some.

"That's the idea Molly," said Tonks, ignoring Mr. Weasley's next question about the hair dye, "And the youngest three will have to remain at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, and of course you."

"I'd be delighted to have them!" beamed Sirius, thoroughly excited at the prospect.

"Are you sure we can't take them to the Burrow?" asked Mrs. Weasley, apparently not as excited at the idea.

"No, we cannot, it's too dangerous, imagine if a stray wizard saw them? Even if it was someone who was a family friend? Lily looks far too much like Ginny for them not to be a suspicious, and Molly looks like Percy and Hugo like Ron, it's too suspicious. Not to mention we cannot expect seven year old children to lie by calling you Mrs. Weasley. They could slip up and say Grandma in front of a guest or friend or something," said Remus firmly. Mrs. Weasley's face fell, but she nodded, after swallowing painfully.

"But, won't it look odd if more red-heads show up? Rose looks like Hermione's red haired, blue eyed younger sister," pointed out Harry.

"He's right," added Hermione, who was beaming with pride at the idea of her daughter looking like her.

"We'll leave the hair the same, but we can transfigure her nose a little, and straighten her teeth. Then we can add some glasses, and she'll look different enough to the older students. Unless a fifth year personally approaches Rose and scrutinizes her carefully, they won't notice the resemblance," said Sirius.

"But what if?" asked Ron, frowning at the idea of his daughter being in a precarious situation.

"The nose will throw them off Ron," answered Bill, as he stirred his spoon in the mashed potatoes.

"Albus looks too much like Harry, so I was thinking we dye his hair a light brown and transfigure his nose too, maybe a buzz cut?" said Remus.

"Won't work, even without magic, my hair would be a bird's nest in give or take, three weeks," said Albus, grinning.

"Why not just transfigure his nose too?" piped Rose.

"Because, the transfiguration intended for your nose will make it sharper, more defined, and it's similar to a very faint glamour, it would look, more, pointed, more like Ron's, but still soft, so a sort of mix, and would alter the appearance, but not your basic nose. For Albus, however, the same spell would look odd and if anyone pay's attention, the glamours on you two would be a dead giveaway for something odd. If only you have it, anyone who's suspicious could be brushed off with a simple, I hate my real nose. Plenty of girls use those spells when they're younger," explained Remus.

Rose was jotting a note down for her next transfiguration lesson, much to the amusement of Ron, Harry and Albus. Al rolled his eyes, while Ron and Harry sniggered until Hermione sent a threatening glare at them.

"James is fine, hardly anyone would really connect him with Harry, he's too boisterous, but, maybe we should find contact lenses, perhaps a dull blue?" suggested Bill.

"Dull blue? Don't you bean radiant blue?" said a horrified James, as _Fred_ and the twins sniggered.

"Fred's hair will be brown, and we can change his eye color to green with a minor spell that could be bolstered in his detentions no doubt by a teacher, and he can use a muggle tanning technique with a bit of tinkering from Arthur to make the darker sun burn more permanent" said Victoire wryly, as _Fred_ attempted to look innocent.

"Roxie looks different from Angelina, but she still looks similar, so I was thinking we could dye her hair blonde, and leave it at that," said Remus.

"I've always wanted to be blonde," mused Roxie, smiling lazily at the table.

"Louis doesn't need to change his looks, no one will relate him to Bill, and Dominique and Lucy, though red heads, don't look much like Weasley's, so I suggest dying Dominque's hair black, and Lucy's brown or black," said Mr. Weasley, smiling at his unusual grandson.

"None of them can play Quidditch, so no changing the teams," warned Mr. Weasley, eyeing them all warily.

"Darn," muttered Al, he loved Quidditch. It was his life, after all.

"Victoire and Teddy are grown up, so they can stay here at Grimmauld Place, and Pomfrey can use an assistant, so Victoire can keep up her studies with Pomfrey and perhaps flit between the two places," said Tonks smiling.

"That's wonderful," said Victoire, glad that she wouldn't be falling behind.

"At least someone will keep an eye on those idiots," said Teddy, smiling at his girlfriend. She smiled back at him, her face alight with joy.

"Darn," said _Fred_, pouting.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Snape, all his attempts at being a snarky git were severely reduced when he arrived that evening to get a report for Dumbledore on the situation had Grimmauld. Over the course of the evening, little Lily and Molly had decided that Snape was interesting and that they absolutely had to get to know him. Hugo had been terrified of Snape's glare, and stayed with Ron and Hermione, flitting between the two, beaming at the attention.<p>

Lily and Molly had not only both ended up sitting in his lap for the meeting, while the adults lowered their eyes and pretended nothing was going on. They had both asked various questions about potions ("Can you use salt in a potion?") that Snape had answered with little contempt ("It's perfectly normal to assume that common ingredients like salt aren't necessary in potions"), and actual explanations ("Salt is actually quite useful, as it can be used to mute dark magics and make dark potions far less harmful"), that had left all his students stunned as Snape sat in a corner of Grimmauld with them. They had also managed to make Snape let the two sit in his lap for parts of his meeting.

At one point, the two girls, tired from their excitement, had leaned into Snape to rest. They had napped for about an hour as Snape held them, trying to maintain his sneer. The final blow at his pride and at Sirius's pride was when Sirius had changed into Padfoot, and Molly had demanded that Snape pet the doggy with her before he left. Unable to resist Lily's pleading eyes, he had pet Sirius on the head; though it looked as though he was restraining himself with every bit of will power he had, from slapping Sirius. Sirius in turn, hadn't come out from the shower for two hours. Snape had used every cleaning spell he knew on his hand, and for extra precaution, he had worn a glove when patting Sirius. It was slightly ridiculous, but no one said anything.

What surprised Snape was his immediate attachment to Molly. Molly was very similar to Lily Evans, to his surprise. She had that same determination, leadership, and flair for mischief. Though little Lily had the same Evans mannerisms, she was much more subdued and a lot less independent than her grandmother. Molly on the other hand, was very independent. Snape was certain that Molly was Lily's reincarnation, as she was determined to march to her own beat, just like Lily Evans. Lily Potter seemed happy following, though she did seem independent; it seemed very much that she was babied far too much, and often he saw more resemblances between Lily Potter and young Ginny Weasley.

This newfound heart of Snape's had surprised everybody. The twins felt uncomfortable to say the least to see the formidable Potions Master not sneering, and said they'd rather have Voldemort blast the Burrow to bits, than Snape not acting like a snarky git.

"You see," began George,

"When he's a snarky git, we know what exactly, Ronniekins, were dealing with," continued Fred.

"This new heart of Snape, well, it's a bit horrifying-

"Because that means he's actually a human-

"Not a part vampire-

"Or a bat turned human-

"Or a cold emotionless arse-

"And that means that we could actually hurt him-

"And then mum would kill us-

"But well, we may be dead of shock, because we saw Snape giving out candy to children," finished Fred firmly, and then shuddered.

"What I want to know, is how does he like children, when it's just two seven year old girls, I mean come on, he hates everything else," said Harry, frowning.

"No idea mate, but if he does start handing out candy, I think Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes will seem tame to what Snape could cook up," said Ron, shuddering. Hugo was sitting with Hermione, so Ron could speak freely.

* * *

><p>"I think it's wonderful that the girls are healing their rift," said Mrs. Weasley to Tonks, when the two were discussing Snape's affection for the girls and his behavior around Sirius while in the kitchen while Mrs. Weasley made tea after the meeting.<p>

"I think it's more amazing that Snape has a heart," muttered Tonks, who remembered her former Potions Master all too well.

"Of course he has a heart, he's just, well, I have no idea really," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning as she realized how little anyone knew about Severus Snape.

"Bitter? About what?" asked Tonks, frowning at the thought a little herself. She hadn't realized her knowledge of Snape was non-existent, despite the fact that they worked together and that she'd known him for almost ten years.

"Well," began Mrs. Weasley, "I'm a little uncertain."

"Remus told me a long time ago that Snape hated James Potter for being popular, and that Snape was bullied and a bully, but, well, I don't think school yard bullying makes a man bitter and hard," said Tonks, "Well, not fully at least. No, it's something bigger."

"You're probably right, but we have no reason to interfere," said Mrs. Weasley, as she beat the eggs for her scrumptious chocolate cake, a favourite of Albus's, Remus's, Teddy's and Roxie's.

* * *

><p>As everyone settled in to enjoy the dessert and tea after dinner, the portrait of Mrs. Black suddenly started screaming, or at least, that's what it sounded like, at first.<p>

"Finally! It's about time someone with a proper breeding was brought here!" cried the portrait. Everyone exchanged dark looks, and Sirius and Remus stood up, wands raised, and went to see who it was. Mad-Eye's eye was spinning wildly as he followed his wand at the ready.

"Nice to meet you," they heard a boy, with evident amusement in his voice. They walked into the hall way, to see a blonde haired boy, evidently a Malfoy, carrying a conversation with the portrait. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, and both were wondering how a Malfoy snuck in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" asked Remus slowly, looking at the young boy, who jumped at their voice.

"Mr. Malfoy? That's my father, I'm Scorpius, and you really shouldn't terrify someone like that, it's terrible manners. Grandmother, I'm sorry, I'll be accompanying your son and his odd friends, as you put it," said the boy in a drawl, as he shut the curtains abruptly, after shock was etched on her face. Sirius bit back a laugh, the boy was funny.

"Scorpius? Another future guest?" asked Remus.

"I'd tip my hat to you, but I have none," said Scorpius cheerfully.

"Let's get back in the kitchen," suggested Sirius, amused at the boy's antics.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged terrified glances, and then glanced at all the children. Finally, Remus and Sirius came back into the room, looking highly amused. A blonde boy was walking in with them, grinning a mischievous grin. He looked just like Draco Malfoy, except he seemed less pampered, and a lot more lighthearted.

"Hello all, brilliant weather were having today," said the boy, nodding at the room.

"Only you, Scor," said Al, shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What the _bloody hell_ are you doing here?" shrieked Rose, shock etched on her face, as well as anger.

"Rose darling, it's been a while since I've heard your beautiful shrieks that put a banshee to shame," he said in a long drawling voice.

"You're a Malfoy," said Ron, shock on his face. Everyone in the room was shocked at the boy.

"What gave it away? Was it my stunning good looks? Or the banshee?" asked Scorpius, with false concern on his face.

"_Stop calling me a banshee!_ How the hell did you get here?" fumed Rose, clearly angry at Scorpius.

"Well, I took a leaf out of your cousins book, and I was going crazy at home, the boredom was slowly killing me," said Scorpius, with a look of seriousness on his face.

"You do realize, don't you, that in this time period, the Malfoy name is hated by everyone in this room," said Al, raising an eyebrow.

"Blame the inbreeding, it makes us reckless and mad," said Scorpius, with a shrug as he slid into the vacant seat by Albus.

"Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy, you'd like to introduce yourself?" suggested Remus, looking fairly amused at the exchange.

"Ah, I knew I was forgetting something," said Scorpius, "Well, anyways, I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, and I'm a Slytherin. I play Chaser for my house team. My best subject is Potions, and I'm best friends with Albus over here. My grandfather says I'm a disgrace to the Malfoy name for befriending Weasley's and Potters. Then again, I've been a disgrace since I was three, because I have no manners, lack proper breeding, and like having fun, all things he disapproves of. He thought that being a Slytherin would change me, but alas, I only further tread upon the path of disgrace and shame."

"You sound a lot like me," said Sirius, grinning at the young Malfoy.

"Inbreeding, it drives us all mad," said Scorpius, with a very sympathetic nod to Sirius.

"Your friends with a Malfoy?" said the twins, incredulously.

"Oh, did I forget that point?" said Al innocently, though his innocent face was too much like Harry's. Completely and utterly useless.

"Are you friends with Scorpius too?" asked Hermione to an angry looking Rose.

"At the moment no, because he's an idiot," said Rose, as she slid into the seat beside Scorpius, her anger abating.

"But Rose darling, if I wasn't an idiot, then poor Al would suffer boredom at your hands," said Scorpius with faux concern. Rose smacked his head, and he laughed.

"This is weird," chorused the twins.


	13. The Second Night

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Eyechange betaed this one too. She's beta-ing the entire thing. I can't breathe with how great she is. Literally. Two days to beta this entire thing. 0.o Can we just? Also, more edits in this chapter. Mostly to remove unnecessary characters from the letter scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Second Night<strong>

With the arrival of Scorpius, dessert at Grimmauld Place had become very subdued. Almost everyone from the past was busy eying the boy, trying to figure out just what exactly, he was all about. What was stranger than a Malfoy appearing was the fact that most everyone from the future liked the Malfoy. In fact, Albus and Scorpius seemed to be as close as Harry and Ron.

"So Scor, just why the hell did you choose to come here?" asked Al, blissfully unaware of the tension surrounding him at the moment.

"Do you have any idea how bored I was?" asked Scorpius, one eyebrow raised.

"Can't have been that bad, your granddad stopped visiting you last year," said Al, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Wait, old Lucius hates his own grandson?" asked Mr. Weasley, surprised at Lucius's behaviour.

"He hates most everything, Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius, with a shrug.

"What'd you do to be on the list of hate?" asked Sirius, with a conspiratorial grin, as he leaned across the table to hear the story better.

"It's more like what I can't do," said Scorpius, with a grimace.

"He's just a bitter old man, Scor," said Rose, finally relenting in her anger.

"Touchy subject?" asked Sirius.

"Not really. I'm a disappointment to the Malfoy name, you see. Not only do I not enjoy consorting with trolls such as Goyle, but I also don't do anything proper. I have no interest in learning about the war, and why muggles are dirty. I befriended a Weasley and a Potter, and even though I ended up in Slytherin, my snake friends are all imbeciles and nobodies, meaning they aren't former Death Eater kids, or even kids of prestigious pure blooded houses. No, they're kids of average wizards and witches. I don't use my manners, well, not around him at least, and I don't really want him to teach me how to act like a Slytherin. I don't really want anything to do with the Ministry, and I have no breeding, otherwise I'd comb my hair, and lick my grandfather's boots," said Scorpius, a trace of anger in his voice.

"Sounds like my childhood," said Sirius, with a grimace. "At least your parents like you, and I bet Narcissa is over the moon with you."

"Yeah, grandma loves me. She'd probably bend backwards and roll over for me. She won't leave grandpa, despite them not being happy together, so she's miserable a lot. She comes over most of the time. Dad's alright. I mean, he loves me and everything, but he's suffered a hell of a lot, and he's not really talkative, if you know what I mean. Most of the times when he's around, he's to himself, and mum, well, she's sweet and everything, but you can only spend so much time with your mother," said Scorpius.

"Better than me, I spent every minute I could away from my mother," said Sirius, nodding in the direction in the portrait.

"Besides, your parents are great Scor, you grandpa's an arse, but then, it's not like we care," said Al.

"Language Al," said Rose absently as she put some pudding in her plate.

"Ah well, enough depressing crap, what have you guys been up to?" asked Scorpius, grinning madly.

"Not much, we only got here yesterday," said Al.

"Pathetic and you are supposedly my best friend, pathetic," said Scorpius, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up. We're not allowed out of the house," said Al, glaring at his friend.

"Why not?" whined Scorpius.

"Because Messr oh so great, there are Death Eaters and Voldemort outside this house," said Al, glaring at his friend.

"Wonder if old Voldy wouldn't mind teaching me to fly," said Scorpius thoughtfully.

"He can fly?" asked Ron, his eyes wide.

"Oh, maybe he hasn't learnt that technique yet," said Scorpius.

"Bugger, and I wanted to fly," said Al pouting.

"Language Al," reprimanded Ginny, glaring at her brothers and Harry for being bad influences.

"Sorry mum," said Al, blushing.

"Besides, how exactly are you planning to get Voldemort to teach you to fly?" asked Lucy, smiling at the two.

"Details, we'd work that out after we find him," said Scorpius, waving away the comment.

"Best kind of plan really, making it up as we go," said Al sincerely. At this, Rose smacked the two on the head.

"Ow, sorry Rose, we meant to say we'd let you work the details out months in advance," said Scorpius rolling his eyes.

"Idiots," said Rose, smacking Scorpius again.

"Anyways, I was thinking, Hermione said that you guys could go to Diagon Alley. I was thinking that tomorrow, I'd take a group of you with Tonks to see Diagon Alley," said Bill, smiling at the obvious enthusiasm.

"Perhaps Sirius could go too," said Lucy, seeing the man's impatience.

"Really?" asked Sirius, his eyes wide.

"We'd have to transfigure you're Animagus shape slightly, perhaps dye you're fur a golden brown color, and such. Dumbledore already cleared it. Didn't you hear Severus when he said that you'd be allowed out?" said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at Sirius.

"Who listens to Snivellus? I can't wait to be out of here!" said Sirius, grinning widely.

"Who's going with us?" asked Bill.

"Me," said Louis, stretching his long limbs, as he reached for a fourth helping of pudding and cake.

"Lucy, Louis, Hugo," said Victoire, looking at the group carefully, "And I suppose Albus."

"Hey! Why can't we decide on our own?" asked James, pouting.

"Because, you, _Fred_, Scorpius, Louis, and the kiddies are a handful, and need to be delegated accordingly," said Dominique, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, Lucy can exercise some level of control on Louis, and the rest are generally calm people, so this will be the easiest group to break in," said Teddy with a nod.

"I'm a handful, oh you hurt me, Nikki," said Scorpius, batting his eyes at her.

"Don't call me Nikki," said Dominiqe with a glare.

"Right-o, Nicoline," said Scorpius, with a nod.

"Malfoy's kid is mad," whispered Ron to Harry, who nodded, wide-eyed as he watched Dominique yell at Scorpius for messing up her perfect name.

* * *

><p>That night, Scorpius trudged into Fred and George's room after assuring Mrs. Weasley that she didn't need to warm up a fourth plate of food for him, followed closely by Albus Potter and Hugo Weasley. James and <em>Fred<em> had been placed in Harry and Ron's room, with Louis. Victoire, Dominique, Lucy, and Roxie had their own room. Rose, Molly, Lily, Hermione and Ginny were sharing. Teddy had decided that he was going to stay up with the rest of the adults, and talk.

"So, Scorpius is it?" asked Fred, as he leaned into his bed. George sat down beside him, crossing his legs, and eying the younger boys with interest.

"That's my name," said Scorpius, nodding.

"Are you a prankster?" asked George, cocking his eyebrow at the boy.

"Pranks? Hardly my thing. I'm more into subtle ways of making James and _Fred_ look like idiots," said Scorpius, grinning.

"And going on bollocks adventures," said Al, as he sat down on the other bed with Scorpius. Hugo was watching them with wide eyes.

"Come sit with your uncles, Hugo," said George, noticing his nephews shyness. The little boy walked over slowly, and George pulled Hugo onto his lap.

"What about you Hugo, prankster or not?" asked Fred, admiring the little boy's shyness.

"Mummy says pranks are bad, but I like them, they're funny," said Hugo, "But not as much as Molly and Lily. They always get me in trouble cause they want to do something fun. I don't like being in trouble, cause then mummy gets really angry, and she's scary. But daddy usually gives me chocolate frogs."

"So Ron has his priorities straight," said George, nodding.

"Please, Uncle Ron just likes watching someone else having the mickey taken out of them," said Al, nodding to the two.

"So how did Ron consent to his precious baby girl befriending his arch nemesis's kid?" asked Fred.

"He didn't. He just goes along with it because Mrs. Weasley would kill him if he didn't. Besides, Rose has him wound around her little finger. All she'd need to do is bat her eyelashes at him, and he'd buy her the world," said Scorpius, shaking his head.

"Now, if Scorpius did something stupid, like I don't know, ask Rose on a date, then he'd die a slow painful death at the hands of Uncle Ron, and possible James and _Fred_. Good thing is, he and Rose are just friends," said Al, glaring at Scorpius.

"It was a bloody love potion! How was I supposed to know that some idiot fourth year wanted to get her dream date?" asked Scorpius, glaring right back at his friend.

"What happened?" asked the twins, grinning identically.

"Basically this girl kept fluttering around Damien Wood, the captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor team, and Damien was getting irritated, especially since he's been training me privately, and didn't want anyone to know otherwise they'd try and spy on our sessions. She thought he was seeing someone else and was getting more annoying. The girl got super jealous because he wasn't giving her a straight answer, and she gave Damien a box of muggle chocolates, filled with a love potion for the first girl he saw, hoping to make her love him instead. But Damien handed the box off to me, and I forgot it was Scorpius's birthday, so I gave him the chocolates since I hadn't bought him a present," said Al, grinning.

"Long story short, I ate them," said Scorpius, glaring at Al.

"Yes, but what happened?" asked the twins, as Hugo whipped his head back and forth between the two groups.

"He ate the chocolate, and then Rose comes in to the Shrieking Shack, our base hideout, to give Scorpius his present, and the deed is done. For the next week, Scorpius chases Rose around Hogwarts, proclaiming his love for her. He wrote twenty-eight poems and three ballads for her. He performed nine of the poems in the Great Hall. He begged Rose to be his girlfriend, and no one knew he was under a love potion, because the chocolates lay forgotten in the Shrieking Shack because I was shocked at Scorpius is behaviour, and Rose was confused and scared of him. James wrote to Uncle Ron thinking it would be funny, who went ballistic, and came down to Hogwarts with Mr. Malfoy who received a similar letter of worry from Zabini, both ready to find Scorpius, one to kill him, the other to bring him to his senses. Anyways they arrive to see Scorpius one his knee with a Rose in his hand, in the middle of the Entrance Hall, loudly asking Rose to marry him, and then the potion wore off," said Al, bursting into laughter.

"It wasn't funny! Imagine waking up after a week of god-knows-what to find yourself on your knees with a rose, a ring and your best friend looking at you like you've grown three heads. Then you see your dad faint, and your best friend's dad looking like's he's about to have a heart attack!" cried Scorpius, burning a bright pink.

"It was hilarious! Especially when you just got up, and said, well, good day Rose, my father seems to be in a coma, here, hold this, and then you hand her the rose and the ring and go try and wake up your dad, all while Uncle Ron is spluttering in some weird language all of his own," said Al, shaking with laughter as the twins joined in.

"Brilliant!" said George, as he laughed.

"What happened then?" asked Fred, after he regained his calm.

"Uncle Ron started screaming about how Rose wasn't allowed to get married, and she wasn't allowed to date, and then Scorpius just turns around and says, she's getting married? Can I be the maid-of-honour?" said Al still laughing.

"And then, Rose gets really angry, and she starts ranting about how I've been proposing to her the entire bloody week! What the hell is wrong with you she shouts. And I was so confused. And then, Al and Rose fill me, my dad, and Uncle Ron in on my behaviour during the week. After that, we get the chocolates, find the love potion, and realise it was one of Uncle George's products, so dad and Mr. Weasley ended up shouting themselves hoarse at you for almost killing them," said Scorpius, grinning at the memory.

"Bloody brilliant, we should work on that," said Fred, clutching his sides as he recovered.

"Glad to be of service," said Scorpius with a mocking salute.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Ron and Harry's room, Louis, James, <em>Fred<em>, Harry and Ron were all sitting around the room. Ron seemed to be in his own happy world, and Harry was eying James with confusion and mild interest.

"So, um, what do you guys like to do?" asked Harry, breaking the silence.

"Pranks," said _Fred_ and James with a wicked grin.

"Women," said Louis, not missing a beat.

"We noticed," said Ron, glaring at Louis.

"So, what are we like, you know, in the future?" asked Harry, hoping to break Ron's anger before he got started.

"Well, Uncle Ron tends to be really funny and relaxed, unless a boy who isn't related to Rose is around her. Then he gets really tense, and he acts really stiff. It took him almost a year to relax around Scorpius. It took him even longer than that to relax around Krum," said _Fred_ with a grin.

"And dad is pretty chill. He usually likes our pranks, but gets angry if we hurt anyone. He works a lot, and has to be really tough, considering he's a really important Auror and advisor to the Minister, not to mention the whole Saviour of the wizarding world thing he has going on," said James.

"Wait, Krum? Who let him breed?" asked Ron, his ears glowing a red color.

"He's still touchy about that," 'whispered' _Fred_ to James.

"So I'm guessing the Ron and Krum relationship doesn't really improve much in the future?" asked Harry, biting back the snicker.

"Not really," said Louis, rolling his eyes.

"He's a git," said Ron, as though that settled the matter.

"If it helps, his son is five years older to Rose, so I doubt he sees her as anything more than a sister really," said James.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's dating Lucy," said Louis.

"Wait, Lucy got a boyfriend?" cried James, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"How do you know?" asked _Fred_.

"Krum's dating Percy's daughter?" asked Ron, relaxing at the fact that no Krum was coming near his little girl.

"I'm not sure if they are dating, but I know he's into her, because he's been writing to her from Durmstrang. Lucy says he's just a pen pal, but if he just wants to be pen pals, then I'm a hippogriff," said Louis seriously.

"Oh Uncle Percy's going to love that," snorted _Fred_.

"Percy's a protective dad?" asked Harry.

"Protective? Yes. But, it's more like the fact that Lucy's only been on two dates before, and never even really kissed a guy, because she's super shy and quiet. So, if Lucy enters a relationship, it'll completely disrupt Uncle Percy's regular routine," said Louis with grin.

"As long as the pumpkin head's kids stay away from mine, I don't care," said Ron, flouncing back against the bed.

"Good for you Uncle Ron," said _Fred_ beaming at his uncle.

* * *

><p>The young girls were sitting on their bed, eyeing their future mother's with awe. Rose watched her mother sort out her library, and was proud to note that she had many similar books to her mother. Lily and Molly had begun playing a game with their stuffed animals, as Ginny watched them with pride. Hermione was clearing away her books to make space for the new girls.<p>

"So, what's the future like?" asked Ginny.

"It's a nice place," said Rose, smiling at her aunt.

"What do I do in the future?" asked Hermione, going to sit beside Rose.

"You work with house elves and other magical creatures, securing rights for them," said Rose with a smile.

"Really?" said Hermione, her eyes brightening.

"And me?" asked Ginny, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

"You played Chaser for the Holly Head Harpies after you graduated, but then once you got pregnant, you retired, and became a journalist for the Quibbler's sports section," said Rose.

"The Quibbler?" asked Hermione, her eyebrow raised, as she thought of the rubbish magazine.

"It's not rubbish anymore, during the war, the Daily Prophet was controlled by the ministry, so Xeno Lovegood took over and began publishing the truth," said Rose.

"Wow," said Ginny, her eyes wide at her friend's father's bravery.

"Auntie Luna took over after the war, and she's been Chief Editor since," said Rose, with a nod.

"Is Luna married?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. She married Dean Thomas after the war. He runs the art section in the Quibbler, as well as overall artistic designs, and that kind of thing. She still believes in her crazy creatures, and he's alright with that. He even accompanies her and her father on trips to find them," said Rose, giggling at the shocked looks on Hermione and Ginny's faces.

"Dean Thomas?" cried Ginny, shocked.

"Seriously? How'd that happen?" asked Hermione, her eye's wide.

"Well, they got together during the war, after some bad stuff happened. Auntie Fleur was the one who helped encourage it while they stayed with her for protection, because Uncle Dean was being hunted because he was a muggle-born, and Auntie Luna because they were trying to control her daddy's magazine by kidnapping her. Daddy and mummy and Uncle Harry found them and brought them to Auntie Fleur," explained Rose.

"Wow, I'd have never seen that coming, ever," said Ginny, her eyes still wide.

"They have twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander, who are a year older than Lily, Molly and Hugo. Lorcan's pretty much like Auntie Luna, but Lysander's more like Uncle Dean. He likes artsy stuff, and he's a little bit loopy, but he's really sweet. Lorcan's into Quidditch and a muggle sport called football, but he gets that from Uncle Dean," said Rose.

"I'm going to marry Sander when I'm older," said Molly, perking up at the conversation.

"Really?" said Hermione sweetly, still wrapping her head around Dean and Luna's marriage.

"Uh huh, he promised. And Lily is going to marry Lory and we'll buy a big house and we can stay there together. And if Lory and Sander have a sister, she'll marry Hugo so they can stay with us too," said Molly.

"I like Lory, he's nice. Lory's really good at Quidditch. He promised to teach me! He says he can go really high on a broom, and he's touched clouds before!" exclaimed Lily, beaming up at her mother.

"But you can't tell Freddy and Jamie, they don't want us being married just yet, so it's a secret," said Molly, her eyes wide with fear.

"Alright, we won't breathe a word to anybody," said Hermione solemnly as Rosie bit back her snickers.

The two little girls began playing again, not realizing the shock plastered across the faces of their mother and aunt. Both women were looking at Rose, as though demanding an explanation.

"Lory and Sander spend a lot of time at Potter Manor with Lily and Molly and Hugo. _Fred_ and James are really over protective, so they've been trying to scare the girls off from boys by saying that they won't be able to play with each other when they get married and so on. I'm not sure who exactly suggested it, but Lory and Sander told Lily and Molly that they were going to stay together when they got older, and their wives would to. After that, Lily and Molly decided to marry the twins to stay together. They've told every girl in the household," said Rose, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Well, that's nice," said Ginny smirking.

"Don't tell Uncle Harry, James, or _Fred_, they'll have heart attacks," said Rose.

"Oh we won't," said Hermione, smiling at the innocence of the little girls.

"Do the twins know about the marriage arrangements?" asked Ginny.

"Not a clue," said Rose, smiling at Ginny.


	14. Diagon Alley: Part One

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Keeping the beta-ing going. Eyechange. Again. She's a doll. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Diagon Alley: Part One<strong>

Bill woke up the next morning, and after breakfast, was pleased to see the first group from the future ready to explore Diagon Alley. He was pleased to see Louis stumble downstairs and follow a similar morning routine to him. He'd come down like a zombie, grab a cup of hot steaming black coffee, and then sleek his blonde hair back into a pony-tail. With his coffee, he'd have one piece of toast and jam, and read the Daily Prophet, well, the sports section, but it was a start.

"Puddlemere's third in the league? Sad," said Louis, shaking his head. Louis was dressed in a button down blue plaid muggle shirt, and black jeans. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, and he was wearing black military style boots. His blue eyes scanned the page with interest as he sipped his coffee. His belt had a large silver buckle with the Black family crest, something Louis had nicked from Sirius.

"You support Puddlemere?" asked Bill.

"Pride of Portree actually, but Dom supports Puddlemere and we have a lot of wagers," said Louis, putting the paper down.

"So, when do you think our group will be ready?" asked Bill, looking at the door. They'd decided to head to Diagon Alley early in the morning and then spend the day there. Sirius had already secured a large amount of gold to flaunt on his future god-grandchildren and nieces and nephews and whatnot.

"Lucy's dressing Hugo as we speak, Al's sleep standing," said Louis with a shrug, "How about your half?"

"Sirius has been up for three hours, bouncing around like a child on a sugar high, Tonks is still fast asleep, but I think he's gone to wake her," said Bill.

"Sorry we took so long," said Lucy, entering the room. Hugo was walking beside her, his brown hair messy, and his blue eyes tired. He was wearing a bright red muggle shirt with a lion on it, and blue jeans. Over top he had a light brown sweater. Lucy was wearing a light blue shirt, with a flowery pattern. It had slightly puffy short sleeves, and tied around the waist. She wore grey jeans with it, and a white belt. Her short curly red hair was let loose but pushed back with a thick blue headband and her glasses perched on her nose, framing her golden brown eyes. She wore navy blue ballet flats to complete her outfit, and a silver chain dangled around her neck, with a green stone in the centre.

"Is muggle clothing a good idea?" asked Bill nervously.

"Better than robes, if we look muggle you can say were from another country and hitting wizarding and muggle tourist sights," said Lucy, as she spread jam on two slices of toast.

"I'm hungry Lucy," said Hugo.

"Here you go," said Lucy, handing him the toast. Hugo began munching carefully, savouring each bite.

"Are we leaving yet?" whined Sirius, entering the room. He had shaved and combed his hair, and showered, looking very presentable, despite the fact that he was going as Padfoot.

"Just waiting for Tonks and Al, I left Al after dressing Hugo to get ready, I hope he isn't still asleep," said Lucy nervously.

"I'll get them," said Sirius, bounding away.

"He's excited," mused Louis, and then he zeroed in on Lucy's necklace, "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, Philip sent it to me for my birthday, I was wearing it yesterday under my shirt," said Lucy.

"Philip?" asked Bill, smiling.

"Philip Krum?" asked Hugo.

"Yes, Krum," said Lucy with a small smile.

"You're dating Viktor Krum's son!?" asked Tonks, entering from the door. She looked very much disgruntled. She was wearing a bright purple skirt with blue leggings and a black Hobgoblins shirt. Her hair was bubble gum pink, and she wore black boots to complete the look. Her eyes were a bright blue, matching Louis's.

"No, we're just friends," said Lucy pouring Tonks and herself some coffee.

"And I'm a flying flobberworm," said Louis under his breath, causing Bill to snort, and Hugo to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucy, as she took a sip of the coffee.

"Nothing," said Bill, waving her question aside.

"Let's go," said Sirius, walking in with a very tired looking Albus Potter. Al was wearing a green hoodie with the Weird Sisters logo on it, and baggy black jeans. He wore black runners that were half tied, and his hair was standing up everywhere.

"Alright, now to dye Al's hair, I have the light brown color here, it's a sandy brown color, and I got a pair of glasses that's pretty thick and big and square, so your eyes will look different from Harry," said Tonks cheerfully.

"Kayy," said Al, and then he yawned. Lucy was already in charge, and handed him a glass of cold milk and four slices of toast with jam. Louis was on his fifth slice already, since he just kept taking one, spreading jam, and then devouring it.

"I'll dye his hair," said Lucy hastily, as Tonks almost dropped the open bottle of dye onto the floor.

"Good plan," said Sirius, has he wolfed down his coffee and toast.

Lucy quickly got to work, mixing the dye. She then quickly spread it through Al's hair, much to his annoyance. He waited patiently as Lucy cast a few quick spells to make the dye work faster. Then, after three minutes, she removed the dye, leaving Al's hair a light, sandy brown color. Tonks spelled the glasses to match Al's prescription, and handed them over. They were thick black glasses with square frames that took up much of Al's face. Once the two women were done fussing over his look, Al continued to eat his toast.

"Your turn Siri," said Tonks, smiling up at her cousin. Sirius practically ran over.

"The theory is, we'll cut your hair really short, so when you transform, your Animagus will have short fur, and then we'll dye you're Animagus's fur a golden brown color, and transfigure your snout and tail, and maybe cover your eyes with a glamor," said Tonks, as Lucy began shearing away Sirius's hair until he had short spiky hair left.

"I don't care if I'm a bald dog, anything to get out of here," said Sirius eagerly.

"Don't worry, now, transform please," said Lucy. Sirius willingly transformed into Padfoot. His fur, like Tonks had said, was now very short. Lucy ran the golden brown dye through his fur, leaving a patch of black around his eye, and his one ear. She let the bottom half of his legs be black as well. This way, he looked more like a mutt than a man. Tonks cast a glamor on Padfoot's eyes, changing the blue to a dull brown color, and narrowing his eyes a bit. Lucy combed Padfoot's hair, and trimmed away at his tail, before transfiguring it to appear longer.

"Well, he's definitely nothing like Padfoot should be, we christen thee, what do we christen the dog, Hugo?" asked Louis, turning to the little boy, who was watching the women work in awe.

"Umm, we christen him, Patchy," said Hugo.

"Very good, Patchy it is, let's get going," said Bill, smirking at the dog's look of utter shock.

* * *

><p>The plan was that Louis and Hugo would be Bill's cousins from out of town, and Patchy was their dog. The three decided to meet up with Tonks and her pen-pal, Lucy and Lucy's cousin, at Leaky Cauldron. They'd put on a big show of meeting each other, and then from there, they'd go down Diagon Alley together. Bill, Louis, Hugo, and Patchy would go the muggle way to Diagon Alley, and Tonks and Lucy would apparate with Al as a side-along.<p>

After they went through a big show of introductions at the Leaky Cauldron, they started their way through Diagon Alley. Patchy was bounding along gracefully. He was barking wildly, and breaking into sprints, before trotting right back. Hugo, who was walking alongside Bill, holding his hand, would giggle at Patchy's many antics. Louis and Tonks were discussing Quidditch eagerly, and Lucy and Bill were discussing the Ministry.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Bill, as they paused outside Madame Malkin's.

"Let's buy a few robes for everyone first," said Lucy, looking at the store longingly.

"I want to go to Fortescue's," said Louis eagerly, "And Broomstix, and Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"I want to go to Flourish and Blott's as well, and Sugarplum's Sweet Shop," said Lucy longingly.

"Can we go see the Quidditch shop?" asked Hugo, his big blue eyes wide with longing.

"I want Quidditch," said Al eagerly.

"Well, we'll go to all of those places, but first let's get those robes," said Bill, pointing to Madame Malkin's.

"I'll wait outside with Hugo," said Tonks, seeing the little boy's pout.

"And Patchy," added Hugo, pointing to the dog, who whined at the ridiculous name.

"Right, and Patchy," said Tonks, smirking.

"Well, we'll be out in a few," said Bill, as a reluctant Al, and an excited Lucy and Louis followed him in.

Inside the shop, a girl, about thirteen, was getting fit for her Hogwart's robes. Lucy immediately ducked over to the women's side of the shop, and started perusing through the robes. She knew better than to shop for Dominique or Roxie, who were both very possessive over their styles, but Victoire and Rose wouldn't mind her taste. The little girls were both tomboyish so wouldn't care as long as they could play. Lily would want something a bit more girly, but that was easy enough to find.

Bill, Louis, and Al headed over to the male's side of the store. Out of the three, only Bill had any sense as to what to look for. He perused through some carefully selected robes, as Louis and Al looked for clothes that supported their favourite Quidditch teams.

"Bill!" said a voice, causing Bill to turn around and his jaw to drop. Fleur was standing there, with a big smile.

"Fleur, what a surprise!" croaked Bill, shocked. He hadn't expected to run into Fleur in the very first shop. "Aren't you working today?"

"Ah non, ze goblins 'ave given me ze day off, ve-rry kind of zem, no?" asked Fleur, her eyes twinkling with amusement, "What arr you doing 'ere?"

"Ah, my cousins and I are just picking up a few robes," said Bill, waving wildly at Louis and Al.

"Ze blonde lookz like you, but ze ozzer does not," said Fleur, frowning as the two boys laughed over a bright purple robe with gold ruffs.

"Ah the brunette is a cousin to my friend's pen pal, we ran into each other at the Leaky Cauldron, his guardian is shopping on the woman's side," said Bill nervously.

"Ah, what 'ave you picked up?" asked Fleur. Bill handed her the robes he'd picked up for Sirius, James, and Fred. As Fleur carefully looked over his choices, Bill admired her silvery blonde hair, and her bright blue eyes, and the careful way she admired clothing. He admired her smile, and the way she tilted her head to the left when she was in deep concentration. He took in her soft pink robes that suited her so well.

"Well?" asked Bill, snapping out of his reverie.

"Zey are nice, 'oo are zey for?" asked Fleur, handing them back.

"One's for my friend, the other two my mother wanted me to get for some cousins of ours for their birthday," said Bill.

"Bill, are you done yet?" asked Lucy, walking over. She had several robes in her hand, for a variety of age groups.

"Ah, 'oo are you?" asked Fleur, suddenly frosty as she glanced over Lucy, who appeared from behind.

"Ah, I'm Lucy," said Lucy, as she smiled at Fleur.

"Luzy, nice to meet you, 'ow do you know Bill?" asked Fleur.

"Ah, we met this morning through a mutual friend," said Lucy, sensing Fleur's forbidding tone.

"O', well zen, mind if I join you?" asked Fleur, a slight gleam promising danger if refused.

"Not at all," said Lucy brightly.

"Well zen, you two can pay for ze robes zen," said Fleur.

"Ah yeah, let me Un-Uh- Bill," said Lucy, taking the robes from Bill's hand carelessly.

"You're paying togezzer?" asked Fleur coldly, her nostrils flaring and her eyes wide.

"Ah, no, his cousin and I know each other from school, I was picking the robes out for him," said Lucy quickly, turning red.

"Oh, can I meet zis cozzin?" asked Fleur, swiveling her head between the two.

"Ah yeah, Louis, Al, come over here," said Bill, waving the two boys over.

"Uh hi," said Al, looking over his aunt apprehensively.

"Hi, I'm Louis, this is Al," said Louis, placing his best smile on his face.

" 'Ello, I'm Fleur," said Fleur, shaking Louis's hand and smiling warmly at him.

"Bonjour Fleur," said Louis cheerfully, not the least taken aback by his mother.

"Ah, let me pay for your robes Louis," hissed Lucy, trying to get away.

"Ah let us go, my dear," said Louis, taking Lucy's hand and leading her away, leaving Al in a very awkward situation.

"Were you jealous?" asked Bill, raising an eyebrow at Fleur.

"Jealous? Moi? Non!" said Fleur, blushing a faint pink.

"Yes you were, you were jealous," said Bill, leaning over into Fleur.

"Az you Britishers zay, stuff it," huffed Fleur, turning a deeper pink.

"It's okay, I thought it was cute," said Bill conspiratorially, making Fleur blush even deeper, but smile.

"Zo, I am cute zen? 'Ow cute am I?" asked Fleur, her eyes twinkling as she wrapped her arms around Bill's neck, neither of them noticing Al's mortified expression.

"Wouldn't you like to know," whispered Bill huskily, as he pressed his lips against Fleur's.

"Urm," said Al. When the two didn't spread apart, he went into a very loud coughing fit, forcing the two apart. Bill was flushing a deep Weasley shade of red, and Fleur was pink in the face, giggling.

"Let's go then," said Bill, taking Fleur's hand as they walked out of the shop, followed by a still mortified Al, and Louis and Lucy.

"Hey!" cried Tonks, waving wildly. Hugo was tossing broken bread at Patchy, who was catching them in his mouth. Fleur's eyes narrowed at the sight of Tonks.

"Zis is your friend?" asked Fleur suspiciously to Bill.

"She's more my younger brother Charlie's friend than mine," said Bill, grinning as Fleur flushed, realizing that Bill was still interpreting her behavior as jealousy.

"Nice to meet you zen," said Fleur, shaking Tonks's hand, as she sidled a bit closer to Bill, but visibly relaxed.

"Tonks, this is my friend Fleur, and Fleur, this is my friend Tonks. The little boy over there is Hugo, and the mutt's Patchy," said Bill.

"Hi," said Hugo shyly, as he buried his face into Patchy's fur.

" 'Ello 'Ugo, aren't you a zweety?" asked Fleur, as she bent down to smile at Hugo. Patchy looked over Fleur appreciatively, before giving Bill a head buck of approval.

"I'm seven," said Hugo with a nod.

"Zeven? 'Ow big!" said Fleur.

"Where to now?" asked Bill.

* * *

><p>After letting Tonks, Al, Louis, and Hugo drool over every broomstick in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and listening to their complaints about every minor detail, they had winded their way over to Flourish and Blotts. Fleur had clearly enjoyed seeing Bill acting as a big brother or fatherly figure to Hugo and Al. Lucy had been rather patient throughout the ordeal that was Quidditch, and had ended up chatting with Fleur, who relaxed around Lucy more.<p>

"Well, I'll just peak around then," said Lucy, dashing through the shelves.

"Go ahead," called Tonks after her.

"I hate books," muttered Louis, as he scowled at the shop.

"Then wait outside with me," said Tonks, leading Louis outside, where Patchy was sitting patiently. Patchy had been having the most fun all day. He'd run along the streets, pestered old crones, played with children and generally had a good time. Louis had been mostly in check with Lucy keeping a watchful eye on him. Hugo was quiet through most of the trip, but clearly found Patchy lovable, and a solid anchor to sail back to when he was nervous, and when Bill was occupied with handling Fleur.

"Mum was pretty possessive," mused Louis, as he and Tonks sat down outside the shop.

"She's sweet, if a little dramatic," said Tonks, smiling at the boy.

"Yeah. I guess that's where Vicky and Dom get it from," said Louis, as Patchy barked in agreement.

"Oh shut up Patchy," teased Tonks, causing Patchy to growl at him.

Just as Louis and Tonks settled into a conversation about Teddy and all things Teddy, a gaggle of girls passed by. They must have been around sixteen, and were discussing the latest fashion label, when one stopped and pointed appreciatively at Louis. There were about four of them, all Hogwarts. The first girl said something to the one who was pointing to Louis, and then they burst into giggles.

"Hey Patchy, let's have some fun," said Louis, noticing the appreciative glances. Patchy's ears perked up, and he loped behind Louis eagerly, leaving a bemused Tonks to watch.

"Hi there, I'm Louis," said Louis, as he approached the girls. The first girl burst into giggles, and the girl who pointed smiled up at him.

"Hi, I'm Iris, this is Katie, Leanne and Robin," said Iris, smiling up at Louis, as she flipped her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Who's this?" asked Katie, pointing at Patchy.

"This is Patchy, he's a sweet one, isn't he?" asked Louis, as he rubbed Patchy's head.

"So, Louis, where are you from?" asked Leanne appreciatively, as she glanced at Louis.

"France, actually, I went to Beauxbatons, est-vous?" asked Louis, turning up his Veela charm.

"Uh, we, Hogwarts," said Robin dumbly.

"Nice, Hogwarts does have a certain beauty in it, doesn't it?" asked Louis, with a wink.

"Yeah," said Iris, swooning.

"So, what subjects are you ladies good at?" asked Louis conversationally, taking a hand through Leanne's hair.

"Charms," said Robin breathlessly.

"Transfiguration," said Katie with a giggle.

"Potions," said Leanne quickly, flushing.

"Charms," said Iris, leaning closer to Louis.

"Is that so?" asked Louis, placing a hand around Iris's waist, making her giggle.

"Yeah," said Leanne, flashing Iris a glare, before returning to swoon over Louis.

"I'm not too bad at Charms, what do you think?" asked Louis.

"Yeah," said Robin, twirling her hair.

"Would you ladies like to help me out with my homework, Beauxbatons has a similar curriculum to Hogwarts, and I've always wanted a tutor," said Louis.

"Louis!" screeched Lucy, rushing out of the shop with Bill, Fleur and Hugo hot on her heels.

"Shit," said Louis, "I got to go, bye ladies."

"Were in trouble Patchy," said Louis as they bounded back to the group.


	15. Back at Grimmauld Place Part One

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Keeping the beta-ing going. Eyechange. Took her two days. I can't help but adore her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Back at Grimmauld Place Part One<strong>

Earlier that morning, Hugo had woken up to find himself in a strange room. It was spacious, but a little dark. The walls were dirty, and the window looked like it hadn't been dusted for several years. He glanced around to see two empty camp beds, and two identical red heads sleeping in separate beds. Normally, when Hugo woke up, he'd go straight to the kitchen, so, that's what he intended to do. He clambered out of bed, and stepped on someone's wand, and to his amazement, it turned into a chicken. A fake wand! He picked up the wand turned chicken, and decided to return it to his Uncle George. But, which was which? After careful contemplation, he decided that they were the same, and he walked to the nearest red head, and placed the chicken in his arm. The red head hugged the chicken, and Hugo smiled, glad to be of help.

That's when Hugo took a good look around the room. It was pretty messy. He frowned as he saw all the mess around the room. His mother would be really disappointed if his room was ever this messy. Lots of strange things were crammed around the two beds and under the drawers and sprawled around the trunks. The camp beds hadn't been made, and there was very little space for walking. The game of exploding snap from last night was still spread around the room. Then he remembered his mother's words, always be helpful at your friends houses, and always clean up after yourself. Since he helped make the mess, it was only logical he helped clean too, right?

So, after eating some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties he found under a camp bed, he began to clean. He made neat little piles in the room of everything that looked similar, since he didn't know where they went. He found several fake wands, which he placed around his uncles, returning their toys like a good boy. Then he noticed that the blankets weren't fully covering his uncles. They must be feeling cold! Immediately, he set to work laying the blankets carefully, and tucking his uncles in, like a good boy. His mother would be so proud when she knew that he had been helping his uncles not catch colds. However, whenever his uncles moved, the blankets would move too, no matter how hard he tucked them in.

He left them after getting frustrated, and began searching for more strange items. He found some Nosebleed Nougats scattered around the room, some Puking Pastilles, some strange things that resembled the doxies he'd seen in his mother's room, and even an early headless hat. He noticed a sticky saying that the charm didn't work because the hat didn't disappear, but the head did. He placed this hat on his Uncle's head, and watched it disappear. He giggled to himself, and continued his cleaning. Merlin, his uncles were messy. That's when he stumbled upon it.

He found a small tube, completely white, that read Crazy Glue. Sticks anything together. It was a muggle product. Amazed, he proceeded to test it out by sticking a puking pastille on the floor. After several seconds, the pastille wasn't removable from the floor, like magic for muggles. He then noticed that several things had a nasty habit of rolling around, so, an idea occurred to him. He stuck all the nosebleed nougats to the floor. Then the odd products, and the bowl of doxies he'd made. He stuck the plant pots to the floor, and so on, until everything was stuck to the floor, or camp bed, or the tops of the trunks. He even glued everything on the side tables directly onto the tables, mesmerized as the glue became clear. Even his uncle's wands were now fixed in place. He glued the sheets of the camp bed together, so they wouldn't get messy. When he ran out of the first bottle, he found a second, unopened bottle underneath his uncle's bed. Then he heard a squeak, and turned to see a fake wand fall from their place by his uncles sleeping figures, onto the floor, and turned into a rat. Scowling, he set to work sticking all the fake wands on his uncle's bed sheets.

As if on cue, another brilliant idea stuck him. To prevent his uncles from catching a cold, he could make the sheets stick to the bed! Then no matter how much his uncle's moved around, the sheets wouldn't, and they'd stay warm! Carefully, as to not wake his uncles, he began gluing their blankets to the bed. All the way around, even by their feet, until they were carefully cocooned by the blankets that didn't move. He smiled, proud at his work. He had even glue the top of the blanket where the heads stuck out carefully until their shoulders or back, even on their shirts, so that the blanket wouldn't move. Needless to say, they were trapped without even magic to help them, of course, Hugo hadn't realised that tiny flaw in his plan.

"All done!" he said proudly, impressed with his own brilliance, and how he had managed to help his uncles. Then he felt his hunger gnawing at his stomach, and dropping the muggle glue, he left his uncles, well trapped in their beds, to find some breakfast that wasn't old candy. A few minutes later, he found Lucy and was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Rose and Scorpius sat on the couch at Grimmauld Place, backs to the door, talking. Rose had a book open in her lap, and Scorpius was sitting beside her, watching the fire. A pack of crisps was opened between the two of them. Both had woken up much earlier than the rest of the kids, and had convened in the living room to talk. They were currently unaware that they were being watched by Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Charlie Weasley, who had just arrived from the Dragon Reserve to meet his future nieces and nephews after an urgent call from his mother. All three were staring, open-mouthed at the Malfoy and Weasley, talking, easily.<p>

"That's them, then?" whispered Charlie, unnerved at seeing a Malfoy lookalike in the house.

"Honestly Scor, you really shouldn't do stupid stunts like this, your poor parents," admonished Rose.

"They'll live," shrugged Scorpius, grabbing a crisp from the bag.

"Scor! You really are a terrible child, what about your mother?" asked Rose, anger etched onto her face, as her flaming red hair burned behind her.

"Calm down fire cracker, you'll burst one day," said Scorpius, amused.

"This isn't funny!" Rose huffed, crossing her arms.

"Alright, I'm sorry, and when we get back, you can tell our parents that you never encouraged me, and I'll vouch it," said Scorpius, a smirk on his face.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You are currently living in the middle of a war! You stupid git, have you ever thought how your parents must feel?" asked Rose, her eyes flashing.

"They'll forgive me," said Scorpius, discomfort showing on his face.

"Alright, fine, whatever," said Rose, biting her lower lip.

"So, what have you been doing for fun, fire cracker?" asked Scorpius.

"Stop using that stupid nickname," said Rose, a small smile playing at her lips as she bit into a crisp.

"It's a brilliant nickname, and you love it," he teased.

"It makes me sound temperamental," she sniffed.

"But your temper is what makes you a Weasley," he said, grinning.

"Watch your tongue," said Rose warningly, "And I thought the red hair was a giveaway."

"Don't worry, I like Weasley's, and firecrackers," he added, then turned a pale pink and looked away.

"I like firecrackers too! I wonder if we could convince Uncle Sirius to let us light some," said Rose, missing Scorpius's blush.

"Did a Malfoy just admit to liking a Weasley?" asked Remus, amused.

"I think so," said Charlie, his jaw dropping.

"Let's not tell Molly or Ron," said Mr. Weasley, discomfort on his face as he smiled. He was still on the fence with this new Malfoy.

"Did a Malfoy just blush?" asked Charlie, amused, putting the thought of a future joining of Weasley's and Malfoy's aside.

"Did someone just call Sirius an Uncle?" asked Remus a grin on his face, making him look much younger than he had in many years.

"What was that?" asked Scorpius, composing himself.

"I was just saying that it's weird to be in a time when our parents are dating, I mean my mum isn't even that close to Auntie Luna," said Rose.

"Well, my dad hasn't even noticed my mum in this time period, he's still playing around with that complete cow Pansy," said Scorpius, shuddering.

"Mum doesn't like her much either," mused Rose.

"Mummy's word is law, right?" teased Scorpius.

"Looks like Hermione's just like mum then," muttered Charlie, a grin playing on his lips.

"And you're just a stupid law-breaker, so no laws apply to you," she said, shoving Scorpius playfully.

"You wound me, fire cracker," said Scorpius, clutching his heart, "I take laws very seriously, that way I know the consequences of my actions, and go ahead with them anyways."

"Idiot," Rose muttered, lifting her books to read again. A small silence ensued as Scorpius munched on his chips, and snuck sidelong glances at Rose, only noticed by Remus and Arthur, who both shared glances. Charlie was too busy shaking his head at the entire ridiculous situation.

"Good morning," said Charlie, deciding to introduce himself.

"Ah, Uncle Charlie!" cried Rose, jumping up to see the new person.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius, a big grin on his face.

Charlie hugged Rose, and shook hands with Scorpius as Mr. Weasley and Remus took a seat in the living room. Charlie grabbed a seat, and they all gathered around the room. Scorpius passed Charlie some crisps to eat.

"So how's the reserve?" asked Rose, curious.

"It's going good, we have about sixty dragons at the moment," said Charlie, grinning.

"I want a dragon," said Scorpius, a glassy look in his eyes.

"Tell your grandmum, she'd get it for you," snorted Rose.

"Nah, mum would kill her, remember when I said I wanted a Cerberus?" asked Scorpius, his eyebrow cocked.

"I remember that, she even got you one, and your mum nearly had a heart attack! At least Hagrid liked the Christmas present last year," said Rose, giggling.

"You're into creatures?" said Charlie, grinning.

"Yeah, but my mum disapproves, apparently dangerous creatures are not meant for household pets," scoffed Scorpius.

"Same, just get in touch with my future self, he'll get you a job on the reserve," said Charlie eagerly.

"How are the dragons?" asked Scorpius curiously.

"I just watched a Fireball hatch this morning, and two Horntails got into a vicious fight last weekend, but otherwise it's been pretty quiet, we're trying to get some Australian Hatchbacks and Peruvian Vipertooths in next month, but we need to expand the Reserve, so it's been difficult, thankfully I don't deal with the business people, otherwise I'd get irritated," said Charlie, sighing.

"That bad huh?" asked Rose sympathetically.

"Terrible, the gits who are in charge of the place don't even bother to care about the dragons, as long as they can harvest the dead parts, who cares? Course the ones who do care often butt heads with the gits that don't so space fluctuates, it's the same on all reserves, so I can't really hate my place," explained Charlie.

"This is why you just get a pet Cerberus, put a leash on all three heads, and parade it around, that way no one disagrees with you," said Scorpius with a shrug.

"He's crazy," mouthed Rose to a bemused Remus and Arthur, as Scorpius and Charlie began discussing the finer points of trained Cerberuses.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, James and <em>Fred<em> were sitting on their bed, waiting for Harry and Ron to wake up. Louis had left earlier in the morning to go explore Diagon Alley, and the two were terribly bored. They wanted to do something fun. So the two had decided that they were going to play a prank to get some attention.

"So Jamesie, what should we do?" asked _Fred_, grinning.

"Well Freddie, we have no products, so we'll need to invent something," said James, grinning right back.

"Well, we need to choose a target, Vicky? Rosie? Teddy? Remy? Tonksy?" listed _Fred_.

"Mad-Eye would be fun," mused James.

"But he's already paranoid, what about Lucy?" asked _Fred_.

"And face her wrath? Hell no," said James, shuddering.

"Tonksy and Remsy?" asked _Fred_.

"Good plan," said James solemnly.

"What to do?" asked _Fred_. Both were solemn as they thought about an idea. Then, James jumped up, beaming.

"Better plan, Auntie Mione and Uncle Ronnie," said James.

"A prank involving love confession?" asked _Fred_, his eyes wide with anticipation and delight.

"A prank involving misconceptions?" asked James, a huge grin stretched on his face.

"Done," said _Fred_, shaking James is hand.

"Good doing business Weasley," said James solemnly.

"Always a pleasure, Potter," said _Fred_.

"Exploding Snap until everyone wakes up?" asked James, biting back a yawn.

"Sure thing," said _Fred_, getting the cards.

* * *

><p>Victoire woke up and headed into the kitchen, and smiled seeing her grandmother up, and cooking. The sight made any strange place feel like home. She immediately grabbed a chopping board and began cutting the onions for the omelettes her grandmother was making.<p>

"Oh Victoire dear, there's no need, really," admonished Mrs. Weasley.

"Nonsense grandma, let me help, I love cooking with you," said Victoire, beaming at her grandmother.

"Grandma," murmured Mrs. Weasley, smiling, "Alright dear, just please be careful."

"Maman and I cook together all the time back home, and when I was younger and we came to the Burrow, as soon as I was old enough to look over the counter, I started helping in the kitchen, I love it, cooking I mean, I get that from my mother, Dominique on the other hand, is so very annoying, she's so boyish," said Victoire, grimacing at the end.

"Ginny's just like that, I've given up trying to get her to help me cook, she's just to tomboyish, maybe when she's older she'll get more feminine," said Mrs. Weasley wistfully.

"She does, surprisingly it's Auntie Hermione who can't cook, which is weird since she married Uncle Ron," said Victoire, giggling.

"That's wonderful, and I never pegged Hermione to be a bad cook," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming.

"No one did, but she just doesn't have the patience for cooking, she liked Potions, but she doesn't like cooking because there's no exactness to steps, and a lot of cooking is adding your own flair and style, and Aunt Hermione likes to follow things in a proper order, not guessing or eyeballing," said Victoire.

"That's true, who cooks then?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Uncle Ron, he's surprisingly good, he learnt when Auntie Hermione was pregnant with Rosie, because she wasn't eating right because at the same time a law of hers was about to be passed, so he got irritated and started cooking to make sure she'd eat properly," said Victoire.

"Ronnie? Oh that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley gushed.

"Here, the onions are chopped," said Victoire, handing Mrs. Weasley the onions to sprinkle on the omelette.

"The future does sound like a wonderful place," said Mrs. Weasley, sighing with delight.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to a little red headed girl jumped onto his chest. He was startled to see identical green-eyes peering at him. He groaned as the little girl moved off of him and he sat up. He blinked, and a fuzzy picture formed of a small child sitting on him. Suddenly, the small child pressed his glasses onto his face, and he blinked, and saw Lily staring at him.<p>

"Good morning daddy," said Lily cheerfully.

"Morning, what time is it?" asked Harry, sitting up.

"It's nine o'clock," said Lily, "I've been up since eight thirty! You've been sleeping forever!"

"That's nice," said Harry groggily. He saw Ron was dead asleep beside him, and that James and Fred had fallen asleep sitting on the floor, a game of Exploding Snap surrounding them. Those might have caused the booms in my dreams, he thought wryly.

"Unca Ron got up earlier and went to eat, grandma said I could wake you," said Lily, looking at her father expectantly. Harry stared at her blankly for a few minutes. "I did good, right?"

"Uh yeah, good girl," he said, patting her head awkwardly. She beamed at him.

"What are we going to do today daddy?" asked Lily, as Harry sat up straight.

"I don't know, clean I s'pose," said Harry, as he attempted to flatten his hair with his fingers.

"Don't do that, it'll just get messier, let me!" ordered Lily, as she climbed around him and began patting his head with her small hands.

"Uh thanks," said Harry, turning pink.

"Why are you and mommy sleeping different beds?" asked Lily innocently, causing Harry to turn a deep red.

"Because um, well, Uncle Sirius likes boys to be in one room and girls in another," Harry lied wildly.

"Oh, but you're married," said Lily, confused.

"Yes, well, Uncle Sirius likes it this way, marriage doesn't count," said Harry. That and I'm not even married to Ginny yet, I like Cho.

"Who's Cho?" asked Lily, causing Harry to almost have a heart attack.

"Cho?" he said in a strangled voice, wondering if he had said her name out loud.

"Last week when we were eating dinner mummy said someone named Cho was getting married again, and you said that was good for her, but mummy kept on talking about her, who is she?" asked Lily, plopping back down in his lap after 'fixing' his hair.

"She's a friend of mine," said Harry, beetroot red.

"Why are you red?" asked Lily, her brows knitted in confusion.

"No reason," said Harry, and before she could continue pestering him, they headed downstairs to the kitchen. So far, only Victoire, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Molly, and Lily were awake and in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast. Molly was chattering away with Mr. Weasley about bat-trees and felly-visions.

"Oh good morning, Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, as she ushered him and Lily into a seat.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"I'm making omelettes for breakfast, what would you two like?" she asked, beaming especially at Lily.

"Daddy can you make me one?" asked Lily, her big green eyes looking at him pleadingly.

"Uh, sure," said Harry, smiling a little at the word daddy.

"Oh no, it's no trouble, you just woke up!" admonished Mrs. Weasley.

"Nah, I cook all the time in the mornings when I'm at the Dursley's," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her eyes narrowing.

"I make my own breakfasts," lied Harry smoothly, "It's my own responsibility."

Mrs. Weasley looked suspicious, however she let it slide, occasionally glancing at Harry from the corner of her eye. He heard her mutter various things under her breath, which included "too thin," "fattening," and "blasted Dursley's." He winced, realizing she'd feed him until he couldn't breathe, and then grinned, knowing that between her food and Hogwarts food, he'd need to use some of Dudley's larger clothes.

"What do you want in your omelettes Lily?" asked Harry.

"Umm, I want cheese and ham and grapes and strawberries and pineapple and treacle tart!" she said excitedly.

"That's a lot for one omelette, how about just cheese, and ham?" he asked, smiling at her downcast expression.

"No treacle tart?" she said, her lower lip forming a pout.

"After dinner," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at Harry and her youngest grandchild.

"Alright," said Lily with a sigh that made Harry smirk. She reminded him of Ginny in that way. He smiled thinking of Ginny's antics and expressions, and then stopped, and frowned, thinking of Cho.

"Hey there Harry," said a cold voice, entering the kitchen from the living room, followed closely by a chattering Scorpius and Rose. They sounded like Ron and Hermione arguing, mused Harry, and then he mentally snorted at the implication.

"Huh?" he spun around from cutting the ham to see Charlie, looking angrily at him.

"Hi Charlie," said Harry, feeling odd at the glowering he was receiving.

"So, I hear you knocked up my sister, with three kids," said Charlie, his glowering now justified.

"Well, Al did have to get it from somewhere," said Scorpius, snickering at Harry's pale expression.

"Get what?" asked Harry, trying to avoid Charlie's heated glares.

"The madness," said Rose lightly, as she slid into a chair, Scorpius following her closely.

"Bet he'll find a girl with eleven older brothers, all with terrible tempers and fierce protectiveness, maybe this set will include two dragon tamers, cursebreakers and aurors," said Scorpius airily.

"I'm going to pretend, Potter, that you never engaged in any illicit activities with my baby sister, ever, and that your children are uncanny clones or something," began Charlie, however, before he could continue, two redheaded girls ran to Charlie shrieking.

"Uncle Charlie!" shrieked Molly and Lily, fastening themselves onto his legs, effectively knocking him over.

"Uh, hi," said Charlie, as the two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"Uncle Charlie we missed you!" said Molly, her eyes glittering with an uncanny air of mischief found commonly in the twins, which made Charlie gulp nervously.

"Guess what Uncle Charlie, I'm going to grade two when the Muggle School begins, and do you know muggles like dragons too? I was thinking of introducing my friend to one," said Lily calmly, but she had the same mischievous expression in her eyes.

"Well, you'd need to get one for that," said Charlie, uncertainly.

"But I can! Remember," said Molly, and then she whispered something in Charlie's ear, that made him pale considerably, as everyone watched on in amusement.

"So, can we play dress-up after breakfast?" asked Lily, a vindictive smile on her face.

"Whatever you princesses want!" said Charlie with fixed cheerfulness.

"Yay!" cried Lily, hugging Charlie around the middle.

"What'd they tell you?" asked Harry curiously.

"Nothing," said Charlie, intriguing everyone even more, however, they let the subject drop, and Harry continued to make Lily's omelette, silently thanking his daughter, who seemed to distract Charlie's glares.

"Here you go Lily," said Harry, placing the omelette in front of Lily. She began to eat carefully, while chattering to Molly about something. Then both girls turned and stared at Harry. He felt a little unnerved as he bit into his sausage, and watched them.

"Who's Cho?" they chorused after he swallowed his sausage.

"Cho?" asked Charlie, his glaring renewed.

"She's a friend from school," said Harry quickly, turning bright red.

"Like Uncle Neville?" asked Molly, cocking her head to the side as she watched him curiously.

"Er, yeah," said Harry, not meeting the girl's eyes.

"Cho?" repeated Charlie, his eyes narrowing.

"How come mummy doesn't like her?" asked Lily, her nose scrunched up.

"Because mummy's not her friend," said Harry simply, desperately hoping that Mrs. Weasley and Victoire, who were busy cooking enough food to feed all the dragons on Charlie's reserve, could not hear them talking.

"But I thought you had all the same friends," said Lily, aghast at the thought that mommy and daddy's had different friends.

"Mommy has friends from work that daddy doesn't know that well, right?" said Harry, fishing wildly. However, the two girls nodded at this, and returned to eating. Charlie's glares were now burning several holes in the side of Harry's head, and the rest of breakfast he decided that he was never having children, as Rose and Scorpius bickered beside him.


	16. Diagon Alley: Part Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Keeping the beta-ing going. Eyechange. Took her two days. I can't help but adore her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Diagon Alley: Part Two<strong>

"You are a shameless git Louis," said Lucy scathingly as they walked down Diagon Alley. Lucy had purchased several books from the past for herself and Rose, since they liked similar books. She had left the store to see Louis flirting shamelessly with girls from the past in hopes of getting them to do his homework. After that she had blown up, in a temper that nobody could have predicted, reminding them all of Molly Weasley when the twins did something stupid.

"I apologized to them and you a million times, and Patchy approved," said Louis, rolling his eyes.

"It was funny Lucy," said Tonks with a laugh. Fleur looked reproachful, and suspicious.

"I deedn't know you ar' a part Veela," said Fleur, surprising everyone.

"Er, I'm not. Veela's can only be female," said Louis easily, though Lucy exchanged a worried look with Bill, a look that Fleur didn't miss.

"Do I look stupeed? I grew up wit' zo many Veelas, you zink I do not know one when I zee one?" asked Fleur, her nostrils flaring. Hugo looked nervously at his auntie, and then at Lucy's is ashen face.

"But he's a bloke and a Weasley cousin," said Al nervously.

"Zo? Eet eez odd, I suppose zat a male Veela exeests, but eet eez not zo strange, it does 'appen sometimes. And ze Weasley's are fay-moose for zey're male potency, so I suppose zat Louis 'as a lot of seesters before 'e was born," said Fleur, looking at them suspiciously.

They all stared at Fleur in wide-eyed shock, even Hugo, who knew that something bad happened. He knew his auntie wasn't supposed to know how they had gotten here, so he nervously buried his head in Lucy's leg, and watched curiously.

"Zo my question now eez, why deed you not want to tell me? Bill?" asked Fleur, trying to regain her proper English pronunciation after having let her French accent slip.

"It's a long story, and you wouldn't believe it anyways," said Bill honestly, unable to lie to Fleur's beautiful blue eyes that glared at him, with the hint of orange burning in the background.

"Well, why don't we talk now? Somewhere private, non?" asked Fleur casually, though her anger was evident in every syllable. Bill exchanged a nervous glance with Tonks, and they trudged to the Leaky Cauldron, Fleur's temper rising every step. After requesting a private room, they cast a few choice charms, Lucy adding new ones, to the door to keep the privacy. Fleur's temper faded in surprise at all the protection and lengths they were going for this secret.

"Are you sure we should tell her?" asked Lucy quietly to Tonks. Hugo was now sitting with Patchy at the table, looking nervous at the change in the mood.

"Bill wants to, you can see it in his eyes, and if she doesn't believe us, well I'm pretty good with memory charms," said Tonks offhandedly. Lucy shivered, but nodded, as she moved to check the room for any holes or spies as an extra precaution. Bill and Louis were spelling the windows and adding illusion charms.

"Why are you all zo paranoid?" asked Fleur indignantly, however, a bit of fear escaped her.

"Take a seat Mu-Ms. Delacour," said Louis slowly, as Fleur slid into a chair nervously.

"Are you zome crazy group or something?" asked Fleur feebly trying to inject some humour into the tense mood.

"My name is Lucy, like I said before, my last name is Weasley," said Lucy slowly.

"You are alzo a Weasley?" asked Fleur in surprise.

"So am I and those two are as well, though, the glasses git beside Hugo is an honorary Weasley, and his mum is the Weasley, not his dad," said Louis cryptically.

"But Bill told me only heez sister eez a Weasley girl!" said Fleur in surprise.

"She is," said Tonks nervously.

"But zat eez impossible! Ze leetle boy eez atleast twelve years old! He cannot be 'er son!" said Fleur.

"Believe it Auntie Fleur, because it is possible, since I'm not from this time, I came from the future," said Al, and then winced at the likelihood of the story.

" 'Ow?" demanded Fleur.

"My sister, Victoire, was using Phoenix Tears in a strep-throat potion for the little boy, and the glasses git's older brother, another glasses git, was playing with a time turner. She dropped the tears on the time turner, and bam, we're in the past," said Louis.

"And you expect me to believe zis?" asked Fleur with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the truth, we confirmed it using Veritaserum a few nights ago," said Tonks. Bill was remaining silent, knowing Fleur's temper.

"We? You and Bill were togezzer one night?" asked Fleur angrily, and both Louis and Bill bit back their snorts; it was so like Fleur to be more upset at the idea of Tonks and Bill shagging then at the ridiculous story.

"Yes, with others," said Bill quietly, trying to hide his smirk.

"Who?" asked Fleur.

"Remus Lupin, his parents and siblings, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Mad-Eye Moody," said Tonks quietly.

"Why were you all togezzer?" asked Fleur, tilting her head with a curious expression.

"We're part of a group fighting Voldemort," Bill paused while Fleur winced a little, "And we were at Headquarters."

"And ze time travellers just appeared zere?" asked Fleur sarcastically.

"Essentially yes," said Lucy.

"Zis is mad," said Fleur, seeing their serious expressions.

"Well, if it helps, I'm your future son," said Louis innocently, trying desperately to hide his smirk.

"You are?! _Zis is mad_!" said Fleur again, shaking her head.

"We can prove it if you like, he's your son, ask him questions only he would know, and he'll answer them," said Lucy. Fleur eyed Lucy carefully, and then looked at Louis.

"What eez my worst memory?" asked Fleur throatily.

"Being tortured at the Triwizard tournament by Krum, and then his apology and tears almost three days later," said Louis quietly, knowing that his mum's memories only get worse.

"What eez my favorite couleur?" asked Fleur again, making no movement to agree or disagree with Louis.

"Blue, after dad's eyes, and mine, before it was because of your and auntie Gabrielle's eyes, but then you liked dad's more, because they're more sparkly, whereas yours and my older sister, Vic's, are a darker shade of blue. Dom's are more like dad's though," said Louis confidently.

"What eez ze reason I joined ze Triwizard Tournament?" asked Fleur confidently despite her red face, knowing that no one, not even Bill knew that.

"Because you were tired of all the bullying and prejudice about you being a Veela at Beauxbatons, so you joined the tournament in hopes of showing that you weren't some soft petty little girl that couldn't handle a few bruises, and you never regretted losing either, because you almost lost Gabrielle in the second challenge despite the danger not really existing, and because of Cedric's death and Krum's guilt, and Harry's trauma," said Louis quietly. Fleur stared at him impassively for a few minutes.

"You are not a Legileemens, I'd know, I am an Occulemens, and yet, you knew zose answers, zo you are truthful. I already knew zat because Bill cannot lie to me as I have zeen before, and ze story was so crazy it had to be true," said Fleur with a smile at the end.

"So why ask the questions?" asked Al incredulously.

"Because, it would zeem ridiculous if I just went along wiz it," said Fleur with a shrug. Bill and Louis burst into laughter at that, it was just so Fleur. The group then ordered their lunch, and began to eat. Bill caught Fleur up on everything that had happened so far. Patchy whined, obviously wanting to eat like a man then a dog.

"No Sirius! What if someone sees you!? Or worse, the charms don't work? We can tell Fleur that bit later," hissed Lucy quietly.

"So, what's the future like? I mean, what's the ministry like?" asked Bill to Lucy, while Tonks, Louis, Hugo and Al debated the finer points of Quidditch moves.

"It's rather good. After the war, things were a mess. Kingsley was named Minister, and he took it all in a stride. A lot of rebuilding had to be done, worse than the last war because by the time the war ended, Voldemort had the entire ministry under his control so it was running on blatant corruption," said Lucy with a shudder.

"Zat bad?" asked Fleur in shock. She believed Voldemort was back thanks to Bill, however, she didn't realise he'd get in so much power.

"It was terrible, twice as many lives were lost this time around because he had full ministry control. Till today they don't have an exact number, because many muggleborns fled, and since they went undercover and in disguises and never returned, you don't know if they died or disappeared or what," said Lucy sadly.

"Wouldn't they have come back though?" asked Bill.

"Not many did, because after Voldemort was defeated in this huge battle, a lot of Death Eaters fled. Since Azkaban was in their control at the time, they stationed Death Eaters there, and those ones escaped as fast as they could, not even bothering to curse or kill any inmates because they were terrified. It took ages to round them all up, almost twelve years, I think. Uncle Harry wouldn't rest until he had them all in Azkaban. Susan Bones, now Macmillan I suppose, was in the Wizengamot, taking her aunt's seat, and family seat I suppose, and she demanded that they all get a trial, so the process was rather slow. At the same time, a lot of Death Eaters were inducted in the next two years, just kids and ignorant fools who thought that they'd be on the winning side, especially after he took the ministry, the entire ministry was in his control and almost all the people working for him were for him, the few that weren't didn't have a choice," said Lucy sadly.

"Was Percy-

"Dad would never, _ever_, have stooped so low. My mother was a muggleborn, and he saved her life. When he found out about the muggleborn registration committee, he immediately went and warned as many people as he could before the law passed, and he hid her in his own house, despite everything that could have happened," said Lucy immediately.

"Zat is good, he 'az been zo worried for eez leetle brozzer," said Fleur sympathetically, tugging one of Bill's red locks in her hand, and he smiled at her, a little wider than usual, knowing his brother would make the right choice in the end.

"I know, Dad regrets leaving till this day, he never forgave himself," said Lucy heavily.

"So, what does everyone end up doing in the future?" asked Tonks, having started to eavesdrop. Immediately everyone turned to look at Lucy.

"Well, dad's still a Curse-Breaker, but mum became a housewife, partially because she had three kids in the span of like, four years, and partially because Gringotts was in such a mess after the war, and dad had some trust with goblins so they let him help rebuild," said Louis, not elaborating that the goblins disliked the Weasley's after Ron helped Harry break-in.

"Zat sounds lovely, I 'ave always wanted to be a mozzer first," said Fleur with a smile.

"Uncle Charlie hides in Romania with his dragons, and he has a different stories every time he returns home. Gran says it's because he couldn't settle down properly after the war, and that he blamed himself for a lot of what happened, wishing he could have been there for everyone sooner instead of in Romania," said Lucy sadly, knowing her Uncle Charlie blamed Tonks and Fred's deaths on himself for not being there faster.

"Idiot, tell him that he should get over himself," said Tonks with an eye roll.

"I will," said Al with a grin, "Uncle Percy didn't want to work at the Ministry ever again after the war, but Aunt Audrey told him to get his ass moving, and he became the Head of the Department of Transportation, which was actually swamped with people trying to return, and flooing to see one another, and what not after the war, so he was busier than ever."

"And my mum became the head of the International Magical Cooperation the year after Molly was born, because she's fluent in a lot of languages, and because she has this effect on people that just want to agree with her, and that department was really busy regaining the trust of foreigners after the war," said Lucy.

"Uncle George runs Wizards Wizarding Wheezes, and daddy helped him with that for the first ten years, while doing his Auror job," said Hugo as he scooped some fries into his mouth.

"Auntie Angie helps Uncle George with that, and coached some Quidditch for kids on the side," said Lucy.

"Uncle Ron was shifted around a lot, he ran the Hit Wizards department for a little, then became an Auror under Uncle Harry and did a lot of field missions, bringing in Death Eaters and what not, while helping Uncle George run the shop, and now he took over for Uncle Harry in the Auror department about three years ago. He complains a lot that he's mostly got desk work, but since he's a natural strategist, and pretty good at weighing people's capabilities and sensing when they're overworked, he's marvelous at delegating tasks and running the department. Auntie Hermione is the Head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which she immediately renamed to the Department of Rights and Privileges of Magical Creatures, and she's been actively promoting rights for goblins, centaurs, house elves, merfolk, werewolves and every creature under the sun that definitely exists," said Lucy.

"Ron's the head of the Aurors? That's rather impressive," said Bill.

"How'd he run the Hit Wizards?" asked Tonks.

"Since so many people were 'escaping,' the Hit Wizards were working alongside Aurors, and Hit Wizards are a small department anyways, so it was more like a team of wizards that would work for the Aurors investigating large Death Eater nests, those were dark days, Teddy remembers them best. He told me that between Auntie Ginny and Auntie Hermione's worries, it was hard to be cheerful, especially knowing what they were facing," said Louis with a shudder at the end.

"Mommy said that back then it was like daddy's team of eleven against one death eater or twenty," said Hugo, and all the adults shuddered at that.

"And for Dad, it was like using thirty or so fully trained wizards to hunt fifty or sixty escaped Death Eaters, and enforcing the law and increasing the protections for muggles. He was running the Aurors, because after the war it was hard to determine who to trust and who was dangerous," said Albus.

"It was a huge strain on him at the time, especially since both Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron were running their own departments and teams. Dad told me that they probably only saw each other once a week at best altogether during those times despite all working for the same goals," said Louis.

"How many Death Eaters were there by the end of the war?" asked Bill softly.

"There were about thirty or forty with the mark, but about a hundred or so in his army that were fully loyal to him and many more that were following him out of fear, and at least one or two imperiused blokes for every ten willing followers. That's why everyone caught was given a trial," said Lucy sadly.

"Bloody hell, no wonder the ministry was in their control," said Tonks wide-eyed.

"Anyways, Uncle Harry is now the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The public wanted him in that job since the beginning, but he refused because of the strain it would be. He only took the job recently because there was less field missions to do, and Kingsley personally asked that he take over since the dude running the department was a little too relaxed, and he was a bit obstinate about making a lot of reforms because he was old and he crossed Kingsley a lot, but he was fair, and good at his job," said Louis.

"Mum was a chaser for the Holy Head Harpies and even played for England in the cup, but lost in the semis to Ireland 330-80, and then when she became pregnant, she took over for the sports section in the Quibbler," said Al cheerfully.

"Wow, you seester and brozzers are just as amazing as you are," said Fleur with a smile.

* * *

><p>After the hearty lunch, the group was making their way down Diagon Alley. Hugo was now tired, and Bill was carrying him in a piggy-back, as Hugo rested his head on Bill's shoulder.<p>

"How come you're so tired?" asked Bill.

"He was up really early, I mean at like three or four in the morning," said Lucy with a shake of her head.

"I woke up cause I wasn't tired, then I cleaned the room and then I went to find Lucy or Vic or Gran for breakfast but she was sleeping, so I slept with Lucy and then I had to wake-up," said Hugo tiredly.

"Poor zing," said Fleur sympathetically, as she rubbed Hugo's back.

"I know the twins sleep like the dead, so if you were cleaning they'd hardly notice, but how didn't you?" asked Tonks to Al.

"Me and Scor slept in the living room, the twins had this look on their faces that reminded us of James and Fred, so we didn't want to wake them, and for future reference, me and Scor are pretty heavy sleepers too," said Al with a laugh.

"Oh look, a camera," said Lucy excitedly.

"Oh look, a broomstick, that's more wonderful Lucy," said Louis with a smirk.

"No you idiot, I was thinking we could buy it and take some pictures for when we get home, or even just to send to mum and dad," said Lucy wistfully.

"Well then, let's get it," said Tonks, grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her inside.

The shop was called Magical Memorabilia for the Moments, which sold cameras, souvenirs for London's magical world, and albums. The shop itself was rather small. On the shelves were albums of different sizes. The cameras all had different advertisements flashing beneath them. The black man at the counter was a thin, weedy man, with a large thick grey moustache, and a bald head. He flashed a bright smile at Tonks and Lucy, and then returned to discussing the finer points of flash cameras with boy at the counter.

Lucy headed over to the cameras, and began to look for a good one. _"One Flash catches it all!"_ or,_ "Can Levitate and Time itself for the perfect Family Photo!"_ were some of the slogans written beneath each camera. Lucy picked up different cameras and eyed them.

"Which one should I get?" asked Lucy to Tonks.

"I like this one," she said, picking up a small camera that could time itself, control the flash brightness automatically, and levitate. It was called a_ Flash Capture 20,_ and her dad had the newest model of this type in his house. He used it all the time, capturing pictures of his family. She knew vaguely about his separation from the family, and that he still blamed her Uncle Fred's death on himself, which was why he hated working overtime.

"Let's pay for it then," said Tonks cheerfully. Lucy let Tonks handle the money while she looked out onto the street. She saw Gambol and Japes Joke shop, and inwardly she sighed. The world right now was so busy and full, just like hers. Yet, if you looked closely, you could see the undercurrent of disruption in the way people looked at the papers, in the way they went out of their way to keep the Slytherin support minimal or maximum, in the ridicule her own uncle was facing right at this moment. It just felt so wrong, that she suddenly felt so lost.

* * *

><p>The day drew to an early end. Hugo had gotten tired and Al was ready to return to his friends. Everyone agreed that for Lucy's sanity that Louis needed to be brought back to Grimmauld Place. Only Patchy didn't want to return. Fleur kissed Bill goodbye after he promised to clear the situation with his parents and let her see the other children soon. They all made their way back home in the late afternoon. They stopped at Fortescue's for ice cream before going back.<p>

"Are you alright Lucy?" asked Louis quietly. Tonks was talking animatedly to Hugo and Al about her days at school, and Bill and Patchy were keeping a close eye on him and Lucy, eavesdropping most likely.

"I feel so lost," she said quietly as she pushed a cherry around in her chocolate and banana sundae with hot fudge sauce.

"I do too," he replied easily as he scooped a bite of cherry and vanilla ice cream covered in strawberry sauce into his mouth.

"How come?" she asked.

"This place, this world, it's so harsh, and unreal, it's like, even though they're in a supposed time of peace, the war is brewing around them," said Louis quietly.

"You feel it too?" she asked surprised.

"Course I do, I reckon Al and Hugo don't see it because they're innocent buggers, and they're parents talk about the war well, never, but you and me grew up in houses with parents who either still suffers from the war, or who can talk about the war easier than the rest. Lucky for me, I didn't get the short end of that straw. I can see it, you know, the effects of the war. I keep looking around the corner for things that exist in our time, and then I see the things from this time. I look around and see a place that has no memorials to the war. I mean this shop doesn't exist in our time, and here we are, eating ice cream," said Louis solemnly.

"It's weirder than that, I'm so used to seeing people look alert and well, happier, and unprejudiced. I mean, that one guy was wearing a Ravenclaw robe, and he threw dirty looks at this Slytherin girl despite the fact that she was at least two years younger to him, or the pureblood kid who was discussing his heritage loudly in Flourish and Blotts and how his family had always been Hufflepuffs and how he might even be related to her through some obscure manner, and how sad it was that people didn't have such rich heritages as his," said Lucy furiously, her cheeks burning a blotchy red and tears springing into her eyes.

"I saw that, the girls I was flirting with, not one was a Slytherin and we're all Gryffindors in our family, but I mean, I've snogged so many girls from all the houses, and I know so many girls that have large groups of friends from all the houses, even a few late Death Eater kids, and it's just weird to see a group of four and not one Slytherin," said Louis.

"Things really changed in the future, huh?" asked Bill quietly, interjecting after listening to the eavesdropping going on.

"It was slow, I mean in Teddy's time he still got flak for being a werewolf's kid, but the younger kids when he was prefect and Quidditch Captain really looked up to him, despite being a 'mutant' and a 'half-breed spawn', even some of the Slytherin kids, even a few _Death Eater kids_, well, at least Goyle did. Thank Merlin he got his mother's brains, I couldn't stand dealing with a kid as thick as his father seems to be. I tutored him in charms later on, he's not smart, but he's not thick as a brick either," said Lucy.

"That's really, wow," said Bill with a whistle.

"A lot of people like Malfoy, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, they grew up after seeing the dirty aspects of Death Eaters, and tried to instill better values, I'm not saying they all did, but it was different, even the prejudiced kids started seeing the 'light' after learning about the war, learning the harsh realities from their friends or even classmates, and those that don't, well, not many don't, it's hard not to after the entire school is forced through sit through the memorial and listen to speeches made by people who lost family to the war, or who were even forced to be on the wrong side in war," said Louis with a catch in his throat.

"I'm guessing you know a lot of people in those stories," said Bill sadly.

"We know most of the people making the speeches," said Lucy with a sad smile.

"Let's head back," said Bill, and he stood up to pay for the ice creams, melancholy thoughts running through his mind.


	17. Back at Grimmauld Place Part Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Keeping the beta-ing going. Eyechange. Took her two days. I can't help but adore her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Back at Grimmauld Place Part Two<strong>

It was now almost lunch time, and everyone was gathered around in the kitchen. Charlie and Scorpius had been inseparable. After discussing the finer points of Cerberuses, they had moved on to discussing the uses of Chimaeras. Rose had finally snapped, and was now helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen with Victoire. Dominique and Roxie came downstairs having just awoken looking quite disgruntled.

"That bloody house elf," muttered Dominique as she walked in. Charlie glanced up at the girl and almost fell his jaw drop. He managed to control himself when he remembered they were his _nieces_. Bloody hell.

Dominique was wearing a loose black tank top, in which the sleeves slightly slipped off her shoulders. She wore tight red shorts that accentuated her curves. Her messy red hair had been combed back into a neat short pony tail. Beside her, Roxie was wearing a baby-doll blue nightgown that just reached half-way down her thighs. It was low cut and gave her an innocent sexy appeal. Molly and Victoire both gave them disapproving glances at their outfits.

"Dom! Roxie! What on earth are you wearing?" asked a livid Victoire.

"Clothes," said Roxie, rolling her eyes.

"Not appropriate clothes," hissed Victoire.

"I didn't have anything to change into," said Dominique warily.

"Well, transfigure your bed sheet if you have to," said Victoire, struggling to control her temper.

"But it's just family who we're with," said Roxie, placing her hands on her hips as her brown spiky pixie cut accentuated her stubborn chin.

"Yes, and tell me, what if Professor Snape walked in, or Professor Dumbledore? What if Sirius was here? Or your fathers? What if_ Professor McGonagall_ saw you in that?" she hissed.

"Oh," said Dominique, exchanging a glance with Roxie.

"We'll get dressed than," said Roxie, and the two girls turned and rushed out to get dressed.

"Absolutely no sense those idiots have," muttered Victoire, as she began cutting the tomatoes for a salad.

"Well, they listened to you," said Rose, pulling her red hair back into a pony-tail. Just then, Ron stumbled in with James and _Fred_. He looked highly disgruntled.

"What's the matter daddy?" asked Rose. He looked down at his daughter and then mumbled something incoherently under his breath. Rose was startled at his red ears and then she saw James and _Fred_'s smirk. What had they done? She narrowed her eyes and planned to watch them resolutely.

* * *

><p>Earlier that morning, after Harry had been dragged out by Lily, James and <em>Fred<em> had awoken to set their prank into motion. The first thing they had done was sneak carefully into Hermione and Ginny's room, where the two were still fast asleep. They had rummaged through Hermione's bag before finding some letters addressed to Krum. They had then gone to Lucy's room and found her stuff on her bed. They thanked their stars that Lucy and Victoire were awake and not in the room. After grabbing some of her letters that she exchanged with her Krum, they slipped out.

"Alright, remember, cut out the love parts, and the parts that sound romantic," said James to _Fred_. They began scanning the letters. Not caring that Lucy would kill them, or that Hermione would hex them, they began to tear the letters. Finally they had gathered enough little phrases. They had gathered, _I miss you,_ _Love from Hermione, Viktor we should, Do you miss, and thinking about your suggestion_ in Hermione's handwriting. They had also gathered in Krum's hand writing, since both Krum's wrote identically, _When can I see you, do you miss me, love your smile, beautiful you, and I love._

After, they placed these stringed up phrases in a few books they'd seen Auntie Hermione read. They placed them in random pages as book marks. For an added touch, they'd even added a strand of Hermione's hair in the book page, or a rubbed a bit of her deodorant on the little clip of words. When Ron had awoken, he'd been surprised to see two mortified teens holding a clip of paper and rereading the words.

"Whassamater?" he asked groggily.

"We found yours and Auntie Hermione's love notes," said _Fred_ with a disgusted face.

"Do you usually keep them in your books?" asked James, showing him some defence book with a torn note bookmarking the page. Frowning Ron took the torn note and read it.

"Thinking about your suggestion?" he read incredulously. It sounded so dirty. His ears turned a deep red. He turned to see two mortified looking fourteen-year olds staring at him open-mouthed.

"She writes that stuff to you?" asked James, his eyes the size of saucers.

"No," said Ron, frowning as he reread the note. It was definitely Hermione's writing. A little taken-aback, he placed the note back in the book and stamped out to get dressed, wondering who on earth she would write that to.

The two mischief-makers exchanged glances.

"Think he's suspicious yet?" asked James.

"Oh he's definitely confused," said _Fred_, "The question is, how suspicious is he?"

"It won't work until the two aren't talking to each other," said James airily.

"How on earth did we miss the target for Slytherin?" asked _Fred_ as they began changing into a sweater and jeans.

"Because, this is our most devious prank of the year, otherwise they're usually dungbombs and other rowdy, eye-popping delights," said James, with the air of one commenting on the weather.

"Well, stage one is a go," said _Fred_ robotically. Just then Ron re-entered, his ears a flaming red as though he had possibly reached a conclusion.

"Whassamater?" asked James innocently.

"Nothing," said Ron disgruntledly. His thoughts wondering if Hermione was still in touch with the ruddy-pumpkin head. The two pranksters exchanged smirks, knowing that phase one of their master prank was a go.

* * *

><p>Fred woke up feeling highly disgruntled. He stared at a fake rubber chicken he was holding. When he tried to lift his arm, for some reason, it didn't work. Frowning, he tried to move his body. He could only slightly move it. He was pressed together by his fake wands and blankets. Alarmed, he began thrashing, however, all he managed to do was move things around a bit on his bed. The quilt would not lift from the bed. His neck could barely move, and he couldn't turn his face. Alarmed, he began to yell. Unfortunately, the chicken's head entered his mouth from all the movement, and was stuck. To prevent himself from choking, he stopped yelling and tried to free his mouth from the chicken.<p>

Across the room, George Weasley woke. He felt odd, as though he was surrounded. Slightly lifting his head, since the blanket prevented him for some reason from moving more, he saw that he was swarmed by his fake wands, a few tester headless hats, some canary creams, and puking pastille bags. Stunned, he moved his free arm to shove everything off his bed. His other arm was stuck beneath the quilt. He swat at the wands to no avail. Instead, they transformed into their respective animals, engulfing him even more. He reached out to the table for his wand, only to become alarmed when it became wouldn't lift. Grasping at it to no avail, he froze. Then he began yelling.

"Fred! James! Get in here!" he howled, sure this was some sort of prank. However, unfortunately for him, everyone had moved downstairs to the kitchen. After yelling himself hoarse, he realised he was on the second floor to the room in the far left, with no one to hear him.

"Kreacher is hearing the unnatural freak blood-traitors yells and is coming to see what is upsetting the devil's spawn," said Kreacher, as he popped into the room. He was astounded to see the blood-traitor was trapped amidst his own mess.

"Kreacher, please get someone, anyone," said George, a hint of pleading evident in his voice. Kreacher however, was stunned. When he went to lift a puking pastille of the floor, it was stuck. Just like his mistress's portrait.

"The blood-traitor's brats are stuck," said Kreacher, "After befouling the most ancient Noble house of Black with their unnaturalness they are now forever to perish in the house, oh what would my mistress say!"

"Please Kreacher, help me and Fred out of this mess, and you're mistress won't be unhappy," pleaded George, not at all looking forward to being stuck.

"Oh but the blood-traitor brats are finally gettings what they does deserve for helping the whelp Black who so broke his mother's heart in his goal to destroy my mistress's house, no Kreacher does not help," said Kreacher with a malicious grin. George's stomach sank at the look on Kreacher's face.

"Kreacher come on," said George.

"No talking," said Kreacher. With a snap of his fingers, George was effectively silenced.

"Good day unnatural beasts," said Kreacher. And then with a pop, Kreacher disapparated, leaving George and Fred stuck in their beds.

"Bugger," mouthed George, beginning all kinds of plots to free himself.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the kitchen, drama was at work. Ron was sullen, and was refusing to talk to Hermione, who in turn, was ignoring Ron. Rose was confused watching her teenage parents argue. Something had gone wrong, and she'd bet everything that it had to do with her cousins. Lunch was now being served. The girls, Lily and Molly, had been playing quietly so far, and hadn't bothered Charlie yet, but he seemed to be throwing nervous glances at them. Then suddenly, in the somewhat calm kitchen, a crash was heard in the living room.<p>

"Blood-traitor! Abomination! Freak!" shouted a voice they all knew too well.

"Sorry! I tripped!" cried an aghast voice.

As if on cue, all the kids chorused, "Teddy."

"I'll go help him," said Victoire, rushing out of the kitchen.

"Help, pah, more like scold and then snog him," said Roxie with an eye-roll.

"So Teddy's dating Victoire?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, and they're so romantic and ew about it," said Dominique with a gag.

"I think it's sweet," said Rose stubbornly.

"That's because you read romance novels and whatnot," said Roxie, "In reality, they are way too corny."

"Exactly, kind of like my parents," said Dominique, pulling a face.

"Or mine," said Roxie.

"So are the two planning on getting married?" asked Charlie curiously.

"Marriage? And Victoire? I'd rather swim with the Giant Squid," said Dominique, horror-struck.

"How come?" asked Charlie, grinning slightly.

"Because, Vic will make Lily and Molly flowergirls, and Hugo ring-bearer. The rest of use girls are bridesmaids, Teddy's the groom, his best mate the best man, while Lucy's Victoire's maid of honour, the rest of the cousins are Teddy's best men, we'll parade down the aisle, and we will spend months rehearsing, to the point where Fred and James will finally crack, hire a real priest at the altar, and get them married during a rehearsal," said Roxie with a shudder.

"I don't get it," said Charlie, furrowing his brow.

"Basically, Vic will go overboard. She has this dream of a perfect life in perfect order, and despite Fred and James's best efforts, it stays perfect. I mean, James announced her relationship with Teddy prematurely at the station, she flipped. Then she got her job, but the acceptance letter was a day late than she expected. Fred nicked the letter from the owl before she could read it, and then she spent a week freaking out that she didn't get the job, despite the fact that it's perfectly normal that the acceptance letter could come a week later, but it wasn't 'in time'" said Dominique, rolling her eyes at her older sister's craziness.

"That sounds, er-

"Insane? Crazy? Completely improbable? Stressful?" supplied Roxie helpfully.

"All of them," said Charlie with a laugh.

"Sorry about the portrait," said Teddy, as he walked in holding Victoire's hand.

"It's alright dear, take a seat," said Mrs. Weasley warmly, ushering Teddy to the table.

"So what have you guys been up to all morning?" asked Teddy to Remus as he walked in. Remus smiled at his son, his face looking much younger.

"Well, I had guard duty," said Remus, and Teddy nodded, knowing what Remus was guarding after catching up with the Order late last night into a meeting. Using his metarphmagus skills, he'd sat in on the meeting in disguise as Sirius. They didn't want to alert the entire order of the time traveler's existence, but Teddy had been determined to get some information about the time period.

"Ah, and you ladies?" asked Teddy, seeing the large spread of foods that Mrs. Weasley was preparing.

"Oh we began with breakfast, but everyone was waking up at different times, and now lunch is almost ready," said Victoire, turning a slight pink when she saw Teddy smirk.

"Can't leave the kitchen, huh Vic, like mother like daughter," he teased in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shut it," she said.

"Fleur likes to cook a lot?" asked Mrs. Weasley, surprised.

"When we were little and all the cousins slept over, I think mum never left the kitchen. At one point she got so irritated that she transfigured the dining room table into a bed and just slept there, after vowing never to have any more kids, Louis was eleven at the time and had been begging for a brother to play Quidditch with since I don't play, but Dom schooled him all the time," explained Victoire.

"Yes, and as I recall, weren't you the one who swore off cooking and children because you refused to end up like you're mother?" asked Dominique, raising an eyebrow at her sister. Dressed now in a leather jacket, red tank top, and tight black skinny jeans, with her silver bar earring, she looked quite intimidating, however, Victoire glared at her.

"It was just a phase," said Victoire through gritted teeth.

"And you swore you'd never ever be like grandma either because being a housewife was so boring and you wanted to have adventures!" chimed in Roxie, with a mischievous grin that matched her father's. Her pixie-cut black hair was let loose around her head. She was wearing a blue dress with a floral print that had no sleeves. She looked as though she belonged on the beach instead of at Grimmauld Place.

"It was a_ phase_! And if I'm half the mother my mother was and grandma was, then I'll be proud," said Victoire stubbornly.

"Oh dear, it's quite alright, when Ginny was thirteen, I tried to force her to learn cooking, and she yelled the house down that she refused to be a stay-at home mother like me, and that she was going to marry a man that cooks and that she refused to be anything like me," said Molly, as Ginny flushed a bright crimson. All the future kids stared open-mouthed at her, especially her son.

"Aunt Ginny!" exclaimed Teddy, shocked. He'd never heard that story before.

"It was just a phase," muttered Ginny.

"It's okay, Daddy cooks," said Lily, patting Ginny's thigh.

"Great," said Ginny weakly. Harry chose this moment to enter the kitchen with Ron and Hermione.

"What you guys talking about?" asked Ron.

"Did you ever scream at your mother that you never wanted to be like her mum?" asked Rose to her mother, curious.

"Huh, no not really, I mean being a witch and all, I never had the opportunity to do things the muggle way, so my mum and I got along famously and she taught me things that I'd need for the muggle life-style, but never forced it on me," said Hermione awkwardly.

"Oh, that's good, I wonder if I'll ever fight with you," said Rose, and then she returned to cutting the garlic cloves for the lasagne Mrs. Weasley was making.

"As I was saying, it's perfectly normal for girls to fight their mothers," said Molly, "Lots of girls do at some point, only to find themselves grown up and desiring to be their mothers. I was at constant odds with my mother when I was younger."

"Really gran?" asked James and _Fred_ in unison.

"Oh all the time," said Mrs. Weasley fondly, her eyes glazing over.

"Like how mum?" asked Ron, sitting down beside Ginny. Harry sat down on beside James, and Hermione at the opposite end of the table from Ron, near Remus and Teddy.

"Oh just normal things," said Mrs. Weasley blushing.

"Tell us Gran," said Rose eagerly.

"Well, when I was younger, it was just me and my older brothers, Fabian and Gideon. Fabian and Gideon loved to pull pranks, and I was always they're target. So I had to retaliate of course. It drove my mum mad. She swore that I'd have children who constantly got in trouble just like me. I swore right back that I hoped they did, and I refused to be a stick in the mud mother like she was," Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly, and her eyes grew wet as she reminisced.

"Fabian and Gideon told me, Sirius and James all about the things they'd get up to, particularly in retaliation to you," said Remus with a laugh.

"Did they now?" said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"It shocked me, to think old Molly Prewett the Prefect was capable of such a thing," said Remus with a laugh.

"Oh now really," said Mrs. Weasley, blushing.

"Tell us!" said Charlie, Ron, James, _Fred_, and Ginny in perfect unison.

"Later," said Remus, as Molly glared at him.

"Lunch is served," she said stiffly, still glaring at Remus.


	18. Back Together

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Watching Criminal Minds as I post this. Eye-change betaed. Look and marvel at it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Back Together<strong>

After lunch, as Mrs. Weasley was getting ready to clean the kitchen, she frowned looking at the door. The twins had not yet come downstairs. She knew that they had probably stayed up late, but really, this was quite improper behaviour! How could they just sleep all day?

"Where are Fred and George?" she muttered angrily to Victoire, who was also looking worried.

"Maybe I should check on them," said Victoire, getting up to leave the kitchen, when Kreacher walked in, looking quite pleased.

"Kreacher! Have you seen the twins?" asked Victoire, forgetting that Kreacher was still a bitter old elf. To everyone's surprise, he answered her.

"Yes. The blood-traitor brats apparated out in the morning. Probably left to buy more things to destroy my mistress's precious homes, oh if she knew what Kreacher had to put up with," moaned Kreacher.

"The _nerve_ of those two!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley. She couldn't believe it! They'd snuck of too Diagon Alley or god knows where. "Oh just wait until they get home! I'll give them the scolding of their lives! They have no idea how dangerous things are?"

"Gran, relax, they probably went to join dad, Auntie Tonks, and Lucy to watch the kiddies," said Dominique, rolling her eyes at her grandmother.

"Very well, but they still should have informed me!" cried Mrs. Weasley, calming down slightly, but still muttering angrily to herself as she cleaned the kitchens.

Around mid-afternoon everyone had settled in to do their own thing. Victoire had escaped with Dominique and Roxie to talk to their Gran about the past and future. Ron, Harry and Hermione were busy discussing the oddity of the entire situation in a drawing room, while two of the three blatantly ignored one another. Molly, Lily and Charlie were busy playing Dragons. James and_ Fred_ were talking with Scorpius and Rose about Hogwarts, and mostly teasing the two. That left Teddy and Remus.

"Hey dad, what you reading?" asked Teddy, entering a small sitting room. Remus was propped on a chair, with a big red book, that looked worn out over the years.

"Hm? I'm reading _'A History of Dark Arts: Are they Dark?'_ by Jordan Noir," said Remus pleasantly, setting the book aside.

"Isn't that in the title? Dark Arts means that they are indeed dark," said Teddy, confusedly.

"To someone raised with those values, they are indeed dark, however, it isn't until you understand the theory and uses behind a spell that you can understand whether it is truly dark," said Remus in his professor mode.

"That's true, it's the intent behind the magic, not the magic itself that makes it what it is" said Teddy, remembering his grandmother telling him that.

"Wise words, Andromeda said them to you?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked curiously.

"When I told her I was a werewolf, she said that just because I'm classified as a Dark creature, it doesn't mean I'm a dark soul, and then she proceeded to offer me some French onion soup," he said with a smirk. Teddy raised his eyebrows, having never heard this story before.

"She didn't tell me it that way, she made it seem more heart-felt," said Teddy with a smirk, knowing that his Gran probably buttered it up for him.

"Andromeda probably wanted you to understand the impact and the entire importance of those words," said Remus wisely, "But in all reality, I was just sitting in her living room with Sirius, the full moon was in three hours, and Sirius said we had to leave. Andromeda said to stay and eat some dinner, and of course, Sirius couldn't resist. Almost an hour until the moon rose, and I had to leave, but Sirius wanted to keep eating. He just said, calm down wolfie, I'll side-along you five minutes before the moon rises if we get late. Of course I panicked, and was awaiting Andromeda's threats, judgement, hatred. Instead, she asked if I was a werewolf. Dora was at the table too, so I was waiting for her to dive in front and protect Dora, but she didn't. She just said,_ 'Remus, stop looking like you've been sentenced to the gallows. Mope in front of Sirius. Just because you're classified as a Dark Creature doesn't make you a dark soul. Now, do you want some French onion soup?'_ I had never been so shocked in my life."

"What did mum say?" asked Teddy, eagerly latching onto every word.

"Tonks was only about four or five, so she didn't truly understand the dangers of werewolves. She asked if I would be her wolf, since Siri was her doggie. She wanted a wolf because dogs were too mundane," said Remus with a laugh.

"Yeah, grandma always said that you were her and mum's favorite," said Teddy with a smile.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how old were you, when, er, me and Tonks disappeared?" he asked, uncomfortably.

"A few days old, I was born April 29th, you were gone May 1st," said Teddy, his hair turning a dejected white color, and drooping limply at his sides.

"I'm sorry," said Remus quietly. He didn't know why he wasn't in Teddy's life, just that it wasn't by design. He assumed it was death, but the memory seemed so vague that he couldn't be certain.

"Don't be, I mean, I didn't understand until Lily was born, and I realized I wanted to marry Vic," said Teddy with a shrug, a resigned look in his eyes.

"Why when Lily was born?" he asked, curious.

"I was about, fourteen when Lily was born, before it was James and Al, and at that point it was like I was just becoming a big brother, and I'd give my life for them, they're my little brothers, but I never held them as new-born's, and I guess I never really understood how in just one moment you'd do anything for a baby, I mean, when James and Al were born, I was just a kid myself, I didn't see that innocence you want to protect, just some snot-nosed brats that were taking away my Uncle Harry," said Teddy wistfully. Remus smiled at that, but his eyes were sad.

"Yeah, I felt that way when Harry was born," said Remus, smiling.

"Is this weird? I mean, knowing you're marrying my mum, and having a baby, and everything," he asked slowly.

"It's weird, definitely something even Sirius and James couldn't accomplish when we were younger, but I'm alright, it gives you a new vigor to fight for the future," said Remus.

"So, er, how's the book?" asked Teddy quickly, looking for a conversation topic whilst mentally scolding himself for not saying anything.

"It's definitely putting a lot more emphasis on the positive uses for dark spells, but then, what do you expect from the House of Black?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, what chapter are you on?" asked Teddy.

Remus flipped through the book before answering, "_'Chapter Twelve: The Avada Kedavra, Murder or Mercy?'_ What a title, don't you think?"

"I'd prefer to say murder," said Teddy.

"I would too," said Remus, placing the book down.

"So," said Teddy, filling the awkward silence, "Uncle Harry said you taught Defense, did you ever do any research? I mean I tried looking through you're old belongings, and gran said that you were a professor through in through, so I always wondered, I mean Uncle Harry never knew, and-

"Teddy, relax, it's an honest question," said Remus, smiling, "And yes, I did. I published most of my research too, under the name of Romulus Susi, the last name's Finnish for wolf."

"Really?" asked Teddy, almost bouncing with joy at a connection to his father, "What did you research? Dark creatures is what Uncle Harry told me you used to talk about and that you were great at teaching and charms but you never were a potions brewer according to Gran-

"Teddy, relax," said Remus, laughing. His deep voice rumbled with laughter, and Teddy flushed a deep red, his blue hair turning red.

"Sorry, gran says that I get like mum," said Teddy.

"Yeah, Tonks does do that when she's nervous," said Remus, chuckling, "Sirius too, I think it's a Black thing. I mostly did try and promote dark creatures in an unbiased manner and create awareness, but I also did research on the usages of spell and the creation. I spent twelve years alone, I had a lot of time to research and study spells. I've published quite a few books, but I never took the money for myself, since I never dreamed of having much of a future. Most of the money went to charities, and buying me some Wolfsbane for the month. I really just wanted to raise awareness. But recently the laws were getting tighter, mostly thanks to Umbridge, so I haven't been able to publish as many books and get the message out."

"I'll have to search your books when I got back, I tried looking for anything connected to you, but there are a lot of researchers, and in various texts and stuff, it gets lost," said Teddy, almost apologetically.

"It's alright," said Remus kindly, "So tell me about you're work."

Teddy launched into a descriptive analysis about his job and everything he learned for it. It was hard work being an Obliviator after all. He devoured the advice Remus gave him.

* * *

><p>"You know Rosie, isn't it weird that your parents dated other people before getting together?" asked James loudly, noticing Hermione reading a book nearby.<p>

"Don't call me Rosie," hissed Rose angrily.

"Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dated other people?" asked Scorpius, slightly surprised. James grinned at Hermione's blush at being called that.

"Well, yeah, your dad dated that journalist, Parkinson, remember? The one who makes up gossip for her articles," pointed out_ Fred._

"Yeah, but that's different, my parents had an arranged marriage, Rose's were out of love, I always assumed they were together since ever," said Scorpius with a shrug.

"No, mum dated Viktor Krum, you know the Quidditch Player for Pride of Portree and then the Bulgarian team? He coaches Pride of Portree now," asked Rose, dealing out a hand of Exploding Snap.

"Seriously? That's so weird," said Scorpius, taken aback. _Fred_ watched Hermione's blush grow deeper.

"Yeah, and Uncle Ron dated Lavender Finnigan now, Aven's mum," said James, a dreamy look entering his face. _Fred_ jabbed him in the stomach.

"They were pretty passionate too, according to dad, dated for a year, bought romantic presents, the whole cheesy deal, people even assumed they'd get married one day," said _Fred,_ stretching the truth as thinly as possible.

"That's not how dad put it across," said Rose, frowning. She didn't see her mother's furious face and slight hurt in her eyes, since Hermione was sitting behind her.

"Yeah, but your dad's married now. Besides, he loves your mum, he'd never trade her for a second, but I guess about now he's fantasizing about Mrs. Finnigan, not your mum," said James. The pranksters watched Hermione stomp out, looking furious. Rose turned to see the door slam shut.

"Who was in here?" she demanded. Hermione had entered after them.

"I think it was Uncle Harry," lied _Fred_ smoothly. Rose looked at the two suspiciously, but shook it off, not wanting to interfere in their mad-capped schemes.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" called Bill, as they entered the kitchen. Hugo was cradled in his arms, looking tired. Patchy was sitting obediently on the floor. Lucy had apparated herself and Al, while Louis and Tonks had side-along apparated.<p>

"Oh you're here, where are the twins?" asked Mrs. Weasley, frowning as she entered the kitchen. She was followed by Victoire, Dominique, Charlie, Lily, and Molly. Roxie had apparently begun comforting a distraught Hermione.

"What do you mean, 'where are the twins?'" asked Tonks, frowning.

"They're here, aren't they?" asked Sirius. He had just changed back to his regular form. Then he saw everyone staring at him. Remus looked like he was going to laugh. "What's the matter?"

"Your hair," choked out Al, bursting into laughter.

"My hair?" asked Sirius, lifting a pot to check it out. He gaped at the sight. It was dyed blonde and brown in various places. He had never looked so odd. His eyes still held a thin glamour making them brown instead of his regular blue. Combined with his Azkaban escapee looks, he passed as a freak.

"My hair!" he yelled.

"Oh calm down Sirius! Where are my babies?" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, flying into a panic.

"Why's everyone yelling?" asked Molly to Hugo, who was now on the ground beside his two cousins.

"I don't know, they do that a lot," said Hugo with a shrug.

"Snuffles looks weird," said Lily, making a face at Sirius. Lucy had removed her camera and passed it to Roxie, who entered the kitchen with Hermione.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione. Roxie was taking a picture of Sirius and Remus laughing at him.

"Fred and George are missing," supplied Charlie, looking worried.

"I thought they went out?" said Ron, entering the room with Harry. Hermione sent him a withering glare, making him blanch and take a step back.

"They're missing!" sobbed Mrs. Weasley.

"Has anyone checked their room?" asked Harry.

"No," said Teddy, grinning wryly. Trust his godfather to bring back the common sense to the situation. Immediately everyone flooded upstairs to check on them.

* * *

><p>Fred had finally chewed through the rubber chicken. Using the majority of the day, he had created enough room and a massive pain in his neck and mouth, to see across the room. George was looking morosely at him. He mouthed something Fred couldn't understand, and since his arms were trapped under the blanket, he couldn't move them. Hoarsely, he tried speaking.<p>

"George?" he choked out, spitting bits of rubber onto the floor. George nodded in response.

"Help! Help us! We're in here!" cried Fred, his voice still hoarse from lack of use, and his jaw aching from the strenuous task he had just put it through. No one answered. He tried again. This time he heard a thundering of footsteps. He yelled out louder.

"In here! We're trapped!" cried Fred, thrashing wildly under the blanket, tugging it as best as possible. Unfortunately, it was very loose in the middle, despite being glued tightly at the edges sealing him in. He saw George reach for his wand, only to have it glued on the table.

"Fred! George!" cried a voice. He turned to see the entire group of his brothers, sister, their friends, Sirius, Remus, and the time travelers enter the room. They're jaws dropped at the site. He heard a flash, and saw his niece, Roxanne, taking pictures of his predicament. No Christmas presents for her in the future.

"What happened?" asked Remus, bringing order to the situation.

"Well, George's been silenced and we've been glued in, I couldn't talk because a chicken was blocking my mouth," he said, looking at the remnants of rubber chicken.

"Did you_ chew_ on that?" asked a disgusted Dominique. No presents for her either.

"Yes, my brother and I have been viciously pranked, well done mini-me and Marauder spawn 3 point 0," said Fred sarcastically.

"We didn't do this," said James, as he and _Fred_ collapsed into laughter.

"Oh my goodness, everything's been glued down," said Mrs. Weasley, as she tried to brush some things off of the bed.

"I found the device that did the deed," said Sirius, picking up the bottle of glue.

"We charmed it with a few different sticking charms, not a permanent one, not yet at least," explained Fred, "We wanted something muggle to sell to muggle-borns for the shop."

"Well, that's a blessing, now which one you did this?" asked Bill authoritatively, looking around at the group in his menacing stare.

"It definitely wasn't us," said _Fred_, holding his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Well, whoever it is shall pay," said George, the silencing spell having been lifted by Tonks. Victoire was searching the group for a shifty look, or a guilty face, when she saw Hugo. He was being nudged by Molly and Lily, and was bright red, looking almost in tears.

"Hugo? Do you know something?" asked Victoire, bending down to meet the younger boy's eyes. She'd always had a fond spot for the youngest of the Weasley bunch.

"I did it," he whispered, but it was audible enough for everyone to hear. They all stared at the red-faced little boy who looked exactly like Ron did when he was sorry.

"Why? Did someone ask you to?" asked Victoire, taking his hands.

"Mum did," said Hugo, looking depressed. Everyone turned to stare at Hermione, whose own jaw had dropped and she looked terrified.

"I never asked this of him!" she squeaked at the twins menacing glares, as Remus and Bill gently used a cutting curse to pry the twins out of their beds. Mrs. Weasley had rushed to get food.

"Hermione, how could you?" admonished Fred, sitting up finally, his stomach growling. He reached for his wand, only to find it stuck to the table.

"And here we thought you were a smart girl," said George, shaking his head.

"No it's not like that!" cried Hugo, looking absolutely in tears and panicked. Lily grabbed her friend's hand, and Molly took the other.

"Then explain Hugo dear," said Mrs. Weasley, entering with a large tray of food for the twins. They jumped up and started gobbling it. Roxie was clicking away in the background, between her laughs.

"Mummy says that at a guest's house, we always have to be helpful, so I wanted to help clean the room, but I didn't know where everything went, so I started making piles of things, but it got loose, and when I tried tucking them in to help avoid a cold, they kept shoving the blankets away, so I found the magic sticky stuff for muggles, and I stuck everything together to the floor," said Hugo, looking down.

"Oh you poor thing! Come, let me make you some hot cocoa, its tea time anyways," said Mrs. Weasley, leading him, Lily, and Molly out of the room. Victoire followed with Dominique and Hermione and Bill.

"Damn, we can't prank him," said Fred sadly.

"Or his mother," said George.

"Ah well, his father can suffer," said Fred with a shrug.

"Oi! Why me?" asked Ron angrily.

"Cause, someone needs to pay, we've been stuck here for ages, and our wands are useless," said Fred with a pointed look.

"Just place a heating charm on the room, everything will free itself," said Lucy, looking around the room. "The glue stuff will unstick."

"Are you sure?" asked George.

"Positive, it's still muggle, right? Molly did something similar to dad," said Lucy with a wave of her hand.

"Well, than, we can clear out and I'll place the charm," said Remus, smirking at the twins.

"Amateurs, getting pranked by a considerate seven year old," said Sirius with a smirk at the twins.

"Hey Sirius, nice hair," said Fred sourly.

"Suits your whole crazy thing," added George.

"Totally mass-murdering chic," continued Fred.

"Oh it's on, Moony, we're getting them," said Sirius, clutching Remus's arm dramatically.

"I don't think-

"Oh we can handle you," said George, rolling his eyes, cutting off Sirius.

"This is really a bad example for the chil-

"Oh you think so? Do you?" asked Sirius, narrowing his eyes, once again cutting off Remus.

"Sirius! Try and act like-

"You're going down good gentleman," said Fred pompously.

"Bring it," said Sirius.

"We want in!" cried James and _Fred_.

"Sorry kiddos, this is a vengeance battle, you need to prove yourselves to be allowed into our realm," said George.

"Ron, you and your family are excused," said Fred.

"Thank Merlin," muttered Ron to Harry, who snorted.

"We need a referee and judges though," said George.

"Now what would your mother say, this is abs-

"We'll ref!" cried James and _Fred_, practically bouncing out of their seats and cutting of Remus's attempts to lecture.

"No, you're judges, take advice little crickets," said Sirius, "Teddy's ref for the future kids, Tonks for the past, and Charlie acts as go between."

"Who else wants to judge?" asked Fred.

"We will," said Al, grabbing Scorpius, who was looking excited.

"Alright, and a fifth," said Sirius, "To make things fair."

"This is a really bad-

"I will," said Ginny, looking enthusiastic, still not giving Remus time to talk.

"The rules are simple, anything but bodily harm goes. Pranking hours are from noon to midnight, nothing earlier, and nothing later. Only at each other, and the judges decide the days winner through votes," said Tonks, grinning widely, her hair turning a vivid pink from her curly blonde.

"And with that, let the games, begin," said Teddy, grinning at his horror struck dad.


	19. Awkward and Apprehensive

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Still watching Criminal Minds as I post this. Eye-change betaed. Look and marvel at it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Awkward and Apprehensive<strong>

That night, the dinner table was filled with tension. Mrs. Weasley eyed her twin sons apprehensively. They hadn't looked this happy since, well, ever. The mischievous glint in their eyes made her feel apprehensive. The same look was mirrored in Sirius's eyes, making her very nervous. However, it was not just those pranksters that made her nervous. Hermione had been switching from glaring at Ron, to looking dejectedly at her food. This look was so different from the joy that had been glistening in her eyes since the time travellers had appeared.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't the only one who saw Hermione's mood change. Rose Weasley was stunned at the cold, frostiness her mother was emitting to her father. Her father looked equally bewildered. He switched between looking apologetic or angrily at her, to glancing confusedly at Harry. Rose was busy trying to remember when her mother's mood changed. However, she couldn't for the life of her come to a conclusion. Then a sudden bang came to her mind.

The door slamming shut behind her as James and _Fred_ told her about Lavender Finnigan and her dad. Her dad's disgruntled expression at breakfast. Both times, James and _Fred_ were around. She narrowed her eyes at the two. This was their fault. And she'd be damned if they didn't fix it.

Roxie entered laughing with Louis. They glanced around the table. Two spots were open, one by the twins, and another by Mr. Weasley and Bill. Louis shrugged and started walking over to his dad, hoping to get to know him better. However, a hand grabbed his shoulder before he could.

"Wha-

"I'm sitting there," said Roxie, and then flounced past him. Louis raised an eyebrow, slightly curious. However, he had a suspicious feeling that he knew what was going on. So he went and sat down by his Uncles Fred and George.

"Why is Roxie avoiding us?" asked Fred, as soon as he sat down. Louis looked across the table at his cousin and best friend, and sighed.

"I don't know, she hasn't told me," he said vaguely, serving himself some mashed potatoes, "And besides, what gives you that idea?"

"Well, you'd think she'd want to sit with her dad and his twin, wouldn't you?" asked Fred quietly to him.

"Look, don't ask me what's going on through her head," said Louis, ducking to grab the gravy from behind George's arm.

"Come on, you're her best friend, you're her support system! I could tell on the first night, so what's going on with her?" asked Fred. Louis realised that his Uncle George was listening beside Fred.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend to know what exactly is going through her head, and I'm not revealing her secrets, but if you talked to her, she might explain," said Louis firmly. And then he turned and struck up a conversation about Quidditch with Charlie.

* * *

><p>Louis's words however, had not left the minds of the twins. As everyone retired for the evening, and Sirius dragged Remus off to begin planning the pranks, they decided to confront Roxie. A disappointed James and <em>Fred <em>had agreed been dragged off somewhere by Rose. The twins had sprung their trap, and now waited patiently in the side drawing room.

"Dom, you in here?" asked Roxie as she entered. Suddenly the door snapped shut behind her. She was surprised to see her dad and his twin had been hiding behind the door. She blinked twice and then scowled.

"Welcome Roxanne," chorused the two. She folded her arms and glared. Both boys were surprised at how much she looked like Angelina.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"To talk," they said in perfect unison that Roxanne couldn't help but wonder if it was rehearsed.

"About what?" she asked, incredulous.

"Why you're avoiding us," said Fred easily.

"I am not," she said stubbornly, not meeting their eyes.

"Yes you are Roxanne," said George, in his most fatherly tone possible. Needless to say, he sounded ridiculous, just like he always did when he tried to parent her. That made her shift uneasily.

"Am not," she muttered, feeling like a little kid.

"So why are you avoiding us?" asked the two, moving to block the door.

"Am not!" she argued quietly. However, she recognized the stubborn looks in their faces. _Fred_ often used it in interrogating her. This time, it was doubled.

"Come on Roxie, you can tell us anything," said George quietly. Roxanne felt a blush rise on her pale cheeks. Why couldn't she have her mother's dark skin? And that seemingly silly thing fueled her anger on.

"It's-You-I-You're_ gone_ in the future! Gone! Not Around!" she yelled out. Both exchanged looks over her head as she collapsed on the seat.

"Roxie, I don't get why that means avoid us now," said Fred gently. Dumbledore's spell made the notion of not being around simply something un-important, something that was unavoidable yet for some reason, not bad. They couldn't understand why he wasn't around. It was like knowing something bad, yet not knowing when or why. But the bad of the situation seemed unimportant. It just didn't feel very bad at all.

"Because, you're not there! You're not there _for him_! Nobody says it's a shame that the Weasley boy's not around, they say, it's a shame the twins broke apart! Because without one, you don't have the other! And when people are being wistful, they talk about you, and every story about you involves my dad! And I know that the smiles he has now- they took _years_ to get back on his face. The loss of his brother still stings! And I don't want that sadness that creeps around my family every time it's April Fool's day, or that wistful look at James and _Freddie_, or to feel like I lost something, because I never knew what that something was! I don't want to know how bad things are for my dad! Not now,_ not ever_!" she cired blatantly now, all control lost.

"I'll be right back," murmured George, but Roxanne was beyond listening, her hysteria taking control.

"And it's all _your_ fault! You disappeared!_ You weren't around_! And I know it's not your fault, but it is! Because if you hadn't gone, then they wouldn't hurt so badly! And I cannot- no _will not-_ hurt the way they do, because I _refuse _to care for you!" she sobbed and yelled at the same time.

"Hey now, calm down," said Fred reassuringly, trying to pat her shoulder, however his hand was swatted away by her.

"Dad can't smile on his birthday or Vic's birthday because _you're not there_! He can't make a product without thinking of how excited _you_ would be! You took a part of him with you, and I can't know what that part was! I can't know how bad the pain in his eyes really is, because I can't care for you! Because if I do, then I'll hurt just like them, and I don't want that!" her sobs wracked her whole body as she shouted, her voice shaking as she curled into herself.

"Back, got some chocolate off of Teddy," said George, looking shakily at his hysterical daughter.

"Great," said Fred, sounding relieved.

"Here, Roxie, have some chocolate, it'll help you calm down," said George, handing her a chocolate frog. Numbly she began eating the chocolate. She then stared at the card for a few minutes.

"Who'd you get?" asked Fred cautiously, hoping her outburst of emotion was over.

"An Order card," she murmured softly.

"A what card?" asked George blankly.

"It's from the future, it details all the members of the Order of the Phoenix, both first and second, who lost their lives, Uncle Harry pushed for it to be made, not that it was hard, it's like the Battle card," she said, showing them the card.

It was a single card, but as one person left the frame, so did their information. They watched Fabian and Gideon Prewett move into the card, replacing Dumbledore. The information showed their birth and death date, their professions, their contribution in the order, and then their ultimate demise. They watched, slightly sickened, slightly awestruck, as their twin uncles waved up at them brightly, from what looked like the Great Lake. The picture showed them to be almost a few years older to them.

"Whoa," said Fred quietly.

"Can you choose who you see?" asked George, a little awe-struck.

"Yeah, pass it here," said Roxanne, wiping her eyes. She held the card in her hand for a few minutes, "Who do you want to see?"

"Um, Harry's parents," said George, not wanting to choose someone who was alive at the moment. It felt a little gruesome reading about how his uncles had died at the hands of Antonin Dolohov.

"Alright, may I see the Potters please?" she asked the twins who were now shoving each other in the frame and laughing. They watched as the twins nodded and walked off, to be replaced by Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They waved merrily at the group, a smile plastered on their faces. They too, stood in front of the great lake, waving and laughing. Mrs. Potter's red hair fell easily around her face, and Mr. Potter would turn from facing the group to smile down at her.

"That's pretty amazing," said Fred quietly. The two had seated themselves beside her to look the card on either side of Roxanne.

"Do you want to see someone from this time?" she asked softly. The two started and then looked at each other.

"Yeah, sure," said Fred awkwardly, "Do they show only dead people?

"Yeah, it's a tribute card, so, yeah," she said, feeling a little bad for this.

"How do muggle-borns learn from these? I mean, they don't know who died and who didn't," said George quietly.

"May I see the montage?" she asked the card.

The Potters just nodded, and he walked off, to be replaced by Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. The couple waved brightly at the three, making George and Fred slightly sick to see them, well, as members of the dead. Tonks was hugging Remus around the waist, her hair a bright bubble-gum pink. Remus would catch her hand, and then wave at the group, and then the two walked off, to be replaced by Marlene McKinnon. She smiled at them and stood alone in the frame, l. Her soft blonde hair cascaded around her. She was nineteen when she'd died according to the information, but she didn't look older than seventeen. She left to be replaced by Mad-Eye Moody, who looked gruff and paranoid as ever. His blue eye was whizzing around in its socket, before settling on the front.

"May I stop here?" she asked the card. Mad-Eye remained frozen on the card. She tucked it away having seen their pale faces.

"That's wonderful," said Fred, in an oddly choked voice.

"And terrible," added George, thinking of the blonde, who wasn't even older than nineteen when she died. Her whole life had been ahead of her, but she'd been offed, just like that. He couldn't remember much of the other faces. They probably weren't important anyways.

"Yeah, it kind of is," she said softly.

"Look, Roxie," began Fred softly.

"We don't know you, we don't know what happened to you in the future, or even ourselves, but we do know that-

"I would never leave behind George just like that-

"And no matter how much it hurts me-

"It wouldn't matter because-

"My twin was doing what's right for you and the rest of the future-

"And even though it hurts you, we still want to know you-

"To love you, and care for you-

"Because we're family, and we go through good-

"And bad together, so don't cut yourself off-

"From the good that we had to offer the world as the Weasley Twins," said Fred resolutely.

Roxie stared at them for a few minutes, before succumbing to tears again. This time, she let herself sob into George's shirt as she muttered apologies to the both of them. Fred rubbed small circles on her back until she had calmed down.

"Let's get out of here, we've already given Sirius and Remus a head start on those pranks," said George once Roxanne had calmed herself.

"Coming Roxie?" asked Fred, as they turned to go.

"Yeah," she said, smiling a wobbly smile at the. Her lower lip trembled slightly, and her eyes were red and puffy from sobbing her heart out. Fred offered her his hand and she took it, smiling at him.

"Just between you and me, Angie and Georgie, they got together- not because I wasn't in the picture anymore, right?" asked Fred quietly to Roxanne.

"No, mum says that you and she were too alike, go-getters, determined, out-spoken and loud, quick to anger, and that everything that drew you together also drew you apart, and you guys broke apart this year, and then sometime in the next two years, she'd meet up with you guys on occasion, and realised that everything that made you and dad a perfect team worked for her and dad as well and she grew attracted to dad, and you agreed to support her relationship goals. She said that if it hadn't been like that, she'd never have married dad because there would always be that elephant in the room," said Roxie reassuringly.

"I am not an elephant!" Fred harrumphed, but his grin took away from the anger.

* * *

><p>Rose had dragged James and <em>Fred<em> away from Sirius and Remus in a fit of anger. The two had seen her temper, and had decided to avoid being made into punching bags. Meekly they had followed her away, knowing she was close to exploding. Once inside a spare library that had been made inhabitable, she whirled around and glared at them. She disarmed them quickly.

"What did you do?" she hissed. Albus and Scorpius were behind her, and were sniggering at the fearful expressions plastered on their faces.

"Whatever do you mean-

"Oh rose of the heart?" asked the two, nervous.

"Explain to me why in the matter of twenty-four hours, my parents went from ecstatic and a little awkward to hating each other's guts!" she hissed, sparks shooting from her wand, which was being brandished threateningly in front of the two.

"Why are you blaming us?" asked James, rather bravely.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you two idiots are responsible!" she yelled. The two braced themselves, apprehensive at whatever curse she'd throw their way.

"Well, we er, may have, erm," began _Fred_, sensing Rose wasn't going to curse them just yet.

"Tricked the two, into er, believing a few lies," said James quickly.

"Like that they loved different people?" she whispered threateningly.

"Something like that," said _Fred_ quietly. Unfortunately, Rose heard.

"So you convinced my parents, who are responsible for conceiving me in the future, that they will _never_ be loved the same way they love the other," she said, stressing each syllable angrily.

"You make it sound a lot worse than it actually is," said James feebly.

"And pray, tell, what was the point of this!" she said, glowering dangerously as more sparks shot out of her wand.

"It was phase one of a master prank," said _Fred_ resignedly.

"So you did all of this, made two people extremely hurt with each other, _for a prank!?_" she shrieked.

"Again, what is with you and acting like we're criminals!?" cried James. However, as those words hit his mouth, he was hit with a Tickling Charm.

"Isn't that funny James? Now you're laughing too, just like I am," spat Rose at the boy who was bent over the ground, laughing and pleading for her to remove the charm. To their credit, both Al and Scorpius had been quietly laughing until now. Their gales of laughter filled the room.

"Please Rose, take off the charm, my ribs hurt," moaned James.

"Why though? It's funny, see, they're laughing. Tell me _Fred_, when were my parents supposed to laugh," said Rose dangerously.

"Erm, phase two," he said quietly.

"And when was phase two going to happen?" asked Rose, narrowing her eyes at him.

"After they had a huge row," said _Fred_ meekly, as she pointed her wand at him.

"Can you not make it now?" she asked, slightly hysterical.

"Well, no, you see, there's a prank war so we didn't want to go-

_Fred_ edged away from the hysterical girl, however, it was too late, and he was hit with the charm. Now he joined James on the floor, in hysterical laughter.

"Rosie, we're sorry, we'll fix it," cried _Fred_.

"Yes, you will. Because if you don't, I'll show you all the self-defence magic my dad taught me, and then your dads taught me, and then, if you still don't, I'll show you all the curses and jinxes my mum and her books taught me," she said angrily. Then she placed their wands on the floor, underneath an arm chair, and turned to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to remove the charm?" yelled James after her.

"Nope," she yelled.

"Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are, fire-cracker?" asked Scorpius as they left James and _Fred_ to desperately crawl over to the arm chair, whilst laughing, and retrieve their wands.

* * *

><p>Tonks joined Teddy in the kitchen after dinner as she was grabbing a glass of water. Teddy grinned at her.<p>

"How was your day?" he asked politely.

"Oh hectic, you have your hands full with that bunch, don't you?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted.

"That's good, you're not lonely then," she said quietly to him. Teddy grimaced at the reminder.

"Isn't this weird for you? I mean, learning about me?" he asked.

"Oh it's a whole lot of weird, but it's kind of nice, I mean, I wish you were younger, like Hugo, because right now I feel like you're Remus's younger brother, not my son, but I do like knowing that you'll be happy, and that everyone will be alright," she said quietly.

"It's not really alright, it's more like, we made our way through it all," he said, "We survived."

"That's good enough for me," she said cheerfully. She screwed up her face, and turned her bubble-gum pink hair a bright blue like his, except she made it long and curly.

"What was that for?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"Now we look alike!" she said brightly.

"I could have just changed my hair," he said with a grin.

"Nah, I like that you look like Remus so much, but with blue hair, it's like a perfect blend of Remus's stability and my craziness," she said, beaming at him.

"That's what Uncle Harry always said," he replied, smiling at her.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a voice. The two turned to see Remus walk in. Teddy was amused as his mother turned a bright red that had nothing to do with her metamorph skills.

"Blushing much?" he whispered conspiratorially in her ear.

"Shut up or I'll ground you for life," she growled back at him, and he laughed. It was nice, bantering with his mother.

"Not much," he said to his dad, thrilled to get a family moment. He was unaware that Lucy was sneaking around with her camera, capturing images for the trip.

"Water anyone?" asked Remus, as he poured himself a glass.

"Nope, I'm good," said Teddy easily. Tonks mumbled something and then nodded 'no', to make herself clear.

"So, what were you talking about?" asked Remus.

"Just our day," said Teddy, "Has Sirius driven you crazy yet?"

"Yes, but he's not fully to blame," said Remus, raising an eyebrow at the two, who laughed in response.

"Sorry for letting Siri loose on you," said Tonks vivaciously.

"You should be, however you are going to repay me, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Depends, what's the cost?" she asked easily.

"A date," blurted out Teddy. The two turned to stare at him, and Tonks turned a bright crimson, as a faint pink blush crept into Remus's cheeks.

"No, that's ridiculous, Tonks doesn't like me that way yet," said Remus awkwardly.

"I don't mind," said Tonks, and then she quickly began studying a spoon.

Remus stared at her for a few minutes, before his lips curled into a smile.

"Really?" he asked, bemusedly.

"Sure, when?" she asked quickly, still examining the spoon.

"How about tomorrow night?" said Teddy quickly, not wanting either to back out just yet.

"I'm alright with that," said Tonks.

"Fine by me, now, if you'd excuse me, I'd better go see that Sirius doesn't blow up the house with his ideas. He is sorely tempted to, in hopes of escape," said Remus, and he turned to go. Tonks stared after him as he left.

"You owe me one, mum," said Teddy with a devilish grin.

"I conceived you, did I not?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Touché," he said solemnly, but the grin never left his face.


	20. Hell

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Still watching Criminal Minds as I post this. Eye-change betaed. Look and marvel at it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Hell<strong>

Henry Youngman one said, _"What is a home without children? Quiet."_

I read this quote a long time ago, before I was pregnant with Rose. At that time, I had just miscarried, and had devoted myself to furthering my misery with quotes like these. In fact, the silence in the house at that time had been piercing and heart-breaking. The lively feeling a baby to come was gone. At that time, I never thought I had suffered anything worse. I would easily have taken several more hours with Bellatrix Lestrange at Malfoy Manoy to give birth to that wonderful baby. I had cried for weeks after. I thought I would never suffer something that heart-clenching and terrible when Rose was born.

I now realize just how wrong that idea was. After fifteen years of marriage, I had two children. I miscarried twice, once before Rose was born, and once after. Maybe the miscarriages made me more protective of my babies, but I have _always_ been paranoid. Not as bad as Ron, whose time as an Auror had left him suspecting the worst of people, but paranoid nonetheless.

Both my pregnancies had been difficult due to the trauma by body had suffered both from the hands of Dolohov when I was fifteen, and Bellatrix when I was seventeen. After the first miscarriage, the healers suggested I adopt a child because my body would not handle pregnancy well. I hadn't taken that well. It felt like I had somehow failed as a woman and I_ hate_ failure. My pregnancy with Rose had been horrible, and I was on bed rest for almost four months. Then Rose was born, and she wasn't crying. When she didn't cry, I felt my entire heart shatter. Ginny later told me I had started screaming and wailing, begging her to cry. I probably had, but I just blacked out during that period. Ron had been outside, and heard my screams. Harry told me he had started panicking and shouting too, fearing the worst. And then, miraculously, she began to cry. It was louder than both me and Ron, and we both managed to hear it. That sound, I'll never forget it until the day I die. It probably saved my life.

I remember the healers told us that after my second miscarriage, carrying a baby to term would be impossible. Then a miracle happened, I was pregnant with Hugo. The healers had to remove my uterus after the delivery because my uterus had moved down into my vagina from all the strain, but my body would not have ever survived another pregnancy.

However, that had not been a main concern at the time, since I had another problem on my hand. Hugo had been born premature. By this I mean, he was born after 34 weeks of pregnancy. He was in the hospital for a month. Even today, I believe that he didn't need to have stayed in so long, and that the healers kept him that long simply because he was the child of two thirds of the Golden Trio. However, that did not dull the pain of watching my baby be placed in his own room and not be able to hold my baby for the first two weeks of his life.

After these tumultuous and strenuous pregnancies, came childrearing. Ron had been wonderful during my pregnancy with Rose. He had cooked for me, baby-proofed everything with Harry's help, and had even built the room for her all by himself. When Rose was born, he was so eager to do everything for her. He had even gone to the extent of taking a personal favor from Kingsley and worked only five hour shifts. He never wanted to be away from her. I couldn't fault him for it though, because I had spent most of my maternity leave in her room, just watching my little miracle child, and wondering how any child could be so perfect. When Hugo was born, our family had just been perfectly complete.

I treasured every moment we had with our children, and that empty silence created by that first miscarriage was a long forgotten echo from the past. After that our house was alive. Rose's accidental magic had always involved some kind of explosion. Harry used to joke that it was because her temper was a mixture of mine and Ron's. Not that it isn't, mind that. She was loud, bossy, and full of fire and energy. Her presence in our house was like electricity; it surged through the walls and foundation, and made our house dance with laughter and liveliness.

Hugo was the quieter child, always in awe of the world. Unlike Rose, who seemed to be a blend of Ron and my louder qualities, Hugo had taken the softer ones. He had a curious mindset that often ended up with some kind of mess, a wanting to please, and the ability to talk for hours about something trivial that he loved. Even after Rose had left for Hogwarts, the house was always alive with some kind of chaos Hugo had created because he'd kidnapped some frogs from the Burrow and let them loose in our living room to see what would happen, or his accidental magic had struck, and he had summoned or banished something and it had broken.

Summer holidays, and even if the children weren't home, they were still always there, always solid, just a fireplace away and with a trusted, responsible adult, usually a family member. So, when you hear that your two _miracles_ are in a place you can't reach them, a place where danger and prejudice lurks at every corner, and dark magic can be overlooked by a nice sum of gold, that echo of misery returns to your house. But it becomes much louder than an echo. It becomes a roar, a thundering silence that pounds in your head, in your heart, in your ears, and consumes you.

I would give my soul to a Dementor to have my children home again. I'd take months with Bellatrix, Dolohov and Voldemort if I could just have my children return home again. That feeling of helplessness, the inability to protect your babies, it drives a person mad with grief. That same grief begins to push you to do something.

Arthur, Ron, Harry, Percy, and Bill have been hounding the Unspeakables Kingsley put on the case. I myself, Angelina, Audrey, Fleur and even Ginny, have gone through volumes of books, in hopes of finding anything that will help our children. George, though, has been caring for us with Molly.

I think it stems from the fact that George doesn't want to think about this situation. The idea that Fred is alive, and with his children in some alternate past cannot be easy for him to think about. Then the idea that he could lose either of his children in the same war he lost his brother must be driving him mad. So he makes himself do difficult, mundane tasks for us, like cook, and clean, and avoid any form of trying to get the children back so that he doesn't need to talk about what he's lost, and what they can gain. It's not that he doesn't suggest ideas, but he speaks of it about other children, not his. I always said that Weasley men can't deal with their emotions.

Yet, the strangest ally of all was Malfoy, his mother, and his wife, Astoria. I can still remember their entrance.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" cried a voice. All the women were seated around a table, books strewing about, while George and Molly busied themselves in the kitchens making a soufflé, fondue and several kinds of tarts to keep everyone's energy up. Once again, our husbands were at the ministry, probably bothering the Unspeakables.<p>

"Who's there?" asked Audrey, getting up.

In walked McGonagall, however, before Audrey could move to see. She was followed by a blonde man I knew all too well, and a woman who's face sometimes still hung in the background of nightmares from the past, and a small, petite brunette woman who looked ready to faint any moment.

"Mr. Malfoy believes that Scorpius has disappeared, and that-

"No, he has disappeared, professor," said the small women, her big eyes wide with fear.

"They believe young Mr. Malfoy is gone, and that-

"Potter! Weasley! It's their faults!" cried Malfoy, his eyes crackling with anger, as he yelled at a table of women. Narcissa placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, so she then wrapped her arms around the petite women.

"And why do you think it's our husbands or our children's faults?" asked Ginny coolly, but she was fingering her wand, a dangerous combination.

"Ever since he became friends with your children he's been doing wilder and stupider stunts! Because of your _goddamned_ personalities being inheritable!" yelled Malfoy, pointing his finger accusingly at me and Ginny. Unfortunately, I couldn't really disagree with that statement.

"Can you tell us what happened, Malfoy?" I asked, conjuring some chairs for the four. Professor McGonagall, however, spoke first.

"I need to go to a Board Meeting, I can't cancel it, otherwise suspicions would be raised. Mrs. Weasley, I leave this to your care," said Professor McGonagall to me. I nodded as she left.

The small women-whose name escaped me-slid into a chair, looking terrified. Narcissa sat down beside her, gripping her hand, though, whether it was to support the woman, or herself, I still don't know. Malfoy rejected the chairs, and began pacing as the small woman recounted the events.

"Scorpius informed us that he wanted to make Polyjuice Potion for a prank he and Albus were planning yesterday afternoon. After he collected the ingredients from Draco, he retired to his room for the day. It's not unusual for him to stay in there when he's plotting or writing letters to Rose and Albus, so we assumed everything was fine. However, at dinner time, we went into his room, and found he wasn't there. After searching the entire house, we knew he couldn't be home. Draco thought he may have gone to visit the Potters, or the Weasley residences, in hopes of spending time with his friends, since he doesn't know about your situation. Draco, mother, and I have searched the entirety of Diagon Alley, of your neighbourhoods, everywhere for Scorpius, but he's nowhere to be found," said the small woman.

"Astoria then questioned Blippy, our house-elf, if he had seen Scorpius do anything suspicious, and Blippy confirmed that Scorpius had been planning something about reuniting with his friends, but he himself, could not understand how," said Narcissa.

I looked between the two women, feeling extremely sympathetic. I could understand just how difficult losing a child is. However, something didn't add up. From what Rose and Albus had shared about Scorpius, he wasn't a fool. He would never have left the house and not returned if he couldn't.

"Why haven't you contacted Aurors?" asked Angelina a bit sharper than she must have intended.

"Well, we were going to, but the Blippy said he was headed after Rose and Albus, and since both their fathers are Head Auror and Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, it seemed more prudent to come directly to them," said Astoria. I noticed despite her fear, she hadn't broken down crying. She was a lot stronger than she appeared.

"Was Scorr-pius planning on leaving ze 'ome to zee Rose and Al earr-lier? Or was eet a spur of ze momen' decision?" asked Fleur.

"It was spur of the moment, I had promised Scorpius that he could visit the two when they went shopping in Diagon," answered Astoria promptly.

"Did you check the Floo's?" asked Audrey,

"No, for that we'd need to file a missing person's case with the Aurors," said Narcissa.

"I'll have Percy do a quick check," said Audrey, standing up and sending her Patronus, a gazelle, after her husband.

"Thank you," said Astoria, smiling for the first time. Malfoy seemed to be ignoring everything that was going on, and was muttering something under his breath.

"What are you thinking of, Malfoy?" I asked.

"The phoenix tears were missing, why would he need those from my cabinet?" asked Malfoy, not realising he had spoken that aloud. Immediately I exchanged a sharp glance with Ginny. The boy couldn't have done what I thought me may have.

"Malfoy Floo has been used to go to Diagon, Potter Residence, and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in the Past twenty four hours," said the owl patronus that returned. It resembled Hermes, Percy's first owl.

"Grimmauld Place," I said quietly.

"You didn't happen to have an extra time turner, did you?" asked Ginny quickly.

"We had several, Abraxas, my father-in-law, he used to collect them," said Narcissa, looking slightly paler at the implication.

"Do you know if any are missing?" asked Angelina. Immediately Draco summoned their elf, Blippy, and had the elf check the hiding places. Within ten minutes, we had confirmed it. Scorpius Malfoy had gone to the past. Astoria finally fainted.

* * *

><p>After that conclusion had been drawn, Malfoy had given us access to the Malfoy Library, a vast collection of books from all eras. Books rare enough that they might be the only copies in existence, theoretical enough that any and every possible conclusion to be drawn about magic existed within their pages, and diverse enough, to hold information that may have to do with our problem. Three days had passed since our children had disappeared. Finally, we hit a conclusion.<p>

Audrey had suggested the Time Capsule and it's method of creation, which me to further research it, until hitting a conclusive point. After sharing my discoveries with the Unspeakables, we agreed that we may have the children back within three to four days more. It seemed surreal that something as big as time travel could be solved within a week's time. Yet, here was the proof in front of us.

After staying up all night and working out the kinks in the plan, the Unspeakables had requested a meeting with the entire family in McGonagall's office at noon. Dressed sharply, I entered and rushed to Ron's side before they got here. He held me in his arms. There was no need for words; we both just felt our tensions droppings, and excitement elevating.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Messrs Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy and your wives, am I right?" asked a tall, dark, almond-skinned man, with a crooked nose, light grey eyes, and the trace of an accent from the Middle East.

"Ah, yes, that's us," said Percy. The man had just Flooed in from the ministry. He nodded to Percy and moved to the front of the room. McGonagall sat at her desk, ready to help. The portraits had dropped all pretence of sleeping.

"My name is Khalid, not that you don't know," said the man, a twinge of annoyance as he glared slightly at the men who had bothered his team's investigation.

"Khalid, could we skip the introductions and you explain to us how we can retrieve the children, please?" asked Angelina, as George wrapped his arms around her waist. Khalid nodded.

"Very well, Mrs. Granger Weasley informed me of the rare Time Capsule, which after further investigation, can be used to send people back and forth in time," said Khalid.

"But how?" asked Bill. Khalid glared slightly at Bill.

"Please let me explain, and then ask your questions," said Khalid. "As I was saying, using a combination of potions, the first being the Draught of Living Death, we would induce the children or group to retrieve the children in a magically induced comatose state of death. That would trick the Capsule into believing they are corpses that are being transported, and would not change their basic structure and treat them as objects stored for centuries. The idea of Living Death however, means that in the twenty-five years they would be travelling through the capsule, their bodies wouldn't alter, decompose, or anything really, until they are awoken with an antidote. Both the potion and its antidote take several months to settle, however, I have requested a large vat of the potion for the large group we are transporting from abroad to be imported.

That is however, only the first step of the process. You see, your children have gone to a time where they didn't exist, thus breaking theories involved with time travel, yet none of the laws. This makes it difficult to exactly determine the effects of their adventure, however, we can assume that it follows_ Howlton's Principle of Dimension and Time_ and thus creates a split in the universe. By then looking to_ Venchenzo's Study of Universal Shifts and Splits_, we can assume this second split created forces our timeline into one path, and the other time onto a second path. However, time turners were originally made to create a loophole in time. That being said, if the loophole isn't closed, than time itself would shift and create a different path. Unfortunately, there is no real confirmation whether an alternate universe would be created, or whether those in the shift would essentially die or disintegrate. It would have no effect on your lives directly or your memories, but creates a fluctuation in the layers of time and space, which would create a large tsunami or earthquake on our planet due to the vibrations, and it would strike anywhere.

To avoid such a thing, we need to close the loophole directly by doubling your memories and replanting them in your bodies of your past selves. They would override the previous memories, not erase. To erase the memories through Obliviation would disorient them and create mass confusion, and do exactly what we hope not to do. In addition, the team that would return would need to clear the area of every possible sign of the time travellers. Even a single hair or drawing or stain would need to go, because it can possibly resurrect the overridden memories. You yourselves would not retain those memories because once the loophole closes and goes back to normal time, those memories do not return, they will be naturally Obliviated.

So, to recreate all the memories, for every one of you, even those not directly involved we need three days. On the fourth day, we will begin the mission. Any questions?" asked Khalid.

"So, we could technically try and save them?" asked Harry, a slight hope in his voice.

"Mr. Potter, you cannot save them for yourself, but for a you that would exist in another dimension, not parallel, but not the same, perpendicular almost, if you wish to see it that way-

"But we could save them and know they survived elsewhere?" asked George, his voice cracking, and Angelina now wrapped her arms around him, silently supporting him.

"It would be one possible life saved, or thousands, if not millions, lost if the theory fails," said Khalid sternly.

"We understand, Khalid, but we don't have to like it," said Audrey softly, as Percy buried his head in her neck, a silent sort of submission.

"Very well," said Khalid, "We begin preparations today, so enough time wasted. Let's go."

I watched the first group go with Khalid, and turned to look at Ron. He had a far-away look in his eye, most likely thinking of Fred. I buried my head in his shoulder and just sobbed. Why did life offer you something that could never really be yours? Why did life have to give us decisions that would torture you until the day you died? Maybe there is no heaven and hell after you die, Life is hell itself. It gives you all these happy moments and things, but makes you suffer for them and even after you get them. Life is one of the biggest forms of Hell.


	21. Plans and Pranks

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Still going strong. Only a few more chapters to post. **

**Thanks to eye-change for all her hard work! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Plans and Pranks<strong>

"Psst, Louis," whispered a voice into the room at six a.m. Louis Weasley got up, and gave his most feral, threatening glare at the whisperer. He was surprised, however, when blue eyes met his with a worried look. His anger instantly vanished.

"It's six in the bloody morning, Roxie, what the hell do you want?" he asked back, trying to keep his irritation low.

"I know. Can you come with me for a moment?" she asked softly to him.

"Why?" he asked, his curiosity overriding his sleepiness. Roxie sounded oddly serious, a trait she hardly ever liked to flaunt about.

"It's important," she said simply. He got up stretched his limbs. Then he gave himself an admiring glance in the mirror. At sixteen, he was easily the handsomest man out there, with his lean hard abs, carefully chiseled muscles in his arms and legs, and long blonde hair. He was Venus, in male form. In fact, he was positive Venus had made him as her perfect mate, except, she'd surpassed herself, and now nobody would ever reach his beauty, not even Venus.

"Where to?" he asked, breaking the silence of the room. Around him, the remnants of an Exploding Snap game laid around the room. James and _Fred_ had challenged his Uncle Ron's and Harry to a late night tournament.

"This way," said Roxie. Louis shrugged, grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. Then he followed Roxie into the dark hallway. The elf heads glared down reproachfully at the two as he walked. Finally they entered a small library.

The previous night, Roxie had found a struggling James and _Fred_ in here, gasping for air as they tried to reach their wands that had rolled under a shelf. She'd heard them out and helped them escape. Then she'd lit a few lamps, and begun working. Louis narrowed his eyes as he glanced around the room. Books of various kinds lay splattered around. Notes and parchment were strewn across the room. A pale blue blanket lay on a couch, indicating Roxie had slept here for the night. Some light entered the room through a dirty window.

"What's going on Roxie?" asked Louis, taking a seat in an armchair, curling himself up like a cat would. His blonde hair was loose around him like a mane. He rarely let it loose, preferring to tie it back. Only for Roxie would he not do his hair.

"What do you think of our parents?" she asked suddenly, surprising him.

"They're great, why?" he asked, confused.

"I mean, about them now, and in the future," she said coldly to him.

"They're, well, different. My dad's handsome for one thing. People don't cringe when they see him, or look at him sympathetically. He eats his steak well done, something I thought I inherited from an obscure relative. His temper seems to have abandoned him at birth, instead of being in tune with the lunar calendar. My mom seemed a bit giggly, a bit younger, less sad, if that's what you mean," he answered, raising an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"What about my dad?" she asked softly.

"Well, he's happy, there aren't dark shadows in his eyes, he's still calm, fun-loving, radiant, but it's brighter, almost instantaneous, something that you'd never want to look away from, something you can't help but marvel at. How someone could just be that happy, that cheerful, that infectious with laughter. It's like his own mini-miracle, him and Uncle Fred. Without Uncle Fred, he's not, he's just something that once was, something that used to burn brightly, but his flame dimmed, and even though he has you and Freddie, it's still not the same, because that glow he has with you two, it's not infectious, it's soothing, like a blanket of warmth, instead of an ever-lasting firecracker," said Louis in his calm cool tones.

"Is it wrong for me to wish he'd never change from that?" asked Roxie quietly.

"No, it's not, it's wrong for you to hate him for changing," said Louis, and Roxie winced.

"Bastard," she said at him.

"I know," he said back sardonically, "But let's cut to the chase, just what do you want from me, Roxie?"

"I spent the past night researching, and well, Dom's been doing a lot of research on how to get back, so I knew where to look," began Roxie slowly. She moved to stand by the window, her back to Louis. Her petite frame was blacked out by the light, her eyes scanning the street.

"What's your point, Roxie?" asked Louis, his eyes narrowing at her.

"I know how to save them all," she said simply. Louis shot up straight, his eyes widened, and he stared at her in utter shock.

"What!?" he yelled.

"Shh!" she hissed back, "Do you want to get caught?"

"Do you have any idea what you're_ saying_?" he hissed at her.

"I do! Look, time is like a straight line, by messing with it, you create curves that have no support according to most Time theories, but in this book it suggests that the vibrations instead of harming the original time line, support the second time line-

"And if they don't? You could wipe out thousands of lives!" hissed Louis.

"This theory is a lot more accurate, it's recent! I spent hours researching! It will work!" said Roxie pleadingly. "Read it!"

"I won't understand a word of it, you know that. Are you sure?" asked Louis tiredly.

"Positive," said Roxie stubbornly.

"Alright, what's the plan?" asked Louis.

* * *

><p>"Let's prank Ron and Hermione! Brilliant," said <em>Fred<em> scathingly at James.

"It was your idea you prick," argued James.

"It was yours," said _Fred_ stubbornly.

The two were currently sitting in a small drawing room that had been recently cleaned, trying to plan a prank that would resolve Hermione and Ron's current issues.

"Maybe we should give up pranks," said James randomly.

"Great idea, let's tell Rose, she'd be proud, and we'd still have to fix this," said _Fred_, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, we'd still need to fix this?" asked James.

"Idiot," said _Fred_ with no bite.

"Damn. If only those two could see that they both love each other and only each other," said James.

"Anybody who sticks around them long enough can tell," said _Fred_, rolling his eyes. The two sat in a silence for a little while.

"Sticks, sticky, stuck, stick together," babbled _Fred_ suddenly, his eyes lighting up.

"Have you lost it?" asked James, raising an eyebrow.

"No, stick together! Think!" exclaimed _Fred_, bouncing up and down like a sugar-high toddler.

"Stick together? You don't mean-

"I do," said _Fred_ solemnly.

"You're a mad man, I knew I hung around you for a reason," said James, breaking into a grin.

"I can't wait," said _Fred_ with relish.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione Granger woke up with a shriek.<p>

"Bloody hell, shut up!" said the red head lying beside her, turning over, grabbing her pillow, and using it to cover his ears. To her surprise, as his hand grabbed the pillow, her own hand dangled with his, and was used to help cover his head with a pillow. And then she saw it. A metal chain dangled between the two, cuffing her hand to his. And she screamed again.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Ginny, getting up groggily. Then her eyes popped open, and a little o shape appeared in her mouth. On the other side of the room, Molly, Lily and Rose awoke with a start.

"What's going on?" asked Rose, her eyes bulging from her head. Lily and Molly could not apparently grasp the situation, and so stared on in confusion, rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"What's going on!" shrieked a thoroughly distressed Mrs. Weasley, barging in with Sirius, Remus, Teddy, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Charlie and Bill hot on her heels, wand in their hands. They were followed by an assortment of children, at the lead was Harry, wand at the ready.

Finally, Ron got up groggily and looked around. He stared at the group, and then at Hermione, and then at his bare torso, and he began yelling bloody murder. He jumped up and fell out of the bed, pulling Hermione down with him, and she landed on top of him.

"Ron!" she shrieked.

"What the bloody hell is going on?! Why the fuck is Hermione in my bed!?" he yelled stunned.

"You were in my bed!" she shrieked back at him, rolling off of him.

"What the hell?" shouted Ron, his eyes bulging from his head as he stared at Hermione, who was clad in a yellow button down set of pyjamas. The top few buttons of hers were loose, and her hair was tied back. He couldn't help but admire her for a few seconds, as his face turned red.

"Ron!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, looking stunned out of her mind. She collapsed slightly into Mr. Weasley's arms from finding two teenagers in a bed together. Almost everyone's eyes were bulging at the scene.

As if on cue, a dam broke out, and everyone started babbling at once. Mrs. Weasley could be heard berating the two, while Sirius was laughing his ass off with the twins, James and _Fred_. Dominique looked at the two in faint disgust before prancing away with Lucy, who looked shocked and was blushing brightly. Bill and Charlie seemed torn between amusement and incredulity as they stared at their completely stunned younger brother. Hermione had turned a deep shade of red, matching Ron's hair, and Ron's ears and neck had turned so red you couldn't differentiate between his hair and ear and neck. Harry had collapsed onto Ginny's bed beside her, and was staring at the two as though he had never seen them before. Albus and Scorpius were seated beside Rose, and were trying desperately to calm her down. Victoire and Tonks seemed to be trying to ascertain Charlie and Bill's tempers.

"Quiet!" yelled Remus and Teddy in unison over everyone, effectively silencing everyone. The two stared at each other in mild surprise, and then shrugged it off.

"Now, Ron, Hermione, care to explain the situation?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow mildly.

"He was in my bed!" shrieked Hermione, dangling an accusing hand at him, as his hand flew with hers.

"I never came into your bed! I was sleeping and you started shrieking!" yelled Ron back angrily.

"Care to explain the handcuffs?" asked Sirius, trying to keep a straight face.

"Can't you tell?" asked Fred.

"They were experimenting," said George with a grin.

"With a little bit of the kinky stuff," said Fred, and the three burst into laughter, whilst James and _Fred_ stared in shock.

"Not cool!" the two yelled, as Rose looked ready to faint. Hermione started spluttering and looked ready to burst into a rage or tears, and Ron looked much like Rose did, his face a deep burgundy.

"That's not it! It-we-they were on when we woke up!" cried Hermione frantically to Mrs. Weasley, who had turned a stark white.

Teddy, on the other hand, was busy searching the sea of faces. He noticed Hugo had arrived, and was now having the situation explained to him by an equally confused Molly and Lily. He scoured past Rose and Albus and Scorpius, and landed on James and Fred. There was something about their disgusted expressions that looked, well, smug. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"James and _Fred_?" asked Victoire beside him, her own blue eyes narrowed at the two.

"You or me?" he asked back.

"You, I'm going to sort out Rose, Scorpius and Albus only seem to be aggravating her. Too bad for a quiet morning," said Victoire simply, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, before moving over. He watched her go with a small smile, and then turned to face the two.

"James, _Fred_, do you have any idea about this?" asked Teddy, raising an eyebrow at the two. Everyone turned to face them, as the two shot up, looking completely stunned.

"Us?" the two said in unison, "Never!"

"Oh? But it does seem to be right up your alley, a prank," said Teddy sarcastically.

"You did this?" asked Ron and Hermione, in dangerously low, glowering tones. The two didn't notice the flash of a camera clicking behind them.

"Of course not!" said the two. Teddy walked over to a flustered Ron and Hermione, and stared at the cuffs, and was not amused when he found the signature _WWW_ on the cuff on Ron's wrist.

"These are Weasley products, care to explain that?" asked Teddy in a calm, dangerous tone.

"We have got to make those soon," said Fred admiringly.

"Let's see what they can do," said George.

"Well," said James, drawing out the 'e' in well.

"That is fishy," said _Fred_ earnestly. Behind them, Sirius, Fred, and George were snickering into their hands.

"You two did this?" asked Mrs. Weasley faintly, a bit of relief entering her as the blood rose to her face again.

"We may have," said the two in unison. Rose sent the two a completely incredulous look, mouthing the words, 'This is how you fix it?'

"Should I even bother asking why?" asked Teddy, feeling a growing head ache.

"It was fun," said the two with a shrug, and a wink in Rose's direction, and Ron and Hermione's.

"Take these off!" roared Ron angrily, missing Hermione's hurt and equally angry look.

"Well, we would if we could," said James in an irritating drawl.

"But you see, it requires a key," said _Fred_.

"Get to the point!" shrieked Hermione.

"The key is err, lost," said James sheepishly.

"What do you mean lost?" asked Teddy, before Ron or Hermione could.

"Well, it's not lost per say, we made the cuffs using some transfiguration," explained _Fred_.

"Some charms," added James.

"Two old WWW bracelets," added _Fred_.

"Some string," added James.

"And a lot of concentration," said _Fred_ solemnly.

"But we haven't made the key yet," said James with a broad grin.

"_What?!_" cried the two hand-cuffed victims in shock.

"Why not?" asked Teddy.

"Because it's harder to. The cuffs are indestructible if that helps," said James brightly.

"Mostly because you'd have to amputate an arm at the distance it's being held at," said _Fred_ with a grin.

And then the yells started up again.

* * *

><p>It was now breakfast time, and a highly disgruntled Ron and Hermione were attached at the hands. Ron seemed unable to eat properly, and Hermione was doing her best to ignore him while trying and failing to read a book that held a few spells that may work on the bracelet. Both James and <em>Fred<em> were currently in trouble for their prank with Ron and Hermione, and were not allowed to judge the prank war as a result.

Mrs. Weasley had insisted that everyone get up together today so that they could do a head count early on, and say goodbye to the group heading out to Diagon. Mrs. Weasley would take James, _Fred_, and Molly, whilst Professor McGonagall took Scorpius and Dominique, now with a pale blonde bob and her bar earring still fixed in. The two would meet up at the Leaky Cauldron with the kids, and then make a big show of joining up.

Sirius had opted out of the trip to antagonize Remus about his upcoming date, much to Remus's displeasure. Harry was sitting beside him, since both Ron and Hermione were in foul moods. He was teasing Remus and Tonks, both, who were ignoring him, unlike Charlie who was almost in tears with laughter.

Mrs. Weasley laid out a platter of English muffins, before turning to kiss Arthur goodbye. Arthur waved jovially to the group, before disappearing into the fireplace, on his way to work. Bill left a few minutes after for his job. He kissed his mother, as well as Victoire and Dominique good bye. Louis just gave a shrug bye as he chomped down on some sausages.

Just as Bill left, there was a startled yelp. Fred turned to see his twin had suddenly turned into a six year old. Fred stared at his twin for a long time. Then he burst into laughter.

"S'not funny! Change me back Sirius!" cried George angrily.

"Well, what's my score?" asked Sirius to Ginny, Albus, and Scorpius.

"Seven out of ten," said Scorpius, "You only got one twin, you used food which could affect anyone else, and it was rather juvenile."

"Eight out of ten," said Ginny, "It's original, but what's the time limit? And like Scorpius said, food can affect anyone."

"The time limit is until I hand over the antidote," said Sirius with a shrug, as he pulled out a small vial of pink potion. He handed it over to George who drank it, and grew back.

"Asshole," said George under his breath. "How'd you get it past mum?"

"Paid off Tonks," said Sirius with a grin at the bubble-gum haired woman, who snorted into her scrambled eggs in response.

From across the table, both James and _Fred_ cried out. They too, had shrunk down to look like two year olds. They now sat in clothes far too large for them. Unlike George, they were unable to spring back into their clothes, and now the clothes were hanging off of them.

"Damn the muvvins!" shouted _Fred_.

"We're kwids again!" said James, shocked.

"Oh crap, I didn't realize you two would eat them too," said Sirius, surprised.

"When do we change back?" asked _Fred_.

"Why do they have a speech impediment?" asked Dominique, having dropped her fork in shock.

"Er, well, the potion is a Shrinking Solution that affects the body, so mentally they are fourteen, but right now, they're about two years old, so their motor skills, and physical capabilities are of toddlers, but I can fix that, I'll brew the antidote, takes about twenty-four hours," said Sirius easily.

"Why'd the first one take so little time?" asked a horrified Hermione, having realized the implications for sooner that Ron.

"I only brew the antidote for one, which was a serious design flaw, if someone had helped," here he glared at Remus before continuing, "So the time doubles since I'm increasing the dosage."

"But we're stuck!" shouted _Fred_, trying and failing to grab his glass to take a swig of water. His toddler hands dropped the glass onto the floor.

"Sorry kiddo, I'll fix you up," said Sirius apologetically.

"What about us?" asked Hermione, glowering at Sirius, as she lifted her and Ron's chained hand.

"You're er, stuck, until those two are fixed, so until tomorrow," said Sirius apologetically.

"What?" cried the two, jumping up at the same time.

"Where'd Albus go?" asked Scorpius suddenly, looking for his black haired friend.

As though from the silence, they looked to a chair, with a bite-size amount of English muffin left over. It was at the end of the table, where Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill had been sitting. Mrs. Weasley walked over first, peered over at the seat, and a baby in a large red t-shirt was laying on the seat. With emerald green eyes, he glared up at her, and then, he began to wail.


	22. The Magic of Baby Albus

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**We're getting so close to the new chapter being posted! Deleted an old author's note. **

**Again, eyechange. I cannot praise or thank her enough for her hard work! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Magic of Baby Albus<strong>

Albus Severus Potter had long ago resigned himself to being his brother and cousin's target. He wondered if the reason his parents dressed him in yellow so much when he was younger was to symbolize the fact that he was the ultimate target for his James. He had of course been encouraged by his dad to fight back, which was a lot harder than it looked. Nevertheless, he conceded that pranks were not really his thing.

However, that wasn't to say his parents didn't have loads of pictures of him suffering some new form of torture at the hands of his older brother. There were pictures of him at age three; covered in flour James had set up to fall on him. Then again at age six he was now screaming his lungs out because his hands were glued to the broom and he hadn't learnt to properly land yet. Pictures of him at age nine dressed elaborately as a little girl since James had managed to convince him he was turning into one from spending so much time with Rose. Yes, Albus was no stranger to surprise, fear, and humiliation.

His parents, teachers, and their friends would share a multitude of stories depicting his uncles and grandfather's pranks, and he had nearly wet himself each time he saw James and Fred's identical Cheshire grins, and their glances towards him. Still, he would thank his stars when the prank did not yet have the gusto to strike him down on all three foot stools. Most of the times, he suffered surprise alongside one of the other two emotions. He had truly believed no prank could achieve all three for him. That was before today.

Albus's favourite food was his gran's homemade English muffins. He never knew why, since his mother liked quite a few things, and his father loved treacle tart, just like Lily. James ate anything, and had no preference. Yet Albus had liked English muffins and lemon drops, the latter having made his father blink twice when he saw Albus carrying some around.

When the platter of English muffins had been served, Albus had reached over and shoved one in his mouth, managing to finish the whole thing. He savored the delicious, soft warm muffin in his mouth, until, something tasted off. He had frowned, and then swallowed. And his fate was sealed. Ten minutes later the whole world was spinning around him, and his clothes became huge, swallowing him.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" cried Mrs. Weasley, clapping a hand over her mouth at the sight. Immediately she picked up the small wailing baby, who was thrashing his fists around furiously.<p>

"Holy shit!" roared Scorpius, falling off of his chair in laughter.

"It's not funny, and watch your language!" reprimanded Rose, before she burst into giggles beside him.

"A'bus is a baby too!" cried James excitedly, clapping his pudgy baby hands together.

"How old is he?" asked Ginny with concern, approaching the small, wailing child.

"He looks about nine to ten months," said Mrs. Weasley, pursing her lips.

"Oh, he's adorable," said Hermione, having dragged Ron and Harry over to peer at a now calmed down Albus.

The baby stared up at them with bright green eyes. His glasses were on the ground and unnecessary for him. He reached his small, pudgy little out to grab Harry, but it resulted with him smacking him on the nose.

"Hey, that hurt!" said Harry, mock glaring at his son. It was a lot more embarrassing looking at Albus and seeing himself as a baby. It made him feel like he really was a dad.

"I think he wants to go to you, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, handing Albus over to Harry.

Like always, Albus watched his dad blink in surprise, and then stare at him. Awkwardly, he took Albus into his arms, supporting his rump with one arm, and his back with the other. He curled into his dad, feeling a lot safer with him. It was his dad's magic. Whenever he was scared of something, he'd run to his father. His dad was his hero, and everything his dad said was pure magic, made to make him feel better. Just being in the same room as his dad calmed him as a child, and even now, twenty-five years in the past, he still felt safe with his dad, even if his dad wasn't a grown man yet.

"Aww," cooed most of the women, and a mocking James and _Fred_. This was causing Harry to blush, as Albus ignored them.

"Shadassa!" cried Albus. He was trying to say shut up.

"I guess his vocabulary is still developing at this point," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at the cute boy.

"Sirius?" asked Remus quietly to his friend, as the women gathered around to coo at the baby.

"It's nothing, excuse me," said Sirius, fleeing from the room, looking stricken.

"I guess we can't go to Diagon today then," said Mrs. Weasley, pursing her lips in worry.

"Why not?" cried James and Fred.

"Albus is a baby at the moment, and just because mentally he isn't, doesn't mean he isn't physically, and the same applies for you! I can't handle two toddlers and a baby in Diagon, alongside a seven year old!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Why would you need to take Albus? I can take care of him!" said Ginny stubbornly, gazing fondly at the baby.

"Yeah right," snorted the twins, Charlie and Ron.

"What are you on? I've had plenty of dolls in the past!" cried Ginny stubbornly.

"Mary Lou, the doll you had when you were nine. I believe you left her by the window in Ron's room, she fell through," said Charlie mockingly.

"That was once, and how was I supposed to know a crawling doll would crawl out the somewhat open window? I was nine!" said Ginny, blushing slightly.

"Polly the talking dolly," began Ron, "You used to do her hair every day, then you cut it all off when you were eight, and accidentally nipped her ear. When the doll started screaming in pain, you threw her in the fire!"

"That was an accident! I was shocked!" said Ginny, turning an even deeper red color.

"And let's not forget the best dolly of all," began Fred with a wicked grin.

"Oh you aren't talking about Ronda, are you?" asked George, causing Ron and Ginny to turn a bright red.

"Ronda?" asked a mildly amused Rose, having seen her father blush.

"Ginny was five, Ron was six, we were eight," began Fred.

"Percy was the dad, Ginny was the mum," continued George.

"Shut up," hissed Ron.

"We were the adorable twin older brothers," continued Fred.

"And Ronda was the baby girl," said George.

"It was dinner time, and the twins were flying, daddy was at work," said Fred solemnly.

"So Ginny made Ronda some dinner," said George.

"She ended up serving Ronda cold dough with peas stuffed inside of it and chocolate frogs," said Fred, snorting at the end.

"Ronda was throwing up all night," finished George.

"Of course, that was the straw that broke the camel's back, before that she had dressed Ron in some of my old clothes, done his make-up, snipped his hair, and tried to read him a book, but because he wasn't listening smacked him with the book three times," said Mrs. Weasley with an eye roll, remembering the disaster that had struck the one day she'd been sick.

"Who let you be a mum?" asked Scorpius in horror as he stared at his now stark red best friend's mother.

"I'll do fine mum! I was a kid all those times," said Ginny firmly.

"Well," said Molly, staring at the horror-struck Albus.

"We can help her, you know, we helped bring up all those idiots," said Victoire, pointing first to herself and Teddy, and then the rest of the youth of the next generation.

"We can die James's hair red, and he has freckles, so say they're Weasley cousins you're babysitting, and Molly can stay behind, and an older child, like me can take her place," said Roxie, after passing her now full roll of film to Lucy.

"I suppose it's alright," replied Mrs. Weasley, seeing the younger children bouncing with enthusiasm at the idea.

"Wah da dubadou mada?" babbled Al loudly. _What about me?_

* * *

><p>Despite all her worrying, Remus mused, they had convinced Mrs. Weasley to go and take the kids out too. Dominique, Scorpius, James, <em>Fred<em> and Roxie were now under the care of Mrs. Weasley. The formidable witch was watching them like a hawk for sure, and they'd need that eyesight in dealing with the rather rambunctious group. Now it was up to him to deal with Sirius.

"Sirius?" he asked, entering Sirius's mother's room.

He found his long-time friend seated cross-legged on an old bed, staring out of the window, looking haunted. His face had that similar haunted look that Remus had seen when he first came to Grimmauld Place. His long black hair, not cut atrociously from his trip to Grimmauld Place highlighted the remnants of his good looks. His eyes were sunken into his face, highlighting the deep shadows, which meant only one thing; Sirius was not sleeping properly again. His pale, waxy skin stretched across his face, and contorted at his grimace, the lines burrowing into his face aged him to look ten years older than he was. It hit Remus then; he and Sirius were still _only_ thirty-six years old.

"Remus?" whispered Sirius hoarsely, his head swiveling to look at him. His blue eyes looked devoid of the life that had entered just twelve hours ago at the idea of pranking. How many years had it been since they pranked?

"Impaled on your sword, Padfoot?" asked Remus gently, walking over to sit beside Sirius on the bed. Buckbeak looked up lazily from his corner where he slept, before ducking his head back down to sleep. He was used to Remus and Sirius's frequent life chats.

"I-He-It was like James was alive, and he was holding baby Harry, and Lily was right around the corner. I know the ages were all screwed up, and that it wasn't, but Remus, it was," said Sirius helplessly, looking at Remus with the remnants of the Dementors effects in his eyes.

"I know Sirius, I saw them too," said Remus quietly. The two stared out of the window in a mutual, grief-stricken silence.

"Will we ever remember them and just_ smile_?" asked Sirius out loud suddenly, sounding rather like the scared eleven-year old boy who had to inform his parents of his Sorting, rather than the grown thirty-six year old man.

"Someday perhaps, but it's still fresh, it's still too soon, more for you than me, I had thirteen years to grieve, and then it lessened because I got back an old, long lost friend, but it hurt more, because I lost another, old, long lost friend, and it hurt doubly hard, because those thirteen years felt like a reminder of my failing to my friends," said Remus sadly.

"I want to smile when I think of them, I really do," said Sirius quietly. His face still stared at the street, where a teenage girl with long blonde hair was running after a brown-haired boy.

"I remember the first time I smiled thinking of them. It took returning to the place we were at our strongest to really smile. Harry was in my compartment. Do you remember me sharing the story? That night I watched his friends hover around him at dinner, and I thought of us, the Marauders, and I smiled. Not long, because it brought unpleasant thoughts, but I saw so much of the both of them in him, around him, that I couldn't help but feel they were there, watching over him," said Remus with a sad, wistful smile.

They watched the blonde girl catch the boy, and start hitting him. He laughed in response before grabbing her around the waist and planting his lips on hers. Then he took her hand and they began walking down the street.

"Do you think they smile when they see us? From wherever they are?" Asked Sirius, looking at the sky.

"Lily was always smiling, and encouraging the rest of the world to as well, I doubt she wouldn't be smiling at us now," said Remus casually, but his voice cracked towards the end of that sentence.

"And James would laugh at me, say I've gone soft," said Sirius, his own voice cracking as well.

"Want to know what I saw when I saw Harry holding Albus?" asked Remus quietly, his voice barely controlling his emotions.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"The week after Harry was born, Lily was sleeping, and I'd come in. It was right after a mission, and I had just seen the Bones, they were all dead. I didn't think anything could make that sour taste of death leave, and then James called me into the nursery. Harry had just woken up and was wailing. I watching him lift Harry and coo over him, and I wanted so badly for James to have that, I wanted to protect that part of their lives more than anything, that family. It felt like a drug you know, watching them coexist in that peace. It made me feel like whatever horrors I saw elsewhere, there was a place just filled with warmth…" said Remus his voice drifting away towards the end.

"I remember the day Harry was born, you and Peter weren't there, on missions. James was panicking. We came just as they took Alice out to her room, and then Lily was sent in. James was reciting thousands of scenarios that could go wrong, and Lily was screaming at him to shut up, and I remember laughing at the both of them. While they were inside the delivery ward, I wandered around for a bit. I remember seeing all the newborns and wondering what my soon to be god-child would look like. James told me he wanted a boy, and Lily said she'd love the child regardless of gender, but we both knew she wanted a boy too. I wanted a boy because it's easier to relate to a boy then a girl. I couldn't buy a girl a Chudley Cannons jersey; she'd want a Harpies one-

"That's not entirely true," interjected a slightly amused Remus.

"Whatever, and then the Healer came and told me the baby was here. She led me to the room Lily was sharing with Alice, and I remember walking behind the Healer trying to glimpse her arse. I totally forgot whether her arse was hot when I walked into the room, and James was holding Harry. He didn't notice me walk in, he was that entirely mesmerized, and I had never seen him looking so- peaceful, ever. That expression made me scared, what face would I show to this baby? And then Lily asked me if I wanted to hold him, and I remember saying 'Sure, why not?' and James handed Harry over. He was so tiny, fragile, and he just looked at me with big green eyes. There wasn't a single scar on his body, he was so untouched by the war. I wanted so bad to keep him that way, untouched," said Sirius, breaking down slightly.

"I know Padfoot, I know," said Remus, sadly.

"So, when did you say you could really smile?" asked Sirius in a monotone voice.

"Not for a long time," replied Remus heavily.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat cross legged on her bed, highly amused. After convincing her family she would be a good caretaker for Albus, she had whisked the baby away from the boring adult conversations between Charlie, Lucy, Teddy and Victoire, and headed upstairs. Hugo, Molly and Lily had announced they were putting on a play in the evening for everyone, and were now rehearsing. The twins were bouncing around in their room, planning a return prank towards Sirius and Remus. Harry had been dragged off by Hermione and Ron to attempt to remove the handcuffs, which still made her laugh. Louis had disappeared to god knows where in the forsaken house, but it was nice, the peace of the moment.<p>

Albus stared at his fourteen year old mother in suspicion. Whenever James pulled a prank or harmed anyone, they said he got it from his mother and grandfather. Now he was trapped with the she-devil, harmer of dolls and children apparently, in her bedroom. He had discovered he could no longer walk but he could crawl. Not that he was fast enough to escape his mother. Then again, even in her older years, she was still speedy, and he could run then. He also knew he wasn't verbal, considering no one understood what he was saying, though it seemed very clear to him. They acted like he was a real baby, not an almost teenager stuck in a nine or ten month old baby's body. Sirius Black was going to_ pay_.

"Well? Are you going to play with the toys the twins stole for you?" asked Ginny, pointing to her brother's old baby toys. Fred and George had apparated home to get some old baby clothes and toys for Albus before disappearing to their room.

"Abada bada," said Albus in return. _I'm not a baby._

"Oh come on? Look, the tiny magical snitch that no longer floats, but makes a good game of catch. It stopped working when the twins were done with it, they ripped the wings off," said Ginny, holding a slightly and dangling in front of his face.

"Naba," said Albus, pushing it back at her. This was really ridiculous he thought, as he said no to her.

"Fine, how about paralyzed Mary Lou? Hermione told me that a cousin of hers liked dolls as a child, despite being a boy," said Ginny, holding a doll that looked like a sticking charm gone wrong, since her legs were attached back to her hip the wrong way around.

This time, he just picked the snitch up and threw it back in her face.

"Oh now you want to play catch," she growled as he giggled at her.

He cheered, clapping his hands together.

"Alright, now Mary Lou. I was nine when she got this way, Bill really did a bad job off sticking her back together, but he wasn't really paying attention I suppose," said Ginny with a frown, as she tossed the doll to the side.

Albus rolled his eyes, and began crawling towards the window. He wanted to see the street, when suddenly, a hand pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't! No getting near windows!" hissed Ginny, "They'll never let me have kids if you fall!"

"Bubabada!" screeched Albus in protest. 'But-but-but!' he was screeching at her. He tugged at her hair in his pudgy little hands to get free. He wanted to look out the window, and nobody was going to stop him!

"Ow! You little monster!" growled Ginny, pushing Albus on his stomach to tickle him.

"Stadapa!" cried Al loud, _'Stop!'_

"Is everything alright in here?" asked a voice. They both turned their heads to see Harry standing in the doorway, looking bemused.

"Yes sir," said Ginny, as Albus shook his head violently no.

"I think he disagrees," said Harry, pointing to Albus.

"He's a little demon-child," said Ginny, scowling at the baby.

"Nabadaba itssa erara," cried Albus, pointing at Ginny as he said 'No it's her!'

"What's he saying?" asked Harry, staring at Albus with laughter in his eyes.

"I don't know," muttered Ginny, "How come you aren't with Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't want to be caught in the crossfire," he explained with a little smirk.

"I don't know how you put up with them, if it was me I'd shove them in a broom closet," said Ginny.

"What?" cried Harry, blushing slightly.

"What? A good snog and they'd get over themselves," said Ginny blatantly, now bouncing Al on her lap. There was an awkward silence in the room, filled with Albus's babblings.

"This isn't weird for you? I mean-

"No, it is weird, especially since I've been sending letters to another guy all summer, only to know I marry the guy I had a weird obsessive fan girl crush on as a little girl," said Ginny with a grimace. Neither noticed the incredulous looks Albus was sending at her.

"Wait, you're dating someone?" asked Harry, feeling relieved.

"Yeah, and he's really sweet, we met at the Yule ball, and I thought, why not? You know?" she asked with a small smile.

"That's great, really, I mean, I was worried things would be weird, especially since we've just started talking to each other and everything," said Harry, relaxing slightly. Once again, neither noticed Al's babbles and incredulity.

"Let's not think about the idea of getting together, let's just pretend these kids are ours with different people, so Al is mine and the guy I'm talking to, and he's also yours and Cho Chang's," said Ginny with a smirk, ignoring Al's almost shrieks of babbling, "Oh hush devil-child!"

"You know about Cho?" asked an incredulous Harry.

"Woda chacha? Woda ma babafenana?" shrieked Albus in protest,_ 'Who's Cho? Who's mum's boyfriend?'_

"Girls talk," said Ginny simply.

"This is way too weird to think about," said Harry, shaking his head as he turned red.

"This is the weirdest thing you've had to think about? After everything you've done in the last four years?" asked Ginny sarcastically.

"Surprisingly yes," he replied back, in equal sarcasm.

"Then you've not lived with the twins long enough," said Ginny, and the two dissolved in laughter.


	23. Love and Loss

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**We're getting so close to the new chapter being posted! Deleted an old author's note. **

**Again, eyechange. I cannot praise or thank her enough for her hard work! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Love and Loss<strong>

Albus Potter was convinced. His parents were _morons_ when they were teenagers. After getting into a heated argument about which broom was better, the Cleansweep Six or the original Nimbus, they were now refusing to talk to each other. As for him, well, he had gone from being squashed in his mother's lap, to being pressed against his dad, to winding up on the floor with a broken snitch. Yes, his parents were absolute morons.

"I'm bored," whined his mother.

"Well, go get the Cleansweep Six and hover around for a bit," said his dad sarcastically.

"After you take the original Nimbus and shove it up your arse," she replied with an eye-roll.

"You better watch out or I'll tell Ron you have a boyfriend," he teased with a smirk.

"That's cheating! You can't do that! Ron will tell Fred and George, who'd tell Charlie, who'd tell Bill, and then somehow it'll work its way to Percy, and then I'll be locked in a large tower with no access to anyone ever again!" cried Ginny horrified.

"I didn't realize you needed company so badly," said his father mockingly.

"Oh shut up," said his mother, blushing scarlet, "If I get locked in a tower, you can be damn sure I'll take Cho with me."

"That's not funny," said his dad, blushing.

"Badadada," said Albus, crossing his pudgy arms. _'No, it really isn't all that funny for me either.'_

"Well, I think we have reached a stalemate," said his mother.

"I believe we have. What now?" he asked curiously.

"Well, we either fight it out, which we've been doing all morning, or we go find Ron, and fight it out with him," said Ginny, "Or start a fight between him and Hermione and bet whether they snog or not."

"Am I that boring to talk to that we need Ron and Hermione?" asked his dad, bemused.

"Yes, you are, I really wasn't missing anything in the past few years," said Ginny seriously.

"Tadabada," said Albus, an expression of utter disbelief on his face. _'You were a bloody fan girl.'_ He was still reeling from that discovery. How could his mother, Miss-I'll-blast-off-your-face-if-you-piss-me-off, be a bloody fan girl? It was like discovering that I don't know, there was a superhero in his muggle comics that was afraid of the color yellow or even wood. That would be bloody stupid.

"Let's go!" said Ginny, grabbing Albus. She grabbed him around the waist, and then stumbled to hold him up properly. It ended with her holding him around the stomach with one arm and the other used to mess his hair up 'lovingly.'

"Are you sure you should hold him like that?" asked his dad curiously.

"He's fine, right kiddo?" asked his mother.

"Badada!" he cried, stretching to be released from her grip._ 'You should not be allowed near kids!'_ It ended with him almost toppling out of her arms, until his dad caught him.

"I think he wasn't," said his dad, grabbing Albus and awkwardly holding him under his butt with one arm, and across his chest, binding his arms to his body with the other. He felt like a prisoner.

"He doesn't look too happy right now," said Ginny with a smirk.

"He's fine," said his dad with a shrug.

"Alright, let's go to the Hermione and Ron!" said Ginny, bouncing ahead eagerly.

* * *

><p>Hermione was livid at her current situation. First she had been thrust into an embarrassing and awkward situation in the morning that she was certain would be imprinted in her mind for the rest of her life. Now she was stuck with the source of her misery, the bane of her existence, one Ronald Bilius Weasley. She had struggled to get dressed with a blind-folded Ron beside her, and then to pull a blue scrunchie around her all too bushy hair.<p>

Her anger was bubbled with her inability to hate him. The Lavender-Brown-loving prat. She hated how she noticed the way the light hit his face when he leaned into the couch. Or the way he'd change his expressions based on a mere thought. He was such a goofball. Why was he adorable when she was angry? It made her even angrier with him. However, her current main source of annoyance was his inability to sit still while she tried to read a book.

"Can you stop shifting?" she asked angrily.

"Can I help it if you're made of stone?" he retorted back at her.

"Merlin help us all if you become an Auror, you have absolutely no patience," she snapped.

"Guess what, I do become an Auror, Hugo said so," he snapped back at her.

Neither noticed the spies at the door. Three teenagers and a baby were currently sneaking peeks at the two on the couch. They had a direct view of the couch that was pressed against a wall.

"They're arguing already?" hissed Harry to Ginny.

"Please, I'm surprised they were silent this long," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you be quiet, I'm trying to hear," said Louis. The three of them and Albus peered in through the doorway at the bickering couple.

"Well Hugo's seven, they all think their dads are heroes, just wait until he's older," she said viciously. There, that would put the Lavender-lover in his place. Let him feel her pain too.

"Badadada?" asked Albus wildly. _'Since when was Aunt Hermione so damn vicious?'_

"That's below the belt!" said Ginny hotly.

"Should we intervene before things get really heated?" asked Harry, worried.

"Relax," said Louis easily.

Ron looked like he'd been slapped, and then he narrowed his eyes, "So you just marry bums and losers than? Guess that's all you could get, Vicky must have opened his eyes and realized how horrible you truly are."

She felt her eyes tear up at those words. How dare Ron say those things to her! She wanted to bolt from the room and cry. She didn't realize the tears were spilling down her cheeks. He really and truly thought she was ugly and mean and _horrible._ How could he say those things to her? All her worst fears sprang to life. Ron only kept her around because she was smart and he could bum his homework off of her. He was just like all other guys, looking for some dumb pretty bimbo. How could he?!

"That _ass!_ Oh let me at him!" said Ginny, as Louis held her back.

"Ron!" moaned Harry, burying his head in his hands.

"Relax! If you interrupt them now, everything will go to pieces," said Louis angrily.

"Batatada?" asked Albus wildly at all the older kids. _'Why were his uncle and aunt crazy too?'_

"It's already in pieces!" hissed Ginny.

"Just watch, if they start attacking each other with fists or wands, then we interrupt," said Louis.

"Are you insane?" asked Harry.

"Rich coming from you," said Louis.

"Pardon?" asked Harry.

"Never mind, it's a future thing," said Louis, "Just watch."

"Hermione?" asked Ron in shock. Hermione never broke down crying in front of him because of a fight ever. Except for the troll occasion, but even then she cried away from him.

"Fine! I'm not pretty at all!" she shrieked in a shrilly voice, "I guess you only ended up with me because Lavender is worth more than you could get!"

"Lavender? What the hell does Lavender have to do with-_Ow!_ Hermione! I'm attached to you, remember!" cried Ron, as she shifted to run off. She ended up being pulled back across his lap.

"Oh bloody hell!" sobbed Hermione, and she began hitting the cuffs with the thick book she had been reading earlier.

"Ow! Hermione, you hit my hand!" he yelled as she accidentally hit his hand.

"I_ hate_ you!" she said, and began hitting him all over with the book. He fell back across the couch with her seated on top of him, as to get better leverage. His hand went up with hers as she used both to hit him.

"Do we intervene now?" Ginny asked Louis.

"Not yet, give them a few minutes," said Louis, waving away Ginny.

"Hermione, get off of me!" yelled Ron, raising his arms to grab the book, unwittingly dragging her own backwards.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" she cried, as he threw the book across the room. The two were panting after that tussle. Hermione's hair had started to fall free from its scrunchie. She was still seated atop of him, both her knees locking him in place beneath her.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he asked incredulously.

"You are a complete and utter prat and I hate you!" she yelled at him.

"You were the one who started it! You've been mad at me all day yesterday and then today and I have absolutely no idea why!" he yelled back.

"It's all your fault for marrying me because you couldn't get Lavender!" she shrieked, still crying furiously.

"Lavender? Why the bloody hell would I want to marry Lavender? I've been in love with you since first year!" he yelled back at her.

"About bloody time," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Shh, it's getting good," said Louis at her. She then noticed the camera in his hand.

"Why are you taking pictures?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You'll see," he replied wickedly.

"Wadasa?" asked Albus wildly. _'What just happened there?_' He was _never_ going to turn into a teenager. They were bloody insane. First his parents, now this. He made a mental note to tell Rose about this sudden development later. Maybe she'd brew him a potion to just skip puberty.

"What?" asked Hermione, her tears stopping in their tracks as she stared down at him. Suddenly she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"Hermione, you're pinching my skin!" he moaned at her.

"Say that again!" she demanded, nearly shaking him.

"Say what again?" he asked, looking up at her like she had lost her mind, which, she thought, she must be losing to be in this situation.

"That you're in love with me!" she cried frantically.

"What? No way! I'm not!" he said, paling.

"But you_ just_ said you were!" she hissed angrily.

"You heard wrong," he said stubbornly.

"You love me," she said, letting him fall back in a thump as she clapped her hands over her mouth, his own hand dangling limply along with hers.

"No I don't," he said quickly.

"But what about Lavender? I thought you loved her!" she said in numb shock, not listening to his desperate protests.

"I don't love her either!" he said hotly.

"But why? She's pretty, and girly, and she's popular, why wouldn't you like her?" she asked him.

"Because she's not…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Not what?" asked Hermione inquisitively.

"It doesn't matter, I like someone else, that's not you, or Lavender, but she's a mental case," said Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked angrily.

"Are you on your period? Is this why you're flipping out? Fred warned me about it with Angelina," said Ron incredulously.

"Oh shut up and tell me why you didn't tell me you loved me earlier and why you didn't ask me to the Yule Ball," said Hermione.

"I didn't tell the girl I love that I love her, and it's_ not_ you, because she was going with another guy by the time I realized I wanted to go with her to the Yule Ball. And I didn't realize I loved her until after seeing her at the Yule Ball with the ruddy pumpkin head, and then the more I thought about it, the more I realized I'd loved you-her for a long time," said Ron awkwardly, turning a bright red under Hermione's heated stare.

"Oh!" she said softly, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah whatever, she's dating another guy now who she sends love notes to," said Ron angrily, propping himself up slightly.

"What? No I'm not! I haven't sent Viktor a letter in a week, much less love notes!" she said, shocked.

"You haven't?" he asked, confused.

"Who told you that?" she asked, pushing him down on the couch again.

"Hermione!" he groaned again.

"Why'd you think that?" she asked.

"I saw your notes!" he said.

"I never wrote anything like that!" she said angrily at him.

"But it was there! Addressed to Krum and in your hand writing!" he said angrily.

"OH! A few of my notes went missing the other day. Someone must have taken them and used them as forgery!" said Hermione in realization, "Who gave them to you?"

"James and _Fred_-

"I'm going to kill those two!" she growled.

"Get in line," said Ron with his own growl, realizing he'd been duped.

"So, you love me?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

Ron turned his head to meet her eyes. Her soft brown eyes stared at him with a spark of curiosity and a hint of something else. He couldn't identify it, and it made him nervous. He was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that her legs were wrapped around his waist, and that her hands were pressed on his chest as she pinned him down below her. His own legs had been straightened out at some point and he was safely tucked under her. He noticed her brown curls bobbing around her wildly, giving her that passionate, heated look he loved seeing on her after they fought. Her chest was heaving slightly from all the emotions that they had run through. Her pale pink t-shirt had ridden up slightly along her waist and he could see some pale flesh exposed, and he gulped nervously. She licked her lips in anticipation, and he suddenly felt his pulse quicken.

"Ron?" she asked softly, but it felt like a yell as his thoughts raced. All his fantasies were running through his head, and unlike in his fantasies, there was something lodged in his throat, preventing all his smooth lines from coming out.

"I-I-Please," he said, unsure of where it came from, or what he was really asking.

"Please what Ron?" she asked him gently.

"I-Isn't it obvious?" he pleaded weakly.

"Say it for me," she said pleadingly, biting her lower lip in an almost seductive manner.

He raised his free arm and brought it up to her waist to cover that torturing section of bare flesh. His eyes locked with hers, and he felt the words escape his mouth in answer to her silent pleas, "I love you Hermione."

"Really?" asked Hermione, a smile fluttering across her lips, even better than when she was biting her lower lip.

"Yeah," he said quietly back at her.

"I love you too, Ron," she said, flushing a bright pink that trailed down her cheeks and neck, disappearing tantalizingly down her neck.

"Like or love?" he asked softly to her.

"Love. Ever since third year when you left me alone, and then when you came back and started taking care of me, I realized I needed you by my side," she said to him.

"I was first," he said with a smirk, taking her handcuffed hand in his, "I've loved you since second year when you were petrified and I realized you weren't around, but then again, I didn't realize I was in love. I just thought I missed you. When I started thinking about it I realized it."

"I guess we are one of those couples who need handcuffs then," said Hermione with a giggle.

"So we're a couple?" he asked brightly, and a little embarrassedly.

"Ah, I guess we are," she said.

Now it was her turn to feel acutely aware. She saw his face brighten and his blue eyes light up with joy at her pronouncement. She suddenly realized that she was straddled on top of him, her legs around her waist. She realized that her shorts revealed her legs, though he probably couldn't see them. Her shirt had ridden up slightly, and she could feel Ron's large hand on her skin, his fingers pressed gently onto it, heat emanating in that area and scalding her. He was holding her with such care that she felt so treasured. She felt his hard, taut chest under her hand. His heart was beating in sync with hers. She felt her blush deepen.

As if a sudden spark ignited between the two, she began lowering her head, her eyes unwavering as she stared into his blue ones. His hand that had been entwined with hers came up to caress her cheek. She felt her hand pressed against it, and his hand overlapping hers. She felt his hand move around her waist, holding her close, as their noses touched each other. She shut her eyes, and let him guide her to his lips. And then it happened.

Ron Weasley had oftentimes imagined his first kiss. He'd wondered from Charlie's tales whether it would be intimate. Whether he would feel a thrill run down his spine. This was ten times better than those paltry, pathetic tales Charlie had once regaled him and the twins with. Her lips were soft and warm as they met his. The sweet, peppermint taste of Hermione mesmerized him. He felt that he was clumsy, and yet the moment felt so right. Her lips pressed gently on his. The moment was perfect.

"About bloody time!" said Harry, feeling his face flush as he watched his friends most intimate moments unfolding before him.

"I feel like a pervert," said Ginny, blushing herself, and curious to hear the entire story from Hermione's perspective later that night.

"Then avert your eyes," said Louis, busily snapping pictures.

"Why are you photographing this?" asked Harry wearily, a little bit fearful of the teen.

"You'll see," said Louis, "Where's Albus?"

They all looked around only to see that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter had to congratulate himself. He had managed to wriggle free from his father's iron grip and escape the mad hormonal teenage soap operas. He was now crawling eagerly across the hall, in search of a paradise free from them. When he ran into him. The man who was the source of his current frustrations. Sirius Black.<p>

"Where are you scuttling off to?" asked Sirius, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk at the kid.

"Bada," said Albus, _"Nowhere"._

"Just like Harry was as a baby, always crawling away from a bickering James and Lily," said Sirius fondly, and he lifted him up. To his surprise, Sirius actually held him very comfortably, unlike the morons he called parents.

"Badada?" he asked curiously, "How'd you do that?"

"I have experience with kids you know, I practically brought up your dad, well, when he wasn't being sheltered by Lily and James from me," said Sirius, and then added a short bark of laughter. "Come on, let's go grab a drink!"

"Oh ba," said Albus, groaning. _"Oh No._"

"Don't be all sad, I'm a great drinking buddy," said Sirius with a grin.

They walked into a large, empty sitting room. Albus found himself placed on the couch as Sirius grabbed some stuff from a drawer. Great, now he was going to deal with old people drama. Why couldn't they just give him a toy broomstick and let him hover around like other toddlers? Better yet, why did he have an abnormal love for English muffins?

"Here, it's just some chocolate milk, I keep some for when I need to fool Molly. Mudungus has been filching it for me. You can enjoy that, while I enjoy a butterbeer, Molly will kill me if I'm hung-over in the afternoon," explained Sirius, handing him a transfigured bottle filled with chocolate milk. To his intense surprise, he was actually hungry. Greedily, he grabbed the warm chocolate milk from Sirius, and found himself seated on Sirius's lap, drinking from the bottle.

"You look just like Harry did as a kid," said Sirius reminiscently, "He was mischievous, playful, and full of life. We really needed that during that time. I thought he was the cutest kid in the world. You look just like he did, innocent, pure, and good. It was like a miracle in a time I thought miracles didn't exist."

Albus cocked his head up as he eyed the man. So there was more to the man than the reckless, prankster he portrayed. He wondered if that meant James had depth to him, but then shoved it aside. His brother was as deep as a puddle.

"I wondered a lot during those times. Reggie was dead. He was my younger brother, I don't know if you know. I wondered if I could have saved him all the time. I was wild back then. I went to muggle parties and got trashed, slept around and then flew out on my bike. Those were the days. Lily would always say I'd land myself in big trouble because I didn't think, and she was right. I never thought. If someone told me there was a party downtown, I'd slip in despite having to go on a mission the next morning. Sure I joined the Order, but I was wild even with responsibility.

I remember once at a party, this kid shoved me. He must have been twenty-something, I was nineteen or twenty. He had three big friends behind him, but I picked the fight anyways. I was getting slugged badly, so I drew out my wand and sent a cutting hex. Long story short, I got hauled up by the muggle police for slicing a kid's arm. The Aurors, I later found out, were occupied by an attack near Upper Flagley, which was how I narrowly missed being sent to Azkaban for muggle-baiting. Of course, I healed him and they were convinced he was lying, but they still wanted to keep me over night, so I obliviated the two cops and the kids, and stole the cop bike. That's how I got my bike," said Sirius with a lazy grin.

"Badada?" asked Albus, _"What?"_

His dad's godfather was way more insane than he had been portrayed to him.

"Yeah, when James found out he was livid. He actually hit me over the head. I laughed it off, but James was furious. Remus was too. James eventually gave in, but Remus gave me a long lecture on responsibility and the dangers I put myself in. When Lily found out, well, by then she was pregnant with Harry, since I had avoided telling her. It was a drunk night that I regaled the story. She hexed me and kicked me off of hers and James's couch. So I ended up drunkenly walking around late at night somewhere in London near Trafalgar Square. I picked up a pair of hot best friends and slept at their place. I used a Zonko's product to do it. Luckily they thought it was a gimmick, so I didn't need to obliviate them," said Sirius.

"Aba da boo?" asked Albus, in shock._ "Are you insane?"_

"Those were the days. Being able to do things and get away with it. What I wouldn't give to turn back the clock twenty years, and just do my life over again. When I see you, and the rest of the kids, it's like seeing ghosts from a time long ago. Stuck in this house, it's like I'm being forced to do what I avoided doing the entire first half of my life, think," said Sirius with a scowl.

"So-y," said Albus sadly, feeling bad for the older man. _"Sorry"_

"It's not your fault kid, I'm just being sentimental," said Sirius with a sad smile, "Hey, let me tell you about the time I locked Remus in a broom closet with a really cute Hufflepuff prefect!"

"O-ta!" said Albus, happy to help the man relive his glory days. _"Okay"_ It was the least he could do to wipe that sad, wistful expression of his face.


	24. Visiting Diagon Again

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**We're getting so close to the new chapter being posted! Deleted an old author's note. **

**Again, eyechange. I cannot praise or thank her enough for her hard work! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Visiting Diagon Again<strong>

James could hardly contain his excitement as he bounced in his Gran's pram. Some lady in the Order had offered them a pram of her sister's after Mrs. Weasley had politely asked, and Mr. Weasley had cast a few charms after hearing the story to hold both James and _Fred_. The downside to being toddlers seemed only to be the restraining of the pram. The two boys could hardly contain their glee as they got of the Knight Bus and were strolling down Muggle London towards the Leaky Cauldron. They were practically straining against the restraints that to their dismay were charmed to be unlocked by a wand. Yet, James could not help but feel over enthusiastic as they strolled towards the cauldron. To his surprise, his gran yanked the pram into a muggle shop and into the handicapped bathroom.

"What's the matta?" asked _Fred_, and then grimacing at his toddler voice. Though better controlled than most toddlers' they found they occasionally slipped into the elocution of the average toddler.

"Listen you two, when we go into Diagon, you are not fourteen year old boys, you are two years old, two and a half really, and that makes you practically infants," said Mrs. Weasley seriously.

"We know g'an," said James, rolling his eyes.

"That's precisely something that could raise suspicion!" snapped his gran, and for the first time, James could see how worried this entire thing was making her.

Her eyes had dark circles under them, and she looked like she had recently dropped a lot of weight. Her hair was thin, and the start of gray hair seemed to be hiding under her shocking red hair. She looked slightly crazed and far too old for a woman in her late forties. He suddenly wondered just how much his gran underplayed her own needs to make everyone else happy and safe. It must have been hard to hide her panic from her family, only serving to make her snap more at them. A surge of respect and pity rose in his belly for her.

"We'll be fine Auntie Mo'y," said _Fred_ quietly beside him.

"That's better, now let's get going, and remember, behave yourselves," said his gran sternly.

"Yes Auntie Mo'y," they both chorused, and went back to bouncing up and down as they strolled out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall dusted herself off as she appeared out of the Floo. The obliviated McGonagall felt there was something off with her memory, but she just couldn't understand. Whatever the matter, she had been instructed to take the Beauxbatons students around, and meet up with Molly Weasley. Albus always had strange notions. Ah well. At least she'd get a day in Diagon to do some shopping before the back-to-Hogwarts rush kicked in.<p>

Immediately she turned around to look at her charges for the day. The young Scorpius Leroy was drenched in soot and was waiting for Dominique Fontaine to siphon herself off patiently. All three had identical platinum blonde hair that belonged to the Malfoy's. On Dominique, it only enhanced her resemblance to young Fleur Delacour. In fact, had Minerva been unaware that Dominique was a different person, she would have assumed Dominique to be Fleur Delacour.

All three were dressed in the best fashion like a true Delacour student. Roxanne Fontaine had chosen to wear simple silver robes that fell to her knees. She glanced around the entire room in awe. Obviously the Leaky Cauldron changed. Young Mr. Leroy was dressed in elegant black robes that, unbeknownst to her, had been shrunk down from Grimmauld Place. They had silver piping and Sirius had muttered something about it belonging to his brother Regulus. The Black Family crest had not been on the robes thankfully. He looked like a child of the Black family regardless, and it made Minerva slightly nervous around the boy. Even placing big, thick black wired glasses on his face didn't seem to be much use.

However, the biggest attention catcher was Dominique. At seventeen, she looked like a model, and she obviously didn't care. Her short blonde bob had been turned into stylish waves and she wore a red had like the ones from the thirties, which set off to the side with a little netting hanging down to give her some allure. Her lips were done in bright red and she looked like a starlet. She wore a tight black set of robes with ankle high boots. All the pieces had been discovered from the Black household. Apparently that was how she had kept herself busy. Under the low cut robes, she had worn absolutely nothing, and was revealing quite a bit of bosom. The girl smirked when she saw all the eyes settle on her. Obviously she liked being the center of attention.

"Ms. Fontaine, can you clear off young Mr. Leroy please?" asked Minerva, before the girl began striking a pose.

"Hmm, of course Professor," she said airily, and flicked her wand easily at the boy.

"Thanks Nikki," he said cheerfully, with a smile that was so out of place on a Black heir that any fear of his personality and relation escaped from Minerva's mind.

"Don't call me that," said Dominique lazily, still basking in the attention.

"Minerva!" cried a voice, and she turned to see Molly Weasley enter with the two babies.

"Molly, what a pleasant surprise, who are these youngsters?" asked Minerva easily to Molly, as the three children began to 'coo' over the babies.

"These are my nephews, Fred and James Weasley. Who are your charges?" asked Molly, glancing disapprovingly at her granddaughter's choice of attire.

"These are Dominique and Roxanne Fontaine, they attend Beauxbatons, however, their father is considering moving to England. Young Ms. Dominique would be completing her NEWTS in France of course, however, she wanted to see some of the English sights that she didn't see during the Triwizard, and young Ms. Roxanne is considering the switch to England to take her OWLS since it's more convenient. As well, their cousin, Mr. Scorpius Leroy is very close to his cousins and wanted to come along. Dumbledore thought it would be prudent if I went with them and explained Diagon Alley as well as Hogwarts to them," explained McGonagall coolly.

"Oh how wonderful, mind if I accompany you? I have some chores I need done, and the toddlers are a handful," explained Molly.

"Not at all, let's get going, shall we?" asked Minerva politely, still entirely confused as to why Albus had sent her to meet with Molly and such young charges.

And with that, the large group swept out of the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley.

The first place the group went was to Flourish and Blott's first. Roxie immediately disappeared into the theoretical magic section, which though odd, went unnoticed. Dominique was soaking her glamour up by going straight to the counter where the largest group of people was, and asking the assistant clever questions about books. The poor fellow was tongue-tied and blushing. The entire crowd stared after Dominique, who was enjoying her game far too much to be bothered at the idea of staying undercover.

Professor McGonagall had to pick up some books for Transfiguration and a few books for Madam Prince to place in the library at Hogwarts. Molly Weasley was looking at a few books for her grandchildren with obvious pleasure. That left Scorpius outside the bookshop with Fred and James, who were even more unnerving as small children.

"So I say we use tha stuffs in tha b'ood pops-

"No!_ No!_ That stuff won't work! We can use ve'om f'om the de'il snay to put in the poshion-

"But that won't make the 'sloshion!"

And on the two would argue, making Scorpius very nervous for the fate of Hogwarts. He tuned out and began staring at the sky. He wondered briefly what Rose would say if she were hear. She'd probably yell at the two to shut up, after she stopped running around the entire book store. Al would just glare at his brother and begin making plans to defend himself. Probably he would invite Scorpius to bunk in the Gryffindor dorms to avoid the obvious prank headed towards his common room area.

"Do you two ever shut up?" asked Scorpius wearily at the two.

"No," they said, before returning to arguing about random ingredients to create random effects. Any passerby would pronounce them child geniuses. Anyone who knew them would say child menaces.

Scorpius began scouring the crowd of passerby's for familiar faces. He saw what looked like Thomas Nott's grandmother flurry by in a rush. He also saw a few familiar looking faces but he couldn't place them. The crowd was so different. There was no familiarity between people. A sense of mistrust lingered in the air, and there was an obvious tension hanging around the edges of the alley. Even though historians said that during this time of the war, the few seeds of doubt in the community created some split, it was rather peaceful; it seemed more like the doubters were ostracized. Very obvious family grudges were still in the air. Tensions were still standing in the community. Not that it had disappeared in the future. But it was somehow lessened, and it was a lot less forbidding.

He sighed, and leaned back against the window, wondering how long it would take for this monstrosity he called waiting to end.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy walked proudly down Diagon Alley, unaware that in less than three years, she'd never be able to walk down Diagon again without shame coloring her cheeks. Despite her snobbish outlook, her insides were wracked with thoughts. Unpleasant thoughts she'd rather not think about. Like the fact that the Dark Lord had returned. Like the fact that despite Lucius's insistence, she knew he was hiding something from her and the Dark Lord. Something that could endanger their family. Like the fact that Draco was currently pushing himself to be more like a Death Eater. Something that horrible was crowding her family. No, instead she thought of the old days. When Draco idolized her, not Lucius. When Draco was a baby. Yes, those days when nothing was wrong.<p>

Oh who was she _kidding?_ If the Dark Lord lost this time around, she couldn't even_ fathom_ a way out of Azkaban. If the Dark Lord won, then they would survive. Draco was old now as well. He would be put on trial. The Dark Lord had to win for Draco to survive. She'd do anything for her son. Her gorgeous little boy. No child was as perfect as her son. She swivelled her head, almost gloating at the fact that she had the most beautiful child and nobody else did. Not even that boy sitting by Flourish and Blott's that looked just like her Draco could be as perfect as her son.

Wait. _What? _

She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes focusing in on that boy. He was dressed in an impeccable, old set of black robes with silver piping. He was wearing hideous big thick black glasses, but even that couldn't distract her from the undeniable identity of that boy. He was somehow her kin. Those robes were familiar as well. Despite being simple and rather expensive looking, she knew that style. The cut, the way they fell on the Draco-look-a-like's body. The way the sleeves were a bit too big, like they were hand-me-downs. She knew those robes. Her eyes widened when she placed them.

Those robes had been Reggie's! She recognized Madame Pompadu's cuts anywhere. The brilliant seamstress had made all the robes for the Black family when she was younger. In fact, the old lady had died right after sewing Narcissa's wedding dress, which was still the talk of the town. But it was possible that those robes had been filched from the old family house right? Maybe Pompadu had made some robes for another well-off pureblood family. It was possible, since she'd been the height of fashion at them time.

The boy began to stare at the sky, and she slowly began approaching, an unfamiliar longing to deny the boy's heritage entering her stomach. Could Lucius have fathered a child with someone else? It was possible. The boy looked just like Lucius. From this angle, she could tell he was younger than Draco. He looked just about twelve years old. Then she saw it. Her breath hitched. It was a small splatter of blue paint, just droplets hanging on the back of the robe. Hardly noticed.

That thumb-print had belonged to Reggie when he was younger. She remembered that incident well. Sirius had gotten his hand on muggle paints and had splashed a large ball of paint at Reggie's head. Like an egg, it had dripped down slowly from Reggie's head, and a few droplets smattered on the robe's collar, forever staining it. Thankfully Reggie had the good sense to jump out of the robes before they had been even more damaged. They had been his favourite, however, and he'd kept them safe in his room.

How had this boy gotten a hold of them? How did he have her cousin brother's robes? More importantly, why did he look like Lucius?! She knew he was a Malfoy child, there was no way around it. But _how?_ Why? _When?_ Her mind seemed to be wiped blank as these thoughts swirled in her mind. He looked just like her Draco, but at certain flashes she saw things that were different. Who was this child?

"Scorpius," said a drawling voice, and she stared in shock as a beautiful young seventeen year old girl walked out of Flourish and Blott's. She was dressed in all kinds of pieces that had belonged to her Aunt Walburga. The red hat though, had been _hers_ when she was much younger. It had been her favourite! How had the girl gotten a hold of that?!

"Dominique," he said breathlessly, and then a faint blush touched his cheeks, as the girl lazily waved to a few boys across the road. Why- Goodness! She was a veela!

"Throw this out for me, will you Scorpius?" she asked, handing him a cup. He obliged, shaking his head furiously as though he had water in his ears.

Quick on her feet, she summoned a trash can towards her in the alleyway, just poking out of the alley. She ignored the stabs at her chest of the name Scorpius. She had longed to name Draco that when he was born, but Lucius had ignored her pleas and gone with the Dark Lord's suggestion of using D as the first letter. Despite it all, he had still let her name their son Draco, and she'd been pleased. But this kind of betrayal seemed to cut deeply into her heart.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

His steps drew nearer. Her heart pattered in her chest. She sucked in her breath, and watched. Then he appeared, and saw her. He froze. His grey eyes widened, looking shocked.

"Who are you?" she hissed, dragging him into the alley by his robes. Her entire body was shaking with anger and betrayal. He just stared at her in shock, as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Who are you?" she asked again, ignoring the way his hair fell like Draco's. His nose was a bit too round to be a Malfoy nose, probably belonged to the other woman.

"Ah-

She suddenly realized that she was almost shaking a twelve year old boy, who looked just like her Draco. She released him, and then stared at him, breathing heavily.

"Who is she?" she asked, her thoughts changing, as tears formed in her eyes unwillingly.

"Who?" he asked, positively stumped.

"The other woman!" she sneered at him angrily.

"What woman?" he asked, still nervous and staring at her.

"The whore Lucius slept with to father you!" she almost sobbed.

"My mum's not a whore!" he said suddenly, and she marveled at how his voice sounded like Draco's before it had changed with age.

"Who is she? Why? How'd you get my clothes? Your sister! How'd she get them?" she spat at him, her voice shaking with anger.

"We-I-Look this is all a misunderstanding gran," said the boy.

"Gran?" she asked, looking like she'd been slapped.

"Well, shit," swore the boy.

"How? Draco? But that's not possible! He's just a baby!" said Narcissa, her head spinning. She needed a drink, and a chair.

The boy snorted, "Only you would call a fifteen year old a baby."

"He's a child! You can't be Draco's!" she said, stunned.

"Look, just search my mind, go ahead," he said, staring into her eyes with those adorable grey eyes that made her heart melt.

"Legilimens!" she said weakly, and began sifting through the memories.

Ten minutes later, Scorpius was facing his young gran who looked shell-shocked.

"We survived, you're my _grandbaby_," said Narcissa, staring at him in awe. Suddenly he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug by his gran. For a thin, prim lady, she had a death-grip.

"I may _not_ survive if you keep hugging me!" he choked.

"Oh you beautiful, precious little baby!" she squeezed him tighter as she exclaimed those words, kissing his forehead.

"I thought I was the son of a whore," he muttered, only to be squeezed harder in return.

"A whore? A bastard! Oh my poor little grandbaby! I'm _so_ sorry!" she said, and finally she released him, glancing at him with worry-filled eyes.

"It's fine gran," he said, and now he understood. Women who hadn't gone through menopause were definitely insane. That's why grans were so amazing, they were just so chill. No hormones messed their system up.

"Oh let's go shopping! I want to buy you some clothes! And a few books! Maybe some lovely new diamonds, well, for me, after all the stress I just went through. Oh and we could buy you a leather belt with a diamond buckle! Oh and some toys! Maybe a new broomstick, but I suppose the brooms of the future are wonderful," said the woman, positively ecstatic.

"Gran, I got to head back, they'll notice I'm gone," he said nervously, though he really wanted to stick around with his gran.

"Oh phooey! Screw them! Let's go!" she said determinedly.

"Gran, they are my guardians at the moment," he said, amazed at being the voice of reason.

Her face drooped, and she hugged him again, "But I just met you! Oh that _awful_ Weasley woman! She gets seven babies and her grandbabies, and I don't even get to spend time with my little angel!"

"Gran, you get me all the time in the future," he reminded her.

"But I want to celebrate now!" she moaned, whining much like a child.

"Gran, I can't," he said stubbornly, feeling terrible. He hated saying no to his gran or his mother, and now he was doing just that.

"I have to forget you, don't I?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah, you do," he said softly.

"Fine, go, I'll Obliviate myself," she said, I think they're looking for you anyways," she said, and he heard a yell for his name. He gave her a sad look, and then turned and left, feeling miserable. He vowed to make it up to his gran later.

She watched her grandson leave, and then stared at her wand. Without a second thought, she apparated away, despite the ache in her heart to go squeeze her grandson to death again.


	25. Visiting Diagon Again Part Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Four more chapters to go!**

**Again, eyechange. Thank you so much for beta-ing this for me! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Visiting Diagon Again Part Two<strong>

Roxie was getting impatient. It seemed like every bloody store they passed had something or the other that people wanted to see. Enough was enough! She needed to get away from the group for a few minutes to begin phase two of her plan. However, the getting away part was difficult. McGonagall was watching them like a hawk, and Molly Weasley had almost gone berserk at almost losing Scorpius, and was probably just a step away from putting them on a leash.

"I'm hung'y," said_ Fred_ in an impossibly cute voice that made Roxie want to strangle him. Trust her little idiot of a brother to interfere in her plans by wanting to make another pit stop.

"Me too!" cried James, his big brown eyes looking pleadingly at Molly Weasley.

"Oh alright, we can stop for a bite to eat," said Molly Weasley, looking elated at their adorableness.

"But The Leaky Cauldron's on the other side," said Scorpius, surprised.

"Mr. Leroy, there are far more eateries in Diagon than just the Leaky Cauldron, and though it is one of the most famous landmarks in wizarding Britain, I assure you that there are plenty of other places that can satisfy your appetite," said Professor McGonagall with a hint of amusement.

"Oh that place over there looks nice," said Dominique airily, pointing to a quaint café down the road called Fawcett and Matilda's.

"It's a lovely place, targeted for couples and families," said Molly Weasley in agreement, "Arthur and I had a lunch date there when I told him I was pregnant with Charlie."

"It's pretty old," said Scorpius unthinkingly.

"It's owned by the Fawcett family, Matilda is Mr. Fawcett's wife," said Professor McGonagall, "Both were lovely students, both were Hufflepuffs, and their daughter now is in Ravenclaw, lovely girl."

"I don't believe we've ever seen it before," said Roxie with a sudden frown as they got closer.

"Why is that?" asked Scorpius quietly to Dominique as Professor McGonagall went ahead to get a table.

"I think it was replaced by an antique store. The building looks relatively older and I don't really recognize the framework, so my guess is that it was demolished during the war, or the Fawcett's sold it off," said Dominique with a shrug.

"Oh," said Scorpius quietly, not sure if he wanted to know what happened to the Fawcett's, in fear that his family might crop up somewhere in the story.

The three stood quietly in silence, taking in the atmosphere of the tiny restaurant. A few couples lingered towards the edges of the café. A plump, brunette witch was talking to Professor McGonagall at a podium. The café was split into two with magical hedges with daisies growing to create an aisle leading to the bar and a podium where the plump hostess stored the menus. A kitchen door looking a bit like a saloon door was stationed by the bar. Only about ten tables were in the tiny café, and one witch who looked to be about sixteen with long black hair was busily taking orders from a small family. The café was rustic and old looking, and large windows overlooked Diagon Alley. Four large planters were in each corner of the café holding large Flitterblooms.

"Got us a table, come along now," said Professor McGonagall, steering the group to a table for six by the windows towards the left of the café.

"Food! Food! Food!" clapped the toddlers cheerfully, unaware of the rustic, long-forgotten and almost ghostly atmosphere radiating around them.

* * *

><p>Percy Weasley stared at his girlfriend, or now, ex-girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. The two were seated by an obnoxious Flitterbloom at the back of the café, Fawcett's and Matilda's.<p>

"Percy, are you alright?" asked Penelope, her eyes wide and watery as she looked at him.

Her blonde hair fell in those perfect, round curls around her face, and was neatly pulled back with silver bobby pins. Her nails were perfectly manicured. Her red robes were neatly pressed. Her eyelashes held just the right amount of mascara to look sensible, and her cheeks just the right hint of blush to give her a rosy look. He knew without a doubt that her toe nails were pedicured and high heels would match her robes with perfectly. The woman in front of him screamed perfection. Any other man would probably feel a great loss at losing her.

"I- it's not really sinking in," he replied, almost apologetically.

"I'm really sorry Percy, I am, you know I loved you," she said, wiping her wet eyes neatly with a handkerchief. He had to admire her for that. It was so elegant and lady-like, and yet, he hated her for it. She was too composed. She didn't feel a loss at losing him. Much like he felt no loss in losing her.

"When did we lose each other?" he asked aloud, a little surprised at his sudden bravado.

"I don't know," she said, looking a bit taken aback.

"We could try to make it work, I can try and fix what we lost," said Percy hopefully. He felt guilty to let her go like this. She was the first woman he'd slept with, that counted for something, right? She had been the first he'd ever loved, and it felt wrong of him not to try to salvage the remnants of that love.

"Do you really believe that?" asked Penelope, "We haven't had sex in three months, and I know you've been busy, with the Crouch fiasco, and then moving out-

Percy left his face blank, but he felt a strange guilt. When had he stopped telling Penelope everything? He'd lied to her about his argument with his family, and instead told her he'd moved away from the Burrow to gain independence.

"-And you're promotion and work and my new job in the Administrative Registration Department, who are we kidding? This isn't a relationship anymore, it's a farce," said Penelope sadly.

"Just because we've been busy doesn't mean we won't go back to the way we were," said Percy smoothly.

"Percy, please, don't make this harder on- us," said Penelope, just stumbling over the 'us'. He knew she meant me.

"Are we still friends then?" he asked, unsure why he was feeling relief of all things.

"Of course," said Penelope with a smile.

"Well then, I'll get the check." Said Percy cordially, and Penelope nodded.

"I should go, I'll be late for work, good-bye Percy," said Penelope, and she got up with ease. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he saw her eyes were wet.

"Goodbye Penelope," said Percy formally, a sad smile on his face.

He watched her go and was more than surprised when he saw her meet up with another man. The man took her hand comfortingly, and the two left the scene. He felt an odd discord and sense of loneliness. He'd lost his family already to Harry Potter, and now he had lost his girlfriend to another man. He really had nothing left in his life but his work. It was an embittering feeling.

"Right this way now," called a voice, breaking his thoughts, and he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall leading his mother to a table with three blonde children.

"Alright, settle down dears, can we have two seats for toddlers please?" asked his mother warmly to the waitress.

"Of course ma'am!" said the waitress, who ran to get them, since she couldn't do underage magic.

Then he felt his eyes widen and his jaw pop open. His mother pulled out two red-headed toddlers from a stroller. One looked exactly like Fred and George, but with tanner skin, and the other, he couldn't place, but he had a little bit of Weasley in him for sure. How was that possible? All of Percy's cousins were older than ten by now. Ginny was the youngest Weasley to be born! Even the cousins old enough to have kids that age weren't married yet. Let alone those that might hadn't sent any sort of birth notification, and Percy prided himself on being the one sibling who knew the entire family, asides from Ron and Ginny, but those two only knew because being the youngest and well-behaved, they were dragged to all the parties.

"Ugh, it's so good to sit down, don't you think Mrs. Weasley?" Asked the most beautiful blonde girl he'd seen. He was startled to recognize her as Fleur Delacour. She looked similar, but with a thinner nose, a more Weasley nose almost, and blue eyes that he'd only recognized on his brothers. Her blonde hair seemed a bit dull, and almost artificial, unlike the Delacour girl. And her clothing seemed to be right out of a gothic wardrobe influenced with the 1920's muggle styles, something that only hit wizarding fashion in the early 80's, according to Delacour would never wear those.

"Oh it's no problem, order whatever you like, we have a lot to do, Roxie dear, what would you like to eat?" asked his mother kindly and warmly.

"Anything is fine," said the girl indifferently. Again Percy was startled to see his brother's eyes pasted on her face.

"Yeah gran, anything is fine," said the toddlers with an adorable smile.

He had to leave, if his mother saw him now, it wouldn't be good. But his mind was exploding with confusion. Should he confront them? Could it be that maybe Bill had kids? If Bill had kids, why hadn't he told him? Maybe those little red-haired kids were Bill's. That's why his mom cared for them. He felt sick. It was another family secret, another sibling secret. Something Potter probably knew before he did. He got up with a flash and headed towards the counter, in a daze, when BAM!

He knocked himself into a small girl and tripped taking her down with him. The two landed in a crumpled heap in the aisle, just below the hedges leading to the door. He felt his elbow knock into the girl's shoulder with a sick thud.

"Ouch," said a girl. He rubbed the back of his head, and was startled to see a petit brunette girl on the ground in front of him, and the entire store staring at the two. Or at least, two giggly waitresses and a few customers trying to catch sight of the noise.

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly, offering her his hand.

"Ah, no, my fault, I'm awfully clumsy," said the girl with a bright smile. She had short, curly brown hair that framed a small round face, a button nose, and big brown eyes that danced with laughter.

"Are you alright?" he asked, remembering the sick thud of his elbow meeting her collarbone.

"Fine," she winced, and rubbed her neck as the two stood up.

"I'm sorry, really, my name is Percy Weasley, and I work for the Minister, if you want some compensation for your injury-

"What? That's ridiculous! It's just a bruise, there's no need to be so worried," said the girl with a slight laugh, as she looked at him with amusement.

"Ah, well then, I'll be on my way," he said, determined not to flush. This was ridiculous; the girl was treating him like a fool!

"Alright, and my name's Audrey, Audrey Meadows, I work for the Internation Magical Trading Standards under Holden Starfalks," said the girl teasingly, "If you need compensation for your injuries, you know where to find me."

"Right, well then, I'll be on my way," he said stiffly.

"Mr. Weasley, the check!" called out a voice, and now he really did turn red. He'd forgotten to_ pay_! How humiliating, he looked like a cheap man, who couldn't even pay for a meal!

"Right Dorothy," he said, "Coming."

The girl-Audrey, raised her eyebrow at him, but just smiled and turned to get a table. He was startled beyond belief. This was not his day. Oh it was so not his day.

"Percy?" asked a voice, as he reached into his wallet to grab a few dozen sickles to throw on the counter.

"Hello mum," he said in a strangled voice, not turning to face her, unsurprised by the speed at which his mother reached him.

"You look horribly thin," said his mother, her lips pursed, and tears welling in her eyes.

"Good seeing you too mum, I've got to go," he said, trying to escape.

"Come sit with us," said his mother, a fire in her eyes so like the twins when they got a brilliant idea.

"I have work to attend to," he said carefully.

"Nonsense, you had the day off, remember? I had your father give me your schedule so I could come visit you again," said his mother airily.

He frowned, it almost sounded like his mother planned on giving up. Was that it? She'd abandoned him because now Bill had kids and she had Potter to replace him?

"Yes, well, I have things to do at home," said Percy stiffly. Not his day indeed.

"Please Percy, I think you'll enjoy having lunch with me," said his mother firmly, her eyes watery as she stared at him, clutching his shoulders firmly.

"I have business to attend to," he said through gritted teeth.

"Percy, do you want to meet you're nieces and nephews?" asked Molly Weasley in such a quiet voice, it was barely a whisper.

"I never knew they existed," he said coldly in response.

"Neither did I, until two days ago, one is George's son, the other Ginny's," said his mother in a relaxed manner.

She stamped on his foot to his surprise, to keep him from crying out in shock. What on earth was his mother saying? George had a kid? _Ginny had a kid!?_ That was impossible! Ginny would only be thirteen! He'd never even seen her as pregnant, and she was just a baby! And George knocked up some bird! _Rubbish!_

"Come to the Burrow tonight at six, if you want more answers," said his mother, and then she turned and hugged him, and walked away.

Percy bolted from the café as fast as he could. It was ridiculous, his sister and brother should not have kids! Nieces, his mother had said. What nieces? He'd only seen the Delacour girl who looked somewhat Weasley-ish, but she was far too old. Was his mother losing her mind? It was impossible! The Burrow at six, a voice whispered. As he reached the end of the street, he looked towards the café. Six o'clock, and everything would become clear again.

* * *

><p>"Molly! What happened?" asked Minerva to her colleague and friend.<p>

"I had to talk to him Minerva, I think I'm making headway," said Molly with a sigh and a soft smirk, as she glanced towards the street where Percy was practically running, "He's my son, and if I can bring him home, than I did the right thing."

"I hope this works. Whatever did you say to the boy?" asked Minerva quietly.

"Hang on," said Molly, as she waved over a waitress.

"What can I get you?" asked the waitress pleasantly.

She watched the kids order warily, still glancing at her in surprise. They were trying their best to ignore her conversation, she knew, but she was smarter than that. They wanted to know what had made her do such a ridiculous thing and what she had said to Percy. Obviously she couldn't tell Minerva the full story, but she'd tell her just enough.

"I'll have one chicken pot pie for the two of them, and for myself, I'll take the creamy fettuccini pasta," said Molly absently.

"Coming right up," said the waitress, and she turned to leave.

"Minerva, it was a bit of a private thing, but I'm sure it will work," said Molly firmly, closing the topic.

"Professor, can I just pop into the store across the street?" asked Roxie timidly.

"Alright," said Minerva, turning away from Mrs. Weasley, "But be right back!"

"Of course Professor, I just want to see if they have something I need," said Roxie, and off she went before Mrs. Weasley could stop her.

* * *

><p>Roxie was glad to be out of that mess. Having plenty of experiences with dumping guys for new ones, she knew that her Uncle Percy had just experienced that, they'd all seen him when they sat down. Gran had pointed to a pretty blonde girl that was apparently her uncle's girlfriend. Then she'd gone all throw caution to the wind and tried to get Uncle Percy to come over.<p>

Well, tonight should be interesting, to say the least.

However, enough thinking of that stupid stuff. She had to move one. Her parents could show up any day now, and if this plan was to work, well then, she'd need to get all the necessary supplies. Walking with quick steps, she entered the store Lucy had told her about. It was the same place Lucy had bought that camera.

She sidled around the store, looking for what she needed. It had to be here somewhere. Then she bumped her shoulder into someone.

"Sorry," she said and was surprised at who she saw.

"It's fine," said a cheerful voice.

"Ah, alright," she said, her mouth dry.

Standing in front of her was a younger Mr. Creevey. Mr. Creevey had worked for her father when she was younger and then he'd gone to become an Auror. Dennis Creevey. She remembered him quite well. He often came around for dinners on holidays. Being unmarried and an older man, she'd always harboured a small crush on him. He was bright like her dad was, with that same spark of sadness that seemed harder on him, because he was so lonely with no wife or kids like her dad.

"Colin Creevey, pleased to meet you?" said the man, and she was startled.

"Colin?" she asked, and then her eyes widened, but he didn't notice as she shook his hand.

"Yeah, I like to take photos, I know this store like the back of my hand, are you looking for something?" he asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," she said.

"Alright," said Colin, and he turned to go.

She watched him approach a younger boy. He was only a second year, and the way he looked at Colin was with admiration. He was so innocent and untouched by war. She felt like a stranger, watching a scene from the past play out. The little boy tugged on his brother's sleeve, trying to go somewhere else. The older boy shoved his brother slightly, and babbled away, obviously pleased with his younger brother's adoration.

That was Colin Creevey, the older brother of Dennis Creevey. He was the hero Dennis Creevey used to tell her about sometimes. He was the one who made those dark, sad shadows hover around Dennis Creevey. She could understand why. Colin was so bright and cheerful, someone people couldn't help but like.

She tore her eyes away to complete her purchase, blinking back tears. It was silly, she hardly knew Colin. Yet, it was so unfair that he'd die. He'd leave another brother to mourn him forever. Just like her dad.

Enough, she ordered herself. Concentrate on the mission, that's how you save lives.


	26. A Lupin Kind of Love Story

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Only like, three more to go, I think. **

**And look, the word count seems so diminished now, doesn't it? **

**Again, eyechange is my hero for helping me work through this :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: A Lupin Kind of Love Story<strong>

"Hey Vic," said Teddy, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. It was mid-afternoon, and the house was silent. He'd seen Sirius earlier wrapped up with Albus regaling the boy with stories. Rose was busy annoying Lucy with some drivel. Charlie was watching the little kids, and Harry, Ginny, and Louis were searching for something or the other. Ron and Hermione had disappeared a long time ago. That left Teddy and Victoire free for the first time in ages.

"Teddy." She said, smiling up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. He grinned at her.

"We're alone," he breathed into her ear, making a smile flutter across her lips.

"So we are," she said huskily into his ear.

"Want to make out?" he teased, and grinned as she blushed a bright pink across her pale cheeks.

"Teddy!" she hissed, a mirth dancing in her eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I haven't spent any time at all with you since we got here. I'm lonely."

"Where's your dad and mum?" she asked in mild surprise.

"Working. Lousy gits, you'd think they'd want to spend time with me," said Teddy with a pout.

"Idiot, I bet they're dying to be with you right now, I know I've missed you, and I see you all the time," said Victoire, turning around to nuzzle her nose into Teddy's chest.

"Then let's go on a date!"

"What? But we can't go out! Not without an escort!"

"Who says we'd leave Grimmauld Place, just leave the details to me Vic, I'll woo you off your feet all over again!"

"I can't wait then," she said, smiling up at her boyfriend, before leaving, her hips sashaying flirtatiously at her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this! He's so mature! He's going to think I look ridiculous! He'll hate me! I'm not going!" said Tonks, as she glared at Lucy.<p>

"That's the thirteenth time you changed your mind about this date," said Lucy bored.

"Well, I'm serious this time!" said Tonks ferociously back at Lucy.

Tonks had gotten off her shift at four and had asked Lucy to help her get dressed for her date with Remus. That was two hours ago, and she was supposed to meet Remus in the front hall at seven. Teddy had mysteriously disappeared, and she had no idea whether or not she was actually doing this, going on a date with Remus. However, Lucy had found her and told her that Remus certainly thought it was happening, and he and Teddy were planning it out before he left for work.

"Don't you want to know why you ended up with this guy?" asked Lucy, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sure I do! I mean, he's definitely attractive, with those amber eyes, and he's so suave and mature and calm, I mean, impossibly calm! I don't even think he'd flinch if I don't know, aliens rained down on him while he was in the heat of battle! He'd just keep doing what he was doing!" said Tonks angrily, "And I'd totally flip out and be like, whoa! Aliens! And then I'd get excited and try and morph to match them-

"I get it, you and Remus are opposites," said Lucy laughing, "But maybe that'll work for you?"

"But I only just met him! I mean, what if future me has this life altering moment in which Remus saves her life, and then we ride off into the sunset, and while driving conceive Teddy along the way? What if by dating him, I ruin that moment where he takes me into his arms and in that calm voice proclaims his undying love for me?" asked Tonks.

"Well, from what I know of your story, it was you who chased down the man and practically dragged him along into the sunset-

"Wonderful, I forced the man to marry me at wand point!" said Tonks angrily.

"Oh it wasn't that way! He loved you and that's why he tried to protect you from his wolf side-

"What? Is he insane? Because that's totally hot, not the protection part, the insanity part. Insane guys just have this bad boy edge, but I think he has it covered with his prankster youth. But really, I'm a trained Auror, I know the dangers of werewolves, I can handle it," said Tonks in surprise.

"Tonks, that's not the point! Who's to say the future is certain? I mean, _anything_ can happen, aren't I proof of that? If someone told me time travel to this point was possible, I'd call you crazy! Nonetheless, here I am! Now, don't let the whole concepts of what ifs ruin this moment for you!" said Lucy firmly.

"Has anyone ever compared you to your grandmother?" Asked Tonks warily at the younger girl.

"Yeah, all the time, now sit down while we figure out how to do your make-up!" ordered Lucy.

"But what I don't get is why did Teddy orchestrate this date?" asked Tonks to Lucy.

"Possibly because he wants you and Remus to act less awkward around each other, and relax, and then he'll feel more like a member of the family than an awkward time traveler," said Lucy with a shrug as she brushed out Tonks's hair.

* * *

><p>Remus paced in the front hall. How on earth had he let himself been convinced by Sirius and Teddy that this was a good idea? Tonks wouldn't want anything to do with him! Sure he'd somehow married her in the future, but right now she was young and happy! She didn't want to go on a date with an old man like him! She was probably only doing this out of pity for him! Before he could continue, he heard someone coming into the hallway, and he turned around to stare in shock.<p>

Tonks had abandoned her usual polka-dot leggings and skirt for a tight, leather pair of black jeans that hugged her hips and legs in a sensuous way. She was wearing a purple tank top with some arbitrary band logo blazoned across it. In her hands she held a black leather jacket for when it got cold. Her boots had been charmed fire-truck red. Her lips were done in a similar bright red that gave her a look of sexiness. However, her eyes were dark and twinkling with mischief as she smiled at him. Her hair her was a trademark bubble-gum pink.

"Wotcher," she said with a grin.

"You look fabulous," he said after a minute, feeling even shabbier.

He was dressed in a pale blue shirt and a dark brown coat. The coat was his best coat and even then it was slightly faded. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were slightly frayed at the ends from the days when he was a member of the muggle society.

"Not too shabby yourself," she said with a grin.

"I should hope so," said Remus with his own wry grin.

"My mum says I look respectable when I'm blonde, but who says I want to be respectable tonight?" she said with a wicked grin.

"Shall we get going to dinner than?" asked Remus, holding out his arm, and ignoring the tingly sensation running through his body at Tonks flirting with him.

"Lead me away," said Tonks, taking his arm.

* * *

><p>"Alright, keep your eyes closed," said Teddy.<p>

"I can't help it Teddy, you have your hands covering my eyes," said Victoire with a laugh.

"That's beside the point. Now hush," said Teddy with his own grin as he led his girlfriend into the small sitting room Hugo had slept in when he was sick.

"Can I open-

Before Victoire could finish her question, Teddy had uncovered her eyes to reveal a small table with a green tablecloth. Two tall black chairs with green upholstery were by the table. A silver candelabra lit with pretty blue flames illuminated the table with a soft glow. The setting sunlight shined in through the window adding to the soft romance of the room.

"It's beautiful," said Victoire, turning around to face Teddy.

"Well, I wanted to do something special for you," said Teddy.

"It's not our anniversary, or my birthday, so why is thoughtful Teddy making an appearance?" asked Victoire.

"Mostly because this entire situation has me so high-strung and I feel like everything I knew is slowly spinning out of control, so I need this moment, with you, where everything is normal again, you know?"

"Alright, but next time someone says I'm the crazy one in this relationship, you get to tell them that I'm just the tranquilizer to your crazy side," said Victoire with a smirk.

"You look beautiful, did you know that?" he said with a smile.

"Don't lie, I'm wearing a pair of blue jeans that are a bit too tight, and a red Weird sisters t-shirt that belonged to your mother. My hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail, and I haven't slept properly worrying about this situation-

"And you're still beautiful, now, shall we take a seat?" he asked.

"Alright, so what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Well, for this occasion, I must call in my waiters," said Teddy, and he clapped his hands.

"Waiters?" asked Victoire, leaning back into her chair.

"We're here!" cried Molly, as she, Hugo, and Lily stumbled inside, all wearing over-sized aprons and carrying some paper and a quill each.

"This is part of your plan to make me die from cuteness?" asked Victoire, as the seven-years olds glanced up at her with big smiles.

"I'm a devious man, and I was getting tired of you, instead of breaking up, I decided to commit murder," said Teddy.

"Damn me and my tendencies to attract smart guys, who needs break-up drama?" asked Victoire.

"Are you ready to order?" asked Hugo.

"No Hugo, we need to give the menus first," said Molly with a huff.

"My apron's too big! Teddy, can you shrink it please?" asked Lily.

"Sure thing, where are the menus by the way Molly?" asked Teddy as he shrunk down Lily's apron.

"Hugo, where are the menus?" asked Molly.

"I thought you had them!" said Hugo in surprise.

"Oh, now I get it, this is your way of saying I've put on weight," said Victoire with a roll of her eyes.

"Here they are!" said Lily, pulling out a drawing from a pocket.

"I have one too!" said Molly, digging in her pocket.

"I thought I was going to give the menu," said Hugo with a pout.

"Thanks," said Teddy, taking the paper from the two.

"You drew them while we drew the other stuff," reminded Molly.

"Oh, right," said Hugo with a nod.

"So, should I get pasta with garlic toast, or mashed potatoes with chicken?" asked Victoire.

"Pasta! Can we get pasta Teddy?" asked Lily.

"No, we're the waiters, we don't get to eat with them," said Hugo.

"But I want to eat too," said Lily.

"We can eat the potatoes and chicken, right Teddy?" asked Molly.

"Er-

"But I want pasta!" said Lily.

"Alright, we'll take the potatoes and chicken for ourselves, you guys can have the pasta," said Victoire, handing them back the menu.

"Alright!" said Hugo chirpily.

The three ran out to get the food. Victoire turned to look at a laughing Teddy.

"This was not your best idea," said Victoire, "But it's the thought that counts."

"Just wait until we get the meal, I'm still debating whether or not they'll be able to bring it to us without dropping it, or worse, eating it. I spent an entire afternoon ordering it via owl. Dom would kill me if she finds out that the food she owled from a café for us wasn't eaten," said Teddy.

"You sure know how to romance a girl," said Victoire with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"So, this place, where'd you find it?" asked Tonks.<p>

She and Remus were currently seated at a bar table, each with a glass of whiskey in their hand. The place offered chicken wings and the waitresses and waiters didn't seem too friendly. A few guys were playing pool in the corner. It wasn't a classy upbeat place like she had thought, but the music was good, and the booze was flowing, so she didn't mind.

"Believe it or not, when you spend five years of your life in a drunken stupor, you wake up outside, in and around some of the strangest places. This place turned out to be a real gem when I found it," said Remus.

"You know, I never imagined you as a shady pub dweller," said Tonks, as she took another swig of her whiskey.

"I thought about taking you to a classy French restaurant, then I realized I'd have to make awkward conversation, and considering we only just found out we had a kid, that conversation would dry up quickly. Besides, Teddy told me that you spent most of your nights in places like this after training," said Remus.

"I was wild back in my day. Now look at me, I'm twenty-three with a kid, I think I just burnt out," said Tonks.

"Oh I don't know, you seem too cheerful to burn out fast, want to order some food, or is witty banter enough to keep you company?" asked Remus.

"You're too sweet, no wonder jerks like Paddy take advantage of you," said Tonks, "And why interrupt our conversation to watch me devour chicken like there's no tomorrow?"

"I think I've been taking advantage of my friends far too long," said Remus with a grin.

"Oh, why's that? And if it's some sad bullshit about them accepting you because of your violent tendencies once a month, than I should warn you, that's not going to make me swoon," said Tonks with a laugh.

"Actually, it's mostly because I know they always tried to feed me when I look thin, studied really hard to keep me from killing myself while I was trapped in a box, and generally tried to force charity like old clothes and food and rent on me when they knew I was falling behind because I kept losing my job and laws kept getting stricter for me," said Remus with grimace.

"Damn, I'm totally swooning. Waiter, can we have another glass over here of whatever whiskey this is?" Tonks yelled at the waiter.

"Careful, I have to take you home," said Remus with a teasing smile.

"So, why are we so open with me? Sirius said I'd have to pry you apart using my feminine wiles and incessant gabbing," said Tonks.

"I think the fact that we have a kid together makes me less scared to open up," said Remus, "But that may just be the alcohol talking. For all we know, I'll start bolting with my tail in between my legs in another drink."

"Is it really alright to be so open about things in a muggle pub, that's definitely shady?" asked Tonks, looking around curiously.

"They'll most likely think you're a drug dealer and I'm getting my fix, hell, I've heard conversations in here that make us seem tame by comparison," said Remus with a shrug.

"So, five years drunk? What was that like?" asked Tonks curiously, as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Mostly depressing, but I really can't remember much of it. I woke up Mondays, searched for a job, did some odd jobs for money until Thursday, promised to make a difference, but by Friday something would have reminded me of my friends and then I'd be wasting my money away on booze from Friday to Sunday. When I was in a real rut, I er, made fake money, then I'd feel guilty during my hangover and try and work it off at whatever shady place I stole from at the time," said Remus.

"That's harsh! What made you snap out of it?" asked Tonks in surprise.

"I'd like to say I had an epiphany, but it was just an ordinary day, and I was walking down the street when I saw this kid, who could have been Harry. I mean, I used to owl Harry birthday cards all the time, actually, now that I think about it, I must have sent Harry at least fifty birthday cards for his second and third birthday because when you're drunk, dates really don't matter. Anyways, I saw this kid, with black hair and glasses, but when he turned around, he had brown eyes, not green. In that instant though, I felt like I had been cheated of something. I mean, five years, and I hadn't even seen the kid, so I went to Dumbledore and asked if I could see him. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, said I wasn't capable of taking care of myself, that I needed to clear out my grievances, and that Harry was happy and fine where he was," said Remus.

"And then you got sober so you could see him?" asked Tonks.

"Merlin, no! I went to see James and Lily's graves at Godric's Hollow. I left them with some flowers. I think I spent the entire time just cussing Sirius and life and Greyback. After that I tried sobering up and then I saw year mates of mine with their kids, and I just realized, I'm going to be thirty in like, another few years. I'm nothing in life. I never thought I would be anything because of my condition, but I mean to be thirty and be alone and depressed was scary, so I started getting cleaned up, trying to improve things for myself. I thought about trying to visit Harry, but, I couldn't bring myself to. I mean, I was the deadbeat alcoholic that was touching thirty with nothing to say was his, so I moved out to Finland," said Remus.

"I doubt he was happy, the kid didn't seem fond of his relatives, and I swear, the amount of pictures of their son in that house, I don't think the Dursleys were too fond of Harry either," said Tonks.

"Yeah, well, he should have been happy, he was supposed to have his parents, or Sirius around, and when it was my turn, I kind of failed because I was too busy moping," said Remus with bitterness tainting his voice.

"Oh honey, if life was so easy to point out rights and wrongs then people would be so simple and nothing fun in life is simple. So what did you do in Finland all those years?" asked Tonks, not wanting to mar her date with depressing memories of the past.

"Mostly research, they have great libraries up there, and they didn't know about my, er, condition, so they just let it be. I just wanted to forget everything, and England wasn't the place for me. I had no place I really belonged, the rat took it from me in just twenty-four hours," said Remus.

"You always have a place where you belong here," said Tonks, "God, I sound cheesy."

"Thanks, but I do have to dock you marks for delivery," said Remus with a smile.

"You're terrible professor. Maybe I should just leave with the guy in the tank top behind the bar, he seems thick enough to not keep up banter with me so I won't end up feeling insulted," said Tonks with a stern glare.

"Tell me, do you often flirt like this on dates or just ones where it's all about booze?" asked Remus.

"Hey now, only when I'm insulted do I look for other men to keep me company," said Tonks.

"Ah, duly noted," said Remus with a nod as he tried not to laugh.

"Let's get some wings over here, at least then when you laugh at me, I can have something to hit you with that isn't my drink," said Tonks as she called over the waitress.

"Thank you for letting me open up with you by the way, it's been a while since I talked about things," said Remus.

"Oh what's a wife for? Though I refuse to go respectable in my hair color!

"Oh I would never dream of asking that from you."

"You're a quick study. Perhaps marrying you was a brilliant plan of mine."

"So does this mean I'm not professor anymore?"

"Sorry, you've been demoted."

* * *

><p>After getting through dinner, Victoire and Teddy were now finishing up their date.<p>

"Thank you for tonight Teddy, it was wonderful, minus the part where Lily felt the need to pour juice on Hugo and we had to clean him up," said Victoire.

"The munchkins were excited, besides, they have more entertainment planned for us tonight, well, for everyone, but they really did want to help," said Teddy.

"So, is this the part where I get a goodnight kiss?" asked Victoire, as he walked her back to the living room where the family was gathered, unaware of the dramatic night that was just getting started.

"Of course, I've been waiting all night to woo you with my kissing skills," said Teddy with a dramatic pose.

"Are you really alright?" asked Victoire as she leaned up to kiss him.

"After tonight, I'm recharged to take on the world again, thank you," he said, as his lips met hers.

* * *

><p>"So, back to Grimmauld, I'm glad we cut our date short, not that I wasn't having the time of my life, but, three glasses of alcohol and a plate of wings, and I'm drunk enough to ignore the fact that I'm dating my future husband and I know this before we even started dating, but sober enough to realize that I can't start dancing to the Weird Sisters music that's always on in my head. Plus, I really want to get to know Teddy before he leaves and turns my brain to mush," said Tonks with a smile.<p>

"Well, I can honestly say I had a good time tonight. I doubt that in the future I'll be as open as I was, but I don't know, maybe the idea that we have a kid made things less painful for us," said Remus as they stood on the porch.

"I'm glad you had a good time," said Tonks with a smile, "It's alright to relax once in a while and just be happy, Sirius forgave you a long time ago for not doubting him, and Harry doesn't feel any resentment towards you. You're a good man Mr. Wolf."

"You amaze me with your ability to be so casual about my condition. You're a good woman Tonks, you deserve a lot better than me," he said morosely.

"Oh don't go doubting yourself, the waitress in the red tank-top was ogling you all night," said Tonks as she came closer.

"The men ogling you all night far outnumbered the one girl who was curious about an old man like me," said Remus.

"You know, I hardly noticed, the guy next to me was definitely a lot more fun," said Tonks as she sidled closer.

"Who, the guy in the navy blue hat that smelled like grease?" asked Remus, his voice lowering as he moved closer.

"Mm, not the guy I was thinking of," said Tonks as she closed her eyes and leaned in…

BANG! BANG! FLASH! BANG! BANG! SPRAY! SPLASH!

"What?" screamed Tonks, as the door burst open and the two were ambushed by a bucket of water.

"Dammit, the twins," said Remus, pulling out two W's from the bucket that had left them drenched.

"In one minute, I'm going to go hex their butts off," said Tonks angrily.

"Why in a minute?" asked Remus.

"You know, it's really cute that you have less experience than me in the dating department, it makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of you," said Tonks with a smirk.

Before Remus could respond, Tonks wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips onto his. She felt his sudden shock at her bravery to continue their kiss, before he relaxed and kissed her back. It was a warm feeling spreading throughout her body, slowly and surely she could feel her inhibitions fade and light dizziness take their place. Neither of them noticed the wetness of their clothes or the flash in the background.


	27. A Turbulent Ride

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**Only like, three more to go, I think. **

**And look, the word count seems so diminished now, doesn't it? **

**Again, eyechange is my hero for helping me work through this :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: A Turbulent Ride<strong>

Molly Weasley sighed. She was being a fool, she knew she was. It was 6:10 and Percy had not shown up. She knew her son was stubborn, but he was curious. She sat in her yard, waiting for him. This idea was absolutely ridiculous. If Mad-Eye had any inkling of what she was up to, he'd have detained her himself. Perhaps she should have at least told Arthur. Then again, Arthur was stubborn. He'd have told her to leave by now.

She sighed. If Percy didn't show by 6:30, she'd leave. She only hoped that your son would confront his curiosity faster. Again she looked towards her clock at Percy's hand. She'd brought it out to watch. It would spin, and then stop. Then it would spin again, and stop. Finally, the hand spun, and landed at home. She looked out towards the yard, to see her son, standing at the edge. He made to leave, before turning around. Then he made to leave again. After a few minutes, Molly found her voice.

_"Percy!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Percy!"<em> cried his mother's voice loudly in the background.

She'd seen him! Oh dear, now he'd have to go. Not that he wasn't going to, but well, no, he was going to.

He should just leave. This was some ridiculous plot. The Minister would be most disappointed when he learnt of Percy's betrayal. Yet, those two children seemed to run around in Percy's head. Those identical Weasley children. And the fact that his mother genuinely believed they were his siblings children.

He picked up his heavy feet and began to amble down the hill towards the house. The first thing that struck him was the fact that it was almost empty. Where were his siblings? Where was his father? Why was the yard so unruly? His mother never would have let the yard to go so unruly. His mother seemed thrilled though, to see him, and he felt a pang of guilt.

"Hello mother," said Percy stiffly as she rushed to embrace him.

"Oh, Percy, I'm so glad you came!" she gushed, as she kissed him on both cheeks, and again Percy felt that stinging guilt. If only his father would see sense, then his mother wouldn't suffer like this. She already looked like she'd thinned too quickly from the recent tensions between them.

"Yes, well, I wasn't sure I'd be welcomed back. Where are my brothers and sister? Where is father?" asked Percy, trying to detangle himself from his mother.

"They're away right now," said his mother, looking slightly abashed.

"Away where? And where are the children you were going to explain to me right now?" asked Percy, feeling his temper flare up as he stared back at his mother. Was she going to hide things from his again?

"Oh where do I begin?" asked Molly, biting her lower lip.

"Perhaps the moment where George impregnated someone and Ginny conceived a child? Maybe the moment where my siblings have a significant other?" asked Percy sarcastically.

"Percy, take a seat," said his mother, pointing to the kitchen.

Warily, Percy entered the kitchen, once again noticing that it was barely used. There didn't seem to be any fresh stains on the tables. A light layer of dust went unnoticed on the stove. His mother would have flipped if she saw it on a regular day, but that seemed to further Percy's suspicions. What on earth was his mother up to? Where was his family?

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" demanded Percy.

"One story at a time," said his mother airily.

"Well, I don't have all day mother, the Minister is an important man, and I have work to do," said Percy stubbornly.

"Alright, what do you know of Time Travel?" asked his mother, looking at him with big brown eyes.

"Time Travel? It's highly dangerous and can result in inexplicable consequences! The ministry bans everyone from meddling with it! Why, what does that have to do with this?" asked Percy, suddenly suspicious.

"Everything," said his mother with a sigh.

She then proceeded to spin a ludicrous tale of children from the future having appeared out of thin air one night. Apparently these children were all his future nieces and nephews and some were even his own kids. She'd apparently been helping take care of them and they'd had pleasant chats about how great the future would be once You-Know-Who was gone. He listened to her in stunned silence.

"Mother, that's completely ridiculous," said Percy once she was finished.

Was she joking?_ Time travel!_ As if anyone could really come to the past from twenty-five years in the future! And the idea that You-Know-Who was back was even more ridiculous! He admitted the idea was so ludicrous that it had its merits, but in all seriousness, it wasn't possible!

"But it is Percy, and the children, oh they're wonderful," gushed his mother, looking at him as though he'd been delivered the best message in the world.

"First off, where are these illustrious time travelers? In fact, where is everyone?" asked Percy.

"They're at an undisclosed location with the rest of the family. I cannot say, not because I don't want to, but because it's under a Fidelius," said his mother.

"You moved to a Fideliused house? Is it registered with the ministry?" asked Percy, in shock.

"That's not important Percy," said his mother, "It's important that you know this information."

"Mother, the entire idea is entirely_ preposterous_! Whoever these people are either liars or no good scum! How can you believe them?" asked Percy angrily. Again his mother was taking the words of liars over him!

"Percy, it's real! I saw them questioned under Veritaserum myself," said his mother gently.

"Oh I bet, and was it Dumbledore who administered it? It's probably just a lie that Dumbledore made up to sway you and father to his side!"

"Percy! Listen to yourself! You used to idealize Dumbledore! Now you're acting like he's some sort of manipulative villain!"

"That's because he is! He's just using all of you to boost his power!"

"Percy!" admonished Molly, looking thoroughly upset, "Listen to yourself! You're father isn't a gullible man, Harry was traumatized-

"Oh don't even get me started on Potter! He thinks he can just say whatever he likes and nobody will reprimand him! He thinks because he's got _success_ he can just do what he likes, befriend whoever he wants, and take over families. He thinks that he can just_ replace_ anyone!" said Percy angrily, his frustrations pouring through.

He didn't know why the words kept being spilled from his mouth. It was like a verbal vomit that he couldn't control, just like when he'd snapped towards his father. All the anger and frustration that had been churning inside him was washing over his mother, making her go rigid in horror. He felt a hollow satisfaction as she stared at him.

"Percy, who does Harry want to replace? He's not some power-hungry lunatic who's allied with Dumbledore!" said Molly, a sob in her throat.

"He doesn't need to want anymore! He's already replaced me! Now he can move onto bigger and better things!"

"Percy, oh Percy, you silly little boy," said his mother, approaching him and grabbing him a hug, making Percy go rigid in shock. "Nobody can replace you! Harry doesn't want that from you, you're siblings don't prefer Harry, and we still love you."

"They hate me," said Percy, now his own tears building up, "They're _never_ happy for me. They think I can't do anything, mother. They treat me like I'm a moron. I was finally going places. I have the best job out of anyone my age! Yet they still treated me like a fool! They didn't think I deserved it! Even father started to believe them! They chose_ Potter_ over me! They should have supported my promotion, not Potter's lies!"

"Enough of that! You're siblings love you Percy, just as much as I do. I know they may not be the most... _endearing,_ towards you all the time, but they love you Percy. Sit down, here, wipe your eyes," said Molly, conjuring a handkerchief for her son.

Percy sat down on a chair, his own sobs wracking throughout his body. His mother always got him to spill his guts to her. She bent down on her knees, looked at him, her warm hands taking his between them as she looked directly at him.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, you're father has always been proud of you. I have always been proud of you. You're siblings, they've always been proud of you too! The first thing Ginny told Luna Lovegood when she met her was about her older brothers. She talked about Bill and how he babysat her, and told her stories. She talked about Charlie who took her on adventures and was rambunctious. She told Luna about the twins and they're pranks and how they made her laugh. She talked about Ron and how they fought, and how they played together. And she talked about you, and how you taught her to read, and would sit through hours of playing tea party and dollies with her.

Ronnie always got excited when you wrote. He would tell me all about the wonderful things Percy described about Hogwarts. You're narratives were always the most descriptive in regards to Hogwarts. Bill was very straightforward, and Charlie was never a writer. You gave Ronnie an entire world to look forward too. Your older brothers adored you from the day you were born and I distinctly remember Bill's fondness of reading with you, and Charlie sitting with you while the two of you wrote stories about Dragons and Warlocks from the moon. Even the _twins_ adore you. I know they pranked you quite often, but they were always the first to remember you, always the first to rush to pull you out of your room."

"So then why did they push me away?" asked Percy angrily, though the intensity had faded.

"Percy honey, they never pushed. You both tried to pull each other in opposite directions. You became devoted to studying and ambitions and they wanted to have fun. I don't know when you began pushing each other away and instead of helping each other, but somewhere both you and your siblings forgot how to communicate with each other. I can't mend that for you Percy, you need to mend it for yourself. I know that you all love each other, but you need to verbally tell them that," said Molly seriously.

"I wanted to have fun too, I just wanted to make everyone proud," said Percy sniffing like a child.

"Oh Percy," said Molly, looking like she could cry, "Everyone was always proud. Look, just _trust_ me. Come tonight and meet the children. I promise that they're real, and it's not an elaborate scheme. Have fun tonight, if not for me, than for you."

Percy stared at his mother's warm brown eyes. Her words had been like milk, warm and soothing as they enveloped him. He truly wanted to believe her, but a new feeling filled him. Fear. What if they didn't want him there? What if no one forgave him? He'd been so terrible to his father.

"B-b-bu-

"No buts young man. Let's get going. I have the address here, just memorize the address and we can apparate there," said Molly as she stood up and passed him the address.

In curly, decorative handwriting, the words "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" were scrawled on the page.

* * *

><p>Twenty-two years was a long time. A lot happened in twenty-two years. Two wars had taken place in twenty-two years. A child grew up from a boy to a man in twenty-two years. Anniversaries passed, birthdays went by, and the world shed its skin to bring in a new era.<p>

In perspective, however, twenty-two years was a rather short time. Feelings from the past never changed. Old memories never died out. Twenty two years and nothing had changed for Andromeda Tonks. Her daughter was still dead. Her husband was still gone. A romance that had never been told was never to be documented.

They'd been so young when they met, and so young when he'd swept her off of her feet. Just fifteen, prefects the two of them. Patrolling Hogwarts and dancing around each other in a strange, awkward dance the two had yet to learn. Three years later, and the two had run away from her family, the war, and were in a hotel room celebrating their first anniversary.

She could still remember their first anniversary. The two had been in a dingy motel room, having just been kicked out of their apartment. Ted hadn't been able to pay the rent again, and her job had once again been cut because a mysterious source had donated some money to the shop owner who suddenly didn't need an extra helper. Despite everything, the horror, the unhappiness, Ted had come to her in that room that night with a bottle of cheap wine and a carnation flower wearing a cape from some muggle hero he adored. He was saving the anniversary.

He'd made her smile even when hope seemed so abysmal.

Twenty two years ago the two had planned to celebrate their twenty-seventh anniversary come July. She still remembered as Ted gave her that final kiss that horrible night during the war. He'd promised to he'd come home again to her for good. He'd swept her in his arms and kissed her with a passion that can only be attained after thirty years of love, and twenty-seven years of marriage.

She could remember Dora holding her as Ted apparated, still smiling at her with that horrible boyish grin. That grin that made her so uneasy for him. That grin she had built her world around.

Losing Ted had made everything dark in the world. She'd cried herself to sleep on so many nights. She thought nothing could hurt so badly. And then Dora died. Dora, her sweet Dora. Dora was just like her father, loud, childish, and loyal. Dora was her baby.

She could remember hearing Remus and Dora arguing that night. Remus apparated away, still smiling to Dora, and she felt the chills fill her body. That smile and promise he'd given to return so identical to her Ted's. She knew that Dora felt that same horror as Dora collapsed as Remus disappeared into the night. And she knew Dora would go after him, fight alongside him. And then Andromeda was alone again.

Except, Teddy was there. She remembered holding the small baby all night long. Her own body limp as she sat in the chair, waiting. The hours had passed in silence. Tick after tick went by on the old clock Ted had bought a long time ago. The ticks slowed down, indicating the charm wearing off. Dora didn't come home, and Teddy was silent, waiting for his mummy with her. Then the doorbell rang, and she knew, they were gone.

Dora would have just barged in. But the doorbell reverberated throughout the house. The ringing echoed in her ears. And Teddy started to cry. It could have been anything, the clock's charm finally wearing out and the ticking stopping, the wailing baby, or that horrible bell ringing that set off Andromeda, but soon she was crying as well. It was over, and her entire life had been wiped out.

However, Andromeda prided herself on being strong. She'd gotten up and raised Teddy as best as she could. She'd restarted her life at the age of forty-five. She let her love and daughter rest in peace instead of clinging to their memories. She had Teddy who needed her. Life had moved on, and Andromeda's pain had been locked away.

Until now. Having returned early from her vacation upon hearing that Teddy had gotten into trouble, she was faced with that dreaded grief filled box in the recesses of her heart. It was gnawing at her, begging to be unleashed and to destroy her all over again.

"He's where?" asked Andromeda stonily again to Harry, the godfather to her only grandson.

"He's currently in the year 1995," said Harry back.

"How will he get back?" asked Andromeda, her mind numb as she pictured her family in the year of 1995.

"We're going to fetch them using a time turner-

"We? Who's this illustrious we?" demanded Andromeda.

"Myself, a few members of the family, an Unspeakable called Khalid and a partner of his. In total, only five members can go including me," said Harry.

"Oh? And so four places are open?" asked Andromeda, her heart rate quickening at the thought.

"Yes. Angelina's trying to convince George to take a spot, Percy wants to go and make his amends-

"So, there are no requirements?" asked Andromeda.

"Well, you obviously have to be competent with a wand, and be emotionally ready to handle this," said Harry.

"Are _any_ of us?" asked Andromeda with a sarcastic laugh.

"Are you sure you want to, Dromeda?" asked Harry quietly to the woman.

"She's my daughter, Harry. She left in such a hurry that night. I never got to kiss her, she just ran after him. I want to kiss her one last time," said Andromeda, a hitch in her throat.

"Do you think you'll be able to say goodbye? She'll be solid, Dromeda. She'll be real," said Harry, a faraway look in his eyes.

"That's why I need this. I need to know that she knew-that she knew everything I ever wanted to tell her," said Andromeda, clutching at her ends of her robes.

"But can you say goodbye?" asked Harry.

"Can anyone say goodbye? A goodbye, what a terrible word. I've spent the last twenty years of my life thinking about all the goodbyes I never said, all the words I should have told her, and how it never should have happened. I can't spend the next twenty regretting not taking this opportunity to get those words to her," replied Andromeda firmly.

"Alright, I'll tell Khalid that you're our second member," said Harry.

Andromeda nodded; glad the conversation was finally over. She stared out into the sunset, as the shadows poured into the room, adding to the sombre mood. As the sun rolled down, she felt it take her heart with it. What tomorrow would bring, only time would tell.

* * *

><p>"George?" asked Angelina, finding her husband cleaning out the Gryffindor Common room.<p>

"Oh hello Angie! I was bored, so I got a house elf to give me a bucket!" said George with false happiness.

She watched in bewilderment and sadness as her husband scrubbed the windows over and over again with a sponge. His entire body straining to do the task as he manually pushed the sponge back and forth across the windows. Moonlight poured into the dark room. She waved her wand at the fireplace to get it started.

"Enough off that, come sit with me," said Angelina, vanishing the bucket lazily with her wand.

"But I'm not done!" said George angrily.

"Oh you were done a long time ago hon, any more sparkly, and that window would have blinded me," said Angelina sarcastically as she lay down on the couch of the Gryffindor common room.

It was so strange to be sitting here again. A place filled with the fondest of memories. A place that reminded her of a time so long ago. A time when her husband was just a friend, and his brother a boy she daydreamed about. A time when her biggest concerns were Quidditch and homework. This place was like a chapter she'd left behind so long ago.

"Shall I rub your feet oh gracious one?" asked George as he flopped down on the couch, lifting her legs across his.

"Fred and I kissed for the first time on this couch," said Angelina to George.

George stared at her for a moment, "I know, Fred told me the next day."

"I remember, I was there when he narrated the entire story for you at breakfast," said Angelina as a faint blush formed across her dark cheeks at the memory.

"No, he told me the story from his real point of view in History later on," said George quietly, realizing what his wife was up to.

"That was twenty-six years ago. God, I'm so old," said Angelina making a face at the ceiling.

"If you wanted to talk about Fred, you could have mentioned it without bringing up your first kiss," said George with a scowl.

"Oh please George, don't change the topic into an argument," said Angelina to her husband.

"It's late Ange, it's almost midnight, we should sleep," said George, trying to get up, but Angelina was too quick for him.

Her years of training children to play sports, combined with her natural reflexes and athletic ability gave her the ability to jump onto George's back effectively banging the two across the floor. George groaned as he took his wife's weight on his.

"You didn't want to sleep five minutes ago," said Angelina angrily.

"We're not having this discussion," said George, trying to get her off of him as she pinned him below her.

"He's your brother! You're twin! And you've spent the last_ twenty-two years_ mourning him. How can you be so flippant now? Harry told me you hadn't even bothered to ask if you could go! So we are having this discussion George, and we'll have it now," said Angelina.

"At least get off of me," said George as he tried to get up.

"Just one reason George, name one reason why you've been so passive. I poured my entire soul into helping you twenty two years ago, and I have spent twenty two _bloody_ years trying so damn hard to keep you from losing your sanity after losing him! I spent twenty two _bloody fucking_ years holding your hand at those god damned memorials and now your goddamned son has put himself in a position where everything I've worked so hard at trying to keep is just teetering at the edge! So no, George, you are not getting up! I am not going to let you finally snap after twenty two years of finding a balance!" said Angelina as her frustration caused her to press George's back down further into the ground.

"Fine! Because it's not the same! I can't just go there and say, hey, you died, and I lived. I can't go there and watch him be happy and smiley while I spent the last twenty two years living on this edge! It took me three bloody years to get through a day without feeling like I should have died too! It took me the last fifteen years to fill all those memories and voids with you and the kids! It took me twenty two years to get to this point where I was finally okay with being alive and not having to wish he was around to see Fred pull a prank, or Roxie annoy the hell out of you! I _can't_ just go face him again! I can't Angie, I just _can't_," said George, as Angie rolled off of him and lay down beside him as the tears he'd held back poured into his hands.

"I know George," said Angie softly from beside him.

"So then don't tell me to face him again, don't tell me I should go. Because I can't go and see him and come back the same father and man I am right now," said George with a slight whimper.

"George, if you don't go, then what? We continue acting like this moment never happened? Like the kids never met Fred and don't know how much you've lost? Like you never had a chance to say goodbye? I know you're scared, and I know you think you aren't ready for this, but you've been so happy these last ten, fifteen, years. I know you've missed him, but it hasn't been all bad. Yet, you can't let him go, not like the rest of us have. I thought you'd never get a chance to really let him go, but this is that moment, George. It's the moment when you can say everything, let yourself finally let go. It's a moment where you can give yourself a chance to cry one last time. Don't do this for me or the kids, do it for you George, and do it for Fred," said Angelina softly to him.

"But what if I don't come back? What if saying goodbye to Fred means saying goodbye to George as well?" he asked, his intense blue eyes meeting hers.

"Then we say goodbye to the both of you. But we can't stay like this forever, in this limbo of grief and happiness," said Angelina simply, her pulse racing.

"Do you really mean that?" asked George quietly.

Angelina stared at the dying embers in the fireplace, George's hand taking hers as the two lay on the floor side by side, before saying, "I do, George, I really do."

* * *

><p>Percy got home late that night. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, shocked at how the night had gone. It had been a turbulent ride. The night had gotten progressively wilder as events escalated into a one big rolling inferno of happiness, of fun, of love. He turned over and grabbed the empty red journal sitting on the night table that he'd gotten to write down his to-do lists for his job, and tore out all the pages, until it was empty of all work-related memos. And then, he grabbed the quill he kept by his bed.<p>

_She has red hair, big brown eyes framed by glasses. Her name is Lucy. She's the quieter one. She loves you, thinks you're intelligent. Molly's the younger one. She's filled with mischief. She'll give you grey hairs. They'll love you, they'll forgive you. They think the world of you._

And he continued to write, filling the page with descriptions of his two daughters, before turning it to write about his mother, his brothers, his sister, and most importantly, his father.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized that ending scene with George could be construed as suicidal... Well. Take it as you wish. Should I put up trigger warnings though? <strong>


	28. One Night for Eternity Part I

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**So close. So very close...**

**Again, eyechange is a darling for helping me through this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: One Night for Eternity Part I<strong>

Tonks stormed through the dark, musty halls of number twelve Grimmauld Place. From head to toe she was soaked in water. Her tank-top thankfully was dark, and didn't reveal anything. Her leather jacket was soaked with water, as were her pants and some water sopped into her boots, making the insides feel squishy. She would have used a drying charm, but her own anger and excitement propelled her forward. Behind her, an amused and slightly dazed Remus followed soaked to the bone as well. They moved to the living room, and peered through the door.

The once forbidding and cold living room of Grimmauld had been transformed overnight with the arrival of the time travellers. A large, roaring fire blossomed in the hearth. The old, dirt and dank couches that once suggested an infestation of mites and other creepy crawlies had been cleaned out and semi-upholstered to look comfortable. The old, dirty hardwood floors had been cleaned and waxed, before throwing a large, blue rug all over the floors to make them comfortable to be seated on. The old portraits that glared down at everyone had been moved from the room. The dirty curtains had been taken off, allowing in the light from the streets and moon. The window itself had been cleaned to sparkle. The once scary artifacts the crowded the room had been completely removed and packed away. To any outsider, the room seemed like a homey place for a large family.

All around the room, various people were scattered. In one corner, Ron and Hugo were playing chess, as Charlie held Hugo on his lap in a chair and provided encouragement. Hermione sat beside Ron on a love-seat, amused and still shackled to his wrist. Beside them on the ground, Ginny and Rose had cornered Albus, and were attempting to play Peek-a-boo, much to Albus's chagrin. Scorpius held his best friend in his lap, looking both embarrassed and nonchalant on the issue, though his cheeks turned pink when Rose cooed at the two. In the center of the room, a large game of Exploding Snap was taking place between Louis, Roxie, Harry, Sirius, the twins, Lily, and Teddy. At the other corner of the room, Molly was settled in Mr. Weasley's lap, and the two were reading the Marvin the Mad Muggle comics together. Victoire sat beside the two, and put on different voices to entertain Molly. On the other side of the room, Bill, Lucy, James and _Fred_ were tossing a red ball between them on the ground. Fleur was watching happily from her couch, as she and Dominique conversed. Mrs. Weasley must have been in the kitchen, for she wasn't there.

"They look so happy," whispered Remus in her ear, "I can just dry us off and we can slip in quietly."

"Not a chance, Professor, bad kids need to be made an example off," she said, and then as an afterthought, "Will I get detention for this, Professor?"

"Detention?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you were the teacher."

"I'm just a naughty prefect looking for more time with her favourite professor," she said with a flirty wink, before entering the room, wand bared. Remus stared after her, his jaw slack.

With a shake of his head, Remus followed Tonks in. Tonks had moved directly to the Exploding Snap circle, and her face was sober, missing any of the flirty cheerfulness she'd had a moment ago. Raising her eyebrow delicately, she looked down at the twins.

"Do you know what happens to kids who ruin a date?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"Are you going to hex us?" asked Fred easily.

"Worse," said Tonks, towering over the seated twins, "I'm going to make you take responsibility! You are going to make me another perfect moment! You have until midnight, and I want it to be special."

"What?" asked George, staring at Tonks as though she'd lost her mind.

"You heard me, a good-bye kiss is what tests the spark in a relationship, and Remus is too shy now, so you're going to fix it. You can't shove him at me, but you have to set the mood, make it perfect," said Tonks menacingly.

"You didn't kiss her over a little water?!" asked Sirius incredulously to Remus. By now the room had gone entirely silent and they eyed the situation curiously.

"Err-

"No he didn't! I didn't let him because the mood was ruined!" said Tonks dramatically, plopping herself down beside Sirius, "And I was so looking forward to testing my future husband's pecker out!"

"The horror! You two had better fix this situation!" said Sirius to the twins, laughter in his eyes.

"Well, since that's sorted, err, let's return to the previous situation," said Remus uneasily.

"Not a chance!" squealed Dominique, getting up and grabbing Remus by one arm, as Roxie grabbed the other. Behind them came an amused Lucy, and a curious Molly. Not wanting to be left out, Ginny, Rose and Lily followed curiously.

"Err-wait-what?!" said Remus as he was dragged to the far side of the room and plonked down on a couch. By now, almost all the girls had moved to sit around him, some out of curiosity, others at excitement. Only Victoire, Tonks and Hermione hadn't gone. Everyone else eyed the scene curiously.

"Tell us everything!" demanded Roxie immediately, and at once the confused girls in the crowd understood. Ginny left to go back to playing with Albus, Fleur went and seated herself on the ground by Bill, and Rose rolled her eyes, but stayed.

"What-me-why?" asked Remus, confused and looking horrified.

"Tonks will tell us her view later, we want yours, silly!' said Dominique with a squeal.

Around the rest of the room, Charlie, Sirius, and Ron were snickering. Most others looked amused and sympathetic to Remus.

"B- But I-What? Isn't it my choice?" asked Remus, "Why don't you bother Tonks?"

"Oh relax Professor Hubby, I'm going to be writing a newspaper article and publishing it in Witch Weekly, which title sounds better, _The Basic Guide to Dating your Werewolf Professor_, or _A Hundred in One Ways to Charm the Socks off You're Future Husband When Your Future Kid Appears?_" asked Tonks cheerfully.

"The first one, the second sounds like a mouthful for sure, but it could be the subtitle for sure," said Sirius with a mock air of solemnity.

"Is it story time?!" asked Hugo, jumping of Charlie's lap to sit beside Lily and Molly and look up at Remus with big eyes.

"Story time!" cheered Dominique, "Tell us the story of the first date!"

Before the bewildered Remus could reply, the fireplace expanded. Everyone turned to see the orange flames whip into the air, and turn bright green. The large, fireplace grew tall and large. From within the flames, a woman appeared, coughing. Her red hair was covered in soot, and her plump face was ashy. Immediately, she angrily conjured a napkin to wipe her face, and looked around curiously.

"Molly!" cried Mr. Weasley, as he got up from his chair, "There you are! I was getting worried. Did you get whatever it is you forgot at the Burrow?"

"Yes, I did," said Mrs. Weasley, with a bright smile, as she turned to the fireplace.

It still stood, large and looming as the flames licked the area. It whipped around the stones, as everyone glanced curiously at the fireplace. The flames danced around, as a figure whirled through. He was tall and lean, with soot in his hair and covering his face. He coughed as he clapped his hands to his knees and wheezed. His horn-rimmed glasses tipped down on his nose. His gasps for air were the only thing that filled the room, and a yelp, followed by a flash went off.

"Daddy!" screamed Molly, rushing over on her feet, and bowling the man over.

Percy cried out as he was run into by an over-active seven-year old girl. He fell on his back, as the little girl clung to him excitedly. He glanced at her in shock, his eyes wide as his glasses fell to the side of the room. Besides her outburst, the rest of the room was silent. All the Weasley's were staring at the boy, and then their mother, in complete shock. Percy, on the other hand, was distracted from the family reunion as he glanced at the child seated on top of him with mischievous brown eyes. Her freckled face and red hair so resembled his own, that he was amazed as he gazed at the little girl, who was still a little fuzzy around the edges thanks to his poor vision.

"Molly, maybe you should give dad some space," said Lucy in shock, as she rose to drag away her younger sister from the potential chaos threatening to break the air.

"But I haven't seen him all of three days and a million minutes, Lucy!" said Molly stubbornly, as she glared at her sister.

Percy turned to stare in shock at Lucy. She had softer brown eyes, brown hair, and looked much older than Molly at seventeen. He stared at the horn-rimmed glasses, her soft, worried expression, and her nervous look at Percy, and he realized with a start that she was again, another relation to him. He stared with his jaw slacked at the scene before him of the two girls. It was harder for him to recognize who Molly and Lucy looked like besides him, and he began grasping for his glasses.

"What the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?!" finally came the angry voice of Ron Weasley.

Everyone turned to where a pale-faced Ron sat, with Hermione gently stroking his arm. Beside him, Harry shuffled uneasily. Across the room, all the Weasley boys were glaring at their brother. Arthur looked winded as he stared at his son. His face was pale, and he was clutching his wife's shoulder tightly. The father and son eyed each other, as Percy pulled his soot-covered glasses on. Immediately, he took them off, and began to wipe them down with his robe. His face was red, his ears burning as he sat cross-legged on the ground before his father.

"Tonks, let's get dinner started! Come Sirius," said Remus urgently, pulling the two, "Harry, join us!"

Before they could respond, Percy cleared his throat and glanced at his future family. The younger children stared on in confusion. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius had a vague look on their face. While they knew some of the story, they'd never really heard the full truth. James and Fred, in toddler form, were both glancing around in surprise. They had more of an insight then the younger pre-teens, however, they'd never fully understood the tenseness of the situation. Everyone held their breaths, watching the moment.

"Percy," breathed Mr. Weasley softly, looking to his son.

That seemed to shake something in Percy, who immediately stood up. Molly was knocked backwards as he did, and flustered; Percy caught her arm and managed to save the girl from tumbling. She was looking around at all the angry stares, and uneasy glances. The little girl could tell her father was in some kind of trouble. Even the idea that her daddy had knocked her over wasn't phasing her. Molly clung to her father's leg, staring at everyone with wide eyes. Why were they glaring at her daddy?

"I- I- I'm sorry!" Burst out Percy suddenly, barely aware of the small hands clinging to him tightly.

This made Molly turn to stare at him in confusion. Why was daddy sorry? Had he done something bad?

"You had better be," growled Charlie, glaring at his brother.

"How- why- what?" Arthur croaked, staring wildly at Percy.

"Isn't it obvious? Mum told him about all of us, and how we get to see our future kids, and he came to confirm it," said Ginny scathingly.

"Leave Percy alone! Let him talk," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"I- I messed up! I- I walked away when- When I should have been here!" Percy choked.

"Say it isn't so, Gred! Prefect Percy screwed up!" Fred said scathingly.

"Making his mother cry, his father heartbroken, and abandoning his family for his job. Now he's come crawling back just to have some fun!" George said, as he gazed at Percy curiously. His voice was still laced with venom, but it seemed less harsh than Fred's voice.

Immediately, the future children gaped and gasped in horror. The younger ones all stared aghast at Percy Weasley. How could their uncle, the one who constantly preached togetherness and to support your siblings, have caused so much harm?! He couldn't really have done something so vile? They knew he'd left, but- had it really been this bad? Lucy Weasley flinched at each word, and ended up staring shamefacedly at the ground. Dominique rushed to her best friend's side, and bit her lower lip as she eyed Percy warily.

"I- I know," acknowledged Percy, "I- I really messed this one up. I- I was jealous- And bitter- I'm sorry!"

Now it was little Molly's turn to flinch as she stepped back from her father's leg. Her little hands let go, and she stared up at her daddy. What was he saying?! How could he have been the one who was wrong? Did- Did that mean he'd really left behind his family- just like that! Daddy _couldn't_ have!

"So you left us behind?" asked the twins in unison, though they looked curiously at Percy, the venom fading from their voices.

"Jealous? Of what?" asked Bill, troubled.

"I- I said horrible things! I should never have called you some of the things I said, father! I was terrible to you! I-

"What did you call grandpa?" asked Louis curiously. He didn't really care about Uncle Percy's betrayal so much. What did it matter? He'd made it back in the end, after all.

"Awful things! I really messed up! I'm- I'm sorry," said Percy desperately, his face red as he dodged Louis's question.

"Percy- Of course I forgive you! Welcome back, son," said Arthur, moving to embrace Percy in a hug.

Everyone else glanced uneasily at Percy, as he hugged his father. He seemed genuinely sorry, but tenseness hung in the air. It seemed like something was lingering in the air. Everyone glanced at each other with uneasy looks. The Weasley siblings cautiously approached their brother. Mrs. Weasley was wiping the tears from her eyes-

"That's it?! He called Arthur a lounging, underachieving_ deadbeat_ and that's it?!" asked Sirius incredulously, staring at the Weasley's in shock, as Percy flinched at each word.

"He _what?!_" cried James and _Fred_, jumping in shock, as voices filled the room with shock and outrage.

"I- I never meant any of it!" argued Percy, stepping away from Sirius nervously, "I- I was angry, and I said things I shouldn't have-

"Enough," said Arthur in a calm, stern voice. "I forgive Percy, he's apologized, and he knows where he went wrong."

"Yeah," echoed the twins, though they stared at Percy in mild confusion.

"Yeah," said Bill, clapping Percy on the back with a grin.

"Yeah," said Ron, looking at Percy with a sudden sort of recognition, and confusion.

However, as all this happened, nobody noticed a tiny girl's horrified face. She was pale and frozen, and now had stepped away to the corner of the room. Her little red head bobbed in shock as she stared miserably at her father. He couldn't really have said those_ mean_ things to Grandpa? How could her daddy have done that?! He- He was _horrible!_

With that, Molly turned on her heels, and slipped out of the room, as quietly as she could. Nobody noticed her leave as they began to shrug off the shock of Percy's comments, and the shock of the quick acceptance from his family. The time-travellers merely began to accept the change, and Lucy gave a relieved sigh.

"Well! I'll start on dinner than!" said Mrs. Weasley with an excited smile as she rushed to the kitchen, her face glowing. Nothing could make this moment more perfect.

"Weasley's, a mad lot I tell you," said Sirius with a shrug, and a little envy, "Let's celebrate now. Remus, get the butterbeer! I'll put on some music!"

"This is how he celebrated_ everything_ back when we were in school," said Remus with a wry grin, as he moved to grab some drinks.

"I'll help you," said Ginny easily, leaving Albus in Scorpius's lap.

"Zo weel I!" said Fleur, getting up and causing Ginny to grimace slightly.

"Excellent, let's get the drinks than, shall we?" said Remus, nodding to the door.

"Oh! That reminds me!" said Tonks, digging into her jacket pocket, "While Remus and I were out, and we picked up some antidote for the boys!"

"Yes!" cried James and_ Fred_, as they waddled over to her. Albus yelped excitedly and clapped his hands as he rolled off of Scorpius and began to urgently crawl over. This earned a few coos from the women in the room.

"I've got just enough for two, boys. That's all that was left, but if you two divvy it up, then it can hold you off. Fred and James will age up to about ten years old, and Albus to seven, I think," said Tonks, as she handed the bottles to the toddlers.

To Albus is horror, James and Fred began to greedily gulp their potions, until Tonks cried 'hey!' and then pulled the bottles back. The two boys began to grotesquely stretch as their limbs elongated. Their necks grew. The torso began to inflate and their legs moved outwards. The clothes they were began to rip apart at the seams and their hair grew longer. By the time they were done, and their bodies settled, two twelve-year old boys grinned down at him. Despite the fact that they were nude, they were unashamed.

"Sorry about that Albus," said Tonks, glaring at the boys as Sirius roared with laughter, "There's still some left for you. I think you'll end up around- three or four maybe?"

"Poor wittle Aw-bus!" said James condescendingly down to his little brother "Thanks for taking the hit little brother!"

"Thanks Albie-poo!" said _Fred_ cheerily, as he pet the baby on his head.

Albus stared up with wide, horrified green eyes. This really couldn't be happening to him right now. He barely cried out when Tonks lifted him into her arms. With some gentle coaxing from Tonks, he sipped the bottle. Like James and _Fred_, his limbs began to stretch and his clothes tore at the seams. Sirius had already ushered the two pranksters away to get dressed. Unlike James and _Fred_, his limbs only stretched so far, his neck grew so little, and his torso only doubled. He was now a naked three year old.

"Let's get you dressed, kid," said Tonks, leading Albus away as he turned bright red at being nude.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Remus had led Fleur and Ginny away to Sirius's cellar. Inside the cool room, the three glanced around in awe at the sheer amount of booze that had been accumulated over the years by the Black family. Remus was less impressed than the two girls since he'd been down there before, but it was still awe inspiring.<p>

Rows of liquors were shelved against the walls. The shelves were made of the finest oak. Kegs and casks of liquors rolled around the floor. Despite the layers of accumulated dust and grime, the webs spun by spiders, and the occasional rustling, the bottles still shone down. Each bottle was shelved according to the date it was brewed, and by type. As the three strolled between the shelves, they found themselves staring at everything in awe.

"Zis eez magnee-feecent!" said Fleur in shock, as her hand stretched out to lift a large bottle of Whendor's Wine off the shelf.

"Sirius has been getting his liquor from here?" said Ginny weakly, "No wonder he never runs out!"

"Nah, he saves this stuff for the really good days, or really bad," said Remus as he glanced around, "The collection was his dad's. It's probably the only thing of his parents he hasn't bothered to remove."

"Eet must be worth much!" said Fleur as she shined the bottle. The wine was over a hundred and fifty years old. It was a special brew made sweet.

"Probably as much as this house, but then, most of the Black's things are," said Remus in agreement, "Would you like to try that wine? I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind, but we'll ask him nonetheless."

"Bien sur!" said Fleur with a beaming smile, as she held the large bottle between her delicate hands.

"Where's the butterbeer in this?" asked Ginny, ignoring Fleur stubbornly.

"In one of the kegs, I believe. Should we take one, or two?" asked Remus as he grabbed a barrel and rolled it over.

"Eez eet like ze wine?" asked Fleur curiously.

"Everything over here is at least twenty years old," assured Remus, "The butterbeer was always brewed the finest."

"We'll take two, since there's so many of us," said Ginny with a nod.

"Great, can you grab a bottle of Firewhiskey while I charm the two kegs to float together?" asked Remus, "It's just around the corner."

Ginny nodded, and flounced away without waiting for Fleur. The French girl nodded to Remus demurely, and then set the bottle down carefully atop one of the kegs to follow the red-head. The two girls turned around the shelves, and an awkward silence hung in the air between them. The girls glanced at the shelves of Firewhiskey, not saying anything between the two of them.

"Do you know which to choose?" asked Ginny finally, turning to the older girl.

"Ze older brews tend to better," said Fleur politely, "Eet eez common knowledge."

Ginny frowned a bit at those words, and turned, "Well, I don't really drink, so I wouldn't know. Which brand, or is that common knowledge too?"

"You British put much by ze Ogg's bottle, but ze better brand is always ze Jogar's," said Fleur, moving past Ginny with a flourish to search for a bottle.

"Let's just take Ogg's then," said Ginny, moving to get ahead of Fleur to find the bottle.

"But Jogar's eez much better!" argued Fleur, just as Ginny found a nice bottle of Ogg's Finest Firewhiskey.

Before Ginny could retort, a large, blue-grey beetle bug flew out from behind the bottle, and headed directly to the bright white of Fleur's hair. Fleur gave a scream, as the beetle-bug, the size of her very head, came for her. She fumbled to get her wand, as Ginny cried out in shock and dropped the bottle. The charms on the bottle caused it to just roll by lifelessly rather than shatter. Ginny screamed, confusing the large bug, and turned to Ginny.

Fleur grabbed her wand finally, and as though she regained her senses, turned to see the bug flying at a screaming Ginny. Ginny was grasping her wand, and waving it at the bug, but no words seemed to come out. Her hand shook as she cried out, until Fleur yelled, "Stupefy!"

The bug fell to the ground, lifeless. Ginny calmed down, clutching her heart. She grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey, and used it to roll the stunned bug to the side. She stared at Fleur, and gasped out, "Thank you!"

"Non!" screamed Fleur, pointing to the cellar, where another large bug was floating out. This time, Ginny was quicker, and grabbed her wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"

The jinx hit the bug square, and it laid stunned in the cellar opening. Ginny took the bottle of Firewhiskey, and shoved the bug and the bottle back in, to lock them back. She stared at Fleur when she was done, and weakly said, "Jogar's then?"

"Wh- What eez zis!? Bill said you 'ave cleaned ze 'ouse!" said Fleur in shock, as she and Ginny began to move away from that side of the cellar.

"The parts required for living, yes. Down here, not so much," said Ginny with a little shudder.

"Are you okay? Ze bugs deedn't touch you, right? Bill weel be un'appy eef zey did! Eet's dangerous down here!" said Fleur angrily, "Non! C'est terrible!"

"I'm fine. The things never touched me, are you okay?" asked Ginny, glancing at the blond girl.

"Fine. Ze bugs never touched me," said Fleur dismissively, "Look, 'ere eez ze Jogar. I'll get eet zis time. Do you 'ave your wand ready?"

Ginny at first had been annoyed at Fleur's insistence to get the bottle. Did she really think that Ginny wouldn't be able to handle whatever would fly out of there? She'd been prepared the last time, hadn't she? However, her surprise changed to curiosity when Fleur asked if she had her wand ready.

"I have it ready. Are you sure you don't want me to get the bottle?" asked Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

"Non. You have better aim zen I do, eet eez better eef you get ready," said Fleur dismissively, as she moved to the shelf, leaving Ginny smiling slightly, and then frowning.

"Alright, I'm ready," called Ginny, as she aimed her wand at the hole. Fleur nodded, and with a determined expression, grabbed the bottle from the cellar, and pulled it out. Nothing happened. The two girls paused, and kept their wand steady.

"Shall we go then?" said Ginny to Fleur.

"Oui," said Fleur, as the two girls back around the corner they'd come from.

Remus was on the other side of the cellar. He had enchanted the two kegs to float together. One keg floated directly atop the other. He was busy trying to float the two kegs up through the cellar door. He turned to see the two girls, and smiled. Ginny held the Firewhiskey as Fleur grabbed the wine. The two traipsed back to Remus looking mildly shaken up.

"Was everything okay?" he asked.

"Just peachy," said Ginny with a snort. Her eyes met Fleur's, and to her surprise, the two ended up bursting in laughter together. Remus stared at the two, and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Back upstairs in the kitchen, to Mrs. Weasley's delight, many of the girls had gathered to cook together. They'd agreed not to make a giant dinner, and rather, make simple finger foods to pass around. The table would fit the crowd, but it wasn't as fun as sitting altogether.<p>

The girls in the kitchen included Roxie, Dominique, Victoire, and little Lily. They were busy chopping vegetables, buttering rolls, and making sandwiches. Teddy and Percy sat at the table with Lucy. Percy and Lucy were trying to have an awkward conversation about the future. Percy had swelled with pride to know he'd return to his family. Lucy was awkwardly dodging questions about her mother at the moment. That's when Hugo entered, frantic.

"What's the matter, kid?" asked Teddy, as Victoire spoon-fed him some of the sauce she was making to taste.

"Molly's gone!" cried Hugo urgently.


	29. One Night for Eternity Part II

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did. **

**So close. So very close...**

**Again, eyechange is a darling for helping me through this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: One Night for Eternity Part II<strong>

Daddy had said mean things to Grandpa. Daddies don't say mean things to Grandpas._ Do they?_ But she couldn't say mean things to her daddy- Not that she'd ever want to! But her Daddy said mean things to his daddy. Her Grandpa. This conundrum had little Molly Aubrey Weasley concerned. Concerned was an understatement. It had little Molly Weasley_ terrified._ If her daddy, the bestest daddy in the whole widest world could say mean things to her Grandpa, call him such bad things, than something was wrong with this world. She wanted to go home, now. She wanted to go back to a world where her daddy didn't say bad things. Where her mommy dropped things all the time. Where her mommy was actually around! Where her Grandpa was bald and didn't need the apologies from her daddy. Little Molly was homesick, and nothing could cure that now.

"S'not fair," she muttered, as the tears prickled her eyes. Folding her little fists against her chest, she angrily muttered again, "S'not fair!"

The little girl was being irrationally stubborn in her homesickness as the ideas started to come to her mind. If her daddy wasn't at the party, and it was this fake who was mean to her grandpa instead, than she wasn't going to the party. No, instead Molly was going to stubbornly hide until they found her and took her home. She refused to be a part of this party!

As Molly began to parade through the house, she began to realize just how eerie and creepy this place really was. A lot of the rooms had boards up in front of them, or banners, refusing entry. In her day, that wasn't true. The hallways looked as though plaques and pictures had been there before, but had been taken down recently as the paint wasn't as old and rotten, and the colour different. She stared wide-eyed at the walls, wondering why they were so ugly as she walked idly down the room.

Molly stopped at the doors to a drawing room, with the banner, 'NO ENTRY' across it in black and white across the door. Molly stared at the sign, wondering for the upteenth time why it existed. Every time Molly had tried to cross and find the answer to her questions, the door had remained entirely too solid. A locking charm was in place. And before Molly could pry and pry further, Lily got bored, or Hugo got hungry, or worse, someone would find them and yell at her. Not that they really yelled, but Victoire had shrieked a bit and told her never to go back.

But right now, Molly was bored. Being in a bad mood was boring. And she couldn't help but feel a bit hungry. So to distract herself, Molly began to tug at the lock of the door. Unfortunately, it was as always, locked tight. Molly frowned, and tugged harder at the door. In her concentration, she didn't realize that the noise level downstairs had decreased. Instead, her thoughts were solely on the door, and she struggled to get it open.

"Open up!" she demanded of the door angrily, pouting as she did.

From her demands and anger, a little spark of white electricity shot from her hands to the lock. Molly gaped as the door swung open slightly, and then at her hands. Grinning a wide grin that was more common on a Weasley twin and Fred and James, she pushed the door and slid inside.

* * *

><p>In the hallway, Hugo's claims that Molly was gone had the entire group of people in a frenzy. Percy, obviously the newest and the most confused, was demanding of everyone where the girl was, unsure how to behave but quite clear that this was his baby girl. Even if he hadn't quite spoken with her yet. Or even saw her really. Mrs. Weasley had worked herself into a frenzy, shrieking orders at everyone as Mr. Weasley tried to gather everyone together and calm them down. However, his fondness for his granddaughter was apparent as he alternated between worry and placating the crowd.<p>

"Enough!" called Remus over the crowd, as Teddy did the same. Again the two stared at each other in mild surprise and amusement, before returning to the matter at hand.

"We need to find Molly," said _Fred_, glaring angrily at Teddy, his face set in an uncommonly serious expression for a twin, even if he was the future _Fred_.

"We're getting there," said Remus, "But first we need to calm down."

"No!" argued _Fred_ angrily, "She's resourceful and you don't get it! She's not like normal kids! You take your eyes off of her for a minute and she'll find trouble- and not the good kind! She could be halfway through Knockturn Alley by now!"

"Knockturn Alley?!" exclaimed Percy and Mrs. Weasley at the same time, gasping in horror with identical pale faces.

"That's a bit extreme," amended Dominique, as Lucy was too busy listing all the horrors in Grimmauld Place that Molly could get tangled with, such as strangling pantaloons and giant spiders and working herself into a tizzy.

"Okay, all the kids stay here," ordered Bill, taking control of the situation. "Sirius, Remus, Teddy, Tonks, myself, Charlie, Dad and Percy will search the area."

"I can be of 'elp, no?" asked Fleur, standing up.

"Watch the group, this place isn't a walk in the park if she's gotten herself stuck in one of the barred off rooms," said Bill with a grimace as he glanced at the already rebelling _Fred_ and James.

"Why though? She can help," said Ginny, and both Bill and Fleur stared at her in surprise, before Fleur threw her a very grateful smile.

"Fine, Fleur's with us too," said Bill with a slight questioning look between the two.

"Merci," muttered Fleur to the girl, who simply nodded in response, before returning to her new favourite fascination of the moment. Albus the depressed three year old.

"Alright, we'll head out," ordered Bill, "Fleur and I will take the top most floor and attic area. Remus, Tonks and Teddy take the second floor level. Percy and Dad, take the first floor area. Charlie and Sirius can search around this floor."

"What about the basement?" asked Lucy suddenly.

"I've got that," said Mrs. Weasley in grim determination, as Victoire and Dominique rose, wands ready, "We're coming too."

"Then who's watching the kids?" asked Charlie, glancing at the group.

Bill looked at the group. Officially the next oldest was Lucy, but she didn't look in any condition to be in charge of the group as she continually listed off horrors. In accordance, the next oldest would be the twins, but as Bill saw their angry expressions at being left out, he doubted they could really be in charge of anyone.

"I'm old enough to watch them," said Louis, his cheshire-like grin on his face as he saw Bill's eyes flash over him.

"Oui!" said Fleur delightedly, apparently enamored with Louis despite his less then stellar behavior. Bill hoped it was just a phase of having a son, and hoped Fleur would get over it once they actually gave birth to Louis, "Oh Bill! Let's give 'im a shance!"

"I-

"I'll help him Uncle Bill," said Roxie, her smile so pretty and angelic as she waved over the group. Bill would have trusted her, if it weren't for the fact that Louis's grin got wider.

"Hermione, Roxie and Louis are in charge then," said Bill as the twins immediately cried out in anger, "Why!? Not fair! We're the oldest!"

"Look after Lucy," said Bill quietly to the two, who glanced at the entirely shaken girl, still reciting horrors, and grimaced.

"Fine," said George with a sigh.

"She needs a few jokes to cheer her up," said Fred with a grin.

Bill had no time to wonder if he'd made a mistake or not, as the group shuffled together and began to await the return of Molly. Instead, he followed Fleur and took her hand as they exited the door. Remus and company were already out. Sirius and Charlie were trading bar stories as they called out Molly's name, and Bill couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to know or not. Mrs. Weasley and his daughters were out of sight. Dad and Percy were walking up the stairs as he turned to Fleur.

"Let's apparate," said Bill with a grin, "It's faster."

"Alright," said Fleur with a nod, as she smiled a sudden smile, "Eez your room not at the top floor?"

"Maybe," said Bill with a grin, as the familiar pressure of apparition took control of their bodies, squeezing them tight and putting pressure on their bodies, pulling them like a claw, tightly squeezing the two together.

* * *

><p>"Molly!" called out Victoire loudly in the creepy little basement area, searching behind stacks of boxes, filled with dangerous materials gathered from each room. Beside her, Dominique was floating the elf-head plaques out of the way to check for the girl, looking disgusted but fairly calm as she did. The girl would make a great Curse-Breaker in the future. Victoire could barely look at the disgusting little heads, with their creepy little bug-eyes, glaring at the group.<p>

"Molly dear!" she heard gran calling out, "Are you here?"

"Hey Vicky," said Dominique in a quiet sort of silence, that caught Victoire's attention. It was rare her sister spoke in that soft, serious tone.

"What's up?" asked Victoire as she cast a silent Homenum Revello at the corner of the basement she was searching.

"Couldn't- Well, if Molly isn't here, couldn't she have- slipped out the front door when we weren't looking?" asked Dominique, a worried expression on her face. Her now red again hair, once Victoire's envy, and to a degree, still an enviable trait, hid her eyes as her bangs slid across them, but Victoire didn't have to look to know they had the identical worry to her own.

"Molly's- an eccentric child," said Victoire, trying to control her mind from racing at the possible scenarios. "But she's not wild enough to slip out the front door. We told her it was too dangerous to be outside without someone from the past."

"Are you sure?" asked Dominique, now turning to glance at her with those stoically serious eyes, her red hair illuminating her face with a flaming glow.

"Any luck?" asked Mrs. Weasley, appearing from around the corner with beads of sweat beads on her forehead from exertion.

Both girls turned away from each other, and Victoire shook her head. Already her mind was racing as she imagined Molly walking on the streets all by herself. A strange man would approach and promise he could take the child on an adventure. He'd turn out to be a Death Eater, and then Voldemort-

"We're fine, gran," said Dominique with a smile, "But no sign of Molly. She's probably just upstairs."

"Yeah," said Victoire, struggling not to let her panic show on her face. After all, Victoire knew exactly where she got her overactive imagination and tendencies to panic from.

"Let's head upstairs then," said Mrs. Weasley with a grimace, "Maybe we'll have better luck helping someone else out upstairs. And the children are alone! Let's check on them!"

"Coming Gran, we'll join you in a sec!" said Dominique easily, "We're just going to finish searching this area. But I bet the kids are hungry."

"You're right! Poor dears haven't even had dinner," said Mrs. Weasley, glancing suspiciously between the two girls.

"I'll come join you in the kitchen in a minute!" said Victoire, as Mrs. Weasley turned to leave. Victoire watched her Gran's retreating back, before turning to Dominique, her worry now clearly plastered on her face.

"For all our sakes, I hope you're wrong Dom, I really do," said Victoire softly, "Because I don't know where we can start looking if she's really disappeared. And I really don't think anyone else would have any ideas either."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Remus, Tonks and Teddy were busily investigating each room. It would have been serious, if it weren't for Tonks being a less than serious person. She was having far too much fun as she kicked down doors calling for Molly. Remus was trying to be stoic, but his amusement glittered in his eyes. Teddy was just watching the two in amusement as his mother gaily lifted her leg and kicked down another door. Her wand was being held like a gun, and she pointed it as so, standing in a ridiculous pose as she said, "Molly Weasley?!"<p>

"If I were Molly, I don't think that would persuade me to come out of hiding," Teddy said cheekily to her, sliding into the empty bedroom and beginning to peruse through the gruesome decor. Who needed a mirror with fangs? And a closet with a knob that set itself on fire if you touched it?

"She's obviously not up here, kid," said Tonks with a shrug, "And you Lupins tend to worry yourselves into quiet frenzies if someone doesn't take the edge off."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Remus as he followed behind them, waving his wand to clear the dust in the air.

"Oh come on hubby dearest," said Tonks with a serious nod, "Tell me right now that you don't have contingency plans for your contingency plans if she's not in the house, or if she's stuck in the Closet of Doom or worse- stuck with Kreacher?"

"Preparation, my dear, is not a fault," said Remus with a sniff, but his eyes betrayed his happiness, as Teddy watched on in curious wonder.

"Daddy dear over there," said Tonks, as she wrapped an arm around Teddy's shoulders, which proved to be difficult since she was a good head shorter to him, "Has issues. You would think he'd be a little bit more fun since he ran around with Sirius in the pre-Azkaban period, but he's a stick in the mud! Always wants to bear the burden of responsibility. He's too serious!"

"I see," said Teddy, his lips twitching in amusement as he tried to be serious, "And why is that mommy?"

"Mommy dearest," corrected Tonks, before grinning as she continued, "And it's because he's an uptight old man."

"So I'm an old man?" asked Remus with a teasing sort of voice, "Of course you'd want a younger more virile man. Why don't you and Teddy search here while I head over to another room. It'll take me a moment to get there."

"No thanks daddy dearest," said Tonks with a chuckle, "We need you to search. The two youngsters are out to have fun!"

"I'll check in the bathroom," said Teddy, moving from Tonks to the bathroom and opening the door, unable to wipe the silly grin off his face.

He glanced in the unusually clean mirror, probably charmed to be clean, and then with a shock realized it reflected the room! It was a spy-glass. He stared curiously at his parents, searching in such different manners. His father searched the room carefully, while his mother hummed a tune, smirking easily.

"Tonks," said his father, as Teddy heard him through the door, "You- Do you really want a younger man?"

Immediately her smirk slid off her face, and Tonks looked worriedly at Remus. She had only meant to tease Remus, knowing he worried what his association with her would do to them, and get him to realize she didn't care. That his worried were unnecessary. Instead she had him panicking over something that wasn't even true. Teddy immediately sensed the change in the room, and shifted uneasily, unsure if he should keep searching the bathroom or not, as Tonks fled over to Remus, who was looking bitterly away.

"Remus- Remus- you know I don't mean that!" she said, tugging on his sleeve, her eyes wide, as she stared at him. Teddy glanced unsurely, but noticed something in his dad's eyes, and he stayed put, uncertain.

"Are you sure? I mean- It's not too late, we can- I can-

"Oh shut up!" said Tonks with a glare, her hair going red in anger, and Teddy suddenly grinned as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He saw his dad go rigid, before the man kissed her soundly back. It may be strange, to watch your parents making out, but it was so new, so invigorating. Grandma Dromeda always said they had a tumultuous relationship, but it was strange to really watch it play out. He wondered if that's how they'd have been if he was born. If his dad would have been afraid. It was odd to see the man he envisioned as a hero so afraid. It made him human. Real. Alive. Teddy's throat closed, oddly touched.

"I see," said his father, still the stoic professor as he and his mother parted for air, and Teddy now looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"Damn straight you see," said Tonks with a glare, as Teddy walked out of the bathroom, a bit relieved that he had missed that confrontation. Tonks glanced at him, and he flushed, wondering if she knew he'd seen everything.

"Er, did I interrupt something?" he asked, morphing his skin to rid himself of the blush.

"Look what you've done, embarrassed the poor baby dearest," said Tonks, chastising Remus playfully, "All because you can't keep your hands off mommy dearest."

"I'm sorry Mommy dearest," said Remus, getting into the game with a smile, "However do you think I can make it up to you and baby dearest?"

"I'm a twenty year old man who underst-

"Shut up baby dearest, mommy dearest is trying to think," said Tonks with a smirk, as she gave Remus a predatory look. "I think what daddy dearest should do is dance!"

"What?" asked both Lupin men, looking at Tonks blankly.

"Come on, haven't you ever danced before?" said Tonks with a giggle, a devilish look in her eye.

"Of course I have, but do you really want me to dance here, with no music?" asked Lupin curiously, as Teddy stared curiously between the two.

"Of course not, my only witness would be Teddy then! No, you have to dance downstairs, in front of everyone!" said Tonks with a grin.

"Sounds fair dad," said Teddy, trying to imagine his straight-laced dad doing a jig to the Weird Sisters soundtrack.

"Very well," said Remus with a serious nod, stepping away from Tonks is embrace, "But let's return to the mission at hand now."

As Remus exited the room, resuming his proper appearance, Tonks watched him go, astounded again. She turned to Teddy and muttered, "Is he always that proper?! Doesn't he ever, relax?"

"I wouldn't know," said Teddy honestly, "I've never seen him relaxed."

For some reason that Teddy couldn't identify, that really bothered him. He tried jogging his memory for the reason why he knew so little about his father, but it didn't seem to exist. And his mother was already moving ahead, her scheming look plastered on her face with a grin that would terrify Teddy had he not been so bothered by this conundrum. His father wasn't around in the future, he didn't know much about him, why?

"Well then Teddy doll," said Tonks with a dramatic flair, "We're going to get him to relax!"

"How?" asked Teddy with a raised eyebrow.

"The way old Ogden intended all men to relax of course," said Tonks with a smirk, and Teddy's second eyebrow jumped up to join the first.

"We're getting Dad _drunk_?!" asked Teddy incredulously.

"Precisely. Now come on!" said Tonks with a mad cackle, and Teddy followed, amazed at his mother's madness.

* * *

><p>"Molly!" called Percy, his voice a bit hoarse as he yelled down the hall.<p>

"Molly!" came his father's voice from behind him, as they opened another door to a safe room, presumably the room that Ron and Harry stayed in from the way their things were scattered around.

Percy walked out of the room, disgusted by the sites surrounding him. The house was filthy! It was barbaric! It reeked of dark magic! He couldn't help but stare at the cobwebs, at the cracked mirrors; it was a house of horrors. And his daughter was lost somewhere in this mayhem- this madness- this filth! It was most appalling for the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. He cried out again for his daughter, uncertain he'd ever find her in this house. That's when both father and son heard a shriek.

They ran past the locked doors, trying to locate the source of the screaming. Percy, being the younger man, and further ahead than his father, finally managed to locate the source at the partially open door. He threw it open, only to come face to face with his little girl screaming at the top of her lungs, tears pouring down her cheeks. He stared in open-mouthed terror at what she was seeing. It resembled an inferi, or so he thought, but it looked alive and with a blueish tone to its skin. Its head was rotting and it spoke in some garbled language about eating brains. Percy nearly fainted, but the thing was moving closer to the little girl.

"Re- Reducto!" he said, his wand aimed at the monster. It moved back, blasting against the wall as the little girl turned to see him. She ran and clutched his leg as Mr. Weasley entered the room. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the site of the monster.

"What is that thing?!" he asked, as Percy picked the little girl up into his arms. Molly was sobbing furiously, muttering, "Get the zombie 'way!"

"I have no idea," muttered Percy, as Arthur moved forward to combat the thing.

On cue, a loud crack sounded behind Percy, and he jumped, wand at the ready, to see Charlie and Sirius facing him down, looking extremely worried as they looked into the room. Relief entered their eyes at seeing Molly, before they stared past at the monster. Sirius's jaw dropped open, which was a bit unnerving since this was the criminal's house. Shouldn't he know what was in it? Charlie's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

As Percy's father got closer to the monstrous creature of doom, it suddenly morphed into a very scary looking version of his mother, lying dead on the ground. Immediately everyone paused for a second, staring in horror at the body, lolling on the ground, staring with dead eyes at them. Molly shrieked in his arms again, wailing harder as she cried out, "Gran!"

"Bo- Boggart!" gasped Charlie, as Mr. Weasley suddenly caught his breath and grabbed his wand, trying to summon the courage. Sirius had stepped ahead, and in a firm voice said, "Riddikulus!"

The Boggart cracked, turning into dust as the group settled. His father looked winded, staggering backwards as Sirius grabbed his arm. Charlie had already moved to his dad's side as Molly continued to cry. Percy glanced awkwardly between his most definitely stunned father, and his traumatized child. Gathering his courage, he began to rub circles on the little girl's back, as she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"I- scared- monster- drawer- didn't mean to-

"Shhh," said Percy. He didn't have the heart to scold her for it, which was strange. If it had been one of his brothers, or even Ginny, he'd have yelled at them for nosing in places they shouldn't. "It's okay Molly, I'm here now. It's all okay. The monster's gone. Mum's okay."

"Bu- but-

"It's okay," said Percy quietly, "Let's go downstairs and get some chocolate, alright?"

"I'm sowwy," she said, wiping her eyes. Her nose was beginning to run, and Percy shuffled in his pocket, trying to remember which one had his handkerchief. He was just so frazzled at the moment. To his surprise, she found it in his front pocket for him, the little brown eyes staring at him. They weren't like mum or Ginny's, more honey coloured. He liked her eyes, and was very relieved they weren't the watery blue eyes he'd seen this morning on his ex-girlfriend.

"It's always the front pocket," she explained shyly, as she gave him the handkerchief, and he suddenly grinned. He took it from her and wiped her nose, and she scowled, before he gently used the other side to dab away at her eyes.

"We're good now?" he asked quietly, "Why were you in here anyways?"

Before she could articulate a response, Sirius, Charlie and his semi-distraught father had begun shuffling to the door. Both Sirius and Charlie were glancing at his father, and then back at Molly. She reached out suddenly for Arthur, who smiled as he lifted Molly from her arms. She snuggled closer, and Percy felt a bit of a loss, and a twinge of jealousy as she cuddled next to him. Arthur held her tight for a moment, before glancing up at Percy who nodded as they walked out. Sirius locked the door, reinforcing the locking charm again as they began trudging downstairs.

"Love you grandpa," he heard Molly say to his father, who responded by hugging her again. As they headed downstairs, Percy found himself wondering when was the last time he'd had so much excitement occur around him.

* * *

><p>"We found her!" came the interrupting, annoyingly peppy voice of one Sirius Black as he barged the door open to find Fleur and Bill snogging. The two parted for air, as Sirius gave a wolf-whistle and a bark of laughter. "Glad to see you too were searching hard."<p>

"Shut up," muttered Bill, as he lead Fleur out, who was giggling.

"Seriously, snogging while on a mission? Wonder what Molly would say about her little baby boy," teased Sirius as they continued walking downstairs.

"Eez Molly alright?" asked Fleur, as Sirius shrugged and nodded before replying, "She's alright. Ran into a Boggart, but Percy and Arthur got there. She's with the two right now. Well, Percy I think. Arthur disappeared into the kitchen."

Fleur nodded, before moving ahead and saying with a grin, "I'll go help your mother, or my soon to be mother-in-law!"

"So- I thought Bill was the professional Weasley! And didn't you two _just _get together?" asked Sirius privately to Bill as they walked slowly behind Fleur, curious to the phenomena. He'd seen Tonks and Remus acting like lovebirds, now Bill and Fleur? Merlin knows what Ron and Hermione got up to. What were with these people?

"It's hard to explain," said Bill with a sigh, as he ruffled his red hair, glancing at Sirius as they made their way down.

"Try me," said Sirius with a nod.

"It's just, there's no complication when you know it's meant to be," said Bill with a goofy smile, and Sirius felt envious as he glanced at Bill, "It makes it so much easier. The fact that we're going to end up happily married, have three kids, it just- It's invigorating! It's like, it just makes everything easier. I just- I can't help but want to snog her senseless and be with Fleur all the time. Its like- I don't know- the kids are like a potent love spell or something. I just want to keep snogging her, want to hold her, just be with her."

"That's great to hear mate," said Sirius, genuinely clapping Bill on the back, "But you know, I can't wait to tell Molly! Maybe you can get started on those kids early! Victoire could use an older sibling!"

And he bounded away, barking with laughter as Bill chased after him, yelling at Sirius to shut his mouth or else.


	30. The End of the Night

**Disclaimer: Don't own the story of Harry Potter. You would know if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: The End of the Night<strong>

The excitement of losing one Molly Weasley came to a halt after she was returned to the living area. Immediately the young red-head was swooped into the arms of her grandmother, and whisked away to the kitchen for hot cocoa and biscuits. Percy Weasley stood awkwardly at the edge of the room, watching the scene with a strange sense of loneliness. Despite apologizing to his family, he didn't know whom to approach or what to even say. In a house filled with people, Percy had never felt more alone.

"Get yer butterbeer! Butterbeer fer all!" called out Sirius Black, an ex-criminal-who-was-never-really-one. Percy flinched, despite the man's over the top acting of a drunk, he still scared Percy. It was hard to shake out months of hearing old Mr. Crouch, and now Minister Fudge and his group discussing the dangers of Sirius Black. It was even more surreal to be standing there and staring at the criminal extraordinaire.

"Fire-whiskey, Percy?" asked a polite voice, and Percy turned to see Professor Lupin holding out a glass of the strong stuff for him.

"Ah- thanks," said Percy awkwardly, pushing his glasses up his nose and accepting the drink, fidgeting slightly. Accepting drinks from Professor Lupin was even odder than watching Sirius Black lift up young Lily Potter onto his shoulders. Which, really, said quite a bit considering Lily Potter was his fourteen year old sister's daughter.

"Surreal?" asked the Professor, looking amused as he sipped at his own glass.

"More surreal accepting a drink from an ex-professor," came Percy's light reply. To his surprise, Professor Lupin actually chuckled at that. Did he think Percy was joking? Apparently. Best to nod and act like he had a sense of humour, rather than the fact that nothing in this room was sinking in and he was immensely confused.

"I suppose it is a bit strange to have your world turned on its head in the matter of, what, five hours?" asked Professor Lupin teasingly.

"Well, I broke up with my girlfriend, begged my father for forgiveness and met my future daughters," muttered Percy, "Tomorrow I plan to join Charlie in Romania."

Remus looked at him blankly, before giving a crooked grin at the dry humour, "Your humour isn't like either of your parents. Here I thought you had Molly's."

Percy gave a wobbly grin at that, and sipped his firewhiskey. The drink burned that familiar, warm burn like fire scalding his throat, before settling in his belly and warming it like a charmed heat pack in the winter. Delighted, he settled back into the wall, feeling far more relaxed.

"So, has it been this… loud, all week?" asked Percy, gesturing to the crowd in front of him. Currently, Albus was squawking loudly as Ginny held him on her hip, with one hand, and he was slipping. Beside her, Harry was holding up the boy awkwardly with his arm, and neither teen seemed to hear the screaming teenager-now-toddler as they were in a heated argument of their own, yelling loudly about the merits of a particular broom or possibly wood. Either way, Percy was worried for the child.

Beside those three, Ron and Hermione had Hugo scooped into their arms, still handcuffed to each other. Hermione had a book open in her future-son's lap, pointing joyfully to the pictures. Ron was warily talking to his daughter, the same blank look he wore when talking to Hermione about academia present on his face. Beside the two of them, Scorpius was wearing a similar blank look. Across from them, Fred the older was fiddling with some toy, while an excited looking Roxanne and George were watching. Louis and Dominique were talking to Bill and Fleur, who both looked a little pale as Louis described something with his hands and Dominique kept cutting him off and using her hands to describe something to the two.

James and _Fred_ the younger were running around, screaming something as teens turned ten can only do. They were shirtless and had what looked like war paint. To Percy's embarrassment, his brother Charlie was egging them on, shirtless himself and acting like a fool. Teddy was curled up beside Tonks and his father, completely unfazed by the raucous behaviour. His mother had long ago retired to the kitchen to cook up a storm, with the help of Victoire, Lucy and Molly.

It was sort of nice.

Remus glanced at the group, taking in the same sights, and perhaps, he agreed with Percy's thoughts, because he smiled and said, "Yes, yes it has."

Percy stared, and stared a bit more, before smiling his own small smile and saying, "That's always nice to hear."

In an amiable silence, the two sipped their drinks and regarded the large, delightful group.

* * *

><p>The dining table was too small for such a large crowd. Sirius had mentioned a larger table was used, but no one was encouraged to go looking it down in such a messy house. It was thus, that the group was eating out of their plates in the same living room they had been earlier, much to Mrs. Weasley's disappointment. The smaller children, who Mrs. Weasley was adamant couldn't eat on their own, were paired with older teenagers and adults, sharing plates. Percy had finally gotten his daughters together, and was sitting with Molly and having his ear talked off.<p>

Mrs. Weasley finally relaxed, taking her tea and sitting down beside her husband. She was exhausted, her head going to rest on his shoulder. Despite having had the help from Lucy and Victoire, with Molly keeping them company and regaling them with tales about her 'adventure', it was an enormous task cooking for so many people, many of which were teenage boys and grown men that ate like a hoard of starved Quidditch players after a long day of practice, no matter what meal they were seated at. Mrs. Weasley had made mostly finger foods, like potato skins, meat-balls and the like, so that the smaller children had an easier time eating. It was still exhausting, however, considering the crowd she was feeding!

But it was worth every second of it.

"This is delicious Molly," whispered her husband, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and she beamed up at him. He held the plate out to her, which was stacked with bread rolls, meatballs and boiled vegetables, alongside the easy pasta she had made, and some of the potato skins.

"Thank you dear," she mumbled, "My feet hurt."

"I'll massage them later darling," came the easy reply, as she plucked one of the potato skins up and took a bite, savouring the pepper and salt flavoring.

"Thank you," she said softly, "It's been a while since I had so much to cook!"

"You'll have to get in practice then," teased Arthur, "How will you keep this up when you're old and grey?"

"I'll be grey after you're bald," came Molly's retort, and Arthur chuckled, pressing a soft kiss sloppily next to her ear.

"It is going fast, isn't it?" asked Arthur, touching his thin locks of hair with a slight frown, and Molly gave a soft smile in response.

"Of course it's going fast," she said lightly, "This many grandchildren. You thought it would be easy?"

"Not at all, but it will be fun, won't it?" asked Arthur.

Before Molly could reply, Hugo, Lily and Molly were calling for their attention. Now that everyone was seating and eating dinner, they had decided to put on their play. Molly straightened up, beaming at the three children.

"Alright everyone!" said Charlie, clapping his hands as he pulled out his wand with a grin, "It's time for a play! Today's main cast is provided by Molly and Hugo Weasley, and Lily Potter. All charms and costumes provided by well, me."

The group chuckled as Charlie gave a self-deprecating grin. Then, without further ado, he spun his wand in a circle. The sparks shot out, and Charlie stepped away as the floor slightly elevated, breaking away from the rest of the ground that the group sat on Arthur immediately recognized the look of panic on his wife's face, as she gazed in horror at the stage. It was a prime hazard if the children fell off and hurt themselves. Arthur squeezed her shoulder. Charlie was watching them. It would be fine. And if it wasn't, well, he'd gone through seven children. He was prepared for any accidents the rest could come up with. And if he wasn't, well, Molly most definitely was.

It was with that relaxed thought, Arthur leaned back to watch the play.

The play, to Arthur's astonishment, was a re-enactment of Voldemort's defeat. Immediately all the members of the past sat up straighter, as they hungrily watched the children. Some scenes were confusing, as the children pretended to camp out ("And they ate lots of stinky mushrooms!"), hunting for the 'evil items' ("Get the bad ring and the bad locket Ronald!"), obviously mimicking Ron, Harry and Hermione. That sent a shot of terror through Arthur's lungs, to realize that his son and his best friends were the main characters.

Though, it was slightly amusing as Hugo was bullied into playing Hermione ("No Hugo! This time you have to play Auntie Hermione! It's not your turn yet!") while the girls kept exchanging the roles of Ron and Harry, both vying for the role of Harry. Hugo was kept in the back, reading facts from books ("Turn left Mo- Ron! The sword of Gryffindor is in the lake!") and telling the girls where to go. It had turned more into a comedy, despite the serious atmosphere.

"And then they finished camping and went to Gringotts," said Charlie, looking solemn and uneasy as he said that, using his wand to conjure a very friendly image of masks herding the group together.

The play got only more intense from there. Arthur's jaw dropped as the kids apparently broke into Gringotts- _Gringotts!_- to steal the last bad item and apparently fought a dragon, played by Charlie. All three rode the dragon to Hogwarts. A short battle-scene enacted, and then 'You-know-who' was dead after Harry said expelliarmus.

Arthur was blown away.

The end of the play had all three children turning to the audience, looking very pleased and expecting grand applause. Everyone clapped loudly and excitedly, though looks were exchanged over heads. Dumbledore would be getting a large missive about this tomorrow. In fact, Remus was already writing a letter, packed with the information for Dumbledore based on a children's play.

The teenagers from the future were uneasily ignoring the questioning glances and hopeful looks. Arthur wisely decided that it was better no questions on the matter be asked. He had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that the story wasn't as happy as the children had played it out to be.

"Alright, now that we're all watered and fed," said Tonks cheerfully, clapping her hands together, "Remus has promised to dance for us!"

Remus snorted beside her, and Sirius was guffawing as his friend turned red at all the incredulous stares he was receiving. But, like a brave werewolf, he stood up straight, and beamed at the crowd despite their giggles.

"Shall I choose a song?" asked Charlie, looking faintly amused.

"I have to warn you," said Remus firmly, "I haven't danced since I was a younger man."

The adults in the room gave a small chuckle at that.

"Hang on, let me get the old radio," said Sirius, bustling out into the halls, looking bright and excited. He grabbed a weary looking Albus up out of Harry's arms now, taking the toddler-tween with him to grab the radio. Albus was excitedly talking with him as the two escaped the living room.

Immediately an excitement of chatter broke out. Dominique had harangued Remus into a corner, and was grilling him on dances and songs. Meanwhile, Lucy, Victoire and Teddy were reminiscing with Bill and Fleur about old songs their parents used to play for them, and songs that they remembered. The younger tweens of Rose, Scorpius, James and Fred were groaning to the older Fred and George, both looking scandalized at the idea of their music being for _old_ people.

"Remember when Roxie and Louis were young, and it was Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's wedding?" called out Lucy, and the crowd stilled to listen to the story. The two in question had joined the Percy's family, and were teasing him about his future wife, telling him outrageous tales to see what colour of red he would turn. At Lucy's words, they scowled.

"What happened?" asked Ginny warily, sending the two teenagers a dangerous glare. She wasn't one for a big wedding and all the preparation, but that didn't mean she didn't want a perfect day!

"They were about, oh, three years old?" asked Lucy, her eyes glazing at the memory.

"Two and a half," corrected Teddy fondly, "And it was the first wedding they got to witness. Uncle Harry hadn't wanted a fuss, and Aunt Ginny was one of the members of the England team that year, so she didn't have much time to fuss about with a wedding anyways."

Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized, and began muttering about how her daughter wasn't even going to let her enjoy a wedding properly. Fleur was scowling as well, looking thoroughly upset at the idea of someone not taking interest in the wedding. Ginny was elated, and kept mouthing the words "England team" while her brothers gave her a wide berth in case she suddenly jumped. The future children all nodded, having heard the story before.

"Oh I remember!" said Victoire, beaming, "Teddy was ring-bearer with Dominique, and Lucy and I were flower girls."

"Ring-bear-erh?" asked Fleur, scrunching her delicate nose up in distaste, while Dominique chuckled as she fondly answered, "I was going through a phase where I wanted to be just like Teddy and Daddy."

"She never outgrew one of those phases," muttered Louis under his breath, and Roxanne giggled in reply.

"Anyways, as soon as the music started, Roxanne and Louis started wailing because the songs were too loud, so mum had to take them outside of the tent, and it was raining that day." said Victoire gaily, and Molly and Fleur looked even more horrified.

"Raining?" they both said at the same time, as Bill chuckled fondly at his mother and future-wife's antics.

"Pouring," said Victoire with a soft smile, "And the two relaxed outside when the music was softer. They wanted to dance, but neither of them knew how. In the end, Roxie and Louis were dancing in the mud, and ruined their clothes entirely. We still have the pictures."

"It rained on James and Lily's wedding day as well," said Remus with a small smile, and Harry perked up in interest, prompting Remus to continue as even Lily and James and even Teddy gave him an interested look, "Yes it did. Pouring buckets that day. Lily was fuming because all week it had been sun and shine, and then on her wedding day all the rain was coming down. James had been alright with it, just said that they were getting married in England, what else were they to expect. They had planned an outdoor wedding. Back then the charms to put up over a stadium and the like when it was raining weren't available for small weddings and the like. Voldemort's reign of madness was going on, and those sort of things took a back seat to selling defensive charms. And in the rush to make sure that the wedding could take off, nobody had bought and charms to hold the rain off."

"The magistrate who was marrying them off refused to come in such weather, and so the wedding looked like it was going to be cancelled. Lily, understandably, was very angry at such a decision, and she grabbed all the Marauders, had all of us place impervious charms on ourselves. Her bridesmaids all placed the same charm, and Lily apparated all of us to a muggle church. They got married in that small church, just the eight of us in that church and an old priest who thought he was dreaming but gave the sermon nonetheless. The church was beautiful, as I recall, if not a bit dusty. After the ceremony, they returned to Marlene's house where the evening reception was being held. They'd invited most people for the reception instead of the wedding, preferring to have their wedding in two parts. Everyone had arrived for the free food and shelter, and the party went on. Even the magistrate arrived. James yelled up a storm at the man, furious that he'd come for a free dinner after refusing to brave the rain and come for the main part they were paying him for."

Remus ended the story, a fond look on his face. Tonks reached out and squeezed his hand, and he beamed at her, though there was a slight sadness in his eyes, as he recalled the story. Everyone was smiling, a slight nostalgic air in the room, enveloping them.

"It sounds lovely," said Mrs. Weasley softly, as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"How were you two married?" asked Tonks inquisitively, and to her surprise, Mrs. Weasley blushed brightly.

"Huh, come to think of it, how were you married? Didn't they just elope?" asked Fred curiously.

Arthur chuckled at his children. They were never one for the more romantic tales of his youth, and even Percy, Bill and Ron, the more sensitive of his boys, had never asked for those stories. Ginny, thinking herself tough and boyish, refused to listen to her parents stories about romance, instead preferring to make her own stories up about her own future romance with Harry Potter. Perhaps Ginny was on to something.

"Our wedding was in the night," said Arthur softly, recalling the memory of his past, "Molly's parents didn't like me very much, but they were very old, and her mother had just passed before we left Hogwarts. Her father had grown paranoid, said he saw shadows everywhere. He was ill, and nothing anyone tried could help. When he passed away, Molly became head of her house. I was still very young, and neither of us had plans to marry. But Molly's Aunt Muriel insisted that Molly had to get married, that it wasn't proper for her to live in her father's house all alone, and she kept bringing around suitors."

"Horrible men, each and every one of them," muttered Mrs. Weasley, remembering the story just as well as Arthur, "They were all far older than I was, with a well-to-do fortune and an interest in my father's land. Gideon and Fabian were still in Hogwarts at the time, and I was getting tired of Muriel's nagging."

"So you got married?" asked an incredulous Charlie, "You got married because Auntie Muriel was annoying you?"

"Hardly!" said Molly, annoyed, "Your father was the one who ended up getting engaged to another woman!"

The Weasley children and grandchildren stared at Arthur, who was red in the ears and being stared at in shock. Even Remus was staring at the Weasley's patriarch as though he had grown two heads.

"You're being rather cruel dear," said Arthur, amused, "I was hardly engaged. They were talking about getting us engaged."

"To who?!" roared Ron, sitting up straight and knocking his elbow into Hermione's sides, earning a sharp smack on his thigh.

"Octavia MacMillan," said Arthur with a sigh, "She was far older than I was and the only reason she and Bilius weren't paired up was because Bilius was even wilder than she was; she was hardly a proper MacMillan. My father was willing to solidify an engagement when he realized that the MacMillan's were willing to give a large dowry for the marriage. So the night before I even met Octavia, I snuck out with Uncle Bilius and went to Molly's house. It was a clear night, though a bit nippy since it was the beginning of winter."

"He came up right to my window and asked me to marry him," said Molly with a fond smile, remembering her husband, young and barely out of Hogwarts, looking faintly like Percy as he sat on the back of his older brother's broom with his glasses askew. "He had no ring, he was wearing his pyjamas, and I was dressed in a nightgown. We stole away that night and got married in a dingy ministry office. They were complaining again about something or the other, so there was a tornado going on outside the window. My nightgown had three holes in it and Bilius was our witness."

"My father was furious, of course. But he forgave us by the time Charlie was born," chuckled Arthur, as everyone stared at the two of them, who were beaming widely at each other in pure delight.

As the atmosphere grew misty and loving, people leaned into each other, skin touching skin, hands curling together. It was warm and tender, filled with love. And then Sirius Black and Albus Potter stormed in, carrying a large radio, and the night turned back to cheer and mayhem.

The dancing was slow to start. At first it was a lonely Remus, trying his best not to explode with embarrassment as he slowly wiggled to an old Hobgoblins songs from his youth. Then Celestina Warbeck returned to crooning on the radio, and Roxanne and Louis were dancing together a silly tango, as Mrs. Weasley sang the song lyrics with James and Fred sitting on her lap, despite being a bit too big for that now, and pretending to be judges of a talent show.

The next song to play was a popular song by the Spicy Witches, and apparently an old childhood favourite of Victoire, Lucy and Dominique's, as the three girls lead the dance, teaching Rose, Ginny, and a hand-cuffed Hermione and Ron the moves. Lucy was happily clicking away pictures after Roxanne joined in, clapping her hands and shaking her hips as they moved, while Hugo, Molly and Lily jumped in between and around the legs of the others, dancing to the beat.

The next song was again a faster one, and this time Harry and the other Weasley boys, including Percy were pulled up to dance. Sirius was already in the middle of the dance floor, which was really just the spacious living room. Remus had retreated to the corner of the floor, were Tonks danced around him as he stood, looking amused and sipping at his Fire-whiskey.

The song and dance continued throughout the night. A slow song came on, and Ginny was slow-dancing with Fred and James, with a sleeping Lily in her arms. Harry was holding Albus next to Sirius, as the three talked in low voices. Arthur and Molly joined the floor as a couple, twirling together beside Remus and Tonks, both very drunk and giggling like school children each time they moved.

And like that, the night came to a close.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are," said Tonks, as she swayed outside the door to her apartment, which was in a small, empty hallway in muggle London. Her grandparents' home before they had passed away. She had insisted she'd been fine, but Remus hadn't taken no for an answer, and now she was being escorted home by her future husband.<p>

"Good night," said Remus, stumbling before Tonks, his cheeks flushed with the alcohol they had drunk, and a hand around Tonks waist.

"I'll, well- tomorrow- unless, d'you wan' to join me for a night cap?" asked Tonks, coming very close to Remus, her face right before his. He stared at her, with those beautiful, bright eyes, and swallowed heavily as he said, "I think I've had a little too much already."

Tonks snorted, and then gazed up at him with such brilliant eyes as she replied, "That's an innuendo, Professor."

Remus felt his spine tingle at her words. He gulped, and then ran a hand through his hair as he considered her offer. "Oh. I- ah- Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Tonks, and he shivered as she placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"We really shouldn't," said Remus, despite reaching for her door knob.

"Well then, come on in," she said, brightening and placing a kiss on his lips, but pulling away quickly. Remus's lips tried to recapture hers, but Tonks was having none of that. Instead, she grabbed his hand and led him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no words. I really don't. This was a terrible, awful thing to do. The only good thing I can say is that it wasn't a year for an update. But considering it's 2014, like, tomorrow. Well. I have no real words to say. I'm so, so sorry. I have no real good excuse. Just life got really busy, and I got involved in a lot of things. <strong>

**The bright side, or, well, maybe not, is that this story ends in another, what, five chapters? The next one I'll be bringing back the future group, and starting to wrap this story up. I already have it half-written. As well, I go a beta for this story, and she's beta-ed the ENTIRE thing for me, so that's also a plus. **

**Thank you so much to eyechange, who has been so very helpful and encouraging throughout this process. **

**I also made some minor edits to the plot here and there, making things a bit more canonical and cohesive. It's hard to believe I starting this story almost two years ago, and this is where we got. At the time, I was fifteen and now I'm applying to universities this year! Can you guys believe it? I hardly can! I want to thank everyone who has supported me through this story, and has helped me get through this process. I want to thank everyone who has been supportive and patient, despite the fact that I'm truly a shitty person and don't update for MONTHS. I honestly can't even explain how it got that long. I really can't. For a minute, I got so depressed over the time that it took me to get to this point that I just, well, I honestly almost quit. And then I remembered how much I hated that, and jumped straight back on the bandwagon. **

**Furthermore, to answer questions about my other stories that will no doubt come up, and have been posed. I will not be continuing my RTB. It's too much of a hassle, and I am really not interested in taking that nuisance on my head. I know many of you enjoyed it, but well, it is what it is. As well, I have no full copy of the fic, as I was making a lot of changes, and than I just ended up deleting the entire thing. I'm sure others might have some, and if you find a copy, than let me know. I'd love to have one as a reference and to send off to anyone who asks for it. Though I AM NOT COMPLETING THE RTB. **

**As for Time Orbs and Pregnancy, it's also being betaed, but with a different Beta- StellaHunterOfArtemis, and she really has her work cut out for her. That story is filled with inconsistency in the plot, and so many things I just regret looking back on it now. Both of us are busy people, however, and so I can't guarantee a new chapter soon. I want to _finish _TTH before I get to that story. And since we're not far off, I will finish it probably by the end of February. I'm trying this new thing out, where I finish all my stories before posting. It seems legit. I only rushed this chapter because, well, I was honestly ashamed and didn't want it to become 2014 before the next update. **

**Anyways, like I was saying. This story, finishing it up, sending to eye-change. Posting. **

**TOaP, working on it. Plan to get like, a few chapters ahead before I start to post them. And by a few, at least five or six. **

**RTB- Dead. **

**Raised in the Darkness. I'm working on this one too, but at this stage, I'm probably going to scrap it. I say this not because I'm disappointed in the story, but because I just find the writing shoddy, and because I'm not sure where to take it, and TTH and TOaP are bigger stories that need more attention. **

**The sequel to this story hasn't been started, and I can confidently say that until I have at least half of it written, I won't start posting it up, because seriously. These last few months were ridiculous. With that said though, school doesn't wrap up until May for me, and I can't guarantee I have time to write a sequel until then. So it could be until August or July for a sequel. **

**Anyways, that is all I really have to say. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to keep going. This chapter is for you, and you know who you are. **

**P.S - 435 reviews people! I can't even believe it! Never- never in my wildest dreams had I pictured this story getting so popular! Thank you to everyone! 3**


	31. Arrivals

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't own the bits you recognize. Santa never answered my call. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Arrivals<strong>

It was on a fine Sunday morning- three days after the children had disappeared into a past that was so far back in Andromeda's mind- that she woke up. The air was nippy for a summer day. Perhaps it was because it was still only four in the morning. Perhaps it was because she was older than she had been many mornings ago, her hair now a fine grey like her father's. He would have been disgusted to realize they shared such a trait.

As the woman leaned back into her rocking chair, she sipped her tea, both hands wrapped around the large, misshapen mug. An old relic that had survived Ted, Dora and Teddy. It had been a gift from Dora, after her first day of muggle-school. An ugly, blue and black and orange mixture of paint was splattered all over the mug. The handle was a lurid pink. A wobbly heart was scribbled on with tacky green paint that was some ugly neon shade.

She adored it.

The tea in the cup was another old relic, though; it had not weathered the same years as the mug. It was Darjeeling chai, an old favourite of Ted's. The aroma was warm and spicy, and it had been many years since she had sniffed such a cup. On a whim yesterday, she had ordered a box of it to drink. To reminisce; Ted had always smelled like Darjeeling chai or vanilla, depending on whether he was drinking tea or baking some awful treat that never quite turned out like the picture ("But that's half the fun dear!") and making a mess of her kitchen.

On the mantle behind her head, she knew without a doubt that the picture from Nymphadora's wedding was hanging, with Ted holding both his wife and daughter, as Remus clicked the photo. A perfect family, if not filled with rule-breakers and tempers. The small, satisfied smile on her lips covered her feelings entirely.

"Soon," she whispered, as the scent of Darjeeling suffocated her once more.

* * *

><p>Harry stood tersely in the middle of his bedroom. He hadn't slept a wink all night. Despite everyone volunteering to go to the past, Khalid had insistently cut the group down to just himself, Percy, Andromeda, George and Ron. Humourlessly, Harry pondered that the situation was unfair. Four out of the five had unfinished business in the past, and too many people they mourned. And Ron, well, he was helpless when it came to emotions. Maybe that's why Hermione had opted out of this adventure. She was too helpful when it came to emotions, and none of the broken soldiers heading off were wanting any help. At least Ron was good with kids.<p>

"Harry?" asked Ginny softly, sitting up in the bed.

Apparently she was done pretending to be asleep. Harry didn't turn away from the window. It was sort of stunning, watching the sunrise. It had been a long time since he'd been up early enough to see it. Sunsets were boring. You could see them anytime. Anywhere; sunrises were rare, each a treasure.

Each locked with a memory.

Today, the sunrises were tainted by the sad memories. The memories that lingered of the dead.

The sunrise the morning after Sirius fell through the veil was a good one. It had been haunting, taunting and mesmerizing all at once. A reminder that Sirius was never going to see it's glory ever again. A reminder that Sirius had probably never seen a sunrise for the thirteen years he spent in Azkaban.

The sunrise after Dumbledore's death, while Fawkes sang that haunting song. It had been a while since the phoenix had come around. No point in going looking for him. Fawkes was particularly stubborn when he got in the mood. He'd be back eventually, to check that Harry and the Weasley's were still alive. That Hogwarts was still running.

He thought of the sunrise after the Battle. That brilliant sunrise that seemed filled with hope. The sunrises the days after were always preceding funerals. He saw them all, laying in caskets. It was eerie, when books described corpses as sleeping. It was no wonder why a person had trouble sleeping after a funeral. Who'd ever want to go to sleep like that? Oddly enough, Harry had the opposite problem. He spent too long asleep, trying and failing to turn himself into a corpse and join the parade of funerals.

He wondered what it would be like this time? Would he sleep too long after this mission? Or would it be the opposite. Insomnia to try and stay alive. To try and relive that feeling of them. Of their presence.

"Harry," came Ginny's voice again, and the man turned, this time facing the red-head.

She stared a long time at him, and he at her. Her vibrancy was always the strangest thing about Ginevra Potter nee Weasley. It was like no matter what, she would stand beside him and subsequently remind and taunt Harry on the fact that he was alive. Her eyes raked over him, and then she came near him, cautiously, as though he would break. He wondered how he looked, wearing the same clothes he'd worn for the entire week, since the morning McGonagall had called them into her office to discuss the time travel venture; probably a mess.

Ginny still hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding him tight. He felt stiff, like the tin-man must have felt when the rain came down and rusted his body. He wondered what oil it would take to free him from this grief.

"It's okay," said Ginny. Ah. That was the oil.

And then Harry felt himself sag, gripping her as the tears came down, and Ginny held him tight as they rocked together that morning. The sun had risen. It was time to face the day.

* * *

><p>"We are all aware of the plan then?" asked Khalid, the hook-nosed ministry employee who had taken charge of the recovery process. Before him was the entire Weasley, Malfoy and Potter clans, all looking alive and determined and terrified at once. To the corner of the room, and older woman, Andromeda Tonks, was dressed in a sombre maroon robe with her grey hair pinned up neatly into a prim and proper bun.<p>

"In and out, a simple retrieval mission," said Harry Potter, who to Khalid's dislike, automatically took a leadership role despite having none of the basic understanding of the delicate process that Khalid had set up for this mission.

The dark-skinned man scowled as he responded, "A little more than that, Mr. Potter. Now, if this mission was being properly sanctioned, I would have recommended a therapeutic treatment after this-

"Please," said George, eyes red and ear gaping wide as he glanced at Khalid, "Just shut up and let's get going."

Affronted, but somewhat understanding, Khalid nodded stiffly and continued his lecture, though now a much shorter version, "Well then. It's a simple process. We will take the time-turner back exactly twenty-five years, now that it has been enhanced and we've confirmed the process works thanks to young Mr. Malfoy-

There was a sob from Narcissa Malfoy at that, but Khalid persevered anyways, "So we shall follow a similar process. Upon arriving at Grimmauld Place, we shall split up into two groups. One will work to Obliviate and manufacture false memories in the minds of your comrades. The other group will go to work trying to put Grimmauld Place back into the order it had been in your memories."

"Of course," said Bill politely, "The group all recognizes their roles."

"Bring them back properly Potter," said Malfoy snidely, but with less bite than he could have used. To his credit, Potter just nodded, looking away with glazed eyes.

With that, the group flooed off to Grimmauld Place, ready to embark on an adventure to a time they had long ago forgotten.

* * *

><p>The time turner had stopped spinning by the time the group arrived at a very different Grimmauld Place. Khalid had been forced to use very clever and precise spells to ensure that the group arrived at the correct time line in the stream of the universe. His partner, a reedy blonde woman named Rockwell, had been waiting for them at Grimmauld Place, having already started the process of spells before they'd gotten there. It wouldn't have done well if they'd arrived at a previous time, only to discover that the children had shifted the time line and thus were lost forever.<p>

The first thing they noticed upon arrival was the recent cleanliness of the house. It was still dark and gloomy, much like in their memories; however, it was also neater and well-kept. The troll leg stand was for once, upright and looked positively new. Ron, Harry, Percy, George, Bill and Andromeda were gaping at the entire scene, hands reaching out to touch the walls, mesmerized with the past. Crooked past, but still, the past. Khalid was busy examining all the changes from the memories he had seen, already feeling a headache coming on. Rockwell, to her credit, was stoic and making notes on parchment, quill making tiny scritch noises as it went.

"Where are the kids?" asked Ron softly, as he glanced nervously at his brother and Harry. They both hardly looked steady on their feet. Andromeda and Percy were faring a bit better, though Percy was glancing at Grimmauld with more interest, having never seen the place until it had been ransacked by Death Eaters after the war.

"Probably inside," said Rockwell, her deep voice echoing through the room, "Shall we press onwards?"

"Probably best," said Andromeda politely, reaching out to grasp George around the shoulders they moved. It was strange how strong she could be in such adverse times.

As if timed, Mrs. Black's curtain swung open. Before the witch could even start to screech and attack the group, Harry and Andromeda shot a spell from their wand, causing the curtain to swing shut. Both exchanged a glance, and then looked away. There really wasn't much to say.

As they entered the living room, they were met with a stunning sight. The floors of the room were covered in blankets and pillows. Padfoot lay snoring on the ground, with the three youngest children curled around the dog. Harry saw his younger, teenaged self, laying right next to the dog's head, with a much younger version of his son cuddling between them, the tiny cherubic hand gripping Sirius's nose.

On the other side of the room, Louis was curled up around Dominique, who had her head resting in Fleur's lap. Fleur was curled into a younger, scar-less Bill Weasley, who had a hand wrapped around Fleur, and another hand wrapped around Lucy, whose glasses were knocked off. Beside Lucy was Rose, lying back to back. Between Rose were James and Fred, also much younger than Harry had remembered them to be a few days ago, and James was wrapped into Scorpius.

By their feet, a handcuffed younger version of Ron and Hermione were curled into each other. Roxanne was hugging Hermione as she slept. George gasped, spotting a younger version of himself, curled beside a younger version of his brother. Both had rested their heads in Roxie's laps. Victoire and Teddy were both sleeping on the couch, elevated above the entire group save for Teddy's hand that was locked in a little Lily's smaller grip.

"Where's Tonks?" asked Andromeda softly, "Or any of the other adults?"

Her eyes hadn't drifted farther than Sirius and Teddy.

"Right behind you," and the group turned to see Tonks and Remus, alive and well, and glaring as they pointed a wand at their large group. Mrs. Weasley and Arthur Weasley were beside them, having heard the group. They two had their wands pointed, and to Harry's surprise, he was disarmed as he reached for his wand.

"Who are you?!" snarled Tonks, "And you had better have a good answer."

"Who do you think we are Dora?" asked Andromeda, stepping forward.

Tonks paused, and her face went white as she stared at her mother, gaping slightly at the woman. Andromeda looked so different now, and far more aged than Tonks would have expected. Her hair was a soft grey, resembling a kitten almost, but pulled neat and tight into a sombre little bun. Her robes were a normal, drab maroon colour, but it just made the wrinkles on her face stand out. She looked far too old and yet, far too similar to her own, current mother.

"Mum?" gasped Tonks, and immediately the people from the past realized what was going on.

"I- I thought we had more time!" stammered Mrs. Weasley, staring at the men- the men who were her sons. _Sweet Merlin._

"Daddy!" screamed Lily, and the group gaped, as Sirius transformed back into a man and stared at the older Harry Potter. He plucked Lily up with ease, unlike the teenaged Harry who struggled to lift Lily up.

This older Harry was far broader than his teenaged self. His dark hair was still messy, but it was shorter and seemed more well-groomed than the teenager's hair. He wore a cashmere looking sweater in a navy colour, with dark black jeans that actually fit him. It was perhaps the clothing that made the biggest difference, since he looked confident, tall and strong. His glasses were no longer wire-frames, but rather a thick, black and square frame. And the way he glanced at Lily was like the sun shone from his daughter.

"Dad!" gasped Albus, scrambling out of his teenaged father's arms, and waddling over to Harry, who turned to gape at his son.

"What on earth happened to you?" he asked, as he plucked the toddler up with his other arm, comfortably slinging the boy onto his hip and placing Lily back on the ground.

Albus gazed at him tearfully and then started to babble and whine and the names Sirius, James and Fred kept cropping up. Harry nodded, looking mischievously at his son, and finally answering, "Well, mum will be pleased."

Both Ginny and Harry were staring at the older Harry in awe.

"Blimey, he really got you badly," said Ron, amazed as he stared down at Albus, who pouted up at his uncle.

"Daddy!" cried Hugo, now fully awake. The older Ron was the next to be attacked, and he was scooping the boy up, peppering his cheeks with kisses as Rose shrieked delightedly and banged into Ron, who stumbled backwards, but wrapped an arm around his daughter.

To their surprise, Ron had aged as well. He was taller than Harry, taller than most of the men in the room, with a muscled body. Dressed in muggle jeans and a soft blue button down shirt, he looked well-aged, though like most of the members in the room, he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Dad?" asked Lucy, looking suddenly timid and awestruck as she approached her father, and then buried herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Molly was already there, having slipped over silently and wrapped herself around his leg. The older Percy had simply lifted her into his arms, as she sleepily rested in them, blearily rubbing her eyes and patting his head.

"Lucy," said Percy warmly, burrowing his head into his daughter's hair as she hugged him. The two were silently whispering to each other, Lucy looking worriedly up at him as he smoothed a hand through her curls and stubbornly avoided looking at anyone else in the room. He too, looked different. Wrinkled around the eyes, thinning red curls, and slightly wonky glasses on his face with an ugly argyle sweater.

"Dad?" asked James softly, hiding behind Teddy, who was already making his way to his grandfather and Andromeda, after detangling himself from Victoire.

"James," said Harry sternly, but with mirth in his eyes, "You're shorter than I remember."

"Blame Sirius," said James, pointing vaguely in his direction. Harry's eyes didn't leave his son, though his face broke for a moment.

"C'mere Jamie," said Harry, and the boy rushed into his arms. Two seconds later, he was sobbing as he apologized to his father, who had once again placed Albus back to the ground, to lift James up as he rubbed circles on James' back.

"I'm sorry," babbled James repeatedly, "It was an accident! I'm sorry Daddy!"

"I know," said Harry softly, as he held his son tightly, practically cradling the fourteen year old in the twelve year old body.

"What are you doing here Gran? Weren't you in the Caribbean?" asked Teddy, looking at his grandmother in surprise, as the two stared at each other.

Andromeda pressed a kiss to his cheek, as he wrapped his arms around her neck from behind her, and nuzzled her. Wryly Andromeda answered, "The beaches seemed far less important to rescuing my grandson."

"I see," said Teddy, with a nod as he glanced to Tonks and Remus. Andromeda's gaze followed his, and she nodded, answering the unasked question.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Tonks," said Victoire politely, coming over to squeeze Andromeda's hand. Andromeda barely said anything, her eyes still fully absorbed in her daughter and son-in-law, who were staring at her with shock etched on their expressions.

Beside Andromeda, but facing the other way, was George Weasley. His eyes were stuck on the twins, who were staring back at him with varying degrees of horror, considering his ear was blown clean off his face. Beside the older George, or at least, on the side of the missing ear, Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley were staring at their younger brother, unable to tear their eyes away. George barely noticed them, his eyes fixated on his twin.

"Daddy?" asked Roxanne, stepping forward before _Fred_, who was cowering near the twins. She couldn't remember why her daddy was so upset, but it was important, it concerned Uncle Fred, and she was doing something to fix it.

He didn't tear his gaze away, and Roxanne paddled over and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight. He stumbled under her weight, and despite being a broad-shouldered and larger man wearing his colourful WWW robes, he stumbled, and it was up to Roxanne to plant herself and keep them from falling. He just kept staring eerily at the group. And suddenly everyone was hyper-aware of something wrong with Fred, and while they wanted to dismiss it, one look at George the elder and they couldn't do anything.

_Fred_ the younger finally gathered the courage to approach his father. Like another set of weights, he wrapped himself around his father, who barely noticed his presence. Fred's eyes, like his sister's, were quick to fill with tears, and he buried himself into his father. Clinging; hoping to keep his father with him.

"I've sent for Dumbledore," said Mr. Weasley, breaking the reunions up, and forcing all the attention of the future travellers, besides George and Andromeda, to turn towards him, "He's on his way with Snape and Mad-Eye."

George finally seemed to register something, and turned to face his father, and then snapped back to his brother.

"That sounds best," agreed Harry the elder politely, "Shall we, er, get into the living room to talk then?"

"I think that sounds best," agreed Mr. Weasley, his eyes unable to slide away from any of the men in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, I got another chapter up before school started. Again, this was beta-ed by eyechange the lovely. <strong>

**Anyways, I promise _promise_ promise to continue updating regularly, or at least, not leaving a few months between each chapter post. We literally have, like four chapters left anyways. **

**If you're having problems with reviewing, that's no big deal. I deleted old author's notes I'd put in here to explain away absences and the like, so the chapters have been shuffled around. This chapter is also awkwardly in the place of an older chapter, but by the next chapter it should be sorted out.**

**As for the question about Teddy and Tonks and Remus and that cliffy at the end of the last chapter... Well... Hehe. You'll have to wait and find out. Besides, not every drunken encounter ends in pregnancy. Or does it? I'll leave you to wonder about it. **

**Also, I just wanted to point out that we're nearly at 500 followers and 450 favs, and that's only among the members of the site. There are plenty more who read this but aren't members and well, I can't thank any of you enough! It's amazing to be a part of this and to know that all of you support me! Thank you, Thank you, and thank you! **


	32. Outbursts

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**So, back again. Again, betaed by eye-change. Expect no new chapters until February.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Outbursts<strong>

"Percy?" came a soothing voice from behind the curly-haired Weasley. He turned from the boiling kettle of tea to face his wife.

Sweet, petite Aubrey Weasley stood behind him, wrapped up in a gaudy pink robe that Molly had once accidentally died with her accidental magic. Neither parent had the heart to change it back, considering it was Molly's first display of such magic. A lurid memento.

"Yes love?" asked Percy, his smile a bit shaky as he fetched the tea-cups. Soft, delicate white mugs; with silver rims and a tacky heart-shaped pattern that Lucy had saved her pocket money to buy for the couple's anniversary almost five years ago. A tacky memory.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Aubrey, as she settled at the kitchen table, accepting the steaming mug of tea. Her eyes, soft, honey-coloured things, were staring up at him with gentle worry. Her curls, like his but wilder and bouncy, were an untameable brown mass around her head. It was always such a pity that none of his children had inherited her colouring.

"I have to go," said Percy, with a resolute finality as he sat down across his wife and sipped at his own tea. "It's the right thing to do. George needs me there."

"Just George?" asked Aubrey. She always was able to read his face like none other.

"And Ronald," said Percy, avoiding her question as he kept sipping the tea.

In front of his eyes, a wall kept falling over. The stones kept clattering to the ground, striking flesh and floor. The stunned laughter echoed in his heart. The last sounds that his brother had ever made. The last words he'd ever uttered. Percy had made a joke.

Ironically, it was the last joke Percy had ever made.

"Percy," came Aubrey's voice again, cracking slightly as she reached out with both her hands to grasp one of his, "I love you. I'll always love you. No matter what happens. You know that, right?"

That caught his attention, and Percy turned in surprise to face Aubrey. Sweet, bright Aubrey, whose eyes were filled with tears, why was she making such a fuss? He was hardly the one going to suffer. George would be a wreck! And everyone knew Ronald was horrible with dealing with his emotions. It was such a wonder why Hermione hadn't decided to go in his place.

"Of course love," said Percy easily, "I love you too. And I'll be back before you even know it."

Aubrey gave him that wobbly smile again, but this time, it was shadowed with a bit of bitterness as she replied, "Of course Percy. I'm sure you'll come home just the way you are."

And it was that memory that Percy was clinging to as the time-turner began to spin.

* * *

><p>It was with some difficulty that George was dragged down to a couch, with Roxanne and Fred hovering around him nervously. Louis had long ago disappeared to take a shower, claiming things boring. Dominique merely explained it away with the boy being unable to handle emotional scenes well. The older adult of the future were all pressed into one couch. Andromeda, Harry and George were arranged on the seats, with Percy and Ron hovering beside them.<p>

Roxanne and Fred were seated at their father's feet. Beside them, James the younger was clinging to his dad. Albus and Lily were both on his lap, to the odd jealousy of the younger Harry, who felt strangely replaced by a better model. Sirius hadn't stopped staring at older Harry, who was determinedly not meeting anyone's eyes. Teddy had clung to his Grandmother, and was hovering between petting her knee and throwing the older Harry anxious glances. Victoire was seated by Andromeda's other leg, near Ron but on the ground, her hand tightly holding Andromeda's as she struggled to figure out what exactly it was that she was forgetting that made Andromeda look so stony and sad.

In fact, all the time travellers were struggling. There was something important that was lagging in their minds. Something that failed to give any sort of answers to the questions they didn't know how to ask. Because those questions didn't exist. It was like knowing you're missing something, but being unable to look for it because you can't even remember what it was in the first place! And you can do an inventory of all your things, check your trunks for all the quills, your homework and textbooks, and they'll all be there. But something else is missing and you just can't quite put a finger on it.

And it's something important. Like your OWL study notes. Or the fireworks you planned to explode at the end of the year. Something really really important.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape arrived. One was dressed bright and cheerfully like a Christmas ornament, and the other billowed by with a thunderous glare like a Hallow's Eve bat. And both looked sombre and serious as they took their chairs before the travellers.

Almost all the future elders stiffened, and none met his eyes. They were all stubbornly looking away, which caused the people of the past and the future youth to stiffen and glance around, trying to remember.

Finally, Ronald Weasley spoke up, and blithely asked, "What did you do, Professor?"

* * *

><p>It was with a heavy heart that Hermione Granger-Weasley woke up on a cheerfully bright morning. Her hair was frazzled and frizzy, but it had been like that for the last few days. She just had no heart to go condition it with her favourite bottle of Sleak-Eazy's Frizz Be-Gone. What sort of woman would she be if she let herself get caught up in vanity?<p>

Narcissa Malfoy.

The thought didn't even make her smile.

Hermione sighed as she stepped into the bathroom. There was already an occupant. Ron was bent over the sink, clutching the counters with all his strength. Hermione paused, and he turned to stare at her. Stare through her.

"Ronald," she said softly, leaning against the door.

He didn't turn to face her. Instead, he was detached, ignorant and possibly broken. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding her altogether. And he wouldn't stop staring. If it weren't for the fact that Hermione had watched him grieve, she wouldn't have realized how absurdly normal this was, she would have probably worried. Unfortunately, this was hardly the first time Ronald had grieved.

Ignoring him, she winded into the bathroom and opened the cabinet and grabbed the head-ache potion. She wasn't like Ronald, and unlike his detached sense of feeling, she got overemotional. She cried and cried until her eyes ached and her head was sore and her nose had bled out all the mucus. Her face was splotchy and her hair limp and fuzzy, practically drooping with her sadness. Her eyes were as red as the Gryffindor common room.

The potion went down and cleared her head, and she sighed in relief. Being a muggle-born, some habits, like keeping the medicine in the bathroom cabinet, hadn't vanished. Besides, it was far safer to keep them tucked away in here than in the kitchen pantry like Mrs. Weasley did. Neither Rose nor Hugo had the same adventurous streak as the twins of yesterday, or the James and Fred of today, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Hermione spared another glance at Ron. He was sitting on the edge of the tub, his face closed off and unaware of her presence. Briefly, she entertained the idea of leaving him here to wallow while she drowned their breakfast in tears. It wasn't new to them. They'd done much of the same after the war, after the miscarriages, after her father had passed from a peaceful heart attack a few weeks after Rosie was born.

But today was different.

"Should I go instead?" she offered, moving to sit beside him on the very uncomfortable ledge of the bathtub. It was rather hard to get her bum in the right place to be comfortable, and it resulted in a wobbly sitting position that had her firmly gripping the tub lest she fall inside it, or worse, flat on her face in front of it.

Ron gave a brief look at her, and sighed as he said, "He's my brother."

"Bill could go. Or Charlie," said Hermione gently, tracing a circle into Ron's hand.

"They won't be able to handle Harry when he gets into a mood," said Ron with a snort, "Hell, I doubt I can handle Harry."

Hermione nodded at that, and then merely offered, "Ginny?"

"She can't handle emotional stuff. Besides, I have the proper training," replied Ron softly.

It was a flimsy excuse. Out of all the Weasley's, Ginny was probably the best to handle this mission. She was no nonsense, firm and stubborn. And both Harry and George would listen to her no matter how irate they were. And while Ron had the Auror training, Ginny was a quick study and always talented at field-work. But Hermione let it go. After all, she knew why Ginny had said no, and why Ron had said yes.

There were some things that people just couldn't do, after all.

"Your parents?"

Ron snorted and raised an eyebrow at her. A younger Hermione would have flushed and berated herself for the ludicrousness of her suggestion. But this Hermione was older and wiser and not the teenager that once flushed under her crush-cum-husband's gaze. He merely regarded her softly, and then sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Hermione nodded. Not the answer she wanted to hear. But admitting the problem was always the first step to healing. Or was it acceptance? God her head was hurting again. She stood up, without another word, and went to make breakfast.

Salty eggs were always the perfect way to start a mission.

* * *

><p>"Is it ready yet?" hissed Roxanne, as she entered the bathroom in which Louis had taken up residence.<p>

The blonde boy glared at her as she shut and locked the door. He was bent over the camera and was working away in the darkness of the bathroom, his wand conducting spells while potions ran across pages.

"I'm working on it," said Louis sullenly, "Why couldn't you do this?"

Roxie glowered at him, crossing her arms over her chest and her dark skin reddened with anger. Louis gave her a look, and then opened his arm out. Two steps and she was beside him. Roxie settled into the crook, hugging her cousin and started to sob.

* * *

><p>In the parlour, the tension had increased and everyone was trying to make sense of it all. Percy Weasley had been picked up by his brother Charlie, and the two had joined the twins and Bill in a hushed discussion of the broken ear. They were still trying to debate which twin had lost the ear. While the twins were firm about not caring, and rather were making up exciting stories about the ear's loss, as well as jokes, the older three brothers were harshly debating the real reasons and possible ways it went.<p>

Mrs Weasley had barricaded herself into the kitchen. A few people who passed by claimed they heard the clattering of pots, the sound of Celestina Warbeck singing sad songs such as "He Never Flooed." Mr Weasley was in there with her. According to various sources, not much cooking was occurring, and Mrs. Weasley's eyes were rather red each time she sent someone away, and Mr. Weasley's shoulder looked drenched.

Sirius and Harry were huddled away with each other, neither really speaking, but Padfoot rested his head in Sirius's lap, allowing himself to be gently petted. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron sat beside their friend in a show of solidarity. A similar, yet odder mimic was occurring around the Teddy, who was seated between Remus and Tonks, both Metamorphmaguses sharing limp, mousy brown hair that had Victoire shooting them worried looks as she entertained the youngest three time travellers who were very confused and scared.

Lucy and Dominique had retired to their bedroom with Ginny, Rose and Scorpius to play a game of Exploding Snap to pass the time and distract themselves from the uneasiness in the room. Time was passing slowly and nobody knew quite what to say.

* * *

><p>It was with silent reluctance that the time travellers, Khalid and Rockwell followed Professor Dumbledore into a private parlour to discuss things. Almost all the people of the past, and the youngsters of the future were waiting outside, straining to hear things. But the wise old man had placed several charms on the door to discuss things in private.<p>

Now, as he sat before some of his favourite students, he felt aged another hundred years. It was a wonder how any wizard made it to two hundred years of life. Then again, he was hardly an ordinary wizard. And he'd survived two wars. A fine veteran in the making.

"Professor," said Andromeda politely, as she sipped the tea Mrs. Weasley had made for the future group, "I believe you owe us some explanations. We were under the impression that everyone knew everything."

The aged woman before Dumbledore was a ghost of the aristocratic prefect that once walked the Hogwarts halls with a sneer on her face and curiosity in her eyes. She lacked the stumbling flushes that adorned her cheeks when the muggle-born from Hufflepuff gazed at her with a smile, and was far removed from the cold Head-Girl that had rebuked and refuted said Hufflepuff. The woman with snow-white hair, tired, sad eyes was a ghost of a future Dumbledore had never dreamt for her.

"I believe I do," said Dumbledore politely, before turning to the two strangers in the room.

The hook-nosed, darker-skinned fellow was young, probably early twenties, and with all the self-imposed arrogance of a genius. The memory still stung. His partner, a blonde woman with an older persona and a wiriness that would suit Arthur Weasley's socket and plug collection, was familiar to be Elvira Montaine, a first year student entering Hogwarts this year. Her new last name suggested she'd marry a Slytherin student entering his second year at Hogwarts. Impressive to see what would become of her. The mourning and awe that she reflected back at him was disappointing however. He had probably never seen her graduate.

"Who are your companions?" asked Dumbledore genially, deflecting his answers entirely.

The story he got was entertaining. Two Unspeakables designing time-travel machinery that would rescue the children. A variety of theories and innovation and this was how they'd gotten here.

"May I see the time capsule, please?" asked Khalid finally, and Dumbledore easily produced it from his robes and enlarged it to the size of a jewellery box before passing it on.

"Now than," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "That was an impressive story. I fear my story is far less impressive."

And so he began the tale. Explaining how the children and people of the past, save himself of course, had no clue what the future entailed. They were not equipped emotionally to deal with such a burden, and Dumbledore had thought it best that they not have to remember it at all. The spell he used was discussed at length, and the Unspeakables were very interested in the theory of it all.

The family was not.

"Can it be reversed?" asked George fiercely, his face blank and stony despite the emotion in his trembling voice.

"Of course," replied Dumbledore politely.

"Then do that," said Harry, looked as aged as Dumbledore felt.

It was silent for a minute. Odd and hollow, and very fitting indeed. A tribute to the living.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, wasn't this a big ball of angst?<strong>

**Can't say I'm surprised TBH. Anyways, no new chapters until February, I've got uni applications.**

**I know right? When I started this story out I was like, in my second year of high school and uni stuff was miles away. Now I've got to apply for the finances for university. It's a little astonishing.**

**Also, I'm really glad that people are still reading and enjoying this fic. I have nothing else to really say, just that I have exams this week, so a little luck could never go amiss.**

**See you all in February! :)**


	33. Regrets and Revelations

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wishes didn't come true.**

**Not Beta-ed. All mistakes are my own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Regrets and Revelations<strong>

It was with a heavy heart that the odd melange of people met again in the living room. The halls were silent. The very air had stilled, and even the crackling fire place seemed to have been charmed silent.

Sirius hated silences.

He hated them more than he hated his family, though not as much as he hated Snape or his mother and father. And Bellatrix. He hated Bellatrix and Lucius more than he hated silences.

But nevertheless, in the top five things Sirius Black hated, silences were clearly listed among them.

It was strangely irrational to hate silence. James had asked about it once, when they were having their serious and manly heart to hearts that only happened between the best of friends. He'd carefully asked, "Was it because of your family, Paddy?"

And Sirius had just barked a laugh and shook his head no.

Blacks, whatever image they portrayed, were never silent. A loud, raucous argument attracted Blacks like light did moths, or like Flobberworms to dry lettuce. At any time in Sirius's childhood, there would be a babble of noise.

The portraits having afternoon tea before dinner tea and then of course, the traditional midnight nightcap. Kreacher banging around in the house, cleaning already spotless furniture. Regulus, wailing loudly for Kreacher in the middle of the night because he was positive there were Doxies in the cupboard. There usually were. Regulus had an odd fascination with growing plants, preferably the toxic kind, in his cupboard. Was it any surprise that bugs were attracted to them? And even on the quiet nights, when Walburga and Orion were getting along and Sirius was too lazy to create trouble and the portraits were passed out drunk because they'd forgotten about Auntie Vulpecula's naughty habit of spiking the tea, even then there was noise. The wailing of some radio to keep the Blacks on their toes.

So maybe Sirius was conditioned to prefer noise to silence, but that was a normal thing. Sort of.

Besides, silences usually meant someone had died.

Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the living room, wearing a sombre expression. The older Harry, and he really was difficult to look at, was standing beside him, with Lily wrapped around his hip. Hugo was buried into his father, and Molly buried in hers. The other children seemed wary, stuck in the middle between their reality and their past.

Sirius also hated awkward divisions.

"I fear I owe all of you an apology," began Dumbledore, looking grievous as he began his speech, "I am afraid not all is what it seems. I hope you understand, I only did this for your better."

Sirius hated speeches that began like that. His father had been very fond of those gregarious, narcissistic speeches that justified locking his son in the cellar with a hallucinogen that convinced Sirius he was a muggle.

Ignoring Dumbledore's droning on about making difficult decisions, Sirius snuck a glance at the future Harry Potter. He was tall, but not quite as tall as Sirius. Maybe an inch or two shorter. His hair was black and messy, but the edges were lit by a silver that Sirius's eyes drank in hungrily. The glasses framed slightly wrinkled eyes, creases in the man's forehead and laugh lines on his lips. Still well-defined and muscular, which made sense for the head of the DMLE (The kids talked quite proudly about that, though he suspected James and Fred were more eager about the fact that they probably wouldn't be arrested too soon). He was an old man. He was the man James would never be.

Harry Potter got to grow old, have a family, and someday, Merlin permitting, he would pass away surrounded by a horde of grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

"That's why I'm going to lift the spell," finished Dumbledore, wand raised.

Sirius glanced around at the apprehensive expressions and the anger and disappointment around. He'd missed something important and suddenly Sirius felt like a teenager again, relying on Remus to fill in the blanks of what the Professors had said.

And then suddenly everything was clear.

Sirius hated Dumbledore in that instant.

* * *

><p>What followed, unsurprisingly, was a lot of hysterical yelling and shouting. Tonks almost admired Dumbledore for standing through the tirade he received from Arthur Weasley. Almost. She admired Arthur for being the scariest, angry man he'd ever seen. Then again, it was most likely because Molly had been too broken to be angry. Molly looked as though she'd aged fifty years, and Charlie Weasley had huddled her out, after a last, tearful look to his younger brothers, all huddled around Fred as though he'd disappear if they didn't watch him too closely.<p>

Sirius had disappeared after saying his piece, and Remus had gone after him, most likely to make sure he didn't drown in Firewhiskey.

The children of the future were a wreck. Apparently it was somewhat traumatic to forget that a large part of your life that was shrouded in mystery and mostly ignorable was actually because of death. And the younger children were unacquainted with death at a large, unable to process quite easily what it meant to go home and never see their uncles and aunt again.

Jesus Christ, Tonks was that aunt.

Normally, Tonks wasn't much for calling to muggle deities. Her father still did it, occasionally when he was very upset. Tonks probably picked it up from him. Merlin, Christ, or even Buddha, none of them could really explain this sick feeling Tonks had.

She got a year. Barely. She got one year of being married, while struggling to survive a war, and then she lost her dad and husband and left her only son an orphan. She left her mother all by herself.

"You and daddy always thought too much about the unimportant things, and acted too fast when it really mattered. Should have been Ravenclaws instead of Hufflepuffs," came a voice.

Tonks turned, hair limp mousy brown and eyes big and scared, to face her mother. The future her mother had waiting for her.

Andromeda Tonks looked so stiff, with her grey-white hair tight in a bun, the aged, harsh lines in her face that made her older than she was, and the sober maroon robes with black-lace trim. Widower robes.

"Mummy," was always Tonks could say, and then the two were clinging to each other as Tonks sobbed into her mother's arms.

Andromeda seemed so solid, so tall and infallible as she stood, holding Tonks like she was twelve-years old again and Grandpa Tonks was dying and magic couldn't save him. Holding Tonks like Tonks was seven again, and Drooby the Owl was too ill to fly anymore, and they were going to feed him a potion that would let him sleep forever. Holding Tonks like she was four again, and the porch had been too steep and Tonks had broken her leg and just couldn't morph it better.

Her hands ran through Tonks' hair, brushing the knots out and just clinging to her daughter. Andromeda Tonks was wearing a widow's robe and she wasn't even a hundred yet.

"I'm so sorry," gasped Tonks, trying and failing to stop her tears.

"Me too Nymphadora," replied Andromeda, lifting her daughter's head to meet her eyes, "I'm so sorry too."

"Thank you," whispered Tonks, as she and her mother clung to each other, unable to accept their losses, "Thank you for Teddy. Thank you for taking care of him. Thank you for being there when I wasn't. Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

And then it was Andromeda's turn to collapse and Tonks' turn to hold. It almost sent her bawling again, to see her mother, her strong, infallible mother break in Tonks' weak arms. And all the Auror could do was smooth the widower robes and hold her mother and whisper 'thank-yous' over and over again.

* * *

><p>George wasn't sure how he ended up here. A part of him, a part of him really wanted to reach out to his dead brother, and never let him go. Another part needed Percy to hold onto him and smooth out his hair and tell him that it wasn't George's fault. Percy, it seemed, had taken up the job of taking care of his brother, while Ron and Harry herded up the children.<p>

Harry's method of avoidance seemed pretty damn awesome.

"Can- Can I talk to you?" asked Fred, and bloody hell when had Fred been able to sneak up on George?

That much time had really passed, hadn't it. 'Course, he'd spent more of his life without Fred than he had with Fred. It had made his fortieth birthday that much harder.

Turning, George almost shuddered when he came face to face with his brother and ex-partner-in-crime. Both of them had stopped growing this year, and it was both a blessing and a curse to be able to meet his twin's eyes, level and calm. Fred had always been the tougher of the two.

"You got lopsided," said Fred suddenly, talking before any sort of silence could settle in, "Guess people could tell us apart for a while."

George didn't say anything to that. It was too nonchalant to discuss. Besides, he was pretty sure he was a step away from becoming hysterical.

"So, you're what- forty now?" asked Fred, leaning against the wall.

"Forty-five nearly," replied George, his throat hoarse.

"Huh. You've spent over half your life without me," said Fred, staring at the ceiling of Grimmauld Place. "That's- wow. And you got married and have babies and wow. I mean- I never wanted to get married or have kids or that kind of stuff- but it's- yeah. I'm sort of jealous. No- I am jealous."

"I'd give it all up for you," replied George quietly.

"I wouldn't," said Fred, not missing a beat, "I mean- you're so damn lucky Georgie. You got married and had kids and you got to live. I didn't even- I want it so badly George. I want to grow up, and get married, and have babies and get old and grow a beard the size of Dumbledore's or that old stodger in the History text- The one with warts. I just- God George. I don't want to die."

And then Fred crumpled to the ground, knees locking together as he gritted his teeth and brought his hands to his red, splotchy face. George was at a loss as he sat there, trying and failing to find words to make sense of this as Fred wheezed, holding back tears and madness. All George could do was rub Fred's back, drawing small circles as he did.

"I know," said George softly, "I know."

"You- You better not die now. You got to live," said Fred fiercely, "You have to live and be happy and fuck it George. Because- if one of us gets to do this- get's to grow a beard and get old and be warty and beardy- you got to do it. Promise?"

"Promise," said George, and then his eyes were wet and the two were holding each other.

* * *

><p>Percy the elder Weasley from the future was a little lost. He'd seen George getting his closure, and then he'd walked away. It wasn't his place. Besides, Percy knew he'd made his mistakes a long time ago.<p>

"You're- me," said a voice.

Percy turned to face his youth. A misguided, horn-rimmed wearing boy with curly hair and an ego that surpassed the peaks of the Alps themselves. And eyes that looked big and scared and a lower lip that jutted too much and looked pouty and nervous.

"I suppose I am," said the elder Percy hollowly, "Can I help you?"

"When- When did we fix things?" asked the younger Percy, shifting in his robes and looking distinctly uncomfortable, "I mean- We did fix things?"

There was a hollow silence, and then the older Percy just sighed as he said, "We fixed things, and then Fred died not even an hour later. Sometimes I think it was just in time. Sometimes I think we waited too long. We missed Bill's wedding you know."

The younger Percy's face paled, and he stood there in silence, looking shaken by such a revelation. The older Percy just moved away.

After all, what else was there to say?

* * *

><p>Roxie and Louis were finalizing their plan. The cauldron was bubbling before them, as the two worked to finish their final product. They had very little time now, after all. Louis watched his best friend work silently, a red handkerchief pulled over her black hair, and her cheeks flushed pink from exertion. He didn't have the same emotional connection to this project, and Louis doubted he ever would, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried.<p>

"We won't finish this in time," said Louis softly, "Are you sure you don't want to call for help? The others might get it if you explained it to them."

"No," said Roxie stubbornly, "This was my idea, now get back to sticking those pages together. This has to be perfect. Or at least, finished."

"Go finalize the spell-work. I can handle this part," replied Louis impulsively, "And I'll finish things up here. You're dad probably needs you, right?"

Roxanne paused, staring up at Louis with a surprised glance. And then her eyes did that girly thing where they watered up, and for a moment, Louis felt himself growing uncomfortable. He hadn't meant that in a nice way.

"Thanks Louis!" said Roxanne, brushing the tears out of her eyes.

Moment ended, hopefully.

XXXXXXX

Harry was holding his two youngest on his hip, grinning as he let them regale him with the stories of their time here. Just a few feet away, Khalid was setting up the Time Capsule that Dumbledore had brought over. Rockwell had left to start erasing the signs of cohabitation, while Ron began the slow process of obliviating everyone's memories.

No one wanted to go first.

Ron sighed as he returned to sit beside his best friend and watch Khalid running tests and spells, sending things to the future while anticipating arrivals from the past. It was really a series of experiments.

"Obliviated anyone?" asked Harry, turning to face his best friend over the years.

"Merlin no," replied Ron with a snort, brushing his thinning red hair out of his face, "It's not exactly a walk in the park. I asked them who wanted to go first and they all looked at me as though I had asked who wanted to be murdered. Imagine that."

Harry grinned weakly, as he glanced back at Khalid, "Eventually we're going to have to obliviate them."

"Yeah," said Ron, gripping his knees.

"Talked to Fred?" asked Harry.

"Talked to Sirius?" shot Ron back.

"Shut up," replied Harry, grimacing at the idea.

"Wanker," replied Ron with a snort.

And the two remained silent, staring at the man working away.

* * *

><p>"Bill?" asked Fleur, popping her blonde head into her future-husband's bedroom, "Are you 'ungry? I cooked some biscuits."<p>

Fleur smiled as she presented the chocolate chip cookies to her very pale boyfriend, who looked like he was trying to drown himself in the blankets of his bed. He glanced over at her, and lifted the blanket up. The plate went onto the bedside table, and Fleur scooted in beside him, letting Bill wrap her into his cocoon of depression.

Surprisingly, Fleur didn't try to pry. Bill hated talking about his feelings, believe it or not. He was never the Weasley to blow up and throw tantrums and show his emotions on his face. He was always suave, cool, and polite Bill. Bill who thought things through and was so nice and sweet and caring and cool. He'd had plenty of girlfriends leave him for that.

"You never talk about your feelings!"

"How can you not be upset that your favorite teacher died!? Why won't you share things with me?!"

"I don't feel like you trust me!"

Fleur wasn't like that at all. She didn't pry, she merely hummed some sort of French lullaby. Bill didn't say anything to her either, just held onto her tightly as she brushed his hair out of his face and sang softly under her breath.

"I- I didn't protect them," breathed Bill finally. It was so quiet, and with Fleur humming, he doubted she heard a thing. Especially when she continued to sing.

A strange, lilting melody that Bill doubted he'd ever forget.

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry for not updating so long! I've been busy with school. Still really busy, I have my predicted marks due in two weeks (Which are literally the last marks I get until my exams in the first week of May- which is only six weeks away and those babies are worth 80% of my grade for each damn subject) and I've just been dying. <strong>

**Otherwise, I've received a few university acceptances! Isn't that weird? I mean, when I started writing, I thought I had all the time in the world, and I'd finish this story and now I'm going to university in a few months. Crazy right? **

**Also, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I owe you guys the full explanation of what happened last year and where I went. So, for the majority of the last year, I sort of got out of the HP fandom for a while, and I wasn't too focused on these stories or any stories. But after a while, I got back into writing fanfiction, just for other fandoms and on a different account (though still on this site). Getting back into it has been weird, but also really good. I'm definitely finishing this story, and then writing a sequel (Because I have that planned) but my other stories are on an indefinite Hiatus, at least until June.**

**If you're interested in finding my other stuff, I'm SunnyD57 as well, and I use that account for fanfics for One Piece and DC comics (mostly Young Justice, but I plan to do a Batman focused fic sometime in the summer). ****I also plan to use that account to branch into the Sherlock and Hobbit fandoms, and for all intents and purposes, that account is my main account for now. This account is solely for Harry Potter stuff. **


	34. Distance makes the heart grow fonder

**Disclaimer: Still not owning this**

**Betaed by eyechange, who is lovely and makes this pristine for me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Distance makes the heart grow fonder.<strong>

Sirius Black was not fond of such a ludicrous phrase. Nor was he entirely fond of having his memories erased, but apparently, nobody asked Sirius Black what entirely he was fond of. If it were up to him, he would never have gone to Azkaban. James and Lily would never have died. And he'd never have left Harry behind.

As he scoured his cabinets for the strongest Firewhiskey bottle he had hidden up here, the thumping on the floorboards increased. Gentle, soft whumps, though in a bit of a panicked rush. And they were gone. A second set of thumps disappeared as well. It was a coping mechanism Sirius had picked up in Azkaban. Focus on the most harmless detail, a drip of water, the thump of the guards, something light and airy.

"Sirius?" called a voice, swinging the door open.

It was Remus, obviously. Remus Lupin had some insane idea that he had to be there for every moment that Sirius fell apart. Merlin knows why. What good was it to see a Black lose his mind? It certainly hadn't done his family any good. Then again, Remus seemed to think his entire existence was some sort of penance he had to pay, and that every accidental bump of shoulders, or taking the last cookie in the cookie jar was an erroneous crime. Once upon a time, Sirius would be able to hold the fragments of Remus Lupin together, shake him out and hold him together. Once upon a time, James would be there, grasping at Sirius' loose ends, keeping Sirius from falling apart when the stress of his family got too much.

That time had ended.

"What?" asked Sirius snappishly, as he took a swig at the now found bottle of whiskey, "Come to celebrate? We're dead Moony! Dead and buried and fuck. I died before I even got started. What the fuck was my life?! Thirteen years in Azkaban's my fucking legacy! That's how they'll remember Sirius Black! Thirteen fucking years in Azkaban and then boom! Dead. So fuck off."

Remus was staring at Sirius with a perfectly blank expression. And then the bottle was suddenly out of Sirius' hand as Remus took a long swig, not coughing as he came up for air. Sirius met Remus' amber eyes, and for a moment, it was just the two of them. Just them, against the entire fucking world.

"We both died," reminded Remus tepidly, "You and I die, and I leave behind an orphaned son and that's my legacy. The werewolf that was about to be happy who died."

"Yeah, well, you never fucking stayed an hour in Azkaban," groused Sirius, as he collapsed on his mother's bed, taking the bottle out of Remus' hand.

Buckbeak was staring at the both of them with judgemental eyes and snorted, before returning to the bag of rats Sirius had ordered for him. Each crunch of bone ricocheted around the bedroom. It was such a lovely sound on other days, when Sirius could pretend it was Pettigrew. Today, it was suffocating because it wasn't Pettigrew.

"We should have killed Peter that day," remarked Sirius absently, and Remus barked out a harsh, strangled laugh. "I mean, could they really blame me? We could have pleaded that I was insane, that you were grieving and that it was a slip of judgement. Brought the body back and let Dumbledore deal with it. Fudge would have been out of the office, and Voldemort wouldn't have come back."

"We could never have done it," offered Remus coolly, "Harry was watching."

That settled the matter.

"Fuck," said Sirius, "We left the kid alone. Prongs and Lily probably strangled us as soon as we arrived wherever the fuck the afterlife is."

Remus chuckled blackly at the remark. There really wasn't any other way to react.

"He got on fine," said Remus, "He got on fine."

"Yeah," said Sirius, taking another swig of the burning liquid, letting it warm his belly and corrode his liver. "He got on fine."

* * *

><p>Tonks was being absolutely stupid. Tremendously stupid. She should never have let her aging mother talk her into this. Not only was she breaking every rule in the book, and then some, but she was pretty sure it was a terrible fucking idea.<p>

"Just a minute," Andromeda had pleaded, "That's all I really need."

Fuck mothers. Fucking mothers and their goddamned ability to make someone guilty. Her bloody mother and her ability to make Tonks feel guilty.

On the other side of the living room, Andromeda Tonks stood in her old home, staring at the walls, thrumming with a foreign energy. An energy that had once held her home together, that had faded. It was like a blast of mint after a particularly rich and long dinner. A taste that was familiar and so strong that it wiped away all others. And sometimes, made the taster gag.

Ted Tonks was on his way home after an emergency message from his daughter, stating it was 'Order business'. Andromeda Tonks could only stand in her old living room, and stare at the walls. This was a terrible, absurd idea that had no substance in the grander scheme of things. She should just clear out. She had gotten to say goodbye to Tonks. To get some closure.

But it was Ted.

And she had always broken every rule in the book for Ted.

He arrived promptly through the front door. A ridiculous muggle habit that Andromeda had never broken him of. His hair, brown and soft, was windswept as his glasses lay crooked on his nose. His belly was round and protruding, and his robes ruffled. He was wearing a muggle tie with logos of heroes that Andromeda had never recognized.

And he saw her.

"Who- Dro- What the hell is going on?" he asked immediately, staring at Andromeda in shock. "Is this some relative of Andy's? I mean- Who the hell- What-

"Hello Ted," said Andromeda, and then he paused, really staring at her for a long moment.

"Andromeda?"

* * *

><p>George the younger was not having a good day. Then again, finding out your twin was dead was never a really happy moment. As long as George had known himself, he'd pictured his death would happen at the same moment as Fred's, as they rocked on some chairs, laughing so hard over their last prank with beards to cause Dumbledore envy.<p>

Then again, he should have known that was impossible. Weasleys never got to have everything they wanted, after all. It was simply the way the universe worked.

"George?" asked a voice, and he turned to see elder Percy, looking awkwardly at him

The older Percy seemed a lot more relaxed than his git brother. His glasses were somewhat loose, slipping down his nose. His clothes were crumpled, and his hair an inch too long. He seemed positively spiffy. George would have liked to talk to him, but he really didn't have anything to say.

The older Percy seemed to recognize that, and just sat down beside him. George welcomed his silent company, and pretended that the hand that was rubbing soothing circles into his back didn't exist. He also pretended that he wasn't leaning into the comfort of his older brother as he let himself tear up.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" called a voice.<p>

The teenaged Harry Potter had no intentions of coming out of his room. He had barricaded himself up here and was hiding from the world. Ron and Hermione had buggered off somewhere, and thank Merlin for that. Harry didn't want anyone around.

Apparently, nobody gave Ginny Weasley the memo.

The redheaded girl pranced into the room, seemingly unaware of his black mood. Harry stayed mute, hoping his glare and anger would be enough to get the Weasley girl to leave. There was no such luck, because she sat right down beside him, close enough that Harry could make out her red-rimmed eyes.

"You know, I stole Fred's textbook and used it to learn the Bat-Bogey hex," she began, sounding both wistful and sad at the memory, "And the other day, I nicked a pair of Extendable Ears right from his robe. I got George to buy me a pair of ear bobbles, and then gave them to mum because I didn't like them. Is it funny that I regret that now?"

Harry stayed noncommittal, maintaining a proper silence and hoping she'd give him his peace. Instead, Ginevra Weasley continued to babble, her red splotchy cheeks catching his eyes as her face moved, making expressions and babbling about her brothers and all the things they'd done together. Harry didn't really hear all the stories, and every time Ginny looked like she was going to cry, he got uneasy, but she never did. She just sat there and talked and talked and talked.

And somehow in all her talking, Harry ended up resting his head on her shoulder, and then her lap, as she talked and ran a hand through his hair, and let him breathe, which was funny because he his heart was squeezed so tight that he thought he'd never taste the air again.

* * *

><p>"We should start the obliviating process and sending the children back," announced Rockwell, as everyone stared at her uncomfortably, "Khalid has finalized the details. Who would like to go first?"<p>

"Let's round the kids up and get started," said Ron with a nod, "I'll grab the bunch."

Harry watched Ron head off, before staring at the contraption. The basic plan, as Harry knew it, was that each child would be administered a weak dose of a sleeping potion with elements similar to the Draught of Living Death. They'd go through the time capsule, and awake on the other side with his wife and her family. His family.

"We should start obliviating," murmured Harry, "What do you think?"

"Let's just do it all together at the end," replied Ron, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder, "For now, I'll get the kids."

Harry watched him go, as he held his sleepy children, and wondered if he was really ready for this.

* * *

><p>Roxanne was trembling as she stood outside the hallway where Ron Weasley and Harry Potter the elder were talking. Automatically, she scarpered away as she heard her uncle's footfalls. She ran faster than she had ever run before, moving up the stairs and to the bathroom where Louis and she had begun their foolhardy plan.<p>

"Are you done yet?" demanded Roxie, gasping for air as she bent over.

"Almost," said Louis, "What's happening? Why are you panicking?"

He was hunched over the many sheets, moving his wand slowly and carefully, tacking together the pieces, binding their magic together. He was faster than she was, and his hand more precise, but Roxie had the urge to just push him away and do it herself. This was taking too long. Any minute now, they'd be leaving and she just-

"Breathe Roxie," ordered Louis, "It's done."

And so it was.

There, in Louis' arms lay a beautiful, bound leather book. The cover was dirtied and damaged, and it looked filled with dark magic. On the side, the words Magical Mysteries was engraved. Roxie had worked hard to get the cover of their book to look dark and Slytherin-ish.

"Where do we leave it?" asked Louis, holding the book to Roxanne, who trembled as she flipped the pages, her hands running over each sheet.

"The sitting room library. I have the spells here," said Roxanne, fumbling in her pockets as she pulled out a small sheet of paper, "Let's go, we have very little time left."

Louis followed her out to the sitting room, his eyes searching the walls, the floors, committing the strange room to memory. It was different from anything he had known, with shadows that seemed to suggest malice. It was a strange world, a world Louis had never known. And now he was corrupting it, and possibly things could get a thousand times worse, or a thousand times better. He wondered if he was making a mistake.

And then he didn't care.

They reached the sitting room, and Roxie sent him to stand guard. Her hands weren't shaking anymore, as she began to murmur incantations and spells, going through the motions as she slid the new book onto the shelf. A simple Notice-Me-Not, covered with a timer charm to break all the spells, and then a timer to set the Observe-Me-Now spell. She waved her wand faster, and grinned as it was done.

"Let's go Louis," said Roxie, her smile so wide that she thought it would break her face, "We did it."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this is the third-last chapter! Only two more chapters to go from here (Can you believe it? I can't!) <strong>

**Also, there is a planned sequel, more of a- things change in the past thing, but it won't be out until sometime in July probably (Which is coincidentally the month I turn 18! Can you believe I started this story when I was 15?) **

**Since we're so close to the end, I just wanted to give an informal shout-out to all my readers and reviewers and followers and favoriters and everyone who has just supported this fic since the very beginning! It's been a long road, and I'm really glad to have had all of you take this road with me. I'm really sorry for being so flaky last year, and I cannot wait to see this end (from an excited- I really want to finish point of view) and at the same time, it seems like a weird dream. I just- I mean, I've never finished any piece of writing this long before, and now here I am, finishing something. **

**Can you believe it? **

**I sure as heck can't! **

**Gah, I'm digressing. Anyways, thank you so much for sticking through this story and staying strong! **


	35. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Still not an owner. **

**Betaed by eyechange! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Goodbye<strong>

Andromeda pressed her lips against her late husband's, savouring his hold as she clung to him, her hands grasping his arms tighter than she has ever held him before. He clutched her, exasperated, worried and confused, but solid as a rock. Her rock. Holding her as she breathed heavily into his neck, squeezing herself to him in hopes that she could just bury herself in his arms and never come out.

"Andy," he breathed, "Darling, what's wrong? Why are you here? Did I - Am I dead? Did something happen?"

Andromeda huffed, something that sounded vaguely like a laugh or cry. If she was asked later, she'd never be able to answer. Instead, she just held on tighter, kissing Ted's neck and tasting the salt of her own tears. Ted began to rub soothing circles into the small of her back, rocking her gently, in a manner she hadn't been rocked since the news of his death. His hands were large, comforting and foreign all at once.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, barely a breath as she spoke, as he held her, "I think about you and Dora every day, and oh god Ted. I miss you."

He held her, her brave, loyal Hufflepuff. He didn't ask questions, just held her, no matter how much he wanted to know. He kissed her again, and then Dora was at the door, waving her arms. It was time to go. Andromeda stared, trying hard to put together her emotions as Ted lifted those large hands and wiped her eyes.

"I- I have no idea why or what or how or why," he began with a laugh, "But I adore you Andy, and I always will. And if I'm not in your future, then I'm so so sorry. I should have taken better care of myself, and I love you darling, I will always love my anaconda."

Andromeda laughed at the ridiculous pet name, and stared into her husband's eyes one last time. There wasn't enough time to capture a lifetime of regrets and loneliness. She stared into his eyes, the words she'd practiced failing her, stuck in her throat as she captured his smile, his warm, loving smile.

"I love you," she replied, the words strong in her throat, "I'll always love you Ted Tonks."

"Take care of yourself Andy," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead, "I'll see you on the other side."

And then Nymphadora was behind him, obliviating his memories and Ted was asleep. Andromeda set him down on the couch, fixing his glasses, Dora pulling her away gently. It wasn't perfect, and it wasn't enough time.

But it was an end.

* * *

><p>The children were all gathered in the living room, their things and clothes from Madame Malkin's packed together. The people of the past had gathered to wish them a safe journey. Khalid, the unfortunate Unspeakable assigned to this case, was hovering beside his device, ensuring all the calibrations were set.<p>

"What'cha doing?" asked a sing-song voice, and he turned to face red-headed Weasley girl, with a bob-cut and gothic attire that strongly resembled something from the Black family home.

"Ensuring that your family gets home safe," he retorted, glaring at the girl, who raised an eyebrow.

"That looks complicated, what spells are you using?" she asked, not taking the hint and batting away from him. Khalid's scowl deepened.

Thankfully, Rockwell, his superior and partner in this situation had arrived to save the day. The reedy woman with droopy eyes automatically assumed a stance of power as she said, "Excuse me Miss Weasley, but Khalid needs silence to work. Can I ask you to step away and ensure that all your belongings are packed?"

The girl merely raised an eyebrow as she replied coolly, "Fine. See you around Grumpy."

Dominique bit back the giggle at Khalid's scowling face. He was such a ridiculously grumpy man. Professor Snape would have gotten along well with him, she mused as she returned to Lucy's side. Her cousin and best friend was giving her a disapproving look. Dominique raised an eyebrow as Lucy hissed, "Don't bother the Unspeakables Dom! They have a job to do!"

Dominique sighed, as Rockwell came around, handing them all potions. Dom glanced at her father, young and fresh-faced, standing beside his future wife, who rubbed small circles in the back of his hand. Young, untouched and fresh in the face of a war. Lucy wrapped her arms around Dom as they held their potion, dabbing at the tears in their eyes.

"Well, it was lovely to have all of you," began Mr. Weasley, grandpa, as he straightened his glasses, "And whilst we may never remember this moment, I ensure you, it meant a life's worth of wonderful things to us."

Mrs. Weasley, grandma, nodded from beside him, her eyes redder than Dominique's own hair as she clutched her robes, brushing and smoothing them over and over until the fabric stretched out and lost its shape. There were wan smiles as hugs were exchanged, and arms clasped arms, and Dominique found herself drinking in her parents, lingering over the details of their bodies, memorizing their features.

"Thank you," said Dominique, as she hugged them one last time. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter the elder stared at the crowd in the room, as he helped Lily drink her fair share of potion, wiping her snot and tears from her pudgy little face. Albus was in no better shape, clinging to Sirius across the room as the tween-now-toddler exchanged his goodbyes with the convict-now-godfather. Harry stared greedily at the exchange, an exchange he never got to witness in his own life. A memory he got through an unexpected miracle.<p>

Before these moments, as James now took Albus' place to hug his grand-godfather, Harry had thought this a curse, meant to poke at old wounds. But it really wasn't. It was a blessing in disguise. Harry handed the sleeping Lily to Rockwell, who ushered the little girl off to the Time Capsule.

One by one, there was an echo of watery goodbyes and farewells ricocheting around the room. Harry weaved through the crowd, towards the man of the hour. Sirius Black looked up, finding Harry's eyes on him. He swallowed, and nodded as the two slipped out the back. Harry found his throat dry as he stared at his godfather.

And then Sirius wrapped Harry in a warm, loving embrace. And Harry held on. It was wordless, but it said many things as they clung to each other.

"You did good Harry," replied Sirius, and Harry felt the smile on his lips, "Those are good kids you have. And a damn good wife. And you grew tall and beefy. James and Lily- They- They'd be proud."

Harry swallowed at those words as he stepped back and took Sirius in. Too thin, hair cut badly, and a gauntness to his features. Harry pressed his hands to Sirius's shoulders, trying to stabilize himself as he searched the right words to say.

"Thank you," croaked Harry suddenly, "I- I never thanked you- for everything that you did. You- Merlin- Sirius thank you."

Sirius shrugged, looking faintly pleased and embarrassed at the message, though he saw something in Harry's eyes that explained what Harry's fumbling words quite couldn't say, "You're welcome son. You're always welcome."

And Harry replied, a watery soft, "I love you Padfoot."

"Love you too, Harry."

* * *

><p>The Lupin-Tonks were hardly an amalgam of emotional health and sanctity. Hell, Teddy was pretty sure that he'd never be okay after this. Instead, he found himself staring at his dead, extremely dead, parents and wondering if he'd ever be okay. His mother, to her credit, had whisked her hair back to a bright bubblegum pink that stood out obnoxiously in this sea of moroseness. He only wished he could match his mousy brown hair to hers, as he stood beside his mother.<p>

Over on the other side of the room, the children were being whisked away. He could hear Molly's tearful goodbye, though she didn't really understand what she was saying goodbye to. The joyousness of childhood. Meanwhile, Andromeda Tonks was wiping her swollen eyes, clutching tightly to her daughter's shoulder as she whispered soft words.

Remus was not meeting Teddy's eyes. In fact, he was doing his level best to look anywhere but at Teddy. It didn't help that Teddy was doing his best to avoid meeting Remus' eyes. He wanted to mourn it all.

"Take care of yourself, and take care of Gran-gran," said Tonks cheerfully, bouncing over towards him, "And why are you looking so glum?! Buck up Teddy, you have your entire life ahead of you. Both of you! I want you to make your gran a great-gran, and then a great-great gran, you hear me?"

Teddy felt the smile come to his lips, as his mother pressed her forehead to his, her pink strands of hair tickling his nose as he bent down to embrace her in a tight hug. This frozen form of how she was when she was young, and carefree.

"I'll do my best," he whispered, trying to smile, but it came out a pained grimace.

"And," began Remus softly, quietly and with a hint of nervousness, "Don't let anything hold you back, alright Teddy? You- You've got everything at your fingertips, and I don''t- I mean- Just-

"I got it," said Teddy, still holding his mother as his father gave him a soft, loving glance, and Teddy sheepishly closed his eyes, mimicking the bubblegum hair that made his mother so happy. He heard his gran's choked laugh at the colour.

"Thank you," said Tonks finally, stepping away as Teddy wrapped an arm around his grandmother, "Thank you for coming here, and for making us so happy and just letting this happen."

"Always," replied Andromeda shakily, "Anything for my daughter and her husband."

Remus seemed taken aback at those words, but he smiled nonetheless as he wrapped an arm awkwardly around Tonks.

"Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Tonks! It's time to begin the journey!" called out Rockwell, as she ushered James Sirius, bawling his eyes out as he clung to his grandgodfather, towards the time capsule, set up to look like a large treasure chest.

From their position, they could clearly see Ron Weasley the younger helping a sleeping Hugo into the box, looking crestfallen, as well as uncuffed from Hermione. The little boy rocked in the chest, going back and forth, before sinking and disappearing forever.

"Goodbye Teddy," said both his parents, and his eyes pricked with tears, and then he was hugging them again, bawling and wishing he'd had more time, wishing he'd had more things to say and more happiness to collect.

But it was done.

And the next thing he knew, he was taking a potion and disappearing into a world where he'd never see his parents again.

* * *

><p>The future children were ushered back with not much hesitation. Roxanne had cried hard as she hugged her Uncle Fred goodbye, and Louis had stopped to capture a picture with his father. Dominique had stuck to bothering Khalid, avoiding all the dangers of his temper, and then finding herself sobbing as she clung to her grandmother, being whisked away to her future. Her present. Lucy had gone relatively quietly, as had Victoire, with a last nervous glance at Teddy, crying himself to sleep as he drank his potion.<p>

And now there was one last task to complete.

"Well then," said Dumbledore with a brilliant smile, "I believe it's time to obliviate the rest."

The people of the past looked hesitant and uneasy, clutching each other's hands, and generally looking far from ready for such an action.

"We have manufactured memories ready to replace the missing ones," informed Rockwell, checking things of, quill in hand over her sturdy parchment. "Those of you who do not have associations at Grimmauld Place, please step forward first. Messrs Weasley and Potter will assist with your memory modification."

And so it was done. Fleur would acknowledge her time away from work as a sudden bout of homesickness, not something she had felt in the past, but nonetheless, a reasonable excuse for missing a few days of work. Meanwhile, Percy Weasley would find that he had caught a terrible flu, and as he watched the elder version of himself erase his memories, he would wake with a terrible longing for his mother and father, despite all his anger. Another thing that he hadn't quite felt the first time around, but a little regret wasn't quite terrible, now was it?

"Now the rest, step into line please!" barked Khalid.

As George erased his younger-self's memories, he would leave the memories of spectacular pranks, a solution or two to their nougats and Skiving Snackboxes that in reality should have taken another few weeks, but a little change wouldn't hurt the timelines that badly, right? And that longing to stay near Fred in dangerous times, that was hardly too dangerous. And when his younger twin slipped him an envelope, George the elder nearly collapsed into tears, but he held his brother until Ron could escort Fred away to be obliviated.

Ron to his credit, did not cry when Fred teased and snarked, but his sad eyes and the last brush of his brother's hair as he laid the boy to rest beside his twin, with memories of ideas and pranks and schemes that Fred hadn't quite gotten a chance to commit, but a few daydreams of the future would never hurt someone who wouldn't get a chance to see it. His other, younger counterpart would remember a girl with bushy hair, and a confidence that didn't quite exist, but might make things easier for the future.

Younger Harry went to sleep, with dreams of happiness and memories of a fuzzy future, but that was only because Ron didn't want his mate to suffer as he had so badly this year. And just that lingering feeling that he'd be okay, and some real memories to combat the evil spirit that lurked in his heart, well, that never hurt anyone, alright? And if the elder Harry had suspicions that Ron had altered the memory imprint he'd created for his younger self, then the elder Harry remained quiet on the matter.

Younger Hermione went to sleep with the notion that Harry needed watching, that Ron needed her, and that having courage to let her emotions lead her was never so bad. If Ron had known that his wife had tampered with the memories she was depositing to her younger self, Ron would have chuckled, because after all, he wished her the same. Younger Ginny had her memories wiped clean by her future husband, who left her the memory that she was stronger than he, strong enough to stand on her own. Courage that she'd be recognized for it.

The elder Harry left Remus memories of Sirius needing care, of Tonks being safe, and a blue-haired little boy, running around pretending he was an Auror like his mother and godfather, or a teacher like his father. And the slight feeling that love was all he needed in this world. Sirius was left dreams of three children, gallivanting around and giggling and smiling. Soothing memories to replace the broken ones from Azkaban. And the urgency to stay put at Grimmauld, to be patient and let things carry out the way they should. To be nicer to Kreacher, because Kreacher was not quite the devil he was. A longshot in the last one, but worth it nonetheless.

Percy the elder wiped his mother's mind, leaving her untampered daydreams of grandchildren and futures, of her prodigal son needing her love, her constant affection. Of all her boys needing her nearby. Of her strength. And his father was left with memories of Percy, reaching out and fumbling, but loving all the while. Memories of a future that would be a fuzzy dream, but a nice dream for cold nights. And also, a sudden urge to look up spells to help kill snakes.

Tonks, her memories wiped by a now composed George, would remember kind amber eyes and blue-haired boys, giggling and laughing as they ran around her mother's skirts, chattering away to their gran about bubblegum hair and grindylows. She'd remember her father, whole and hearty, with the need to run around a bit more, get in shape and practice some more offensive spells despite his recent promotion to a job behind the desk of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad.

Bill Weasley would remember a lullaby from a woman he loved, he'd remember unclear images of all his brothers needing him, and the desire to be nearer to his family, even when they were driving him insane. Charlie Weasley would remember a sudden call to visit Grimmauld for an urgent meeting, followed by a further need to travel to Grimmauld more often, of a need to stay in touch with Percy after discovering everything that had happened, and a sudden ache to return home for Christmases and holidays to see his brothers and sister and parents all the more often.

And finally, when all were asleep, and Charlie portkeyed home to Romania (illegally under Dumbledore's supervision), the people from the past would begin their journey back.

When it was just the time capsule and Harry and Dumbledore, the two men would floo to his office.

"Well, this is it sir," said Harry, beaming to his old professor in his office. All the portraits were tittering at the gossip of the century. Staring down at Harry Potter- A grown man!- and watching everything take place through half-opened eyes, or in some cases, foregoing all pretense of sleep to hungrily watch this encounter, almost leaning out of their portraits, and then falling into the frame below them. It was a mark to the level of interest that no one but Phineas Nigellus Black complained when another headmaster fell on their head.

"Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, as he sat behind his desk, prepared to take a short nap from being exhausted at his duties, "I don't believe I've had a chance to tell you how glad I am that everything turned out alright."

Harry laughed, smiling kindly at his professor, "I don't believe I got a chance to thank you, for saving my life, even when I didn't realize what you were doing."

Dumbledore looked ashamed now, as he sat behind the desk, "I take it that my hypotheses were undoubtedly correct then?"

"To the T," said Harry, a grimace on his lips, "But we navigated through them in the end."

Dumbledore nodded absently, almost choked at those words, "I'm sorry my boy, for everything that I put you through. For everything that I will put you through."

"I forgave you Professor," replied Harry gravely, "And thank you, sir. Thank you."

And with those parting words, Harry waved a wand that made Dumbledore's eyes widen, because it was so familiar to his own, and then the man was asleep, with a sudden longing to explain everything to the fifteen year old boy-who-lived, and a strong urge to avoid anything that resembled a Deathly Hallow because after all, they were just trouble unto the end.

As he slept, and the portraits swore themselves to silence before a man from the future, his notes were ransacked about the adventure, just one scribble that everything would be okay if he followed his guts written on a scrap of parchment on his desk was left behind. And then the time capsule shrank down, as the man from the future returned to his present.

* * *

><p><strong>Been a while, again. Exam season just passed, and I am officially done high school! Yay! <strong>

**Also, I wanted to let you guys know that there is a sequel planned, and there will be changes to the timeline, because seriously, time travel and the butterfly effect are pretty much my bread and butter and the basis of this entire story. **

**Thank you for all your time and patience. The sequel will be posted in August, alongside the final chapter to this story. **


End file.
